Total Drama: Hollywood
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: After taking a break from hosting, Chris is back in the spotlight with his favorite people... to hurt. New season, bigger cash prize, who new games to play, and a bunch of new people. Some old members are back and then there are the newbies. Who will win the money?, who will lose?, and what do the hosts have waiting for the players? [All spots are now filled, no more applications].
1. Ch01

**Total Drama Chapter One: Beginning the Pain-Game**

Chris was happily lounging on a pool raft, drinking a face-painted coconut, with his sunshades over his eyes and enjoying the nice breeze that gently swept over him. He let out a happy sigh, while Chef was on a lounge chair drinking his own coconut with a face on it. The sound of heeled shoes filled the area and Blaineley sat at the bar ordering her own face-painted coconut.

"You know, I never thought that us three would come together and host a show."

Chris moved his sunshades up his face, and gave her one of the famous McLean winks.

"Oh, I know, turns out you do hold a devious mind more than what I thought. Surprised still that you threatened Heather to do the show or you ruin the whole life that she knows."

"What can I say? A girl who knows how to do make up can do a whole lot."

She smiled evilly while putting on a black wig that looked like Heather's hair, and turned towards them. Rubbing her hands together, the three of them just laughed as she removed the wig and threw it on the ground. Chris looking around for a small second, finally took notice of the camera crew and immediately stopped laughing.

"How long have these camera's been rolling?"

Chef and Blaineley immediately perked up, the latter spitting out the pineapple juice.

"You say what now?"

"We've been rolling? I haven't even touched up my makeup yet! Chris do something!"

"You got it, Blaineley."

Lowering his sunshades, he stretched a small bit and showed his famous smile.

"To all of you viewers out there, I'm Chris McLean. Successful host of every total drama show, except the Ridonculous Race. The Ridonculous Race was my off year, because I needed a vacation… and it also reminded me of Total Drama World Tour without the singing. Anyways, this year, I'm back for a whole new season!"

He thrust his fists into the air, knocking his face-painted pineapple into the pool. The smile on his face was replaced with an annoyed frown, but it quickly came back when his eyes darted back to the camera.

"Now this year, I'm hosting with both Chef and Blaineley. Weird right, well get use to it. I agreed to host with Blaineley if and only if she got some old members to do the show. To which, she did. And she has the list as to who is back on the show, take it away Blaineley!"

Finally done with her makeup, she put on her innocent acting face.

"Thanks Chris. Blaineley here with the list. First up, we got a total queen wolf. The Queen of Mean herself, **Heather**. Threatening her whole lifestyle and the fact that through Alejandro's family she learned more about honor, she had to protect her honor and thus she has to accept. Of course, her boyfriend said he'd root for her at home."

Laughing a small bit, she held up a video tape of herself acting as Heather that could ruin her whole life.

"Next, we got the lovable giant marshmallow, **Owen**. No threats, long as he gets a bag of marshmallows an episode even if he gets booted, he will do the season. After Owen, we have **Duncan**. Bad boy is back, and no idea if he is going to redeem himself or not. I didn't even threaten before he grabbed my extension and threaten me to leave him alone if he did the show. To which I consented."

She gave a small weary laugh, as the camera's flicked to the scene of Duncan threatening her.

"When did I say you can play that? Anyways, next we got the two best of besties, **Gwen** and **Courtney**. These two sent the contracts to me before I could reach their houses. Guess word got out about me, so those who didn't want to do the show went into hiding. And us three hosts… went hunting. Chef, how was hunting season?"

Chef let out a menacing laugh and pulled out his meatball bazooka, while putting on cameo hat. Behind him, two sharks appeared with harpoons in their fins and their teeth shining every so brightly. The cameras soon went back over to Blaineley, with Chris now sitting next to her with a new face-painted pineapple drink in his hand.

"That's right everyone, Chef has a hunting crew with him now. I'm not allowed to explain anything about Chef's hunt, as that is Chris's job. Our next contestant is crazy **Izzy**. Our lovable pain striker upon Owen is back. She has two different contracts, the other is to be a part of Chef's hunting team, right Chris?"

"Oh, you got that right. She's insane, but when she gets eliminated, she's on that team."

The two of them laughed, clanking their pineapples against each other.

"Next up, we got… Chris, you're going to hate this one."

"Uh, why?"

"Because you called this contestant, your one-man cockroach infestation. It's **Ezekiel**!"

He spat out the juice from his mouth and pulled out his phone, walking away while calling the lawyers. Blaineley and Chef both stared at each other, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Chef, can you fill in and do the rest of the contestants for me? Thanks."

Getting up, she called out Chris's name and the camera's panned over to Chef.

"Okay, while those two get whatever anger out, i better use my screen time. Ezekiel is back, deal with it! Next up, we got **Mike** and **Jo** from Revenge of the Island, those two got dared to do the show or they had to do some ridiculous punishment if they don't. From Pahkitew Island, we got **Shawn** and **Samey.** Sugar heard about this, tried to get on but I shot her with a jalapeno meatball and walked away."

He muttered a few things about the contestants under his breath and drank some more of his pineapple juice. Leaning back, Chris and Blaineley returned and the cameras went over to the two of them. Blaineley, smiling while holding a steak over her eye sat down with Chris standing next to her looking perfectly fine.

"Pays to take defense lessons, Blaineley. Thank you, Chef for finishing up the list of original contestants. This show, we're getting a total of TWENTY-FOUR contestants! So that leaves a lot of spots open, here. But before we explain how many spots are open, let me explain what's new."

Rubbing his hands together, he popped his neck and gave a devilish grin.

"All contestants are still eliminated through voting, but instead of me announcing it Chef will be blasting them with a meatball… the soft ones to avoid lawsuits." [Scene pops up with an intern being hit by a meatball and gives a thumbs up]. "His therapist said he needed to do something to get rid of some stress, and when meatballs were brought up the therapist took notice that it made Chef relax… so, we gave Chef a meatball hunting team and a meatball elimination."

Blaineley and Chef broke out laughing, with Blaineley falling off the barstool with the steak still on her eye. He snickered a small bit and continued on announcing.

"For this season, we're starting out in Hollywood! That's right, the popular movie making city in the world. When merge season comes, we will be traveling! To where, no idea! That's a detail we have yet to discuss… though we probably should, because I said we would four weeks ago, and we haven't."

* * *

 **Chef's Confessional Scene:**

Chef: "Chris said "we would four weeks ago" well we did. Threw those papers out the window. Oh, that felt good." Chef merely let out a snicker while rubbing his hands together.

* * *

 **Blaineley's Confessional Scene:**

Blaineley with steak over her eye still: "Yup, we talked alright. After we got rid of those papers. No, way are we leaving Hollywood! Long as we don't sign or talk about locations, they can't make us move."

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:**

Laughing a small bit, he wiped a tear from his eyes. "Throwing those papers out with Chef, that was a wonderful moment. Thing is, I wish I had it recorded… oh wait, it is recorded! Confiscated and hid the tape where the producers won't be able to find it. Not saying where, not even all the torture in the world is going to get me to reveal the location."

* * *

"So anyways, with me, Blaineley and Chef running the show, there's going to be a lot of stuff going on. The contestants will be staying in a hotel and also partake in less extreme challenges there, for more extreme challenges they will be doing them at some sets. Not going to reveal what the challenges are right now, that stuff will come later. Blaineley, how many spots are opened?"

Blaineley had pulled herself back up onto her feet, wiping away the tears caused by her laughter away and straightened herself out. Throwing the steak aside, she fluffed her hair and took in a small breath of air.

"Down below, is the application list. The audition tape is not required for this season, but if you want to submit one you can. And if only agreed to, the person eliminated will have their audition tape shown before they leave the hotel that very night. Not only that, but they will also have the chance to show their Total Drama Application shown after they get eliminated if they consented to it."

"BLAINELEY! HOW MANY SPOTS ARE OPEN STILL?"

Rubbing her ear that Chris yelled in with a megaphone, she gave him a sour look and turned back to the camera.

"Ugh fine, eleven spots of the twenty-four competitors have been filled by original cast members, to which we already listed. We already have five positions claimed by some new competitors, so that leaves only eight audition spots opened. So, if you want in on the show send those applications! Back to you Chris."

He swallowed the last bit of his salsa-dipped chip, and leaned back against the bar counter. Looking at the waitress, he threw her a quick wink and could hear Blaineley making an annoyed noise.

"Sixteen spots have been filled, eight spots remain open. Once the new players have been chosen, the application will be removed. Until the first episode comes out all new players will be kept a secret, but all of the players, new and old, will be playing for…"

Chris looked over at Chef and Blaineley, nodding at the two of them. Together, they said the prize money amount.

"FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Walking over to a hot tub, Chris flicked his sunshades back on and one more time gave the cameras his famous smile.

"New season! Bigger cash prize! A whole lot of new DRAMA and ACTION! Ratings will go above the charts! And, this is our new season, Total Drama HOLLYWOOD!"

[The cameras soon zoomed out to a sky view of the three of them lounging at the hotel pool, slowly fading into black].

* * *

 **(This is now closed):**

 **The Total Drama: Hollywood Application**

 **The Basics**

Name: [don't need to have a last name]

Nickname: [only if you want to add it]

Age [16-19]:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Appearance: [like skin tone, hair, eye color, piercings/tattoos; if doing swimsuits, will do bikini tops for a top [nothing completely see-through] or full swimsuit long as there is a bottom like shorts with it; if you want to do how tall the contestant is the tallest you can go for is 6ft 9in.

 **Personality:**

Backstory: [add it if you only want to add one]:

Likes:

Dislikes/fears: [put fears in BOTH parenthesis and bold ex: **(sharks)** to not get them confused with the dislikes].

Strengths:

Talents/skills:

Behavior: [rude, shy, over-excited, that sort of stuff]

Anything else about their personality to list?

 **Winning the Game:**

Strategies to win:

\- How will they help their team win?

\- What will they do to avoid elimination:

\- Will they betray their own team, yes or no?

How will they react to people opposite of their personalities?

What will they do with the money?

 **Their Reaction upon being booted after being shot by a pillow-soft meatball:**

[You can do quotes or just put down a reaction, or both. Your choice].

\- Being eliminated first:

\- Eliminated second:

\- Elimination third:

\- All other eliminations before pre-merge:

\- Eliminated upon the merge:

\- Eliminated after the merge:

\- Eliminated at final-three:

\- Runner-up:

\- Winner:

 **Their Game Relationship:**

Will they have a romance with someone on the enemy team? Or one the same team?

Are they looking for someone, yes or no?

Are they in a relationship?

Will they cheat during their relationship?

 **Other Information:**

Any Family members: [don't need to put names, but if you want to you may].

Are they friends with any original members of Total Drama:

What will they do to get back on the show?

Other information: [Anything else you wish to list, that isn't listed above please list].

 **Audition Tape [you don't need to do it, your choice if you want add it]:**

Will the contestant allow their audition tape to be viewed after learning they were eliminated?

 **Final Question:**

Will the contestant application be shown after elimination, yes or no?


	2. Ch01-1

**Total Drama Chapter One-point-One: Still Beginning the Pain-Game**

Chris stretched out while slipping a silk robe that matched the main color of his shirt on. Yawning a small bit, his eyes widened a small bit when he saw the cameraman in his room.

"Uhh, what are you doing in here?"

"To get the latest scoop on the new Total Drama season… you know, Total Drama Hollywood."

"Oh right, that. Cool… though why my room?"

"Blaineley let me in and told me that it was better to do it in your room."

He merely let out small groan and sat down on a leather chair and put his feet into a bucket of soap water as spa specialist came in with lotions and other spa items on a tray.

"Okay, we can do it during my foot massage and treatment. So, what details do you want to know?"

"Have you accepted any players yet?"

"I'm not obligated to say."

"Are there any loopholes in their contracts?"

"Blaineley is handling those contracts, not me this time. IF there are loopholes, then she's the girl that you need to go to about this. Next question."

"How do you feel about the applications?"

"Totally EXCITED!"

Some of the water splashed out of the bucket, and the spa specialist merely groaned a small bit.

"Sorry. Anyways, these applicants are totally wicked. Here's a thing, we already said that we had five people already chosen, but one dropped out due to being suspended from school and sent to a military bootcamp and won't be able to do the show, so slots opened up to nine… though they may change depending on what happens."

"So, upon elimination by meatball, how will they leave the place you're doing the show at?"

"Let's do a small recap of the how everyone left the show. First season, dock of shame." [show's Eva's second elimination with her yelling in a straight jacket]. Second season, the Lame-o-sine." [show's Heather giving Lashawna her wig as a farewell gift]. Third season, Total Drama World Tour with kicking everyone out the plane with parachutes… except DJ and Izzy, one who was taken away and the other because we were crash landed." [shows Bridgette falling out of the plane with the pole stuck to her tongue still]. Then Revenge of the Island! That was a good one, especially when we hurled everyone."

Chris merely broke out laughing, wiping away a small tear.

"Then there was All-Stars, Duncan he was the only one disqualified since he blew up my place and it landed him in jail. We brought back the marshmallows and created the Flush of Shame… it was fun seeing all the competitors get wet whenever it was flushed. Then finally, Pahkitew Island, where everyone was shot out of a cannon."

He grew quiet for a few moments, thinking back to all the pain that he gave the contestants. Glancing over at the cameraman, he snapped back to what was going on.

"Uh, what was the questions again?"

"How are they going to be leaving the show this time?"

"Oh, that's right. This time, due to producers and the lawyers, we can't make them leave in pain… which us three hosts didn't like. So, we brought back the Lame-o-Sine… but it has been upgraded. Don't ask, you will see when the first contestant gets eliminated."

A maid came with a cup of coffee for Chris, to which he happily accepted and gave her a ten-dollar tip. Watching her walk out, he then took a deep long sip and let out a relaxed sigh.

"So, anything else you want to tell us about?"

"Let's see… we have a bigger budget. We ordered Owen's marshmallows. And we might increase as to how many competitors will be in this season. Don't know yet, it's something us hosts have yet to do discuss. Oh, and due to a bigger budget, we got some amazing things going on for the teens."

Rubbing his hands together, a few images of places popped up. One of a room service, another a glamorous house, and a hotel with a bunch of stars around it.

"Blaineley, Chef and I, along with the staff and producers, we are staying at a couple of high-end penthouses, while the teens are staying at a four-star hotel. Two teens per a room, boys will be staying on one floor and girls on the other. Three meals a day, and if they are hungry during the night, they can order room service cause with our budget they can do it… and that's about it."

"One last question, isn't this a bit similar to Total Drama Action?"

Yawning a small bit, a meatball hit the cameraman and Chris saw him going flying out into the hallway. He could hear Chef snickering as he stepped out of the bathroom, and the two soon broke out laughing.

"Think all that stuff is going to happen, Chris?"

"It's all in the contracts Chef, all in the contracts. Don't do it, we get our budget cut and possibly sued."

* * *

Out in the hallway, there was the snap of a camera going off and the sound of someone running down the hall. The cameraman barely got a glimpse of a shadow quickly disappearing unable to tell if it's a boy or a girl that just took his photo.

"This could be trouble….," pressing his earpiece he called for Sophie, "Sophie it's Daniel. Tell the producers, we have someone watching us from the shadows. Thanks."


	3. Ep1: Celebrity Manhunt Part 1

**As of now, I am no longer accepting any more applications. Thank you all who sent in the applications.**

* * *

 _On the set of Celebrity Manhunt with Josh and his new co-host…_

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm Josh here with Celebrity Manhunt. As you all know, my former co-host Blaineley, is now a host on Total Drama. So, I'm going to open up this show with a new host. Everyone, please welcome… LINDSAY!"

Lindsay happily came out wearing the same outfit that she wore in the song, What's Not To Love from Total Drama World Tour… except without the gala gloves, sunshades and tiara. Her hair was down and tied back with a black bandana.

"Thanks Josh. Wow, this place was waaaay huger than I thought."

"Oh, Lindsay, you are hilarious."

"Oh, I know right. Why am I on this show again?"

"Uhm, you're my new co-host."

"Oh, that's right. What are we hosting about?"

"The new Total Drama series, Total Drama Hollywood!"

Lindsay squealed with delight while clapping her hands and Josh threw his fists into the air while cheering wildly. The two of them quieted down, and Josh readjusted his bowtie.

"This just in, we got our first guest. My former co-star… Blaineley!"

 _"Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific, is my name!"_

There were a few cheers and claps from the crowd as she walked over to the barstool chairs and gracefully sat down. Smiling, she waved at the camera's and soon turned her attention to Josh and Lindsay.

"Thanks for having me on, to let you know this Celebrity Manhunt episode is a highly special one."

"Is Tyler going to appear?"

Lindsay held that cute puppy dog look that looked like you couldn't refuse to pet it, and Blaineley swallowed a small bit and decided to lie.

"He's going to appear later in the show… but you didn't here that from me."

"Oh, it's a surprise! I love surprises! What was the surprise again?"

Both Blaineley and Josh let out a deep sigh as Lindsay left the stage to find Tyler. Tapping on his earpiece, Josh told security to bring her back.

"So, Blaineley, what is so special about this episode?"

"Well… Chris, Chef, and myself, decided this was going to be the first episode of Total Drama Hollywood!"

Stunned at the news, everyone could see Josh twitching and then falling to ground due to all the excitement running through his veins. Blaineley looking around seeing that neither of the judges were here quickly took over the show.

"Well with both Lindsay and Josh out… I'm taking over. So far, we've already revealed that eleven veteran members coming onto this new show, so let's bring them out! **Ezekiel** , **Heather** , **Duncan** , **Courtney** , **Gwen** , **Samey** , **Shawn** , **Owen** , **Jo** , **Mike** , and **Izzy**!"

Every single one of them walked out waving and smiling, with Duncan having a sour look and arms crossed, onto the stage. Looking around, Blaineley could see that they were short one member.

"Where's Ezekiel?"

Courtney and Gwen looked at each other for a moment and sigh while walking back behind the curtain and coming out with Ezekiel between the two of them. His skin was back to normal, most of his hair was back and he was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black beanie, blue jeans and a pair of shoes similar to the ones from Total Drama Island.

"Wow Ezekiel, you cleaned up nicely. So, the first question is for you. How are you doing?"

"Uhhh, okay, I guess. Courtney and Gwen have been my therapists… still feral though."

With that said, Gwen quickly spoke up.

"Only to certain commands that Courtney and I both know. But we won't say those words out loud as it would breach our contracts."

Courtney soon piped in.

"Agreed, plus Ezekiel was the one who wanted it not us. We had to get his permission for everything before we could do any therapy lessons with him. Plus, even if someone else says the words out loud, he'll only respond to those words by our voice."

"Well… that is good to hear, then. Oh Owen, here is a bag of marshmallows for you!"

Throwing a bag of marshmallows, Owen let out a loud cry of joy and began eating them, while mentioning stuff as how good, soft, sweet and sticky they were. The cameras soon turned back to Blaineley and she relaxed a small bit.

"Okay, with all eleven out here, let's introduce the nine people Chris, Chef, and myself picked."

Clapping her hands together the studio lights went out and a spotlight turned over a girl with blonde hair and wearing a green sweater with white shoes and white leggings. She rubbed her blue eyes and blinked a moment for two for them to adjust.

"Ow, that kind of hurt."

"Sorry sweetie, but everyone please welcome the newest pacifist of the Total Drama series, **Flora**! Give her a round of applause people!"

There was a large round of applause for her as she walked over to the original Total Drama cast members, giving a soft smile and a small wave.

"Next up, a girl from Japan and a guy who is licensed to do piercings please welcome, **Miko Takahiro** and **Duke**!"

Clapping loudly, the two came through the doors by the audience. Duke appeared to be the tallest out of everyone in the room, his black hair with cobalt highlights were slicked back and they all could see the goatee slowly growing on his face. With black suit jacket slung over his left shoulder, everyone could see the full red silk shirt that was half way's unbuttoned, black leather pants with a silver chain on the right side and leather shoes. He held a perfect poker face while a couple of girls fell over.

Miko walked behind him, barely even reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades. Her auburn brown hair with silver and periwinkle dyed bangs perfectly framed her face, and her brown eyes were decorated with mascara and three-tone blue eyeshadow. Wearing a purple halter-strap crop top, black mini-skirt with purple tights, a red bracelet on her right wrist and black heeled sneakers. She popped her knuckles, while her red lips showed a bright smile.

"So, how do you two feel about being on the show?"

"Amazing! Konnichiwa to my friends and family in JAPAN! I'm on the show!"

Miko let out a giggle, her smile shining brighter than before.

"Wow Miko, you sure do have a lot of energy pack. So, Duke, how do you feel about being on the show?"

"Not much… why?"

"Uhh… moving on. Okay, next we got…," an intern came up to her and quickly whispered in her ear and left moments after, "Okay. We got two competitors that want to come out at the same time. Please welcome **Fritz** and **Grant** , people!"

All around them, small fire crackers exploded and balls of fire went up to the air. Red smoke filled the room as the squealing of tires make everyone cover their ears and they all saw the man land on the stage. Behind him, a blaze of fire shot up from the ground as a platform raised up with a man standing on it and more explosions surrounded him and the man on the motorcycle.

* * *

 _Please stand by for technical difficulties. ^U^_

 _[Picture appears of a robot choking Blaineley, with Josh screaming and Lindsay eating a bag of popcorn]._


	4. Ep1: Celebrity Manhunt Part 2

_Technical Difficulties have been fixed._

* * *

Blaineley held a handkerchief to her face, wiping off the last bit of ash from her face. Around her, the studio had charred marks and a trail of tire marks on the floor from the motorbike. Looking up, she finally took notice that the cameras were back on.

"Alright, that was Fritz and Grant everyone. Those two sure did come up with a grand entrance, huh? Anyways, producers are right now talking to them, so they'll be re-introduced later. Right now, let's welcome our Scottish friend, **Wynda Graham**!"

Walking out, a girl with frizzy ginger hair with wild green eyes came out. Her blue jacket flared out over her green tank top, but it hung above her brown shorts. With her brown boots, she created a line through the tire tread marks.

"Glad to be on, lassie. Wish I came out when the fires were a-blazing. Eh, missed a shot, but there'll be more, right lassie?"

"I don't know. So, to get a bit of insight on yourself, tell us a couple of things about yourself."

"I'm a girl with tough fists, so don't take me for a dainty princess, here. Treat me like that, you be the one on the rack."

She grabbed Blaineley by her hair extensions and gave her a growl, but soon broke out laughing.

"Oh, I'm a playing with you Blaineley. I ain't putting ye on the rack."

Walking away laughing, Blaineley stared at her a bit concerned as Wynda sat down with the other competitors. Next to her, Josh slowly sat up a bit confused as to what happened.

"Uh, did I miss anything?"

"Just that I've already introduced the original eleven, six of the new members and two of them set the set on fire. Other than that, nothing else. Oh, and security lost Lindsay."

"I think I'll go back my nap."

"Okay then, let's continue. Next up, we got three people who are coming out… cause the technical difficulty took up some… a good portion of studio time. One is a physically fit girl who's anger come out when annoyed, another believes he's the fasted runner and a girl born in the Amazon to American adventurers they are, **Sariel** , **Diana** and **Tag**! Give them a round of applause!"

A girl with wavy platinum blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, pale green eyes, pale blue loose crop top, white shorts and black boots came out while clutching a leather journal came out. Behind Diana, a girl with her brown hair tied back into a ponytail with red streaks, aquamarine stud earrings, and a Halo Team Noble Team tattoo on her left arm wearing a black tank top and cargo pants tucked into combat boots followed right behind.

"Uhh, where's Tag?"

Delaying a small bit, Tag finally came out on the stage looking a bit socially awkward. His dog tags gleamed off his green shirt, that was tucked into his blue boot cut jeans. His combat boots were the only sound that filled the room until he sat down next to Sariel.

"Glad to see the three of you, so Diana, what's with the journal?"

"It's just my field journal. I keep all my adventures written in it."

"What type of adventures?"

"Uhh, just ones that my family and I have done together."

"Alright… Sariel, during the competition will you have a romance on the enemy?"

"I'm not looking for anyone right now. If I was, it wouldn't be on the enemy team, that would be a bad romance."

Blinking a small bit, Blaineley let out a small yawn and turned her attention to Tag.

"Okay Tag, tell me, how did you get that good body shape? I mean, I can see the muscles from here."

"Been in military camp a lot. Along with my brother and dad."

Blaineley merely rolled her eyes, figuring out that most of the contestants were going to be boring for her. Two guys were pushed out by the producers and they caught her immediate attention.

"Finally, some action, everyone please welcome back Fritz and Grant. How are you two doing?"

Fritz tossed his messy windswept fiery red hair around with his fingers, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming with wild excitement. His red shirt was tight on his body showing his muscles, even though he had a black leather jacket. His blue jeans were a bit baggy and hang over his black boots. He flicked a lighter in his hands, dimming and brightening the flame.

Grant followed behind him, wearing a dark long-sleeved red Marine Corps shirt underneath a white hoodie, dark blue jeans and Jordan basketball shoes. His black wavy hair that barely touched the top of shoulders flowed a bit behind him.

"The two of us are doing fine. I'm surprised we put that stunt together."

"And I'm shock that we were able to use that much pyro power in a small room like this, leaving only behind charred marks. How's your bike?"

"It's fine, just got a bit warm, nothing else."

"Okay, think we can pull some more stunts like that for the show?"

"Don't know, we will have to wait and see."

The two of them nodded at each other and sat down with the rest of the contestants of Total Drama Hollywood. Blaineley merely raised an eyebrow, the slight hint of a genuine smile peeking out onto her face, and she cleared her throat.

"Next up, we got a man who's birthday is merely three weeks away but Chris decided to let him on anyways it's… **Seath Lockhart**!"

A man with golden hair with golden red highlights that complimented his doe-like brown eyes that were surrounded by long eyelashes on a white alabaster skin dimpled smile face came out to the crowd. His orange polo shirt over his white long sleeve shirt complimented both his hair and khaki pants, with his lime green sneakers being a dash of color that gave him a pleasant tropical vibe.

"Oh wow… way hotter than Justin from the original series."

* * *

 **Justin's Confessional:**

Justin: "A man hotter than me! There is no way that he can be perfect… but I do know someone who is behind the scenes for this new show. Hopefully that person will let me in on the details. Because this pretty boy, has some snooping skills of his own."

* * *

"Up next after Seath, we have a guy who hates people making fun of his name, it's **Star Demon**!"

A guy with spikey mess up red hair with amber eyes that stood out on his white skin came out. He pulled a black hat and sunshades from his unzipped black jacket and flicked them on, along with a pair of white gloves. His red shirt matched his red shoes, but they were separated by his black jeans as he approached Blaineley.

"Better not be making fun of my name, Blaineley."

"I'm not and I won't. It says here on your application, that you took down a guy that was taller than you because he made fun of your name when you were seven."

"Knocked him out after a few blows. So, if all of you don't want to be knocked out, don't make fun of my name."

Popping his knuckles, he walked over to the others and sat down on a chair crossing his legs and leaned back. Blaineley shivered a small bit, but soon regain her composure.

"Alright, after Star Demon, we got a guy who a lot female hospital workers just wouldn't leave alone, please welcome on to the stage, **Jason Halson**!"

Clapping, Jason waved for a few seconds then sat down at the gallery before Blaineley could even ask him a question. giving her a small shrug, she merely just smiled and decided it was best to move on and not pester him.

"Alright, time for our last contestant. **Rocco**!"

Rocco stepped out, swinging his leather jacket around showing of his red shirt that conformed to his upper body, with his dark skinny blue jeans tucked into his boots. His raven locks of hair complimented his mocha skin and baby blue eyes shining, even though one eye was almost blocked by a lock of hair.

"So Rocco, tell me exactly, how are you feeling?"

"Sorry for my sis, but better now that I'm away from the pain of my stepmother… god, when will my dad stop marrying already?"

"No idea, Rocco, but take a seat with all the other contestants."

Nodding his head, he sat down and winked at a couple of contestants. No one was exactly sure who he was winking to exactly, but he knew who he was throwing his winks at.

"Well, now let's get into some details about this show already. We all know everyone is going to be staying at a hotel where we have the budget for everyone to order room service. Not only that, but us hosts talked about the next locations for our show. Malibu and Tahiti!"

Another intern came up to Blaineley, tapping on her shoulder and whispering in her ear. Everyone could see Blaineley's eyes getting wide, and her mouth fell open at the news as the intern quickly disappeared.

"Apparently we have two last minute contestants that Chris had just accepted. First up, Rocco, you are no longer going to feel sorry for your sister, **Gemini** is here!"

She came strutting out, her raven hair flaring out around her and sweeping her bangs out of her gorgeous baby blue eyes. Her tight navy blue strapless top and white shorty shorts conformed to her body showing off her curves, and her stilettos added a few more inches to her tall height. Walking over to her brother the two of them hugged each other and she sat down next to him.

"Finally, and I mean finally, we have a dangerous party guy from Australia… **Felix**."

Everyone heard a loud cheer coming from above them, and a man white blonde hair tied back with bangs falling into his green eyes, deep tan, blue jeans with a cameo shirt, sandals and a pouch jumping down from above and landing with a dagger in his mouth. They all could see the bright wild look in his eyes. Dropping his dagger, he ran over and grabbed the camera.

"To Geoff and Brody who inspired me to do the show, hope you guys are watching me from back home! Make sure that you guys are throwing an awesome party knowing that I have been accepted!"

[back at Australia, everyone is already partying and sending text messages to Felix of congratulations].

Running over to Blaineley, he gave her a tight hug and ruffled her hair and quickly joined the others. Blaineley cringed a small bit, smoothed out her and readjusted herself.

"Well… that's all the contestants now. Everyone will be taking a bus now to the hotel and rest up for the night. Once there, they are welcomed to do confessions. Until then, this has been Celebrity Manhunt, the first episode for Total. Drama. HOLLYWOOD!"

* * *

Author Note: Thank you everyone for sending in applications to this story! I'll try and make all of you proud and do my best to keep the characters in line with what you sent me. Things may not be perfect here and there, but that's because I've never worked with submissions before so this is my first time. Wish me the best that I do a wonderful job with everyone down the road for the story. Love all the reviews and the support I've been getting. Thank you all so very much. ^U^


	5. Ep2: Short End of the Stick Part 1

**Total Drama Hollywood: Short End of the Stick Part1**

 **[Author Note: Please re-read Ch03: Celebrity Manhunt Part 2, I accidently left out a contestant that I accepted over the weekend, so I re-edited the chapter and added the character in. I can't believe that I left the character out still].**

* * *

Chris stretched a small bit in front of the hotel's doors, his sunshades on and staring up at the cloudy night sky. Taking them off, he looked at the camera's and put the sunshades in his pocket.

"Why I needed sunshades when its dark out, but anyways last time on Total Drama Hollywood," flashback scenes of Blaineley introducing the cast as he talks, "Blaineley introduced the new cast to us. Things went well at first, even though she got bored, but two of them… not naming names but their initials are Fritz and Grant, accidently set the studio on fire with their motorbike-fire stunt."

He let out a bit of a laugh, and the flashback scenes soon ended.

"Today, we are going to get these guys settled in… as to avoid another conflict with the producers. But thing is, the producers never said how they were going to get settled in. I gave a few contestants some cards with small requests on them," he rubbed his hands together with a bit of an evil look on his face, "but that's not it of the fun. Chef, Blaineley, and I, we all pitched in and put up a few… surprises of our own. Who will get the worse of the surprises? Who got the cards with my requests? And who's going to be sent home first? Find out on Total. Drama. HOLLYWOOD!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with **Lindsay** sitting on the sunroof waving and **Josh** opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where **Chris, Blaineley** and **Chef** are lounging with **Jason** and **Star Demon** talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [ **Duncan** was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by **Ezekiel** with **Gwen** and **Courtney** laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom **Duke** is giving **Rocco** a piercing with **Gemini** and **Wynda** watching, till Wynda sees **Diana** and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention to **Seath** , shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by **Heather** and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds **Grant** is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that **Fritz** set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [ **Tag** , **Jo** , **Sariel** and **Mike** are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

"All the contestants have already been put into different limo's, with their assigned… roommates. No contestant got to pick their roommate, only Chef and I did. Drama. First up, we got the boys."

Seven limos pulled up, with the guys handcuffed to whoever they were with in the limos. Chris stifled a laugh at the sight of the guys looking rather annoyed as to who they were with.

"Oh man, when Chef said he used handcuffs he wasn't kidding. Okay, to let you all know, your first confessional scene will be done with your roommate. So, be nice."

* * *

 **Duncan and Mike:**

Duncan: "This could have been worse. At least I'm not with a guy who explodes the stage or appears like the perfect little angel when I know he's waiting to stab everyone in the back! Oh trust, I've seen it before. So, is Mal still there or he is like dead?"

Mike: "Dead, definitely dead. Trust me, I've searched my whole mind and there is no trace of him."

Duncan: "Okay, we're cool then. Think Manitoba's strength will break these handcuffs?"

Mike: "No idea, but let's give it a shot. But at least we'll get along as roommates."

Duncan: "True."

* * *

 **Seath with Fritzl:**

Seath: [clearly looking angry] "I got paired with the guy who carries fire starter stuff on him."

Fritzl: "Please, it's not that bad… you just got to deal with a bit of powder and flames."

Seath: "I better not be set on fire because of you."

Fritzl: "You won't, you won't."

Seath: [just lets out a heavy sigh and looks away from Fritzl].

* * *

 **Tag and Ezekiel:**

Tag: "So, I got paired with quiet guy, here… uh, sorry."

Ezekiel: "It's okay, man. No hard feelings right, eh?"

Tag: "Yeah…"

[A silence filled the confessional for a couple of moments].

Ezekiel: "Wow it got quiet."

* * *

 **Duncan and Mike:**

[The two of them are still working at taking off the handcuffs, with Mike using Manitoba's strength].

Mike: "Got a knife, mate?"

Duncan: "You bet."

[He pulls out a couple of knives and the two being working at sawing away at the handcuffs].

* * *

 **Owen and Star Demon:**

Owen: "Okay I got paired with Star Demon, which is really cool. He's actually fun to be with, guy knows how to relax. He didn't even care that I accidently farted and it sounded like Heather was screaming."

Star Demon: "Which was hilarious… wait, I think you were sitting on Heather."

[Owen merely stands up and turns around, the camera could clearly see Heather taped to Owen's back and her mouth had duct tape on it].

Star Demon: "Oh man, she's taped to your back!"

[Star Demon soon starts to break out laughing as Owen slowly lets out another fart and she started screaming once more].

* * *

Chris was on his phone talking with a producer about Heather being missing, and he sees Heather on the screen taped to Owen's back.

"Never mind, we found her. Someone duct tape her to Owen's back."

He hangs up the phone with him and Chef laughing, and Chef pulls out a roll of duct tape from his pocket.

"Nice one, Chef. Now let's check out the other confessionals."

* * *

 **Rocco and Grant's Confessional:**

Rocco: "Everyone, be prepared to lose. This one is going to knock all of you out."

Grant: "You know I'm here, right?"

Rocco: "I'm pretending that you're not here, Grant. So deal with it."

[Grant merely rolled his eyes and stared at the floor to see a rat chewing at his boot shoelaces].

Grant: "There's a mouse chewing at your boot".

[Rocco soon begins to freak out and accidentally knocks out the camera. After a couple of moments, it comes back on with an intern in front of it and leaving].

* * *

 **Duke and Jason**

Jason: "At least I don't have worry about anything when around you, right?"

Duke: "Depends."

Jason: "What do you mean by that?"

Duke: "I might use our room to give others piercings, I do have a license to do it… and I brought all the stuff required."

Jason: "So, you have needles and that sort of stuff?"

Duke: "Yeah, is this a problem?"

Jason: "Just make sure that I'm not around when you bring out the needles."

Duke: "Alright then."

* * *

 **Felix and Shawn**

Felix: "So us two, we started a game in the limo. I say one thing, he says another. So, like Australia."

Shawn: "Jasmine. Hey Jasmine! How are you doing back home in Australia? I miss you!"

[Felix merely rolled his eyes, but gave Shawn a friendly smile].

Felix: "Pie."

Shawn: "Manchineel fruit."

* * *

 **Duncan and Mike**

[The two of them are still working at sawing away at the handcuffs when one of the knives break, and they both stare at the cuffs wide-eye].

Mike: "Well that's new."

Duncan: "Usually these knives can break handcuffs… what did Chef cuff us with?"

* * *

Viewing back to Chris and all boys in front of the hotel, Chris was laughing as he viewed the confessional scenes on his phone.

"Wow Duncan, Mike, you thought those knives would have cut these handcuffs? Yeah, no. Chef specially ordered these and they're not the normal metal used in making handcuffs. So, your knives aren't going to be cutting them."

Duncan merely snapped his fingers and all the boys gave Chris an angered stare.

"Anyways, these handcuffs might be used in a couple of challenges, for instance this one. You boys… and Heather by mistake, will be going up to your rooms and search for the key to unlock the handcuffs. Won't say where they are at, but be careful, there are surprises waiting for you."

Seath stretched out a bit and yawned before talking, "Fine, I'm grabbing my stuff first."

Chris, annoyed pulled out a remote and pressed a small button on it. Both Seath and Fritzl got a major shock, and Fritzl jumped onto Seath, giving Seath a larger shock. Chris merely laughed a bit, but soon stopped.

"NONE of you are getting your stuff. Once you get the key, you are to come down to the common room and unlock your handcuffs there. You then give the handcuffs to an intern who will then get your stuff and put it in your assigned rooms. The man at the front desk will give you your room key, now go. Oh Owen and Star Demon, stay behind for a couple of seconds as we need to get Heather off of Owen's back."

Chef quickly came over and ripped the duct tape Heather off of Owen's back, and set her down next to Chris. Duncan roughly shoved Chris out of the way as he and Mike entered the hotel and slammed the door shut. Heather merely rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Might as well take over since Chris isn't going to get up at the moment. So, how will the boys do in this challenge? And where are the girls?"

Looking down at the ground, the remote that Chris used to shove Seath and Fritzl lay right at her feet and a devious smile came across her face. Picking it up, she looked at the hotel and her smile grew even bigger.

"And will all the boys survive the torture I'm about to give them? Stay tune for Total Drama Hollywood."

Pressing a button on the remote, she could hear all the guys in the hotel screaming their heads off.


	6. Ep2: Short End of the Stick Part 2

**Total Drama Hollywood: Short End of the Stick Part2**

Heather stopped pressing the button to the remote as the limos with all the females showed up, and she quickly tucked it into a pocket. Folding her arms, Chris got back up onto his feet and rubbed his head for a few moments. One by one all the girls stepped out of their limo's, handcuffed just like the boys. Gemini, she was only cuffed to herself.

"I did not sign up to get handcuffed Chris," Gwen merely replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, but the handcuffs are part of this challenge and a few challenges down the road," Chris merely stated, "so, get use to them. Anyway, boys are already inside and doing the challenge already. You girls were supposed to pull up with the guys originally but… I decided to make you all come at different times."

He merely laughed as Heather rolled her eyes and it flipped to her doing a confessional scene.

* * *

 **Heather's Confessional scene**

Heather: "Gwen is so right, we did not sign up for this. But I do have a bit of incentive."

[She pulled the remote out of her pocket, but it falls to the floor. Picking it up, she noticed that it a screen popped out and it showed two different options: Boys or Girls. Grinning, she pressed on girls and saw that Gemini was all alone in the cuffs. Clicking on her profile, she saw her application and quickly read it].

Heather: "Oh my god. Alright, if she's going to be my roommate. I'm setting the law, because I have power over her. Download all this to my phone first with full connection to these handcuffs, so I can shock anyone with just my phone."

[Grinning, she pulled out her charger cable and her phone, plugging it into the remote. She laughed a small bit as she watched the download complete and a new icon appeared on her phone. Disconnecting, she tested it out on Gemini and could hear her screaming].

Heather: "Perfect. Alejandro sweetie, better be proud of me, this girl is in it to win it."

* * *

Chris counted all the girls to make sure that they were all there before continuing. Knowing that he was distracted, Heather slipped the remote from her pocket and into his.

"Okay, let's skim through this whole thing, because I want this part of the challenge started already," he merely spoke with an annoyed look, "You girls are cuffed to your roommates. Gemini, you are rooming with Heather. So, get over here so I can cuff you two together. Once you get your room key, you will head up to your room and find the key to undo your cuffs. There are surprises waiting for you, and only way to get your personal stuff is to unlock your handcuffs in the common rom. The interns will carry your stuff to your room. Got it, good, now go."

Grabbing Gemini, he quickly cuffed her to Heather and shoved them both towards the doors of the hotel. He merely laughed at the tension already building up between the two, and rubbed his hands together. Behind him, Chef approached him with a devious grin on his face and his giant paintball gun from Total Drama Action. Cocking it, the two merely laughed.

* * *

 **Gemini and Heather Confessional**

Heather: "Perfect, just perfect. I got stuck with another me. Of course, I've always liked the thought of having another me, but not like this."

Gemini: [filing her nails and looks up at the camera]. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Heather: "Like I said, not like this."

Gemini: "At least I don't have a backstabbing boyfriend."

Heather: [takes in a shocking gasp]. "EXCUSE ME?"  
Gemini: "It's the truth sweetie, if you get the million, he's going to take it and leave you on the street. And when I pass by, I'll be the one laughing at you and be holding onto his arm. What, you're not the only girl in this world that had a crush on him."

Heather: "You are so dead!"

[Knocking her down to the floor, the two begin to fight each other as a Chris, Chef, Owen, Star Demon, Felix and Shawn slowly start snickering and backed away before they are caught].

* * *

 **Wynda and Sariel Confessional**

Wynda: "The hunt has begun! Oh, this is going to be fun!"

[Her squee of joy rises to a high pitch, but quickly cuts off when she realizes she did it right by Sariel's ears].

Wynda: "Oops, sorry Sariel."

Sariel: "You're fine. I've heard guys cry at higher pitches when I was beating them up at school."

Wynda: "How high of a pitch?"

Sariel: "… higher than what you gave."

[Wynda soon broke out laughing while a smirk grew on Sariel's face].

Wynda: "Why don't we teach these boys a couple of lessons if they try to mess with us girls."

Sariel: "They won't be able to touch after today."

* * *

 **Gwen and Jo Confessional**

Jo: "So, I'm with the new Heather, huh. That's new."

Gwen: "Seriously? I thought everyone dropped that after Courtney and I made amends!"

Jo: "Easy tiger, wanted to see if you had some game fire from previous seasons still left inside you."

Gwen: "I guess I still do… but please don't call me that again."

Jo: "Got it. But you better not SABOTAGE THE TEAM!"

Gwen: [let's out a small cry of fear and tries to back away from Jo, but soon remembers that the two are handcuffed together].

Gwen: "This is going to be my worst time here ever."

* * *

 **Samey and Courtney Confessional**

Courtney: "So, if I remember you have a bossy older twin sister who hates the guts out of you?"

Samey: "Heh, yeah… but at least our parents are divorced now. I don't have to share the same house with Amy anymore."

Courtney: "That's a relief, huh?"

Samey: "It is, I've become a bit more confident in myself since I moved away with our dad. Truth be told, I don't miss her at all. And I'm also head captain of my new high school cheerleading team!"

Courtney: "Okay, we are so going to skip dinner and go right for dessert tonight."

Samey: "Okay… you're not going to boss me around like my sister, are you?"

Courtney: "No way. I am abandoning that agenda of bossing people around and going to keep things on a friendly level. If we get on the same team, can you make sure that I don't boss people around?"

Samey: "Sure, I can do that."

Courtney: "Thanks, Samey."

* * *

 **Izzy and Flora Confessional**

Izzy: "This is going to be awesome! Think of all the fun that we can have!"

Flora: "Is she safe to be around? I mean like twenty-four seven? Even as roommates?"

Izzy: "Oh, don't worry silly, I don't bite… much. Besides, we'll probably just order a lot of room service and a whole lot of movies. You're not afraid of movies that the age is twenty-one, right?"

Flora: "uhhh…. Well… I don't know."

Izzy: "Okay, we are going to watch one tonight and see how scare you will be. This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

 **Flora's Private Confessional:**

Flora: "I got stuck with the most insane person here. Not that I'm complaining, I know she's a real good friend to everyone that she meets. And she only backstabs them when they double-cross her or hurt someone to a point that she feels obligated to protect… So maybe, this isn't a bad thing after all. Right?"

* * *

 **Diana and Miko Confessional**

[Miko happily talking in Japanese on how excited she is to be on the show, while Diana just stared at her raising an eyebrow in confusion].

Diana: "Uh, Miko, I don't mean to be rude or anything but… what are you saying?"

Miko: "Just telling my friends and family at home how awesome it is to be on the show and how much fun I'm going to have."

Diana: "Okay, so we're roommates now. Question is, for how long?"

Miko: "Why?"

Diana: "Nothing… just if there are roommates in a competition, one is bound to change rooms or get eliminated."

Miko: "Ohh, you're worried that when you make friends they'll be gone or backstab you. Don't worry, this stuff happens a lot. It's like having a sister."

Diana: "I have two twin brothers who are younger than me, so I have no idea what it's like to have a sister."

Miko: "Well, I do and so do some others, we'll teach you."

[Grinning happily at Diana, she waved at the camera and spoke quickly in Japanese with Diana just smiling sheepishly].

* * *

"Well Chef, Chris, the girls have all done their confessionals now. Everyone has their room key and are either going up to their rooms or are already inside their rooms. So tell me, what is the first surprise they're going to get?"

Turning around on the swivel chair, Blaineley faced Chris who was standing there alone with a cup of coffee in his hand just staring at the monitors. He snickered a small bit, and Blaineley just walked over to him.

"Where's Chef?"

"Out there. He's gone hunting."

"With his meatball team?"

"Worse, his paintball team."

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark on some of them."

"It's in their contract, that they are to be hunted down by Chef. Long as they are not killed in the process. And if they are sent to the hospital, they are out of the game."

"So, if one is sent to the hospital, does that mean no elimination ceremony?"

"Wrong, Blaineley, very wrong. This means it could be double or triple elimination."

"Now this game just got good. I'm going to order some room service, want anything?"

"Popcorn, pizza, hotdogs, a couple of face-painted coconuts and a whole lot of drama."

"You got it, Chris."

While still staring at the monitors, he saw Chef open a panel in the wall and disappeared through it. Watching for a couple of seconds, he saw a small slit in the wall open up near the elevator for the boy's floor and the tip of the paintball muzzle sticking out. Chris merely let out a snicker at the sight of the elevator doors opening and the first "victims" stepping out.


	7. Ep2: Short End of the Stick Part 3

**Total Drama Hollywood: Short End of the Stick Part3**

Chris is sitting on a black leather chair watching the monitors drinking his face-painted coconut. He turned towards the cameraman and let out a small laugh as the screams of the boys came out of the speakers.

"Welcome back, currently Chef is hunting down the contestants. Oh, this is going to be fun. So far, three got hit and one was using the other as a human shield. Nice move, but that's probably going to cost him in the future. Now, let's get this program moving."

* * *

 **Blaineley's Confessional Scene:**

Blaineley: "Something is right in this show… I'm getting a really bad feeling, and I plan to expose it."

* * *

Rocco and Grant reached their room at the same times that Fritz and Seath did, both groups slamming and locking the doors shut behind. Grant was covered with blotches of green paint while Rocco didn't have a single drop on him. Glaring at him, Rocco merely gave Grant an apologetic look and they quickly went searching around their room.

With Fritz and Seath, the two had a few splatters on their front side but a good majority was on their backside. Above, they could hear the girls screaming out in pain, but that was soon overwhelmed by the shrill of laughter by two girls.

Upon the girl's floor, Wynda was laughing like crazy as Izzy and Chef entered another paintball war, while Flora tried her best to hide behind Izzy from the insanity that was happening.

"This is fun, but I have a roommate to protect, so… I'm setting down a bet. If I land a drop on you, we get to pass freely. But if you land a drop on me, you get to splatter all of us top to bottom in the paint. And if a drop hits Flora, we have to restart the game. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Chef let out a loud battle cry that could be heard through out the hotel, with the sounds of paintball guns going off mixed with the screams of the girls. The girls were used as human shields along with the few paintings that were in the hallway [which management is going to kill them for]. No one could avoid being pulled in the game [course they had to restart about six times], before Chef managed to land a blow of Izzy, thus everyone got slammed with paint.

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional:**

Chris: "Well, Izzy and Chef are still having their own little "battles", I'm surprised that they are dueling it out for a fifth season! Now this, this is some action and drama."

* * *

Izzy was merely laughing as she wiped the paint off her face, and everyone just merely stared at her.

"That was fun, let's do it again!"

At that point, everyone bolted for their rooms as Chef and Izzy started up round two while Flora coward behind Izzy the best that she could.

Out of all the girls, Heather and Gemini were the first to reach their bedroom, with Gemini flopping down on a bed in relief that she didn't have to get covered by paint again. Stretching out a small bit, she relaxed on the fluffy soft bed, while Heather tapped her foot at her.

"Um, hello? We have a challenge to win remember?"

"Oh, please, at most this is a non-elimination round. Besides, Chris hasn't even made the teams yet."

"Then I guess, you'll be the one going home then. First to lose at the million. And I'll be glad that I won't be rooming with a complete loser, who couldn't keep her crown."

With that said Gemini shot straight up and matched Heather's glare with her own, until she saw the smirk on Heather's face.

* * *

 **Gemini's Confessional Scene:**

Gemini: "I can't believe Heather just played me like that… I'll make sure that she'll be the first to home." Her eyes glanced around the room and she momentarily cringed, "When was this place last clean?"

* * *

 **Heather's Confessional Scene:**

Heather: "If anything, I might actually make it farther than her. Can't beat someone who's played this game so many times, Gemini, especially when she gets clues about the challenge for day two… shock collars? Now, this is going to be fun."

* * *

While Chef had been distracted by Izzy's bet, Duke and Jason were the first to reach the lobby, now waiting for the rest of the teams to arrive. Jason was keeping his distance away from Duke, concern in his eyes over what happened in their room.

* * *

 **Jason's Confessional Scene:**

Jason: "I don't know what happened, but Duke just froze when we stepped into the door, like something had possessed him. He mumbled some stuff that I didn't understand… then he snapped out of it and the key was floating right there in front of us!" he let out a small whimper of fear, but took in a deep breath and put a small smile on his face, "But at least we were the first to win."

* * *

Owen and Star Demon soon came out of the elevator, the two of them laughing while Owen had over a dozen of corgi's biting onto him. Handing the key to an intern, they were uncuffed and Star Demon pulled out his phone, snapping a photo of Owen with his "fur coat" while laughing. Quickly a bunch of interns came over and took the dogs off of Owen.

"This is sooo going to make everyone laugh at home! Geoff is even going to like this!"

"Oh, can you tell Geoff that I say hi? I miss the dude, good parties and fun times when we were teammates on the previous seasons."

Nodding his head, he posted the picture with Owen's message for Geoff and he flopped onto the couch just and started to play some Linkin Park songs from his phone. Chris soon came out of the security office, seeing the four contestants and he merely clapped his hands together getting their attention.

"Glad to see that you four came out, now I know who the team leaders are. Duke, you are going to be leading the Exuberant Wolves and Jason will be your second in command. Star Demon, you're the boss of the Flagrant Bears dude, with Owen as your wingman."

Owen and Star Demon let out a whoop of excitement, while Jason gave Chris a smile and Duke merely stared at him like what he said didn't have any interest towards him. Out of them all, Duke was the only one when they heard a bunch of crazy laughter coming from the elevator, the doors opening revealing a paintball covered Flora and Izzy, with a hysterical Wynda cuffed to her eye-rolling roommate Sariel.

"I still can't believe that Sariel threw you over her shoulder while you ran away from Chef!"

"I know, lassie, that was fun beyond a year here! Wish I could do it again."

Chris walked over to them, giving out a bit of a laugh to Wynda's words.

"Don't worry Wynda, it might happen again, but not right now," the happy look on his face disappeared and a blank expression took over, "Wynda and Sariel, you two are a secret combat team, so I'm separating you two. Wynda, you have now a member of the Exuberant Wolves, while Sariel here with the Flagrant Bears. For the safety of Flora, she's on the Exuberant Wolves and Izzy is with the Bears. Now, you four get going."

The four girls' handcuffs were removed, and the each went to where the team leaders were. Duke, merely stared at Flora for a few seconds, his eyes darting away when she looked over at him and gave him a warm smile. A chill ran down his spine, and for a small second Flora could see the small twitch of a smile trying to form on his face.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Flora: "I don't think Duke is suppose to be the solemn and quiet type… maybe he needs a bit of help getting out of his shell, but how? I don't want to push him and stuff… then have him snap at me, that would be wrong. I'll start small with baby steps. Introduction first."

* * *

"Alright, that's eight people so far, out of the twenty-six people here, now we've got to wait for the rest."

Wynda merely let out a groan of having to wait now, and fell down onto the floor still groaning. Flora casually walked over to Duke, their eyes glancing at each other and Flora quickly walked away without a single word spoken at all. For Chris, he merely rolled his eyes as Owen and Star Demon broke out in laughter over a video that Geoff sent them.

Everyone soon grew quiet at the sounds of an argument in the elevator, and both Heather and Gemini came out covered in the green paint, shouting at the top of their lungs… and an occasional curse word from Heather.

"Finally, some action," Wynda merely said out loud with amusement.

Chris managed to get between the two girls, both of them sending glares at them.

"Heather, Gemini, both of you cool it. Two of you are going to be separated. Heather, you're a Wolf go over to Duke who is your leader. And Gemini, Star Demon is the leader of the Bears, the team your on. Interns, separate them."

* * *

 **Heather's Confessional Scene:**

Heather: "Finally, away from wannabe queen bee. She's going down."

* * *

After Heather and Gemini were separated, everyone heard a loud explosion and the look of concern flooded over Chris's face. His phone rang in his pocket, and as he walked away to answer it more contestants came down.

Duncan and Mike came out first, covered in scratches and claw marks followed by Samey, Courtney, Tag and Ezekiel. Tag grabbed Duncan by his arm before he could collapse, while both Courtney and Samey grabbed Mike.

"What happened to you guys?", Samey called out concern.

Mike looked up at her a bit dazed, but still able to talk, "Raccoons. Especially one name Brittany."

Courtney let out a gasp and shot a glared at Duncan, "Duncan, tell me you did not hurt our raccoon!"

He merely shook his head no and told Courtney, "Only gave her a bath. Got her to drop the key from her mouth. Hey, intern."

An intern pointed at himself, and Duncan nodded his head.

"Play a quick clip, will you?"

The intern turned on the clip showing Duncan activating the shower and spraying the raccoons with a jet of water till the opened up their mouths while Mike held them one at a time. Duncan has happily laughing out of joy of this, while Mike looked at him concern.

"Thanks, man, I'm going to lie down for a bit."

With that said, Duncan fell to the floor out of Tag's grip and an intern undid the cuffs to their wrists. Both Courtney and Samey looked at him a bit concern as their cuffs were undone, along with Tag and Ezekiel.

Chris soon returned, seeing the new six there and the ding of the elevator brought an annoyed face on him. Staring at the elevator, Shawn and Felix came out with smiles on the faces.

"Okay, before anyone else comes down. Team Bears is led by Star Demon, and Wolves with Duke. Duncan team bears, Mike team wolves. Courtney and Samey, both of you are on the Wolves. Tag, you're on the bears and Ezekiel is placed with the wolves. Now move it."

The six of them moved over to their respective sides [with Duncan being dragged by Samey, Courtney and Mike]. Chris soon turned his attention to Shawn and Felix.

"You two, you gave Chef a challenge, so I'm playing a clip."

* * *

 **Felix and Shawn's Challenge Plan**

"Okay Shawn, Chef has re-entered our hallway. How do you want to plan this?"

"Well if he were a zombie, I take out his head first. Decapitate the zombie, then they can't eat your brains."

"So, we blind him then. Good thinking. Geoff taught me a little trick on how to make water-powder bombs, mate. Add too much water and it comes off too quickly, less liquid harder to take off but won't drip as much. Make it just right, then dude, you have the advantage. We used it a few times at parties when having water balloon fights."

"Okay, let's make some. Think it will work on zombies?"

"Don't know. If it can take out Chef, then it just might take out a zombie."

Working together, they made a bunch of the balloons and carefully opened up the door. Shawn barely glanced out before Chef pelted him with the green paintball paint.

"Wow, he's fast."

"We've got to be faster then. I'm a good thrower, so distract him for me. When he starts firing at you, pretend they are zombies being launched at you and you have to avoid them. Besides, the way he's acting it's almost like he is a zombie."

Shawn's eyes twitched a small bit, and he jumped out into the hall as Chef started to shoot at him. Shawn kept jumping back and forth avoiding each paintball, till Felix came out and threw the waterbomb at him in the head. Chef dropped his gun and the two of them ran for the elevator.

* * *

Chris was merely laughing by the time that it was over, and he gave them a small applaud.

"Nicely done for the both of you, but now, you're being separated. Felix is with the Bears and Shawn you're with the wolves."

Other groups soon followed after a bit, nearly everyone covered in the green paint now, each one not pleased with what was going on, Especially Seath who was almost charred and cuffed to a burn Fritz. Chris merely laughed and clapped his hands together, as interns undid all of their handcuffs.

"Glad to see everyone is here now, so let's get this going. Oh, and it's elimination time too. That part, I'm doing based off of performance. Team leaders and co-captains are safe, you need them for the next couple of challenges. So, no one can vote off Duke, Jason, Star Demon and Owen. If you do, you're out of the game. That is the new rule, vote of someone who already has immunity, you're out."

Everyone was about to complain, but Chef stepped out with his meatball hunting team behind.

"Thank you, Chef. Now, I'm going to say this one last time. Duke is the leader of the Exuberant Wolves, and Star Demon is leading the Flagrant Bears. For the safety of Seath, I'm putting him on the Wolves and Fritz on the Bears. Fritz, you practically blew yourself and Seath out of your own bedroom with your fire tech stuff, which was awesome by the way, but also bad. Don't worry, we got you guys a new room."

* * *

 **Seath's Confessional:**

Seath: "I am free from him, until its time to go back to our rooms… not looking forward to living with him. Maybe I can find a way to get him voted off." [A grin stretched on his face, while looked at the camera].

* * *

Letting out a small cough, Chris continued on with sorting the players, "Alright, Rocco is with Exuberant and Grant with Flagrant. Jo, you controlled Gwen throughout the whole key challenge and did very little to help her. Nice, so you both got the same team, Flagrant Bears."

* * *

 **Gwen's Confessional Scene:**

Gwen: "Are you kidding me? I have to share a room with her, now I have to be on the same team with her! Ugh, can't believe I'm saying this, I better be eliminated first!"

* * *

"Rocco and Grant, the two of you did an okay job, especially when you Grant convinced Rocco to stick his hand down a pipe to get the key."

Rocco merely shook with a disgusted look on his face, but Chris merely ignored it.

"Rocco, you are the Wolves and Grant you made it to Team Bears. Diana and Miko, the two of you more or less went solo, Miko trying to pull Diana all over the room and causing a bit of an argument. To say the least, that wasn't very entertaining. Diana, you're with Team Wolves and Miko with Team Bears. Now move it, all of you."

Looking around at all the contestants, Chris nodded at Chef and he cocked his meatball bazooka. He slowly moved it over all the contestants, and fired a meatball hitting Miko.

"Sorry, Miko, but you didn't give much of a game today. Diana, you no longer have a roommate. Everyone else, to bed and relax, for the next challenge might be harder than finding a simple key. And this had been an episode of Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 **Courtney's and Samey's room:**

"I soo cannot believe that we get to order however much we want! Amy is probably jealous by now."

"I bet she is too, glad that this season has a huger budget. Think of all the drama we can cause now."

The two of them burst out laughing, till there was a quick knock on the door and an envelope was slipped through the small gap between the door and the floor. Samey quickly picked it up, and handed it over to Courtney where she saw her name on the front in cursive handwriting. Opening it, a couple of tea leaves fell out as she pulled out a small poem.

"What does it say?"

"Eyes of chocolate that should have melt, but it was my heart that took the heat. Your sweet laughter is like music, on a record that refuses to break."

Samey let out a small aww while Courtney let out a small giggle, with the thought of who could have send this to her filling her head.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope this makes up for that long-time frame of being on hold. I finally found the papers, edited some stuff, and got this done. Yay! To those of you who didn't feel like their characters got much screen time in this chapter, I am sorry but there is plenty of screen time in the future!**

 **Miko is gone, and no one got to know her much, not much of a loss really. Ezekiel is still in the game, and he's going to be in for a while. Courtney's little poem, not telling you who sent it to her, so you will have to guess… that is if you can.**

 **Eliminated:** 26-Miko, 25-?

 **The Teams:**

 **Exuberant Wolves** : Duke [leader], Jason, Heather, Flora, Wynda, Seath, Mike, Samey, Courtney, Rocco, Ezekiel, Diana and Shawn.

 **Flagrant Bears:** Star Demon [leader], Owen, Gemini, Izzy, Sariel, Fritz, Duncan, Grant, Gwen, Jo, Tag, and Felix.

 **No one got sent to the hospital in this episode, so everyone got lucky. Fritz and Seath are both fine, medical examined them and said they can still perform, they just have to take a good shower or two… possibly three.**

 **Please comment and let me know how you guys like this chapter. I also take suggestions and or ideas if you guys want to help with an episode of Total Drama Hollywood! See you all for the next chapter! [P.S: This is seven pages long on my computer].  
**


	8. Ep3: Crime of the Court Part 1

**To all of my readers and commenters out there, thank you very much for supporting my story! Sorry if this chapter took a long while since I've last posted in February. First time working with multiple characters, trying to involve a bunch of different point of views too. I decided to break this chapter up into two parts, and I will probably be doing that with the rest of the upcoming chapters. So, the story is going to have a bunch more chapters but I might be able to get more reading material out for you all. Please, don't be made at me, first time writing a story like this… focusing on multiple characters at a time (especially ones that were created for me to put into the story), so first time for anything^U^ - Sephiria Arks**

 **Total Drama Hollywood: Crime of the Court Part 1**

Chris yawned a small bit, stepping out of his bedroom, a white gleam coming off of his teeth.

"Last time on Total Drama Hollywood, this guy here [Chris merely pointed at himself], handcuffed the contestants together determining their roommates, but also made them enemies on the teams. Miko was the first to go… not that I care, in truth I don't. Heather, she has a major game advantage."

[Clip scene shows of Heather downloading all the stuff from the remote to her phone].

"Total evil still, that's for sure. Ezekiel, he's still in the game… which is surprising. Flora and Duke seem to have an eye for each other, though she backed off before starting a conversation. Wonder if they will talk at all. Oh, speaking off eyeing for each other, someone seems to be eyeing Courtney… wonder if Duncan will throw a fit."

Giving out a small yawn, he popped his knuckles and joined Chef and Blaineley, entering the elevator.

"And this is Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [ **Duncan** was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped byEzekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention toSeath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

All the boys of Team Exuberant Wolves were sitting down in the lounge, the girls had yet arrived. Duke merely drummed his fingers on the arm chair, his face completely blank. Jason rolled his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Six in the morning they wake us up, and the girls have yet to arrive," Rocco said while yawning as he sat down on the couch.

Shawn looked over at Rocco and let out a small huff, "If Jasmine here, she'd already be down here ready to go for the day."

Seath and Mike, came over to the lounge areas with cups of coffee in their hands and handed them their cups of coffee. Chris, Blaineley, and Chef came out of the elevator and the ding of a bell filled the air. All the boys raised an eyebrow at them, confusion setting on their faces.

"Wow, Ezekiel, thought you would have remembered this from episode one of Total Drama World Tour. Anyways, that bell sound is for a song. Since, it's just you seven boys, you guys are going to be singing. Anyone else who comes down, can't join you guys. Oh, this has to be original, like I did with Total Drama World Tour. Now sing."

All the boys looked at each, still tired from a restless night of sleep and annoyed that they have to sing. Jason started up a drum beat on the coffee table, a grin stretching across his face and the other boys slowly started to nod their heads to the beat.

" _First to rise, but we might be the first to fall_ ", Rocco yawned while starting out the song, " _Wonder if the girls will get down here at all?"_

Shawn popped up from behind Rocco and continued on, " _If Chef and his cannon get here first, then we're doomed for the worst. But if they can't here soon, then we are doomed._ "

All the boys looked at Shawn, and he just looked at them raising an eyebrow, "What? It's true."

Ezekiel just nodded his head, and the guys continued the song singing together, " _Will we be the first to fall, if the girls don't get here at all? Who's to say who Chef will shoot next? Should we make a bet_? _Before we take the fall?_ "

Jason picked up the beat on the coffee table, doing a bit of a drum solo and ending it with a bang as a small glass vase falls to the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, he quickly picked up the pieces and put them in the trash.

The boys soon picked up singing together again, _"They're probably swallowing some Tylenol to handle the headaches that they're gonna get today."_

" _Then there's Flora,"_ Duke sung by himself, _"rooming with the crazy Izzy. Her headaches are going to be the worse of them all."_

" _But if the girls don't get here soon, one of them we get to boot"_ , Ezekiel sang in a low, shy voice. A couple of the guys nodded their heads in agreement with Ezekiel, and a small smile formed on his face.

" _Heather is stuck with my sister,"_ Rocco sang out, _"two royal queens stuck together. A recipe of disaster even if on enemy teams."_

" _Samey and Courtney, one sworn to restrain the other,"_ Seath sang as he took a break from drinking some coffee, _"I'm sure one of the two will break first as they struggle for control."_

Jason stood up with the broken vase pieces in his hands and sung out, _"Diana is all alone. Wynda is with a boss. Who's to say what the girls plan behind the walls?"_

Duke quickly picked up, _"Who do we boot first? Who do we all bet upon? We may have been first to rise, but one of us will fall. "_

Chris gave them a faint applause, and they all shot glares at him. Drawing a blank face, he pointed to the girls standing behind him, all of them angrier than what the boys were. Jason shrunk back a small bit, and Shawn just lowered himself behind the couch.

"Yeah, you boys should have watched your words", Chris merely said, "You got all of the girls on your team made at you all now. Good luck trying to make it up to them. But now that both teams are down here, let's do get today's challenge started up. Everyone, follow me."

* * *

 **Duke's Confessional Scene:**

Duke: "We messed big time… us boys –"

* * *

 **Jason's Confessional:**

Jason: "Are going to be –"

* * *

 **Rocco's Confessional:**

Rocco: "Slaughtered by the girls."

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional:**

Mike: "Okay, if Zoe was here, she get's every right to vote me off. I messed up, I know that, and all the girls have the right to be angry."

* * *

 **Seath's Confessional:**

 **Seath:** "The girls will forgive me soon enough. I can work them better than what Justin ever could." He gave a smirk to the camera and threw a small wink.

* * *

 **Ezekiel's Confessional:**

Ezekiel: "I don't quite get it why they are angry at us? It was just a song, dudes."

An intern whispered in his ears and shows him a piece of paper with the song lyrics that they just sang. Reading them over, he looks up at the camera with wide eyes.

Ezekiel: "We are so dead."

* * *

 **The Girls Confessional [location: the poolside]**

Heather: "All of the boys are going to dead. If Alejandro, I would forgive him after I boot him off."

Courtney: "Well… you can't really blame them, we did run late and we could have messed up the challenge for our team."

Samey and Diana merely nodded their heads in agreement with Courtney, and Wynda just popped her knuckles her eyes glancing at the other girls.

Flora: "Yeah, they had to sing a song, but it kind of hurt still."

Wynda: "Reckon that we'll boot one off if we lose, right? I say, we make the challenge in our advantage."

All the girls agreed to that, and soon enough left the poolside.

* * *

The whole crew walked into a dark set room, until all of the lights flicked on. Around them, they could see the scene of a courtroom. Duncan shivered a small bit, remembering the times he's been to the courtrooms one too many times.

"Today, we're doing a courtroom scene. I want drama, action, passive words that could make someone cry or whatever. Be creative. If I'm not pleased, all of you get shocked."

Chef came around snapping collars onto everyone's neck, and pressing a button to activate all of them. Everyone pretty much complained and tried to pull the collars off, which Chris pressed a button on the remote and electrocuted them all. After a few moments, he lifted his finger off the button and gave everyone a smile. Ezekiel fell to the ground, but held a thumbs up that he was still okay.

"Drat, I thought he would have been taken to the hospital or something," Chris merely stated, "but anyways, let's get this show on the road. Chef, Blaineley and I will be the viewers. Your team leaders are the judges, and you need to get emotion out of them. So, Team Exuberant Wolves, you better get something big out of Duke or you're all going to get some major shocks."

"Hold up," Heather shouted as she pointed her finger at Chris, "The Bears have a leader that will show a huge wise smile on his face and ours can't, Chris. You had this rigged!"

"Maybe I did, Heather, maybe I didn't," Chris merely told her, "but I'm not going to tell you. For delaying, all of you get shocked."

Everyone got shocked and threw a glare over at Heather, and she merely rolled her eyes at them.

"Everyone here gets to pick what they do, don't care what as long as it has to do with a courtroom. With the judge position already filled, everyone else gets to have their own role and make up the scene. Oh, and you also need to get the emotion out of Chef, too. He's the final judge of things on this episode. Flagrant Bears, you're first in ten minutes. And one more thing, this one episode is being broadcasted live. So, your families are going to be watching."

Laughing a small bit, Chris, Blaineley and Chef walked away leaving the two teams dumbfounded. Heather merely popped her knuckles and stared at her team.

"Alright, I'm in charge, what I say goes."

"Why do you get lead, Heather?", Ezekiel called out.

"Because of what you boys pulled earlier today. None of us girls are going to forgive you for it. Not one bit," Heather growled at him while getting face to face with him.

Ezekiel merely nodded his head, slowly backing away and hid himself behind Mike and Duke. A cold chill went down Heather's spine, making her jump a small bit and shiver.

* * *

 **Heather's Confessional:**

Heather: "Someone ran their hand down my spine, and… ugh."

She shook a bit more, and looked around to see if anyone was there with her.

Heather: "Okay, something is here… and I'm going to figure out what."

* * *

"Okay, from what I recalled of Total Drama Action", Duncan whispered to his team when they all huddled up, "When I did the whole scene of being a soft mobster, it made Chef break down crying. So, we just got to make something similar to that."

"But, will it work twice," Star Demon questioned.

"Good point, Star Demon," Duncan nodded in agreement, "Better not to do things twice… So, what do we do?"

"Well… Chris said that we have to do a courtroom scene, but who said we couldn't do… something else," Fritz said while pulling out a lighter and stared at it, "Why don't we make it burn to the ground with a whole rescue attempt of the bad guy?"

They all looked over at Fritz, all of them nodding their heads in agreement with Fritz idea. They all knew Fritz would get something out of Chef if something exploded.

Ten minutes had gone by, a clock buzzing and everyone of Flagrant Bears took their positions in the courtroom. Star Demon merely plopped himself up in the judge's seat, his feet propping up on the judge's bench.

"Bailiff, please call out to everyone that the court is in session!"

Grinning wickedly, Izzy jumped up onto the judge bench, fists pumped into the air and called out at her loudest, "Everyone take your seats and listen to our judge! We are going to win this challenge! And court is in session! Say, anyone wants to see Duncan's criminal record? I'm sure it's here somewhere."

Everyone just raised an eyebrow at her, especially Chef and Chris shrugged his shoulders at him while Blaineley rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms, Blaineley yelled out to the Flagrant Bears, "Get on with it already!"

Izzy jumped off the desk, and Star Demon rose to his feet. A glare building up in his eyes with great amount of dispassion showing as his jaw clenched tightly shut. Taking in a deep breath, he relaxed his jaw a small bit so he could speak, "Duncan, do you know why you are here in court today?"

"Ahh… no. Far as I know, I haven't done anything yet," Duncan said and soon looked down to the handcuffs that were on him, "Can I get these removed now? God, these are annoying. Trust me, I've been in them before."

Heather was sitting in the jury box with Gemini and Grant, her arms folded and merely smiling with a corrupt grin on her face. Her phone sat between her and the side of the chair, and she pressed a small button on it and shocked the entire team, a blank look with a bit of a shock expression appearing when the Flagrant Bears looked around. Letting out a deep sigh, Star Demon motioned for Gwen and Tag to step forward with "case files" in their hands.

"You've been caught Duncan, in serious acts. I've had my _specialists'_ study you for months and gather anything and everything they could get on you," Star Demon slowly said, a smile vile smile stretching out on his face, "You're going down deep. You're not getting out this time."

"Oohh, what acts did you catch me on, Mister Big Shot?"

"Gwen show Exhibit A, please."

Nodding her head, she walked up to Duncan and showed him a picture of Courtney talking to Gwen while walking in the hallway that morning. Looking at Star Demon, Star merely laughed and spoke out to Duncan, "She's very resourceful in your past Duncan. Couldn't keep a lot of secrets from her, can you?"

* * *

 **Duncan's Confessional Scene:**

Duncan: "What the heck did Courtney tell Gwen? Far as I know, she's kept her mouth shut… I think."

* * *

"Tag, show him Exhibit B," Star Demon instructed. Walking up to Duncan, it showed him some how setting the pool bar on fire, "That happened right as we left the hotel. Good thing the camera's capture everything."

Duncan merely let out a groan, and put his handcuffed hands to his face knowing that he was dead now (in the distance everyone could hear Chris yelling). Star Demon was about to say something else, when a low beeping noise filled the room. Heather stood up rather quickly, and quickly sprinted off before she could be caught in whatever was going to happen with Gemini and Grant.

An explosion soon went off, covering the room with smoke and dust. The heinous laughter of Felix and Fritz soon masked all other sounds, and when the smoke stared to clear up Owen stepped from the hole in the wall with Felix and Fritz behind him.

"We have come to save our good friend," Owen declared, "prepare to see his freedom and revenge!"

Duncan let out a menacing laugh, until Star Demon snapped his fingers. From above them, Sariel and Jo jumped down from the ceiling, both ready to fight.

"Oh fun, love fight scenes," Izzy cried out, somehow getting her hands on a bag of freshly popped popcorn.

Star Demon flipped himself over the judge's bench and leaned back against it, "You may have your comrades, Duncan, but I have my loyalists. Stop them all."

The two ran at Fritz, Felix and Owen full speed and the three boys ran at them. Felix took a dive, while Owen body slammed Jo to where she bounced off and hit a wall, and Felix went into full hand combat with Sariel. Gwen slowly backed away, while Tag ran at Felix to stop him from his plans. All of a sudden, smaller explosions went off and Owen turned around yelling at everyone to face the power of his farts. With that said, everyone screamed "NO!" at the top of their lungs.

* * *

 _Please stand by for technical difficulties. ^U^_

 _[Picture appears of a robot choking Blaineley, with Josh screaming and Lindsay eating a bag of popcorn]._


	9. Ep3: Crime of the Court Part 2

**Hey to all of my readers! There is going to give you guys a choice at the end of the chapter – YOU get to pick the challenge for the next episode! Now, let's get one with the story!**

Chris coughed a small bit as he appeared out of the smoke on the courtroom set. Duncan, Fritz, Owen and Felix were already gone; the only thing left behind was the handcuffs that had been on Duncan.

"Well… that was explosive." Chris stated as he stared around at the scene, as the other contestants who had been there for it slowly coming out from where the hid. "A courtroom trial gone terribly wrong… Good thing we've got a bigger budget, and another courtroom set. So, Chef, your reaction?"

Chef walked out, surveying the set and merely gave a small shrug. "Explosions were nice. Got everyone out of their seats and running for their lives," he said while rubbing his hands, "Blackmailing Duncan like that, didn't catch my eye. Now if we were in war, then they all be court martialed!"

The few contestants that remained stared at Chef, slowly backing away except for Sariel who merely yawned.

"Well you heard Chef, everyone. Now can the Exuberant Wolves beat the Flagrant Bears? And which one of these teams will be sending a member home today? Let's find out."

The cameras soon switched over to the Exuberant Wolves, where the team was being instructed by Duke, Jason standing next to him. "Like you girls agreed upon… with the exception of Heather, we're going with your plan for this. Heather, you and Flora are the prosecutors; Seath and Courtney are defense, Diana is the bailiff. Ezekiel, Rocco, and Shawn are the ones on trial. And everyone else is the jury. Diana, you girls said that you need Chef for some reason, so go get him. And let's get this over with."

A few of the girls stuck their noses in the air at Duke, Heather shoving Jason away from her as she walked by to take her position. Duke held out his hand to him, which he happily accepted and he was pulled off the ground.

* * *

 **Jason's Confessional Scene:**

Jason: "Yeah, I don't think the girls are going to let up on us boys anytime soon."

He leaned back against the confessional wall, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling and he scrunched up his nose, quickly leaving the confessional room.

* * *

Flora fidgeted a small bit while standing next to Heather, as Diana brought Chef in and put him up at the judge's bench. Chef raised an eyebrow, and Jason just gave him a small shrug with confusion. Wynda roughly dragged Ezekiel, Shawn and Rocco to their proper seats; with Shawn yelling at her only a zombie should be handled this way.

"Oh, shut ye whining small mouth already. No zombie is a gonna come in and eat ya brains," Wynda told him while walking away.

"Hey Diana," Heather called out, "Grab Duke. This court judge is being overthrown."

"You got it, Heather." She replied back and approached Duke while popping her knuckles.

"You girls, can't be serious about this. All because of what we sang earlier this morning? It was just a stupid song, and it's not like we really wanted to sing it. Look at your contracts, it's there in the fine print. Besides, you girls probably would have sang something similar if you were in our place."

Heather merely just yawned, before giving a response to him. "At least us girls would have been a bit more deceitful of it."

Rocco merely just shook his head in dismay, while looking over at the other girls. Wynda and Diana merely shrugged at them, before turning their attention to Heather.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Flora – "I think us girls are divided up… I know Wynda and Diana are on Heather's side, but Samey and Courtney I have no idea. I'll have to ask them, when I can get them alone. Maybe by tomorrow, all this will be blown over and forgotten?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders a small bit, while raising her hands up to her shoulders.

* * *

 **Wynda's Confessional Scene:**

Wynda – "Ye boys practically asked for a fight." She popped her knuckles on both of her hands. "And I'm a given then one." She soon put her hands on her hips, "Except Ezekiel, he has no meat on ye bones of his and can't pack much of a punch either."

* * *

Things were growing a bit tense with the Exuberant Wolves, Samey glanced over at Courtney and she nodded her head at her. The two of them slipped off stage, while grabbing Flora along the way.

"So," Courtney said, "You think the boys should be forgiven?"

"Well, it was just a song. I mean, worst songs have been sung before during the World Tour, right?" Flora merely answered her.

"Right," Samey quickly replied, "Like Eine Kleine, when insults were made towards Heather by you and Gwen. Then there was Lawshawna's song about Alejandro, the Blaineley one and the whole Boyfriend Kisser too."

"Okay Samey, thank you… You didn't have to mention boyfriend Kisser," Courtney said when putting her hand over Samey's mouth.

* * *

 **Samey's Confessional:**

Samey – "Oops, sorry."

* * *

A loud crashing sound was heard causing the three of them to rush back to the stage, where they saw that the judge's bench was broken in half and Tag was wiping his hands together. Shawn was breathing a bit heavy, as Ezekiel and Jason backed away from him with fear in their eyes.

"Oh, sorry guys, but the way that Heather was acting I thought she was about to become a zombie."

Heather slowly sat up, moaning a small bit and cast a glare down at him. "You are so going to pay for this, Shawn!" She yelled at him, her anger flaring up.

He slowly backed off from the scene, and took off from the set past Courtney, Samey and Flora. Seath stared over at them as the three girls approached.

"Where were you three girls at?"

"Well, us girls got talking and… we're not blaming you for the song. Heather, Diana and Wynda can be angry at you guys for all we care, but we're not." Samey stated, while crossing her arms over her chest. Seath gave them a caring smile, brushing his golden red streak of his hair out of face, "Well ladies, if we lose this challenge, who do you think should be voted off?"

"Are you asking us to form an alliance, here?" Courtney asked, folding her arms.

"Maybe," Seath said, leaning over the table while batting his eyes a small bit, "Only if you girls want to join?"

Ezekiel soon popped up beside them, scaring them all for a second, "Only if the person that the girls want gone goes first."

"Excuse me, we are in the middle of a challenge here, not friendship-making mode!" Heather called out, while shoving the girls away from the table that Seath was sitting at, "Don't make friends with a guy who has doe-eyes and acts all innocent, but will soon stab you in the back. Trust me, I played that card before." The three girls stared at Heather, angry looks on their faces and arms crossed.

Chris soon came onto the stage, while giving the whole team a major shock. "HEY! We got a show to do here, and we are running out of time, so hurry up with the trial and let's see which team loses, so we can vote someone off."

"FINE!" The four girls shouting, walking away from Chris while he rolled his eyes. Looking over at Chef, he saw that he was eating a bag of popcorn and drinking a soda. "What, good drama going on. Have a feeling this team is going to splitting up before the merge hits, Chris."

The two of them laughed, until Chris got hit from his left side by a sandbag. And Blaineley walked by while wiping her hands on a white towel, her nose stuck up in the air.

* * *

 **Blaineley's Confessional Scene:**

Blaineley – "What? They were wasting minutes. Besides, I didn't actually do it. I don't do stuff like that… But I know Wynda _"would have loved_ " to that." She merely said while snickering, full indication that she let Wynda do it.

* * *

"Alright, you bunch of losers of Exuberant Wolves, I'm judge now," Blaineley called out, "and to end this whole situation and get to the elimination, sing it."

"Are you kidding us?" Mike called out, "A second song?" The whole team soon got shocked, and everyone glared and groan at her.

"You got it! Now get to it!" Blaineley shouted at Mike, while leaning over him with fury in her eyes.

 **[Song is to the tune of What's Not to Love (Episode 5 of TDWT)].**

They all stared at each other for second, before Seath stepped up to sing. _"What's not to love about singing? Our voices are always ringing! Our voices are high! What's not to love about singing?"_

Wynda soon picked up, _"Our voices can sound lighter! Or they can sounder deeper_!" Soon she was cut in by Diana, _"The echoes are bolder! The acoustics makes us shine! What's not to love about singing?"_ She soon turned to face Wynda, who casually rolled her eyes, "Oops, sorry about that Wynda."

" _Broadway shows the most passion!"_ Flora sang out, with Courtney joining her, _"Where the biggest stars in! It's amazing, as to who sings!"_

Rocco soon stared at Samey and quickly yelled out, "High note break!" The two tried to break out a high note as best as they could till Star Demon suddenly appeared separated the two, "For the love of singing, STOP!" Samey and Rocco shyly backed away from him.

Duke, Jason and Ezekiel pitched in together, _"Low notes sung, while high notes ring."_

Heather, Mike, and Shawn's voices sang out, _"Musical shows to win the Golden Globes."_

Samey quickly pitches in, _"Don't forget about us Lin-Manuel Miranda fans!"_ Pulling out her phone, she showed them a video of Lin-Manuel Miranda singing "My Shot"; Courtney, Heather, Wynda, Diana, Flora leaned over her shoulder, all of them in union, "Hello!" Heather soon shoved all of them away, the song quickly picking back up. Ezekiel soon broke into the song, _"What's not to love…?"_

Duke and Flora managed to get back to back, (Flora blushing and Duke rubbing the back of his head) and the two sang out, _"What's not to love…?"_

Together, the whole team gathered up and sang the last bit of the song, _"What's not love… about singing!?"_ They all did jazz hands at the end, and Blaineley clapped her hands together.

"Nicely done all of you," she merely spoke, "Truth be told, I was hoping that one of wouldn't sing and make this episode a double elimination… but," she said while rolling her eyes, "you all sang, so you're all safe… Would have been triple if Heather had broken a bone."

"Hey! I got flushed and sent to the Yukon, got my tongue stuck to a pole and then mauled by a polar bear," Heather stated, "Getting smashed onto the judge's bench is nothing."

Blaineley merely groaned, and turned her attention towards both Duke and Chef, "So, gentlemen, think this team got a good reaction from the two of you. Cause I know they got one from me."

"Shouldn't you be asking that to Heather? She did overthrow me," Duke stated.

"That's right, she did overthrow you. So, I shouldn't be asking you, but I shouldn't be asking her either. She didn't declare herself a "judge", but Chef was made one by Chris, and I declared myself one. So, Chef, being the only other declared judged now, what do you say?"

"They already got it from me, when they were up at each other's throats. So, the whole team misses elimination tonight. Team Flagrant Bears goes to the elimination room tonight!"

* * *

Both teams walked out to the pool area, lights strung from above where everything could be seen. A small black cat approached Flora, and she gently picked it up while sitting down on a lounge chair. Chris soon walked out, with a cart of Mr. Coconuts behind him being pushed behind him.

"MR. COCONUT!" Owen cried out, while running up to it. Chris held out his hand as a stop sign, and Owen came to a stop. "Yes, Owen, these do look like Mr. Coconut, but they are not him. These are just replica's; they are smaller in size. These are only four inches big, and are plush. At every elimination from now on, these will be given to unless you are the one voted off. The one voted off, won't get one."

Owen soon sat down by the poolside, and Chris looked around at the Flagrant Bears while grabbing some of the stuffed Mr. Coconuts. "Already pre-safe, Star Demon." He threw one, and Star Demon grabbed it while cheering and fell into the pool water; rising up, he held it up above his head a smile on his face and quickly shaking the water out of his messy, spikey red hair.

"Grant, Tag, Sariel, Gemini, you four are safe," Chris said while throwing them all the plush coconuts, "Grant, Felix, Gwen, Jo, and Owen are also safe." The five caught theirs, and all attention turned to Izzy, Fritz and Duncan.

"Duncan, you were used today… and to say the least, the only exciting part was when you were rescued. Everything before that was boring." Chris said, and Duncan only rolled his eyes as a reply. "Fritz, you created a whole lot of excitement on the set, so for that, you're safe."

"Izzy, you are still the wild card, but you know if you get eliminated you are still on the show as part of Chef's hunting team. Not only that, you wanted to expose Duncan's criminal record."

"I'm now licensed to reveal whatever I want, long as I have permission. And with Duncan's contract for this season, I can expose it. Part of the whole hunting team thing," She said while folding her arms. Looking over at Chef, he just held up a contract.

"Well, then, I guess I know who's going to go…" Chris merely said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And it's Izzy!" Chris called out, while throwing Duncan the last plush Mr. Coconut to him. Catching it, everyone stared at Izzy a bit scared. Laughing like crazy, she backed flipped over the meatball that Chef shot at her, and landed right next to him.

"Sweet, now we can get on with the hunt! With all the survival skills that I know of, no one here is safe with the whole hunting crew at full power!" She pulled out smoke bombs, threw them on the ground and the green mist went everywhere. Everyone coughed a small bit, and when the smoke cleared both Chef and Izzy were gone.

"Well, all of you head back to your rooms now and get some sleep. You'll need it when we do the next episode of Total Drama Hollywood!" Chris called out, his famous smile shining and Blaineley coming up beside him.

* * *

 **Gwen's Confessional Scene:**

Gwen – "Well, at least today was easier for my team… we didn't end up like the Wolves. But now, there's an Izzy hunting us!"

Moaning, she placed her hands on her face and leaned back.

* * *

 **Jo's Confessional Scene:**

Jo – "Some of us didn't get much for screen time, big deal. We're still here, and there's still plenty of screen time left on this show. At least I don't have to fight Lightning, here."

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

Sariel – "There's still a lot of episodes to do, and who knows what will be on then. Hopefully, I get a chance to sing… hopefully. And kick butt."

* * *

As everyone was heading back to their rooms, Flora was grabbed by her arm and brought into a closet. Her mouth was covered to hide her scream, and the light soon flicked on as the door closed. Looking around, she saw Duke, Duncan, Mike, Courtney, Rocco, Samey, Seath, Jason, Sariel, Star Demon and Owen in the room.

"Sorry if I had to pull you in here, Flora," Mike said, "But don't worry, there's more of us than what you think in on this whole thing."

"So, is this like an alliance or something?" Samey questioned. A few of the people in the room nodded. Duke glanced around the room, a bit of fear in his eyes and his breathing deepened a small bit with no one really noticing.

"So, what's up?" Flora asked. Seath soon stepped up to her, "There's some villains, and we all want them gone. Like Heather and Jo, our team needs to lose the next challenge so we can ditch Heather. If, both teams can get rid of the villains first, then we are all free to advance. We lose a challenge, then they lose, then it repeats"

"But, who's to say that we are "getting rid of" the villains? What if someone else is actually the bad guy?"

"Won't know till those that we do know are the villains are gone. So, you in?" Sariel asked, her arms crossing over her chest after hopping down from the shelf that she was lying on. Glancing around, she nodded her head, her right hand clutched at her heart.

"Then, we're all good," Rocco declared. Everyone voiced their agreement, and started to leave. Duke was stopped short by Flora, when she grabbed his arm.

"You okay, Duke?"

"Don't let the others know, but I hate cramp or small spaces. Worst fear possible."

"Oh, claustrophobia, don't worry safe with me. Fear for fear, I'm scared of earthquakes. At least yours, you can be rescued from."

Nodding his head, the two soon walked out and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Eliminated:** 26-Miko, 25-Izzy, 24-?

 **The Teams:**

 **Exuberant Wolves** : Duke [leader], Jason, Heather, Flora, Wynda, Seath, Mike, Samey, Courtney, Rocco, Ezekiel, Diana and Shawn.

 **Flagrant Bears:** Star Demon [leader], Owen, Gemini, Sariel, Fritz, Duncan, Grant, Gwen, Jo, Tag, and Felix.

* * *

 **Finally! The end of the second episode! I know, this one took a long while to do, but hey I got a lot more time now. Pleased be happy with the results of the chapter, and if there is a typo or too many of the same word repeating, don't worry about that just enjoy the story.**

 **Like I promised up above, I am going to post a poll on my profile of a few different genre for all of you to vote and see which genre will be the next episode! I do accept PM, so I will post them down below. You guys have until the FOURTH OF JUNE to vote and or PM me on what genre the next episode will be about! No one will know which genre won until the FITH OF JUNE, when I have the poll closed.**

 **The different genre's:** **Fantasy, Mystery, Espionage (it's listed under the Action genre), Musical Theater, Space Opera (it's listed as Science Fiction genre, Star Trek/Star Wars are good examples of it), and Survival (listed as a Horror genre).**

 **And yes, an alliance is forming. But who's to say how long it will last or who will leave. And Izzy, she's going to have fun when Chef's hunting team comes into play. And have the girls really forgiven the boys? Won't know till the next episode.**

 **Well, I think this is enough to satisfy you all for a while, till then stay tune! – Sephiria Arks**


	10. Ep4: Surviving with Music

**Total Drama Hollywood: Surviving with Music**

Blaineley sat at the pool bar while sipping at a half fat, no foam latte. Letting out content sigh, a blissful smile spread across her face and she turned to the camera's. "Previously on Total Drama Hollywood, the two teams were collared and forced to do a trial. Team Flagrant Bears put Duncan up for trial and literally exploded the set; for the Exuberant Wolves, the court got overthrown by the girls. But Izzy took the boot, not surprising but she is still in the show even if she can't get the million now. And after a poll… where only two voted, on by poll the other by PM… it was 50/50, so we decided to combine the two together. Will both teams be able to survive while there are songs? Or will this episode host the biggest elimination of all time? Stay tune for TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped byEzekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention toSeath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

 **Shawn's Confessional Scene:**

Shawn: "Apparently from what Blaineley stated when beginning this episode, this one is going to have a multiple elimination! So, if I'm right, from the choices we have it's probably a combo of – "

 ***Tape cut short due to confidential reasons*.**

* * *

Team Flagrant Bears was down in the dining area of the hotel, eating the food that was served out for the morning. Sariel merely let out a yawn (without the noise) before going back to drinking her coffee.

"So Sariel, why are you so drowsy?" Grant ask, with Jo glancing up at him.

"Sleeping next door to two drama queens, who can't keep their mouths shut." She merely stated, her eyes glancing over at Gemini, who flicked her raven hair back behind her as she sat down on a couch like she was in a pageant. "Hardly got a wink at all. Wynda, she stabbed the wall with something that shut them both up. It was hilarious hearing them scream like that."

* * *

 **Sariel's confessional Scene:**

Sariel – "I don't know what Wynda stabbed the wall with, but I was glad that it made them shut up. I'll have to ask her later what she used; I might borrow it later on."

* * *

Owen soon came out of the kitchen area; a tube of ice cream being held by one arm and a spoon being held with his free hand. Vanilla ice cream was smeared around his mouth, but the current one was strawberry.

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen – "What? They didn't say we could have dessert for breakfast."

* * *

"So," Jo stated, "What do you think Chris has planned for us today?"

"Don't know," Grant said, "but, it's not in charge by Chef or Chris, that's for sure. Blaineley is hosting for today. Apparently, those two are off doing something else."

"Hey, has anyone seen the Wolves at all?" Tag questioned. Looking around, everyone shook their heads no as they haven't been seen all morning.

"Guys… I think the challenge has already begun." Felix, said while pointing at Blaineley who walked in. Behind her, Chef stalked in with his paintball gun in hand and pumped for action.

* * *

Slowly waking up, Rocco rose up from the ground and brushed himself off. He was still a bit ditzy, while his other team members were still asleep. Rubbing at his eyes for a second, they adjusted long enough to see Chris's face on a computer screen.

"Wow, you're fast to wake up, Rocco. Since you're up, how about a solo song? Don't sing, you're out of the game. For this challenge, not singing will get you eliminated."

"You have got to be kidding me…" he said drowsily, and the music note went off for him to start singing as the computer screen turned off. Letting out a deep sigh, he began the first few notes. _"First to wake, now this takes the cake. Hopefully, someone will hit Chris in the face."_

Walking over to his team members, he shook each of them one by one to wake them up. _"Waking them up is the problem, unless someone comes in and does something awesome. Hopefully this makes Chris happy, but I know this song is crappy."_ Glancing over at the computer screen, it was still turned off and he just put his hands on his face as he sat down on the ground again.

" _Out of all the teams, why is mine the only one who sings? The other team is musical like ours, bet they have a better choir."_ With that said, he folded his arms across his chest and did a small hum until he decided to stop.

"Not bad," Chris said as he stepped out of a shadow, "but could have been better. Hopefully, your team will wake up soon, because your singing just alerted the hunters that you're here. Have fun surviving!" He said while disappearing back into the shadows.

* * *

 **Rocco's Confessional Scene:**

Rocco – "You have got to be - kidding me!"

* * *

Over with the Flagrant Bears, they were all doing their best to avoid being hit by Chef's paintballs as he came charging after them. Quickly, Star Demon managed to gather his whole team into the same room that the "secret meeting" from the previous episode had been held in. They all held their breaths as Chef went by, his paintball gun cocking and his footsteps the only noise that they heard. After a couple of minutes of dead quiet, Gwen was the first to speak out.

"So, what should we do? We can't hide in here forever." She merely stated just as Jo covered her mouth and gave her a hushing noise.

Tag was quick to speak up, his voice low, "Why don't we split up? He can't hunt all of us if we go in different directions. Plus, the other team is probably being hunted by the rest of Chef's hunting team. Star Demon, you're the boss, think we should go with the plan?"

"Better to split up, then stay together and be a sitting target. We'll have four teams of two, but only one team of three because there's eleven of us. Go with someone who you think you can stand being alone with."

Everyone nodded their heads, quickly teaming up with one another. Jo dragging Tag and Grant with her, Duncan tag-teaming with Owen, while Felix grabbed Fritz and the two taking off quickly; Gwen quickly grabbed Sariel and they left in a different direction from the one of Felix and Fritz. Looking at Gemini, Star Demon let out a deep sigh and the two left the room that they were in.

* * *

 **Jo's Confessional Scene:**

Jo – "I ain't going to be the downfall of this team. So far, no one has told us how this competition really works. If any of these newbies get hit, I'm leaving them in the dust!" She folded her arms across her chest, and let out a small hum at the though of her words. "Maybe… not. I don't know. Combine Grant and Tag, they remind me of Cameron. Kind of."

* * *

Owen and Duncan quickly maneuvered their way through the lobby, reaching the doors and tried opening them. Glancing at each other, Duncan reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his lockpick set.

"So, glad that I packed these. I'm never leaving home without them again." He snickered, quickly picking the lock and slowly opening up the door. Right before the two could even step outside, an alarm went off and bars fell covering every window and door of the whole building. "Oh, you have to got be kidding me," Duncan stated.

"So, what do we do now Duncan?"

Behind them, there was the cock of a paintball gun and the two nearly froze in fear. "WE RUN!" Duncan shouted, the two taking off at full speed as paintballs were blasted at them. Crazy yelling soon flooded the hall, alerting Gwen and Sariel as to who was most likely going to be hunting them soon enough.

* * *

 **Chef's Confessional Scene:**

Chef – "Hunting season is in session," he said while snickering and rubbing his hands together, "but I'm not the one hunting them, this time. I got Izzy covering the lobby up to the fourth floor. And I'm pretty sure she's going to hit Owen in the kiwis… spicy."

* * *

Over with Felix and Fritz, the two had shoved themselves into garbage cans (the ones that a cafeteria would use) and were being carted outside. They could hear the door slam behind them, the sounds of birds in the area and the guy who had pushed them out walking away. After a few minutes of waiting, the two popped out of the garbage cans and popped out, giving each other a high five. Not far from them, Chris approached clapping his hands at them.

"You two, are the first to survive and get outside. Can't say the same about your teammates. But, you two are still up for elimination. And I'm going to let you guys figure that out on your own, have fun." Chris stated, walking away from them while whistling a small tune. Fritz and Felix glanced at each other, worry in their eyes at the thought of them still being up for elimination.

"How the heck do we save ourselves from elimination, mate?"

"Well, let's think for a second, Felix. This episode is a 50/50, so half of it is survival and we just need to figure out the second half."

Nodding their heads, the two quickly thought over the different genre that could possibly make up the rest of the episode.

* * *

Sariel and Gwen had ducked behind a couch in one of the hotel lounge rooms, the lights already turned off to keep them hidden. Over the intercom, the two of them perked up when Chris's voice thundered through the room. _"Two are outside, but still not safe. Now, because of Duncan and Owen's "escape attempt" you have to survive inside with the Chef and Izzy. Good luck. Oh, a song would be nice now… Sariel, Gwen, Star Demon and Gemini, you four are up for singing. Don't get caught."_ His laughter was the last thing they heard as it slowly slipped into silence and the two stared at each other.

"Well," Gwen said, "I guess this is our shot."

Nodding her head, the two softly started to sing out My Shot from Hamilton, _"I am not going to throw away my shot. I am not going to throw away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot."_ Swiftly, the two moved out of the lounge room, while singing the song as to not alert Izzy or Chef of their position.

Over with Star Demon and Gemini, the two were bickering with each other after managing to avoid Chef. Letting out a deep breath, Star Demon rounded a corner and slammed into Gwen and Sariel.

"Oops, sorry girls," he said while helping them up.

"Nice move, Star Crasher." Gemini called out, while filing her nails. For Star Demon, that made his anger flare a bit, and he approached Gemini as his anger peaked out. "You want to say that to my face, Gemini?"

"Aww, you can't take a bit of name-calling, Star Crasher?" Gemini questioned, her hands on her hips and she shifted herself while a smirk grew on her face.

"Guys, please! Can we not argue right now?" Gwen said, while shoving herself between Star Demon and Gemini. "Sariel, can you help me out here?" Gwen pleaded.

" _Geniuses, lower your voices,"_ Sariel sang out while her voice was still low, _"You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught; if you talk, you're gonna get shot."_

Gemini rolled her eyes, but Star Demon picked up the singing and changed the words, _"Sariel, check what we got. Gemini here, fake queen of Canterlot. She ain't that hot, she'll get the first shot. Let's hatch a plot, and ditch her here on the spot. What are the odds, if we stay in this one spot? Not doing squat. Like it or not, we're a bunch of game show contestants. Let's move location, before they know where our position is."_

Gwen soon perked in on the song, _"Oh, am I saying we're too loud? Gemini, don't get too excited and watch your mouth. Let's move before we run into a boar, because I'm not sticking around."_

The three of them stared at Gemini, as she let out a deep sigh and picked up the song, _"Let's leave before we become a crowd."_

Slowly, and together in tune, the four quickly left the hallway area as Izzy's laughter slowly filled the place where they once stood.

* * *

 **Izzy's Confessional Scene:**

Izzy – "This is fun! I may not be playing for the million anymore, but still, this is fun! I get shoot people with green paint! Oh, I wonder how the other team is doing while hanging out with the rest of Chef's group?"

* * *

Over with the Exuberant Wolves, taking cover in random places while avoiding the rest of Chef's hunting team. Heather, Flora, Duke and Rocco were all teamed together as Flora convinced Duke into the crate and then followed after him; Heather, checking to make sure no one spotted them was the last to enter.

"Well, this is just great," Heather stated, "Jason, Mike and Courtney are out of the game now. I say one of them takes the boot."

Rocco covered Heathers mouth as traditional Spanish music played out, getting all of their attention a set of footsteps walked by them.

* * *

 **Heather's Confessional Scene:**

Heather – "Well, this is going to be fun. I know for certain, that I have an advantage here."

* * *

Not far away from their location, Eva and Fang were backing up Samey, Diana, Ezekiel, and Seath towards a corner of the set that they were at. The two looked at each other, devious smiles forming and pumped up their paintball gun as they both slowly creeped in on the four contestants.

"ZOMBIES!" Shawn cried out, while tackling down Eva with full force, breaking her paintball gun in half and quickly started to attack her as she launched herself at him. For Fang, he stared at them for a second and shook his head, his attention snapping back on the four contestants.

"Excuse me, shark face. But ye are messing with me team. Ye mess with me team, ye mess with me." Wynda said, as she walked up behind him while popping her knuckles. "Time for me to take out the trash."

* * *

Back with the Flagrant Bears, Owen was being carted away by a medical team after receiving multiple close-encounter paintball shots and bite wounds, while Izzy was laughing on a couch. Duncan laid moaning on the floor, after being flipped over a couch and a coffee table with a medical man next to him making sure that he was still able to play the game.

* * *

Jo, Tag and Grant quickly moved through a hallway, seeing the bars on the doors and windows go up when ambulance sirens became the only sound for them. Nodding their heads, the three moved towards the fire escape, opened it up and quickly slammed the escape door shut. High fiving, the three looked down as saw that the balcony they were on was five floors off the ground.

"Well, crap." Jo said, as they looked down. "Now, how the heck do we get down from here?"

"Isn't there an escape ladder to these things?" Grant said, looking around at where they were standing. After a moment of silence, the sound of jetpack came over them and they saw Blaineley.

"Oh, you found the fake fire escape. Nicely done, now it's up to you three on how to escape. And Chef, he's on his way to get you three. So, work fast." With that said, she quickly took off leaving them dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Well, this is just great. I blame you for this," Jo said while japing her finger at Tag, "you led us up here."

"I was just following you! You grabbed the two of us, so we're under your command!" Tag answered back at her, and she just folded her arms while saying "whatever" under her breath. Next to them, Grant pressed himself against the wall as he stared at the railing.

"What's the matter, Grant?" Tag questioned. Grant merely pointed, at the railing and they all saw a couple of Cellar spiders crawling around the railing. Jo, rolling her eyes merely swatted them off and leaned over the railing. With that quick glance, she got on one side of the balcony and jumped. Her hands grabbed the railing of the other one, and she pulled herself over it.

"They aren't that far apart, boys! Get jumping!"

Looking at her, the two followed her example just as the fire escape that they came through slammed open and green paint was splattered all over them as they escaped.

* * *

Fritz and Felix continued to think about how to avoid elimination. Fritz went through the list multiple times, counting them on his fingers till it hit him in the head. "DUH! Blaineley said it when she introduced the episode. Will both teams be able to survive while there are songs?"

"We haven't been told to sing just yet." Felix told him. The two of them stared at each other, the sounds of what could have been a cuckoo clock filling the dead silence. "We should probably sing, huh?"

"Though the main question is, what should we sing about?" Fritz said, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at Felix. Felix scratched the top of his head for a moment, and right before he could say a word the two were caught in explosions of green paint.

* * *

Chris was on a pool lounge raft, sipping a soda while looking up at the sunset. Around him, the contestants all came to the pool area. All annoyed, but cleaned up from the green paint from the event that happened earlier that day. Owen had returned, merely covered with some bruises.

"Today everyone, no team is the victor. This challenge, both teams are sending someone home. Doesn't matter if they were put in the hospital or not. Team Flagrant Bears, Duncan is currently in the hospital still. Haven't gotten word yet if he will be able to compete still or not, but someone from your team is still going home. Exuberant Wolves, someone is going home for you guys too. But before you go home, Blaineley, give us your little speech of today's episode."

Coming outside, she was tapping away at her phone for a moment before she turned it off and looked at the contestants. "Heather, you gave up Duke, Flora and Rocco when Alejandro came on the scene after you guys convinced Duke to go into the box. Not a very bold move to tell you the truth. Shawn, you went all attack upon Eva to where you knocked her out cold while Wynda sent Fang back into the ocean and saved your teammates. Rocco, you sang the first song of this episode all by yourself but you still got splatted by paint. For the rest of your team, they all got splattered by paint and eliminated before they could do any action, thus putting them on the chopping block."

Sitting down on a barstool, the bartender gave her a Mr. Coconut and she took a quick sip from it before continuing. "Owen, you and Duncan teamed up but accidently locked your whole team inside the hotel though Felix and Fritz found an escape route through the kitchen. Now Fritz and Felix, the two of you managed to escape but got splatted by paint before you guys could even sing, shame. Jo, Grant and Tag, you found the fake fire escape but still got splattered by paint after Jo insulted both of you guys. Sariel, Star Demon, Gemini and Gwen, you guys sure had interesting encounter. Gemini, you insulted Star Demon while you guys were on the move, and Star Demon insulted you while singing. Sariel, you got to sing a really good song with some tag-a-long from Gwen. But I have to say, Gemini, you might be on the chopping block with those three."

All around the players stared at each other, wondering who exactly was going home. Only a few of them knew that they were safe, and would be heading on to the next challenge. The cart with the plush Mr. Coconut came out, and Blaineley grabbed a few from the cart.

…

…

…

…

"Sariel, Gwen, Star Demon, you three are safe with Tag and Grant." She threw them the Mr. Coconuts, and they sighed in relief as Blaineley carried it on. "Owen, you are safe too. Next up, Wynda and Shawn, you guys are safe with Flora, Duke and Rocco."

They quickly caught their Mr. Coconuts, Wynda doing a "cheers" motion towards Shawn and he returned the gesture.

"Samey and Diana, behind camera's, you tied up Eva to make sure she wouldn't go after you guys. So, both of you are safe. Seath, no one can find a problem with you yet, but they might, but still you're safe. Jason, Mike and Courtney, you guys got splatted first, but so far only I know that Jason and Mike are safe." The five of them caught their rewards, and everyone stared at the players who hadn't received theirs.

"Ezekiel, you made it a few episodes further than what you're use too, but times up for you." From the pool, they all heard a cheer from Chris and then getting hit in the head by a Mr. Coconut from Wynda as Ezekiel got hit by a meatball. "Jo, Tag and Grant ganged up on you, so your shot for the million are good bye." She immediately stood up to reject, but got hit by a meatball and flew a few feet into a bunch of pool rafts.

* * *

 **Jo's Confessional Scene:**

Jo – "Are you kidding me? Guess I had it coming, though." She picked off pieces of meatball, eating a small bit and nodding her head in approval. "Now, that's what I call authentic."

* * *

"Heather, Heather, Heather, Lady Luck has turned against you. Selling out your teammates like that, has sold you off the show. Good bye, Queen of Mean."

"Oh, whatever. Go get your extensions fixed," Heather stated as she walked off after Jo and Ezekiel, till she got shot by a meatball that sent her soaring in the direction that she was heading in.

"Gemini, you are very lucky because you still sang even if you were cruel to Star Demon. He managed to convince Gwen and Sariel to keep you in game. Like he told me, no one gets away so easily with making fun of his name."

Everyone stared over at Star Demon, who had his sunglasses in his hand and he crushed them easily. For Gemini, she gulped a small bit, fear forming in her eyes.

"Courtney, not much came from you today… but something is buzzing around in the air, and I want to know what it is. I haven't seen the footage yet, but when I do it's going to be fun messing with you. So, you're safe."

* * *

 **Courtney's Confessional Scene:**

Courtney – "Okay, I may have not had screen time today, but that doesn't give her the right to torture me with the behind-the-scene footage." She folded her arms on her chest, and gave a bit of an annoyed look towards the camera. There was a small shuffling noise, and a letter fell from the top of the door.

Courtney – "Another letter? This is like the fourth one that I've received since I got here. I am so running an investigation on this."

* * *

"Felix and Fritz, either one of you are on the chopping block. Even though you both escaped, neither of you got the chance to show some vocal talent… but seeing you get splattered in paint as opposed to seeing you sing was so worth it. So, you two boys are staying in the game."

The two of them sighed in relief, as Mr. Coconuts landed on them both. Chris watched the teams walk away and decided to end the episode.

"So far, this has been Total Drama Hollywood. The two teams pitted against Chef's hunting team, three got sent home by meatballs. Our news on Duncan, we're still waiting for it. You'll find out about him in the next episode… especially after we revise Izzy's contract. Not." He let out a laugh, and stretched out a small bit as he kicked a bit of water, "What's next in store for these contestants? Well, you will just have to wait and see. And that's been an episode of Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 **Eliminated so Far** : 26 – Miko, 25 – Izzy, 24 - Ezekiel, 23 - Jo, 22 – Heather, 21 - ?

 **Remaining Team Members:**

 **Exuberant Wolves:** Duke, Jason, Flora, Wynda, Seath, Mike, Samey, Courtney, Rocco, Diana, Shawn.

 **Flagrant Bears:** Star Demon, Owen, Gemini, Sariel, Duncan, Grant, Gwen, Tag, Felix, Fritz.

* * *

 **Oh my god, this is the first chapter that isn't split up at all! It's all just one chapter, yay for me!**

 **So far, the original characters are still in the game. Team Flagrant Bears got more screen time today, and the chances to sing. This episode had been a bit fun for me to do, but I still got a lot planned for all the remaining contestants… a lot of it still forming, but I got some plans made for them.**

 **For Duncan, you guys will have to wait and see in the next episode. If you guys want to comment about him, go for it. He may stay, he may not. Not telling till the next episode.**

 **I got a poll up where you can vote on who you think would win Total Drama Hollywood. It's just for fun, you can vote up to three people. You can even vote for your own, if you want. It will be edited over time, to stay update with the future episodes of Total Drama Hollywood.**

 **Please post comments for my story! I love comments very much, they let me know how you think of the story and if I need improvement and stuff.**

 **If you have suggestions/songs/anything else that could be fun to add in let me know. PM me, and I will see if I can add them in some way, the best that I can!**

 **Thanks for sticking out this long with my story everyone! Next chapter is Aftermath, you will get some behind the scenes stuff and some fun! I know, Aftermath seems to be a bit too soon, but hey, why not?**

 **This is Sephiria Arks signing off for now… stay tune for more!**


	11. Ep5: Total Drama Aftermath 1

**Total Drama – Aftermath #1:**

A clip scene montage pulled of different confessional moments and some behind the scene moments:

* * *

 _ **Blaineley's Confessional Scene from Episode 3 – Crime of the Court Part 2**_

 _Blaineley – "It's like none of these guys can get hurt! How the heck are we supposed to medically boot someone off? And when?"_

* * *

 _ **BTS Moment**_ _– Heather stuck her foot out as the elevator door opened up, with high hopes of tripping someone. A brown fuzzy paw tripped over her foot, and she saw that is the bear from Total Drama Island that fell for it. She quickly took off running, with it at her heels, while Ezekiel's head popped out and he let out a sigh of relief._

* * *

 _ **Lindsay's Confessional Scene from Episode 1 – Celebrity Manhunt Part 1**_

 _Lindsay and Tyler were both in the confessional making out, when Lindsay saw the camera. "There's a camera in here too? Look Tyler, we're on TV!"_

" _That's awesome!" He spoke out, then the two quickly resumed making out._

* * *

The large words of TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH rolled across the screen, as the camera's viewed the inside of the studio. Tyler and Geoff sat in the middle, the two high fiving each other, while the peanut gallery (of all contestants, except Ridonculous Race) to the left of them rolled their eyes; to the right of Tyler and Geoff was a large empty couch.

"Yo, what's up dude! Geoff here with his cool pal Tyler!"

"Hey everyone! Ready for some TDA action?"

There some applause from the peanut gallery, and Geoff looked over at them. "Seriously, dudes and dudettes, no awesome cheering?"

"None of us got on the show, even though we all submitted our contracts," Trent pointed out. Everyone else nodded in agreement to his words, but he continued speaking, "The only ones that were able to continue are (pictures of each old contestant popped up as he listed them) Heather, Mike, Samey, Courtney, Ezekiel, Shawn, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen and Jo."

Geoff and Tyler looked at each other for a mere moment, then back over at Trent. "Thanks dude," Geoff said, "but let's not focus on who's in the game right now. It's time to introduce who's been kicked off!"

Music played out, as there was a small round of applause. Above them, spotlights waved all about making the room feel like you were in a disco dance room.

"First up, the first new contestant Miko!" Tyler said, leaning back in his seat and waited for Miko to come out. "Uh Miko, you can come out now."

"Oh, snap dude, totally forgot to tell you! She and Bridgette bonded over surfing and stuff, and Miko told her about a surf competition over in Japan, so the two busted out their boards and headed off on waves." Geoff commented, while smacking his forehead. "One less person for us to welcome, dude."

"Uh okay then," Tyler said, shrugging his shoulders, "Then up next, the Queen of Mean herself, **Heather**."

Heather walked out, her hands in fists with the look to kill someone written on her face. "Someone is going to die."

"Chill-ax Heather, no need to kill everyone… even though we all know you can kill us with how you've been filing your nails." As she sat down on the couch the camera zoomed in on Heather's hands, and everyone could see the sharp points of her fingernails; ready to claw someone to their death.

"Oh, go jump of a cliff, party-boy. As for you sports guy, go due a stunt and crash."

"What's the matter Heather? Not happy that you got kicked off on episode four and lost out on the five million?"

Heather growled a bit, standing up her and poised to jump at them with full intensity of her fury.

"Whoa, whoa, relax Heather, sheesh," Geoff said while raising up his hands, "Just stay where you are, cause you and the other eliminated contestants are in for a huge surprise."

Sitting back down, Heather crossed her arms across her chest and just rolled her eyes. Both Tyler and Geoff relaxed a bit, and Tyler asked Heather a question. "So Heather, how as it seeing Alejandro on set as part of Chef's hunting crew?"

"To be honest, it was surprising, especially if I got to have a make out session with him. The two of us are happy with the arrangement, because unlike you two he get's paid. Big bucks."

All around her, everyone groaned and threw a few comments at her for it as she merely rolled her eyes once more with a smile on her face. "So," she spoke out, "are we just going to keep focusing on me or are we going to move on to the next loser?"

Tyler nodded his head, did the intro for the next guest. "Up next, he's no longer a freak, once use to live in the Total Drama plane's cargo hold, it's **Ezekiel**!"

There was a small round of applause for him as he came out onto the stage, he tripped and fell off it after merely taking four steps. Everyone cringed at the scene, but he slowly got back up and flipped himself back onto the stage. Quickly he sat down on the couch, a few seats away from Heather.

"Ezekiel, dude, so how is it to feel name?" Geoff asked, tipping back his hat.

"Feels good to be normal, at least I'm not a mutant freakshow anymore." Ezekiel answered, giving the old cast a small wave.

"Survived four episodes, from the Manhunt up to Musical Survival." Tyler told him.

"You mean Surviving with Music?" Ezekiel corrected him. Tyler gave him an annoyed face, then looked over at Geoff. Geoff just shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back against the seat once more.

"So, dude," Geoff stated, "not booted off first this time like you have been every time that you've been a contestant on the show."

"Glad that I made it this far too, man," Ezekiel said, nodding his head happily.

"Well dude, just stay where you are and don't move a muscle. Got some surprises in store after we introduce the rest of the contestants. But first, how about some confessional scenes that were cut and some behind the scenes?" Geoff called out, raising his fists into the air and everyone around him gave out a better cheer than they did before when the episode first started out. "Roll the clips," he called out.

A list of clips appeared on the screen and Geoff looked over at Tyler. "What the heck man?"

"Dude, use the remote." Tyler pointed out, "They updated to where we get to pick them now."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, man." Grabbing the remote, Geoff picked one of the clips to play.

* * *

 **Clip 1 – Episode 4 – Surviving with Music**

The scene showed Tag jumping from the balconies and landing on his feet, then being slammed down on to the ground by Grant.

* * *

 **Clip 2 – Episode 1 – Celebrity Manhunt**

Wynda has her hands covered with boxing gloves and is standing in a ring with Bosco the Bear, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as the bear grimaced at her. Around them, the interns were watching and one rang the bell for the match to begin. Bosco was quick to throw the first punch knocking her back, but she quickly pinned him to the floor in a headlock while making him curve backwards.

* * *

 **Clip 3 – Episode 3 – Crime of the Court Part 2**

Duncan, Fritz, Owen and Felix were back stage at the snack table, all of them just lounging about and not really paying attention to what was going on at the moment. Owen let out a loud fart in the direction of Blaineley who was redoing her makeup and her hair extensions quickly caught fire. All of them break out laughing as they see Blaineley running away while screaming about her hair.

* * *

"Oh man," Geoff said while laughing and slapping Tyler's back, "that last one was sure funny."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "seeing Blaineley's hair go up in flames like that, pretty sure Fritz put some lighter fluid in her hair stuff that day."

"Dude sure knows how to have fun with fire and seeing things go up in flames." Geoff said, wiping away a tear from all of his laughter. The two straightened themselves out, and managed to get their laughter under control.

"Well now, dudes, we still got some old cast members to introduce… actually just one, wow. Everyone, please welcome back to the loser category, **Jo**!"

Jo came walking out, not even bothering to wave or anything else and just sat down between Heather and Ezekiel, a displeased look on her face just like Heather's.

"So, Jo, how are you feeling about your elimination?" Tyler asked, while snacking on a bag of popcorn.

"Meh, I guess I had it coming. Glad to know that those two have backbones," Jo stated, a small smile curving on her face. "Kind of reminded me of Cameron when he revealed that he had a backbone at my elimination. So, what about Duncan?"

"What do you mean about Duncan?" Tyler questioned, a confused look growing on his face. Geoff merely shook his head, rolling his eyes as an annoyed look on his face appeared. Getting a quick smile on his face, Geoff looked at the camera and spoke about the news of Duncan.

"Currently, Duncan is out of the hospital and still in game. He's not going to be leaving just yet. Apparently, the doc said he's just going to be bruised and sore like Owen. So, the show's major bad boy, he's still in game." Geoff let out a wild cheer, extending his arms out to his sides while his hands were in fists and accidently knocked out Tyler. "Aw crap," Geoff said.

"Well, that's just lovely," Heather mumbled, "punk boy is still in game and I'm still sitting here."

"Well Heather, thank you for mentioning about still sitting there. Because, when the are a couple of more eliminations from the show, the producers are going to give a select few a green card that will allow you back into the game. But the deal about these green cards, they are a one time use only. So, use them wisely." Geoff said, leaning forward, his eyes narrowing at Heather as he deviously smiled.

* * *

 **Heather's Confessional Scene:**

Heather – "Are you kidding me? I have to wait until some more elimination happen in order to get a green card? Well that's just great!"

* * *

"So, how many eliminations more do we need before we play to get these green cards?" Ezekiel questioned.

"About, two or three more. So, don't worry dude, but one more fact about these cards. You can only use these cards two episodes after the Aftermath has happened. Let's say we had them now, you won't be able to use them on episode five but you could use them on episode six. Producers wanted to make sure you guys had time to pick what episode you wanted to re-enter in."

Everyone stared at Geoff, the ones eliminated eager to get their hands on this green card now. Geoff leaning back, took noticed that Tyler was slowly getting up from the floor. "Welcome back Tyler, dude! Just talked about the green cards, the next stuff is yours."

"Awesome, dude. Did you talk about Duncan too?"

"Yup, sure did."

"Did you tell them that Duncan broke out of the hospital last night and is currently wanted for ditching?"

Everyone stared at Tyler, shocked that Duncan had fled the competition once more. "Whoa, dude bailed out on five million dollars? Man, this is going to be fun! Hey, we can do segments on where our fugitive is again," Geoff said, slapping his forehead. "Anyways dude, the rest of the show is yours to control."

"Cool, I think we should do a game. And I think we should involve the electric shock collars. So, to make it even more fun, I add in a bit of a challenge. A shark tank, tightrope and a pole with meat on both ends. During the challenge, Geoff and I will be mentioning stuff about the current contestants as we have their applications right here. While walking across the rope figure out who we are talking about, you avoid the shock, if you don't then you get shocked. And you get three tries. Ready? Let's play!"

The scene faded to black for a mere moment, then it showed a cleared stage with Heather, Ezekiel and Jo stared down at the shark tank that was below them. Geoff, Tyler and the entire peanut gallery was seated in the audience seats, merely watching the whole show that was about to happen.

"Alright, Heather is first up. Guess this contestant. This person is insane, likes to have fun and he's insane. Who is this person?" Tyler asked, looking up at her.

Heather had taken a few steps across the rope, when she looked down at Tyler and Geoff, giving them a an eyeroll. "Well, I know it's not Duncan, he's the opposite of fun. I'm going with **Fritz**. That guy is totally insane with how he blows stuff up."

Geoff and Tyler looked at each other, and Tyler shook his head no. Geoff pressed a button and Heather got a major shocked as she told her who the person was, "Sorry Heather, it was **Felix**. That guy insanity problems can send you up a wall. His contract says that he needs to keep it tone down."

"Okay, person number two Heather. It's hard for her to get mad, like really hard; she's caring and a blonde. Guess who it is."

Taking the thought in for a second as she slowly walked across, she quickly spoke out her answer, " **Flora**. No one has seen her get mad before, we've all seen Samey get mad."

Closing her eyes, she waited for the shock but nothing came. Letting out a deep breath, Tyler moved on to the next contestant. "He's pleasant and caring, but has a sinister interior. Who is this guy?"

" **Seath**. Definitely Seath. That's my answer. That guys is wrong in every way possible." She quickly received a shock, that made her fall off the rope but she dropped the pole with the meat last second and grabbed the rope. Staring over at Tyler and Geoff, the two of them were laughing their heads off.

"Sorry Heather, the answer was **Grant**. Dude, is seems really cool and pleasant but he's sinister on the inside." Tyler answered, then he looked over at Ezekiel, "Zeke, dude, get on up there."

Slowly getting up to the rope, everyone could see that he was shaking and truthfully wishing he wasn't doing this right now. "She's feisty and looks for a fight, who is this girl?"

"Uh… **Wynda**?" Ezekiel answered, flinching at would have been a shock coming. Glancing around, he let out a sigh of relief that it didn't happened.

"Good job dude, two more two go." Tyler said, "next person. She has a hatred for her own sibling but fears her dead mother. Who is this girl?"

Looking around, Ezekiel thought about it for a second as he slowly walked across. "Well… Rocco and Gemini are twins, and I don't know who else has a sibling on the show. So, **Gemini**?"

"Good job dude!" Geoff cheered, and he gave Tyler a high five. Ezekiel looked over at Tyler, waiting for the last person. Tyler taking in a deep breath, asked him the final person, "This one should be easy. He fears needles, but has to sleep in a room with them and has a major crush on Courtney. Who is this guy?"

Balancing the pole with meat for a second, he looked up at the ceiling for a second thinking about the person that he was talking about. Geoff had his finger on a button, slowly counting down the seconds until Ezekiel answered the question. " **Jason**. Saw him slipping a note underneath the confessional when Courtney was in as I walked away after being eliminated."

Geoff and Tyler cheered him on as Ezekiel reached the other side, and Zeke threw the pole with meat into the shark tank. Letting out a deep sigh, he got down from the tank platform and sat down on the stage.

"Alright Jo, it's your turn now."

"Bring it losers. Throw me your best."

Tyler and Geoff looked at each other, and Geoff nodded his head at him. "Okay," Tyler said, "her journal is very important to her. Who is this girl?"

"Duh, Gwen, first season of Total Drama. Heather read it out loud, and she was writing in it too throughout the whole season."

"Oh, sorry, wrong girl." Tyler spoke, then Geoff pressed a button that gave her an intense shock. After the shock was over, she glared at them and threw the pole at the two. Geoff was quick to duck, but Tyler wasn't so lucky. Rising back up from the floor, Geoff saw that Tyler was out cold once more.

"Dude, settle down. The person is **Diana**." Geoff answered, slowly backing away from her throw range. "Since Tyler's out and we're running out of time, guess these two people at once."

"Bring it, Geoff." She stated, folding her arms across her chest as he looked down at the applications.

"She's quiet, but not timid, like singing and he's the reason why Heather got that cold chill down her spine. Guess them both, now."

"Well, I'm betting **Sariel** cause even though she's quiet, she's not scared or anything like the other girls. Bet she can take a good shiner to the eye, and get revenge. Then the whole spine thing with Heather, I'm guessing Mike, because we all know how he is with his different personalities."

Jo received half of a shock, the rope beneath her snapped and she fell into the shark tank. Everyone could see her fighting the sharks that were inside it, and Geoff just rolled his eyes with an amused face.

"The answer was **Duke** ; application says that he appreciates his grandmothers' spirit that keeps an extra eye on him. Well everyone that's it for the show! Will Duncan get captured and returned to show or remain illusive again? Will Courtney find out that it's Jason that's crushing on her? And how will Duncan feel about that? Who's going to get eliminated next on the show? Will anyone on the show find out about the stuff that we talked about on the Aftermath or will they never learn? To you viewers out there, leave your answers in the comments! Peace!"

* * *

 **Hooray! First aftermath is done, hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I needed a bit of a filler episode, so I decided to do one.**

 **We all know Duncan is still fit for the show now, but will he return to it? You guys can guess, but the final decision will be mine.**

 **I did the whole game on the newest cast members, sorry if a couple didn't get mentioned. But my train of thought was running out, so I needed to wrap it up quickly. But hey, now we know stuff about these cast members that some of us didn't know of before!**

 **Like Geoff stated above, please leave your answers in the comments as to what you think will happen – Who will get eliminated? Will Duncan return? Will Courtney find out who is her crush? How will Duncan feel? And will the current contestants see what was done on this episode of the Aftermath? Guess and see what happens in the next chapter of Total Dram Hollywood!**

 **This is Sephiria Arks, signing off with a completed chapter. Stay tune for more Total Drama Hollywood!**


	12. Ep6: How Hard Can It Be? - Part 1

**Total Drama Hollywood – How Hard Can It Be? – Part One**

Blaineley opens up the tanning machine bed, removing the glasses from her eyes. "Previously on Total Drama Hollywood, the gang had to sing while avoiding being taken out of the game of the day. Some had it easier, some did not." (Clip scene shows Rocco singing and then being told by Chris he just gave away his team's location). "Heather, Ezekiel, and Jo, took the meatball elimination and were present on the Aftermath. At the Aftermath, some things were mentioned about our current cast, then everyone discovered Duncan took off from the show and now Chef is hunting him down. Not only that, Duke is being haunted by his dear Grandmother. Now, on this episode of Total Drama Hollywood, roommates are going to be switched up and the contestants will end up having to fight for survival in more ways than one! This is Total Drama Hollywood!"

Glancing around, she didn't hear the background music play, until a few seconds after she tapped her foot. "Oh, come on!" She complained, pulling out her phone and dialed up Chris.

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [Izzy popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped byEzekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention toSeath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

Everyone came downstairs at one in the morning, all yawning and still in their pajama's after being awoken from their sleep. Blaineley was sitting on an armchair, applying makeup under her eyes to hide the bags that were slowly forming. Glancing up, she saws the contestants had all gathered, each unhappy about being woken up. Shrugging, she continued to apply the makeup under her eyes; ignoring the fact that they were there.

Star Demon began tapping his foot, his left eye slowly twitching as how she was keeping them waiting. "You do realize that we all went to bed no more than an hour ago," He said to her, the anger apparent in his voice.

"And you're just cutting in on my beauty sleep," Gemini said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, quit your crying beauty queen. Your sleep getting ruined is the least of your worries." Duke told her; his face completely blank as he stared over at Blaineley, losing interest as to what was happening. Putting up her makeup, Blaineley stood up and approached the teens.

"Well, I figured right now would be a good time to move around roommates." She said, clapping her hands together happily. Everyone else stared at her, a couple with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh, that's right. Some of you guys are switching up rooms." Blaineley said, the smile on her face growing bigger.

"Uh, will this be common?" Mike asked, barely raising his hand.

"Depends on how many people are left in the competition. I decided to do the first switch up, to break the ice." Blaineley stated, looking at her fingernails for a second. "And to break the ice, some of you contestants will be rooming with the opposite gender; but some will still be partnered with the same gender. In your rooms, there will be a note on your pillow with your new room numbered; pack all your things and move to that room, then come back down here. You have an hour."

Everyone stared at each other, then headed off to their rooms. Everyone packed their stuff, some complaining about the new arrangements that were made.

* * *

 **Seath's Confessional Scene:**

Seath – "Well, things could be worse. Hopefully I won't be stuck with Gemini… second though, I think that might be a good thing."

There was a knock on the confessional door and he opened it up, seeing Owen stick his head in.

Owen – "Sorry to interrupt, but we're having a secret meeting right now."

Seath – "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

The whole alliance crew, minus Duncan, all met up in the room with complete silence surrounding them. Flora, was rubbing her arm while looking down at the ground; Owen munching on a bag of marshmallows and he offered one to Sariel who gladly took it. Jason was busy flipping his phone around in his hands, sitting on a shelf and a raccoon jumped up next to him.

"Okay, so we all got new roommates. Jason, you hacked the system, who got paired with Gemini?" Star Demon asked.

"Whoa, dude it was just name calling. Are you really going to go get back at my sister for it?" Rocco asked, crossing his arms over his chest and standing in front of Star Demon.

"No one gets away with making fun of my name." He spoke back to Rocco, the anger flaring up in his eyes.

"You two are on the same team, throw the challenge and she's gone. And if this is all that I'm brought for I'm leaving," Seath said, heading for the door. Duke was quick to grab him and yank him back without the slightest care if he was too rough on handling him. "Shut up and listen, Seath. Jason, give him the info and tell us what's with today's challenge."

Everyone stared at Duke and Jason, the two sitting next to each other and Jason pulled up a screen that was the same one where Chris views all the info of the challenges. All of their attention was on the small device now; knowing that they all had full access to the challenge that was about to happen. And the ones that will come later on.

"Okay, so roommates just got checked off… there's no list posted as to who is with who," Jason stated and he scrolled a small bit, "next we will be introduced to some late-night movies. Cool."

"What type of movies are we going to view?" Flora asked, slowly shying away. Looking at Jason, he scrolled a bit more and his mouth twitched into a frown.

"No idea, but it all relates to the challenge… guess they want to keep it a surprise. Hopefully with what we see tonight… we won't die or something like that," Jason said, leaning back and rubbing the back of his head. Everyone slowly voiced their opinions about what the movies could be, till Duke raised his hand and silenced everyone. He motioned towards Courtney and she let out a deep breath.

"Okay everyone, let's continue our packing and move to our new rooms. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get to these movies and figure out what the challenge will be about. At most, they're going to keep us up all night with these." She said, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and left the room. Flora, lingering behind, a strange feeling building up inside her causing her to question that something wasn't quite right with the alliance members.

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

Sariel – "Second meet up, and we got some info on today's challenge. It's like the repeat of season one episode nineteen; where they all watched the slasher film and Chef went after him dressed as the slasher. Only for Gwen to face the real one and win the game." She grinned at the thought of the upcoming challenge, and popped her knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Everyone walked past each other in the hallways on a single floor; a couple of times bumping into one another… some with apologies, glares, maybe the occasional comment that comes with curse word reply. Now the hopes of surviving with their new roommate was filling their minds; all hoping that they don't get someone that they really want to kill.

Sariel and Felix met at each other, Felix rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment while Sariel rolled her eyes. Mike and Samey both walked into the same room, each greeting each other with smiles on their faces; Wynda and Diana high fived each other as they entered their room, with Flora stopping by to have a chat with them. Gemini and Gwen met at the doorway, Gwen groaning that she was stuck with a "second-Heather" now.

* * *

 **Gwen's Confessional Scene:**

Gwen – "Can my time on this show get any worse?" She said slamming her face on her hands. "If anyone outside is listening, please oh please, eliminate me next!"

Beyond the confessional door, she heard the laugher of Blaineley and just groaned some more.

* * *

Shawn came into his new bedroom, seeing Tag already set up on one bed and he let out a cheer of excitement. The camera soon changed scene to where Jason was walking into his room and saw Courtney putting her clothes in one of the dressers already; he quickly took a step back and slammed the door shut. Fritz landed down on his bed as Star Demon stretched across his and pulled out a lighter, Star Demon glanced over as he slowly started to burn a picture of Chris.

"What?" Fritz asked, "Destroying something that has to deal with Chris is therapeutic like Skye said."

"Guess you're right," Star Demon replied, "a bunch of us really want to take down Chris."

"Guess we need to plan something for him when the season ends." Fritz said, and Star Demon nodded his head in agreement.

Seath entered his room, seeing Owen taking over a bed and shoving bags of marshmallows in one of the bed storage drawers. He cringed a small bit, but regained his composure just as Owen ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Finally, with the last room Flora arrived after finishing up her chat with Wynda and Diana, and entered her room. Closing the door behind her, Flora saw Duke (his goatee freshly shaven off) sitting at desk merely writing on some paper and he looked up to see her standing at the door. Giving him a small wave, he merely turned his head away and went back to his writing.

"Alright all of you losers!" Blaineley's voice called out, "Head down to the lobby in ten minutes to learn the first part of your challenge tonight!"

All around her, everyone groaned and Blaineley simply ignored it. Walking away, she stepped into the elevator and yawned a small bit. Knowing the next part of the challenge, she could easily get a few hours of sleep before the finished watching the films.

After a bit, the contestants met Blaineley down in the lobby and she guided them to a large lounge room. Rows of black leather seats sat in front of a huge TV screen and a couple of mouths hanged opened at the sight of it. There was room with double doors that connected to it, and an intern opened it up for everyone to see the snack stands inside.

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen – "Sweet lord, I am in heaven!" His let out a squeal of cheer, his eyes growing wide with joy and he froze there as a bit of drool dripped out from the side of his mouth.

* * *

"Alright everyone, tonight you are going to be watching some films. The 1978 movie Halloween, 2015 movie San Andreas, 1980's Nightmare on Elm Street and finally 2016 Deepwater Horizon. I have no idea what order these four movies will be played in, but you will be watching all four of these. Fall asleep or leave during any time and not return, you will be at a major disadvantage for the challenge once you're done watching these."

Blaineley headed for the doors, and just as she reached them, she turned towards the contestants. "Oh, there might be an instant elimination for one of you new contestants. So, be careful. Bye." Opening the doors, she slammed them shut and walked away leaving the contestants all alone to themselves as the theater dimmed by the slightest bit.

* * *

Everyone soon sat down in their desired seats, not caring about who they sat next to exactly after getting their snacks. Around them, the lights dimmed completely and they heard the first few seconds of the voice over about phone but only for it to be cut-off by Owen as his burp rippled throughout the theater. There was a bit of applause and laughs for Owen's burp, knowing that some were pleased to have that annoyed voice over interrupted.

Once the quiet had settled down over them, Flora turned around in her seat to see that a few of the boys behind her (Duke, Rocco, Shawn, and Star Demon) were slowly starting to grin at the movie that was just about to play. Taking in a deep breath, she re-adjusted herself in her seat and saw the opening to Nightmare on Elm Street appear.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Flora – "Good thing it's not San Andreas first, I would be out in a heartbeat… now that I'm thinking of it, are they trying to install new fears into us?"

* * *

Chef yawned a small bit as he watched the screens from the control room and looked over at Chris. "She's pretty smart you know."

"True," Chris stated, "a good reason as to why she's a contestant. One of the reasons. Maybe, with this whole challenge will bring a different side of her out. Maybe not. I still want to see it though. Said she's a "leader", I don't think she is."

The two of them chuckled for a second, and they both flipped through the contestant's applications. Chris laid a few out on the control panel before them, and looked over at Chef. "So, which one of the newbies do we instantly eliminated? Blondie? Baby Blue Eyes? Or a Red Head?"

Staring down at the four applications, Chef rubbed the bottom of his chin for a second and then looked over at Chris. The two of them shrugged for at each other, then turned their eyes back to the screens.

Time passed by as they watched the films played out… some freaking a few others out and making the blood drain from their faces. For some, they became filled with anticipation and excitement as the scenes unfold. Chris and Chef laughed at the contestants, seeing all of the reactions on their faces and Chris merely wiping away a tear of laughter from his eyes.

"Ok, so, should we send in the first scare?" Chris questioned Chef.

"Chris, first scare is already there," Chef pointed out. Chris looked at the screen that Chef was pointing at and a smirk was growing on his face now. Laughing, he gave Chef a high five.

"Oh, perfect timing too! A really gruesome scene, and sitting next to a scaredy-cat!" Chris stated, rubbing his hands together, "This is going to be fun."

Samey covered her eyes at the scene where Michael begins to strangle Annie in her car and then slit her across the throat. Her whole body shook with fear, and just as she pulled her hands away from her eyes to see if the scene passed, a bright flash of a white light in front of her caused her to scream at the top of her lungs practically causing almost everyone around her to freak out. Jumping over a few rows of leather seats, Samey put distance between herself and to whoever caused the bright white flash.

"Samey, what happened?" Mike questioned, helping her get up with the assistance of Courtney.

"Please, please tell me someone else saw that bright white flash." Samey said, sitting down on an armrest and Gwen brought out her phone, dimming her flashlight as to not freak her out. All eyes were on Samey and they all could see that her face was a deathly pale color.

Tag bringing out his own phone, walked over to where she had been sitting and looked down at the seat that was in front of hers. Far as everyone knew, no one had been sitting in front of her and it looked like someone had been there. Grant soon joined his side, the two inspecting the area until Grant stepped in something that stretched in the direction that his foot had moved in.

"What the heck?" Lifting up his foot, he saw the piece of gum snap and he frowned at it. Tag, looking over at him raised an eyebrow. Grant looked over at everyone, removed his show and held it up.

"So, who do we know uses a camera flash and chews gum?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, till Courtney stepped forward. "Well, best guess is Sierra. She's always doing stuff like this… half the time it makes us wonder if she's really sane."

* * *

 **Sierra's Confessional Scene:**

Sierra – "O M G! I got a picture of Samey being scared! Ah! This is so going on my blog!" Tapping her chin for a second, she looked around and quickly took a picture of herself in the confessional before posting it. "Ok, maybe the flash was a bit too much, but hey, I was supposed to scare someone. I wonder who else I will be able to scare."

She laughed a small bit, clutching her phone to her chest and let out a content sigh.

* * *

"I say we get out of here, they've already begun the challenge," Gemini said, folding her arms across her chest and started to walk out, "No point in staying here any further."

"Oh, no ye don't." Wynda quickly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back, "You're staying here and we're winning this round. And if it means I get the chance to rip ye hair out, so be it."

"Look here "Izzy"," Gemini said, pulling her arm free from Wynda, "last I know, you aren't the boss of me. Nor are we on the same team. So, go back to your team and boss them around!"

Flipping her raven hair in Wynda's face, she walked away and pushed open the doors of the theater going back into the main lobby. Wynda's nose scrunched up a bit and she just walked back towards the others.

"So, ye sister is a goner now. She's definitely going to lose the challenge." Wynda told Rocco, folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

 **Rocco's Confessional Scene:**

Rocco – "I guess I can see how she would lose, instant elimination… but Blaineley never stated how. So, she might still be in game. Unless the team votes her off… either way, she might still be in the game."

* * *

Rocco looked around a bit, counting the number of contestants that was still there and he realized that they were missing a few. "Guys, we're missing at least three people already." He pointed out, and everyone just looked at each other for a second.

Tag stood up on a leather chair and let out a loud whistle. "Alright everyone, get to your proper teams. Easier that way than just standing around scattered. Then, we can determine who is gone. No, we don't have to count Gemini."

About a minute later, everyone was in their teams and noticed that two people from each team was gone. Duke, Fritz, Star Demon and Shawn.

"So, we lost Zombie Boy, Fire Starter, Mister Attitude and Mister Unemotional." Tag said, putting a hand over his eyes. Owen approached Tag, pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"Do you think their okay?" Owen questioned, and Tag merely shrugged his shoulders unsure.

* * *

For Gemini, she stood in the elevator tapping her foot on the plush carpet and yawned a small bit. The doors opened up before her and as she stepped out, the lights in the elevator flicked out behind her and she mumbled to herself that they should have fixed them before the competition began. Shrugging, she continued walking down the hallway until the light above her flicked off. Looking down the hallway, almost every single light flicked out leaving only a couple (differently spaced from the other) on. A cold chill ran down her spine, and her hands clung to her arms as she walked slowly down the hall to her room.

As she came under the third light, all the remaining lights in the hallway burnt out leaving her completely alone in the dark. Taking a deep breath, she carefully stepped forward and tripped either on her own feet or something else entirely. Slowly rising up, her hands touched something slimy and another chill ran down her spine once more.

"Okay, that is so gross." She quickly shook off her hands, and walked of a bit further more. Behind her was some deep breathing, and she let out an annoyed sighing.

"Okay, Rocco, you can stop following me around like a puppy dog. I don't need your little concern story told to me. So," she said turning around, "you can fuck the back off and go back to watching your movies. I'm going to bed."

A light flicked over her and she saw Robo-Bear in front of her, eyes blazing red and a chainsaw in its hands. Oil was slowly oozing out from it, and when it sparked the robot immediately caught fire; twitching a small bit, it raised the chainsaw above its head while revving it to life.

* * *

 **Gemini's Confessional Scene:**

Gemini – "I thought they put that thing back in its box after Pahkitew Island went down?"

* * *

In another room, underneath the hotel, Star Demon was slowly waking up and he heard deep breathing inside the room. Sitting up, his eyes adjusted to the red light and he saw that Shawn, Fritz and Duke was with him.

"What the heck happened?" He asked, getting up onto his feet. Fritz shook his head to get the last bit of sleep off of him, and stared at Star Demon. "I think we got drugged… don't know really."

"Last I recall," Shawn said, "we were watching Deepwater Horizon. I think that's when I crashed. Don't know when you guys fell asleep."

"I think that was the same movie I fell asleep during too," Fritz stated, "I talked with Duke and he recalls the first few minutes of 1978 movie Halloween. Guess they drugged us during the second and third movies."

"But at least wanted us to see the first." Star Demon told them, and the just nodded their heads. Looking over at Duke, he saw the he was shoved in a corner with his eyes closed and trying to focus on his breathing. Approaching Duke, he put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to focus on my breathing" Duke quickly told him, and shrugged off his hand from his shoulder.

"So, we're in a metal box. We got air," Fritz said, pointing to the small vents in the walls, "but main question is what's going to happen next. With each scary movie, the good guys always escape… except Halloween, the bad guy got away. And with Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy showed to still be alive."

Shawn looked around a bit, quickly pulled Duke to the center of the small room that they were in. Quickly, he got on top of his shoulders, nearly freaking Duke out at the same time.

"Dude, hold still! If there's no doors on the walls, then maybe the light has to be our exit. And for a guy who stands four inches shorter than seven feet, I still can't reach the light."

"T-Then let someone taller than you get up there! Your height and mine don't add up to the necessary height!" Duke stated at him, trying to keep his cool. Shawn quickly climbed down, and rolled his shoulders a small bit. Shawn leaned up against the wall, and he quickly sniffed one of the vents on the walls. "Guys, I don't these are normal vents," he said, slowly backing up until he backed up into Fritz.

"What do you mean by that, Shawn?" Star Demon asked him.

"Sea salt, that's what I smelled from it. Some of these pipes are connected with water." Shawn stated, pointing to the one he just sniffed. Fritz approached it, gave it a small sniff himself and just nodded his head in confirmation. "If anything," Shawn stated, "they're going to flood this room soon with water. Duke, back in the center. Star Demon, on his shoulders. Your combined heights, we can reach the light and get out. Fritz, hold Duke steady."

Nodding his head, Fritz moved Duke to the center of the room and held him in the spot. Star Demon, quickly got up on his shoulders and there was no more than half a foot distance between his head and the light. Pressing up on it, it shifted out of its position but it wouldn't move any further. Out of the dead silence, gushing water overcame all other sounds but their own voices.

"Aw crap." Shawn said, and the others agreed with his words.

Star Demon slammed the light back down, but the water didn't stop.

* * *

Back in the theater, almost everyone had left already not wanting to finish up the movies. The ones to remain behind: Flora, Sariel, Mike, Courtney and Grant. The doors to the theater opened up and Courtney turned around to see that Gwen had walked back in.

"Gwen, I thought you were going to stick it out with the rest of your team?" Courtney asked her. "No, not really Courtney," Gwen replied, "But some crazy stuff is happening, thought I be the first to tell you guys."

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"Well for starters, Rocco took off running when her heard Gemini screaming her head off. So, he's gone. No one can figure out where Shawn, Fritz, Star Demon and Duke are still. And the hallways for our rooms, all of the lights are off except for one." Gwen told him, sitting down between him and Courtney. "So, you guys are sticking it out through the last movie?"

"Yeah, Flora is forcing herself to stay too. San Andreas. Whole earthquake-tsunami disaster film." Mike said, and Gwen leaned herself back against the leather seat.

* * *

"So, the teams? Should we split them up?" Chris asked Chef, watching the video feed of Rocco running down the hallway where he heard his sister screaming.

"I'd say we do it the next episode. Maybe we can do a whole therapy session on them after all of this." Chef told Chris, while sipping a mug of coffee.

"True, very true…," Chris agreed, "might also get the lawyers off of our backs once this episode is finished. I mean, we might be served some very strong lawsuits."

Nodding his head at Chris, the two went back to watching the TV screens. After a couple of minutes of being bored, Chris pressed a button and put the whole hotel on lockdown mode like it was back in Episode Four – Surviving with Music.

There was a rattle of the doorknob behind them, making Chef and Chris look back behind them. It stopped, and a for a few moments everything was quiet until the door was kicked open and the two flinched backwards. "Finally, I found you!" Blaineley shouted, and the two cringed at the appearance of her – hair wrapped in a towel, with different shades of hair masks in it and pieces of foil; her mud mask with mashed up bananas on it, a floor length robe tied on her and she tapped her foot on the cold metal floor.

"You think the two of you can hide in here? Oh, think again." She stated, slowly popping the knuckles on her hands.

"Oh uh, Blaineley… guess what you get to do!" Chris said, pointing a finger at her, "You – you get to choose who to instantly eliminate! We got four contestants lined up right here, and you get to pick." Chris said nervously, as she approached the two of them.

Looking at the camera's, Chris took in a deep breath. "Will Chef and I survive Blaineley? Will the guys locked up be saved? Will Rocco find his sister before she meets her demise? Who else will be scared in this episode to come? And will we ever get to know who will face instant elimination? Tune in soon for Total Drama Hollywood – HELP!"

* * *

 **Author Note - I'm going to cut this chapter into two parts. It was getting pretty long, and over ten pages too... I was getting a bit addictive in writing this chapter. But there's been a good improvement. Please leave comments as to what will happen and answer Chris's questions, too! Thank you and stay tuned!**


	13. Ep6: How Hard Can It Be? - Part 2

Rocco walked down the long hallway, a flashlight in his hand as he called out Gemini's name. The lights in the hallway flicked back on, and he turned off his flashlight. Moments after, they flicked back off and he flicked back on his flashlight; only for the lights to turn back on again. Grumbling to himself, the cycle repeated a few more times till he tossed his flashlight into a trashcan and the lights stayed on.

"Thank you!" He shouted, thrusting his fists into the air. Behind him, he heard clapping and Blaineley stepped out from behind a plant.

"In all horror movies, Rocco, you should never go off alone."

"Gemini went off on her own too, Blaineley. And so, did Gwen."

"True but, Gwen quickly went back to the theater room where some others are at. So, she's safe. As for you… I don't quite say the same. The same isn't for Gemini."

She held a remote, and pressed a simple button; the lights around them flicked off and Blaineley counted up to ten while there was some muffling noises and the lights flicked back on again. Grinning, she stood there all alone in the hallway.

* * *

Back with Star Demon, Fritz, Shawn and Duke, the four were about waist deep in water, and trying to figure out another way of escape.

"At most one of these walls have to be weak; with the weight of these pipes and water, their structure has to be weakened." Fritz stated, pressing himself against a wall to make it budge. He twitched a small bit at the rising water, the anger rising up in his eyes. With Star Demon he starting to cringe at the sight of all the water coming down upon them.

"Alright guys, any bright ideas?" Duke asked them, as slots in the walls opened up and water quickly came out of them. Everyone kind of shrugged their shoulders at him, and he just pinched the bridge of his nose.

Shawn was about to say something until the blade of a chainsaw jabbed through the metal merely missing the top of his head by a few inches. He quickly fell into the water as the blade repeatedly was pulled in and out of the metal until a large piece fell out and the water spilled out everywhere. Quickly, the four boys got out of the metal box and saw Gemini slowly being cornered by Robo-Bear.

"I thought that thing got killed off in the previous season?" Star Demon stated, while getting his hands balled together for a fight. Next to him, he saw Shawn twitching out of the corner of his eye and he looked over at the others. Duke seemed to be backing away, face pale but calm; for Fritz, it appeared as though he was analyzing him.

* * *

 **Fritz Confessional Scene:**

Fritz – "From what it appears, as everyone knows, Shawn is zombie-triggered. So, if we ever do a zombie theme for the competition he would definitely win. He needs to get booted before that happens. Hopefully, if I tell someone, they might be willing to arrange it to happen."

* * *

Shawn was beating the world and lights out of Robo-Bear as Gemini approached the other boys, fear in her eyes. After watching the battle go on for a few minutes longer, Shawn pulled himself away from Robo-Bear and grease splattered all over. Gemini let out a cry of disgust and anger, and glared at him.

"You couldn't have kept that controlled?" She yelled at Shawn.

"Sorry," Shawn said, "you can't control where the stuff is going to fly off too… unless it was a rocket or something like that. So, is everyone okay?"

Every nodded that they were fine so far, and relief immediately washed over them.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

Star Demon – "I am glad to be out of that cage. God *insert curse word here* - I don't – why? Hopefully, someone has this figured this challenged out already… but why the *curse word here* all of that water? Does no one understand how deadly water can be? Even if you just drink it!"

* * *

"Guys, let's get out of this place already. With all of the movies that Blaineley listed out, this is the last place where anyone should be." Fritz pointed out and they quickly got moving off as the building slowly started to shake and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Aw crap." Star Demon called out, and they all quickly took off running. For Gemini, she was already out of the door before they could even reach the steps of the stairs.

"How the heck can that girl run in stiletto's?" Shawn called out to the others as shock and confusion filled their faces.

* * *

Felix quickly did a barrel roll as a ceiling light fell and nearly hit him. Looking back at the others, everyone was visibly shaken as the shaking came to an end. Seath was underneath a table with Samey and Jason right beside him, the three quick to take cover.

"Ye blockheads, we're in Hollywood! We're bound to have these shakes." Wynda said, shaking her red frizzy hair out to get rid of clumps of dust.

"Okay, I know it's not hurricane season or something like that," Owen said, "but will someone please explain all of this water!" His voice was soon with panic and he quickly ran around while panicking, water barely splashing up with every step.

Seath, Samey and Jason quickly got out from under the table and he slapped Owen across. "OWEN! Focus, please."

Blinking for a second, Owen quickly collected himself and let out a deep breath. "Sorry, I panic in times like this. Especially when I don't have food."

Taking in a deep breath, Seath quickly snapped his fingers and said a single word. "Revenge."

Owen, still under the effects of hypnotism that Alejandro put on him in World Tour quickly gave himself a wedgie and started to sing "Take Me Back to the Ballgame." The other all stared at him, and he just shrugged his shoulders for a quick second. "What? It's only for a little bit."

Samey just rolled her eyes at him, and quickly turned her attention to Jason as he pulled out his phone. Seath, he dragged his finger across his neck at her after making sure that no one was looking.

"Okay, from the looks of what Jason has on his phone," Samey stated, "the whole building is being flooded. Except for the theater… says it's waterproof, and the doors to it are locked now. So, we can't go back in."

"Can this place even sustain all of this flooding? All of this water is bound to break the doors and windows eventually." Diana called out, looking up at the ceiling that supported the second floor as the water came swarming down around them. Quickly, they all heard a door slamming open and Gemini quickly ran past them with water rushing up behind her, moments before she slammed into a glass door. The impact from slamming the glass door made her fall backwards, without leaving a single crack on the glass.

* * *

 **Wynda's Confessional Scene:**

Wynda – "Oh my god! She ran into the glass like a bird!" She was clutching her sides out of laughter, quickly falling onto the floor in the process. "I know for certain that I will get to watch this episode after it's posted online!"

* * *

Inside the theater room, the final movie came to an end and everyone stretched out. Flora loosened her grip on the armrests and just let out a deep sigh, and brightly smiled to herself.

"Well, you made it through the whole movie Flora." Mike pointed out.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I. Let's get out of this theater already." She said to him, and they all started to leave. Mike was first to reach the doors, and when he tried to open them, they wouldn't budge.

"What the?" He pushed and pulled the doors, even slamming against them, but nothing was working. "We're locked in, guys."

"Well, that's just great." Courtney said, folding her arms over her chest, a grumpy look forming on her face.

"Relax guys," Gwen stated while approaching the doors, "Duncan taught me some good lockpicking skills, to which I have been practicing still. Good thing I keep a lock picking set on me now." With a smile on her face, she pulled a lockpicking set out of her boot and started to work on the doors.

After a couple of minutes of picking at the lock, Gwen finally heard it unlock and a wide grin spread across her face. "Prepare to be free from this stupid theater guys." She said, and opened up the door.

As she opened the door, water came swarming at them while carrying Owen who was screaming his head off and slammed into Mike and Grant. Gwen managed to break above the waters surface as she got up on top of a leather chair and just shook her head to get her hair out of her face.

"Just what kind of challenge is this?" She asked, looking around at the others.

"Apparently it's a disaster." Flora stated as the whole room began to shake around them and the large movie screen crumbled before them, just barely avoiding the contestants. Dust became caked over some of them, while others had ducked under the water to avoid the collision.

"Do you think Chris would have stopped this by now?" Tag asked, "Because this is getting too dangerous. I'm sorry, it's true."

Fritz popped up from the water next to him, causing Tag to flinch, but he merely just stared. "Knowing Chris," Fritz said, "he's going to keep it going. He likes to enjoy our pain and misery for his own gain."

A few ceiling tiles fell from the ceiling, narrowly avoiding the contestants, though a couple landed between Samey, Diana, Felix, Jason and Seath. Tag, Grant, Mike, Felix and Wynda quickly swam over to them and pulled them away from the "danger" area, when in truth the whole place was a danger area. Behind the whole group, there was the sound of chainsaw and they all turned around to see Scuba-Bear rising up from the waters.

Everyone heard Shawn let out a battle cry and quickly swam after Scuba-Bear. Fritz looked over at Star Demon as Flora swam over to them. "God, I hope he realizes that's not the same bear." Fritz stated.

"Best that he doesn't know." Flora told him, while Star Demon just nodded his head in agreement; his eye twitching by the slightest. After a few mere moments, they all saw Shawn swimming away from Scuba-Bear as it chased after him instead. Between the two of them, they saw Chef rise up from the water in scuba-gear, causing Flora and Star Demon to swim a bit away from him as Chef took off his breathing mask.

"Ya kids good?" Chef asked the two of them. Star Demon was quick to gesture to the scene around them, and Chef just let out a deep sigh. Putting his breathing mask back on, Chef dove back down under the water and didn't resurface.

"Think he's going to come back?" Flora questioned Star Demon, but soon took notice that Star Demon was no where near her now. Owen floated by her with Samey, Jason, Mike and Diana on top of him.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Flora – "I think this episode just turned from horror-survival to weird in three seconds."

* * *

In the middle of the whole, everyone saw the water slowly starting to whirl around, growing stronger by the seconds. Owen's screams were heard as he was encouraged to swim faster as sharks rose up from the water chasing after him and everyone that was on him. Other teens had swam over to the walls, grabbing the light scones to hang on to for dear life. After a few seconds, Chef rose back up from the waters and stared at the teens.

"Ya might want to let go of those wall scones. Water's going to get lower. Owen, quit fleeing! Chris ordered those sharks to help. You all can blame Blaineley for this episode."

"But the whirlpool!" Courtney called out to Chef. Chef rolled his eyes for a moment, but soon quickly moved out of the way as Wynda did a cannonball into the water; her flaming, red hair vanishing beneath the water and everyone looked at each other scared. Flora nodding her head, took a deep breath and plugged her nose with her free hand before letting go of the wall scone and fell into the water. Everyone else soon followed suite.

It was merely moments later, when everyone opened up their eyes and stared at the theater ceiling that was already being repaired. Owen was flat on his back screaming that they were all going to die until Gemini slapped him across the face and he sat up confused as to what happened. Chef threw blankets at them, "Ya'll better head the pool. Chris is waiting for all of you so you can eliminate someone." Everyone merely groaned a small bit, a few slamming back down onto the wet carpet of the theater.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around at the poolside (everyone either drenched or covered with something from the challenge), Chris standing in front of the bar receiving their stares with anger. Looking over at Blaineley, she merely just shrugged at him before taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay, before any of you guys can jump to conclusions. One, I had no control in this episode; it was all Blaineley. Two, you all survived… to a degree." A laugh escaped his lips, but the only ones who joined him was Chef and Blaineley. To a degree.

"And three, I got sued today because of some the stuff that we just pulled off. So, to give you all some game fun, you all get to decide who goes. Doesn't matter whose team you are on; someone is going home."

Everyone stared at each other, because up till now all of those who had been eliminated were done by Chris, Blaineley or Chef. Gemini stood up, and cocked an eyebrow at Chris. "Where's Rocco?"

"Good think you asked, Gemini. Blaineley, she eliminated him. You were told that she was going to be instantly eliminate someone. So, on with the voting!"

* * *

 **Gemini's Confessional Scene:**

Gemini – "Goodbye, loser." She said, a smirk forming on her face and she just waved her fingers in a goodbye motion.

* * *

"Just where do we vote?" Samey asked, playfully messing around with a lock of her hair.

"The confessional, where there is a box to cast your vote." Chris told her, annoyance filling his voice and everyone soon went off to vote. A few players lingered behind, not really in a rush to vote someone off. Sariel looked over at Chef, and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So, do you still get to hit the person with a meatball?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's in everyone's contract, that upon elimination they get hit by a meatball. So yes, I get to hit someone with a meatball." Chef answered her, bringing out his meatball cannon.

"Good." She said, walking off without saying another word to him.

Seath was quick to grab Owen, and he quickly whispered something in his ear. Owen had a thinking look for a moment, till Seath whispered some more stuff in his ear and Owen just shook his head in agreement.

* * *

 **List of Confessional Scenes:**

 **Fritz** – "Good bye zombie boy."

 **Gemini** – "My brother already got voted off…so I guess I go for the guy who destroyed that robot… hmm, maybe he might be useful. Who am I kidding, he won't be any use."

 **Seath** – "Owen is a blubbering mess, that's for certain. But, I say Duke goes."

 **Sariel** – "Gemini. Star Demon didn't want her gone last episode, but I don't think he's going to be doing any revenge anytime soon. Not with how these episodes are going." She glanced up at the ceiling for a second, and smirk formed on her face. "Think Blaineley will be voted off next?"

 **Star Demon** – "Gemini. (insert curse word here) that (insert curse word here). Now, if Blaineley was a contestant, then she would be gone!"

 **Courtney** – "This is rather hard. If we were doing it by teams, then I would vote someone off my own team… maybe it's like that aftermath episode where we accidently voted off Leshawna. I say Blaineley... even if she is a host."

 **Samey** – She merely looked at the ballots for second, quickly picked a name and put it in the box that was there.

 **Duke** – "Seath. Something about him screams he's the real second Heather."

 **Flora** – "Oh, this is going to be tough… but I have to pick one."

 **Jason** – "Just watched the Aftermath Episode, please, oh please, don't let Courtney see it!"

 **Wynda** – "Got a bunch a babies around. Time to take out the criers."

 **Owen** – "Yeah, what Seath did to me wasn't very nice, but he had a good reason. It was to get my mind off the problem that was happening, and to make sure I didn't do anything crazy. He's a good guy. I think he is. Is he?"

 **Grant** – "If we had known that the water was going to flood over us like that, we would have not let Gwen picked the lock."

 **Shawn** – I've got good hearing; you have to in order to hear zombies coming. Plus, I was leaning up against the confessional when he was talking about me. I'm here to win! Then after winning the money, Jasmine and I can expand our business."

* * *

"Wow, this is amusing. You all voted for Blaineley, but that's not going to work. She's not a contestant… so, let's get one with the real votes." Reaching in to the box, Chris pulled out all of the votes and set them down on the table that an intern rolled in front of him. "Seath, you have three. Jason, Shawn, Gemini, Gwen and Duke, you each have two."

Gemini let out a quick scoff at that fact, and glared at the people around her. Fritz just snapped his fingers, and his mouth twitched a small bit.

"Fritz, my man, you have six. So, you're gone."

"Guess that wasn't surprising. It's bound to happen, sooner or later. So, bye." Right next to him, he heard Chef ready his meatball gun and was quickly fired at before he could even move a muscle.

"The rest of you losers, go warm up and get some sleep. The upcoming challenge, it's going to be h-o-t. Hot." Chris said, and everyone left grumbling at him or in complete dead silence. Chef soon left, and Chris looked over at Blaineley. Nodding his head at her, she nodded back and disappeared.

* * *

Chris stepped inside the elevator, and watched the doors close in front of him. Opening up the panel, he pressed a single button. The lights above him changed to a red color and the elevator began to move downwards. After a few seconds of waiting, the doors opened up to a hidden lounge room. Yawning, he walked by a tank where Chris was tied up above and with his mouth gagged. All he could hear from him was just a bunch of muffling sounds. Looking up at Chris, he pulled the mask off of his head and gave him a giant smirk.

"What's the matter, Chris? Surprised that your hugest fan surpassed you? Or is it the fact that the playa has been messed with and bested?" He questioned him, and soon broke out laughing. Quickly composing himself, he wiped a tear away from his face and let out a deep sigh. "But you see, I didn't do this alone."

Behind him, Scarlett, Sugar, Amy, Duncan, Justin, Eva and Blaineley come up from behind him. Screaming out at them all, everyone just laughed at Chris's fail attempts (except for Duncan who was just rolling his eyes at the scene). "Oh, come on Duncan," Blaineley said, "this has to be funny for you?"

"I just don't see the humor. Now, scaring Courtney with a hook, now that was funny because she had her guard down and had no idea what was coming. I'm going to break some training dummies."

Duncan soon walked over to a bunch of training dummies, whacking one with another, without bothering to look back at them.

"Duncan, he not really missing, Chris. We know where he is, and what side he's on. As for you, your hosting days are done. I'm charge of the show, cause I'm younger and better than you!" He said, pointing his fingers at Chris and walked away while putting the mask back on as he stepped into the elevator.

"Might I say, this has been a fine episode of Total Drama Hollywood!" He called out and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **Eliminated so Far** : 26 – Miko, 25 – Izzy, 24 - Ezekiel, 23 - Jo, 22 – Heather, 21 – Rocco, 20th – Fritz, 19th - ?

* * *

 **Elimination for Episode:**

 **Instant Elimination – Rocco**

 **Eliminated by Vote – Fritz**

* * *

 **Votes against:**

 **Against Shawn** – Fritz, Gemini,

 **Against Gemini** – Star Demon, Sariel

 **Against Duke** – Seath, Owen

 **Against Seath** – Duke, Diana, Felix

 **Against Fritz** – Flora, Samey, Courtney, Gwen, Jason, Shawn

 **Against Jason** – Wynda, Tag

 **Against Gwen** – Mike, Grant

 **Against Blaineley – Everyone**

* * *

 **Remaining Team Members:**

 **Exuberant Wolves:** Duke, Jason, Flora, Wynda, Seath, Mike, Samey, Courtney, Diana, Shawn.

 **Flagrant Bears:** Star Demon, Owen, Gemini, Sariel, Duncan(missing), Grant, Gwen, Tag, Felix.

* * *

Well, had to put this into a two part episode... but we're down to eighteen contestants. Next challenge, it's going to be a team challenge. And HOPEFULLY it won't be a two part episode. But the next episode is in the work house now! Please comment the story (on the site please sis), cause other than reading my story that is all I am asking for of you awesome viewers/readers/commenters out there! Thank you! - Sephiria Arks

P.S - TempoKeep, keep up the hard work with your Total Drama Submerge story! Can't wait to see the sequel that you have planned!


	14. Ep7: Beach Shores

**(Sorry if this came late, my touchpad mouse kept doing weird stuff on me to where it kept making me type in random places or erase what was typed. Finally got that fixed).**

 **Please do comment, doesn't matter if you are a guest or not. I really appreciate it, thank you.**

 **Total Drama Hollywood: Beach Shores**

A flashback video pulled up as Chris spoke, "Previously on Total Drama Hollywood. Members had to survive. Some saved the other." (Clip scene shows of Gemini accidently ending up saving the boys locked in the flooding box with Robo-Bear at her heels and Shawn quickly taking out it while in attack mode). "Fates were put in the hands of Blaineley. Especially mine and Chefs." (Clips scene of Blaineley barging in on Chris and Chef shows). "While everyone was running and trying to save their own lives, Chef came in and helped out (scene shows Chef appearing rising between Flora and Star Demon). Now, this episode of Total Drama is going to be H-O-T. Hot! Let's see what drama the teens will create up as the heat rises in this episode of Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [Izzy popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped byEzekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention toSeath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

Chris stared down at sleeping Owen, as the light sound of a plane propeller filled the space; but still loud enough to block out the noise of those who were snoring. Grinning, Chris looked up at a camera, "They're all really so innocent when asleep. But time for that innocence to be lost. OPEN THE HATCH, CHEF!"

With those words said, the hatch to the plane was opened and Chris grabbed a bar as the plane tilted upwards. Smiling down at the teens, he started laughing as most of them instantly woke up and screamed as they fell from the sky. Most of them shouting Chris down the way. Pulling out his phone, Chris pressed a button and the music note chimed.

"Gotta sing now, that means all of you or face elimination! Have fun!" Chris called out them with a megaphone, as the hatch closed.

 **(Song – Here We Are Repeating (to the tune of Before We Die) it might be a bit short though).**

Courtney was the first to sing, _"Well, here we are repeating."_

Star Demon soon followed after her, _"Singing while falling."_ He folded his arms across his chest, and saw Duke falling next to him upside down while gaining speed. And soon Wynda passed by screaming out of joy and amusement.

Seath soon picked up next line, _"Our fates aren't in the hands of time!"_

Mike and Samey both sang together, _"Only because Chris is picky. So that means we are unlucky."_

And everyone sang out together, _"But there's so much we want to do with our lives!"_

Shawn – _"Professional zombie expert!"_

Grant _**–**_ _"Dirt bike racer!"_

Wynda _– "Professional wrestler!"_

Flora – _"Worldwide guidance counselor!"_

Jason – _"Professional surgeon!"_

Felix – _"Surfing champion!"_

Gemini – _"Top Miss Beauty Queen!"_

Duke soon picked up the next singing lines, _"If we're just repeating, was Chris even thinking?"_

Owen soon followed moments after him, _"But this is how Chris runs his show-oh!"_ Before screaming his head off, until moments later he hits a seagull with his head.

Courtney rolled her eyes but continued, _"All because of a stupid contract!"_

Gwen managed to lock onto Courtney's wrist just as Jason grabbed Courtney's other wrist; quickly Gwen sang out the next line, _"And it sucks, just so you know!"_

Diana piped in soon enough, _"And so, if events are repeating, just what are we thinking?"_

Seath – _"Better ways to add drama!"_

Samey – "Amy gone!"

Tag – _"No make that Chris!"_

Samey – "Deal!"

Wynda – _"An epic fighting ring match!"_

Shawn – _"I don't become zombified!"_

Sariel – _"Let's just hope that we don't die!"_

Soon everyone began to sing together again, _"Well, here we are repeating! What was Chris even thinking? But this is how Chris runs his show, this is how he runs his show! Yeah!"_

Everyone soon splashed into the ocean water, all quickly rising and coughing. After a few moments, Chris pulled up on a jet-ski with Blaineley riding up next to him on her own. "Now, that was a nice song. Even though it was a parody off of "Before We Die" from TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! Still, it could have been better. Really, it could have been much better."

He quickly got splashed by some water, and he frowned for a mere second. "But you all survived the fall, so let's have some fun. Right now, we're close to the beach, so let's make it a race. Whichever team gets the most team members on the beach by the time that I blow the airhorn wins the next challenge."

"Is it me, or does this seem to be too easy?" Felix pointed out. Not long after, Chris laughed a small bit.

"That reminds me, your path to the beach has some obstacles. On two buoy's there are three rings that you need to collect and two flags that you need to bring back to the beach too; Exuberant Wolves yours have the image of a wolf head, while the Flagrant Bears have the image of bear head. But if you grab a ring, you cannot grab a flag. During that time, you need to avoid – a giant octopus or squid… yeah, I don't know which it is; snapping sea turtles, electric eels, and very, very hungry sharks." With that said, Chris pulled out an airhorn and pressed the button. A few covered their ears to block out the noise, while some immediately took off; after a few moments everyone was out of hearing range of Blaineley and Chris.

"To let you know Blaineley," Chris said, "feels like I'm forgetting to tell them something."

"You mean the fact that you left out Chef has machine here imported from his military days to create rather dangerous waves?" Blaineley merely told him, and the two broke out laughing evilly. Looking over at Blaineley, Chris pulled further away from her as a giant wave completely washed over her; leaving only her jet-ski behind.

* * *

Team Flagrant Bears held the lead due to Sariel, Tag and Felix being excellent swimmers but Flora, Wynda and Diana of Exuberant Wolves were right at their heels. Few others lingered behind, but most were keeping a good pace with the other. Though some were slagging behind.

Chef was standing on the pier of the beach, looking at the contestants through binoculars and he turned his attention to the crate beside him that was labeled – Snapping Sea Turtles. An intern was plying the crate open and he shoved him into the water, where moments after Chef had the crate opened and poured them all into the water. Whistling, he walked away from the scene.

Tag was first to grab one of his teams' rings until he received an electric shock that caused him to let go of the ring before he could remove it from the hook. Wynda merely laughed at his predicament and grabbed one for her team and managed to get it off before it could even give her a strong shock.

"Suck it wimp!" Wynda shouted at Tag and he shot her a glare as she swam off. Taking in a deep breath, Tag quickly grabbed the ring and managed to get it off the hook, quickly picking up speed to surpass Wynda to the flags. Flora was second to get a hold of the ring right as a shark rose up from the water; napkin tied around its neck with fork and knife in its fins. Staring down at her, it licked it mouth and leaned over her.

"Team Flagrant Bears are in the lead with two rings! Will Flora survive the extremely hungry shark?" Chris's voice boomed out from the megaphone on the buoy.

Taking in a quick breath, Flora yank the ring off the hook and dove under the water with lightning speed. The shark following right at her heels; till it got yanked down for a second, spun around and sent back to the buoy that it was previously at as other contestants started to swim on by.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

Star Demon – "How many more challenges are we going to do that has to deal with water?"

* * *

From the top of the buoy, there was a cellphone taped onto it with the recording fee enabled watching the contestants that were coming. Owen was quickly picking up speed to avoid being eaten by the sharks, but was still surpassed by some contestants.

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen – "After swimming around in Niagara Falls to escape hungry sharks, my swimming skills really developed. At least now I can outrace a hungry shark, but I don't know about the other creatures."

* * *

Felix, Sariel, and Tag held tight onto their team rings as they swam past the second buoy where the flags were at. Felix stopped short for a second, quickly swimming to the other side of the buoy and ripped off an Exuberant Wolves flag thus making them one short. Grinning, he saw a sea snapping turtle approaching him and he shoved quickly tucked it into its shell, swimming away quickly after that.

Duke, Mike and Seath swam past the first buoy heading towards the second one, seeing the girls that were ahead of them swim on by. Behind them, Shawn with Gemini were currently entangled with either the giant squid or octopus; while Gwen, Jason and Star Demon were being chased by the electric eels past the first buoy and quickly towards the second. Star Demon was quick to grab a flag with his teeth and continued on swimming as Gwen came up to the second buoy. Owen was able to get away from the sharks and while Gemini managed to slip out of the squid (octopus?) grip and went back to the competition.

Duke was quick to grab the flag, and he stared at the buoy as Mike and Seath came up to him. "What the heck? We're missing a flag," Mike said and he looked over at Duke and Seath. "Duke, get going. Seath, help me find the flag."

"You got it, Mike." Seath said, and Duke quickly set off to the beach. Wynda had circled back to the first buoy and stared at the two boys.

"What ye two geezers doing?" She called out to them just as Courtney and Jason came up to them; Star Demon in tow.

"We're looking for the other flag," Seath told her, "it wasn't here when we came to the buoy."

"That can't be so, it was here when Diana, Flora and I came by." Her eyes went wide for a second and she turned around to where she could see the beach. "I bet they had to do with this. Find the flag, my knuckles will be leaving whoever did this bruised."

Taking off with full speed, the rest of the players quickly started to come on by and Seath saw the snapping sea turtle with the flag sticking out of its shell. Nudging Mike, he pointed at it and the two swam over to it. "I'll grab the turtle; you get the flag and go!" Nodding his head, the two headed towards the turtles and Mike grabbed the one with that held the flag in its shell; Seath, he quickly grabbed the flag and swam away at top speed before Mike could even respond. Mike, looking around, saw the other snapping sea turtles swarming around him just as the airhorn blew.

Chris looked around at the teams and calculated how many were on the beach for each team (even though a couple people were knee deep in the water still and Wynda had Grant and Tag by their shirt collars). "Wow, that must have been some tiring race for you guys. But the next part of this competition will be a bit more tiring for one team than the other. Flagrant bears, you guys get shovels. Exuberant Wolves, you're three members short thus you don't get shovels." Chris stated and he nodded his head to Chef who threw a shovel at everyone on the Flagrant Bears.

"Just what are we suppose to be looking for exactly?" Grant asked Chris.

"Simple, treasure chests!" Chris said happily, and and everyone looked at each other with a bit of excitement. "But," Chris called out, "the treasure inside it are swimming trunks for the boys and itsy-bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikinis for the girls."

"Yellow clashes horribly with my skin," Gemini called out to Chris and he gave her a blank stare. "Don't care, you're wearing it," Chris merely told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Here are maps for both teams, they will show you where the chests are at; find them, change into the outfits and meet me back here. You got two hours. You're missing team members will meet up with you after Chef get's them out of danger, so go!"

* * *

 **Chef's Confessional Scene:**

Chef – "After making that wave to wash Blaineley off the scene, the wave machine broke so we couldn't make anymore, but we'll get it running for the final part of the challenge… guess Blaineley was too heavy for the water." He pulled out a leather Jacket and gave the camera a large grin.

* * *

Following the maps, both teams ran into difficulties at about every chest they could find – launching pads, landmines, Samey being hit by a shovel that knocked her out of the game (after Gwen accidently placed hers on a landmine), and wild seagull packs.

Some locations on the map led them to the wrong places where the teens had to face some freaky creatures (ones that were mutated back on Total Drama Revenge of the Island). A few times they got lucky with finding the right chest or it would be down right empty. But finally, before the two hours were up, both teams found their chests and returned back to the beach where Chris was waiting for them while being tended to by a group of interns.

"Finally, you guys are back! Took you long enough," Chris said and raised up his sunglasses, "I see you got the chests, good. Now, over there are four tents for the males and four for the females. Change and met me at the water."

After the twenty minutes, the two teens met Chris at the water while Chef was sticking surfboards in the sand. Yawning, Chris looked out to the water and saw the waves were slowly getting bigger.

"Okay, the heat of the day is coming in and the sun is giving off good waves. Like any good 60's beach movie, boys hit the water and the girls get tanned on the beach while cheering on their guys. So, boys you will be pitted against each other to see which team will win and get to pick which member of the losing teams gets to go home. So, with that said, grab a board and hit the waves!" Chris said, and the boys went off to grab a surfboard; staring at the girls, he merely just laughed and they all looked at each other a bit confused.

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

Sariel – "I don't like where this is going at all, but I've seen one or two beach movies before and they end with a fight."

* * *

Out on the waves, the boys bobbed up and down as water crashed over their boards. Watching the waves carefully, Felix was the first to move out and the rest of the boys on his team followed his lead. Grant was smiling while muttering to himself that surfing was harder than snowboarding, but the feeling of that rush of excitement was still the same.

Watching the Flagrant Bears for a few mere moments, the Exuberant Wolves soon headed out with Mike leading them. After a few mere moments, and almost wipeouts, most of the boys were finally getting the hang of surfing. From the beach, the girls were cheering on the guys while a few were working on a tan… unknown to them, Chef had pulled up to the beach with a bunch of interns wearing leather jackets while on motorcycles.

Getting off his motorcycle, everyone just watched the motorcycle take off with top speed onto the beach, the girls and into the water while bouncing off a couple of waves before it sunk down into the depths below.

* * *

 **Seath's Confessional Scene:**

Seath – "60's beach movies, you get that biker gang where a bunch of stuff happens to leader. Always trying to prove that he's the one in charge but gets hi butt kicked by the surfers, then he and his gang pull out. It does hold its humor, but this fight might be a good one. We might be able to get Chris hurt in it too."

* * *

Everyone stared at Chef confused as to what just happened, and he merely shrugged at them without a bit of care on his face. Chris nodded his head at Chef, and Chef with his "biker gang" headed down to the beach.

"Might want to find a to protect your ladies, boys!" Chris called out to the guys while on the megaphone.

Star Demon was quick and managed to launch his surfboard at the Chef, to which Chef managed to break in half with his fist. A loud buzzer soon sounded and everyone stared at Chris.

"One out for Team Flagrant Bears. Its four to five!" Chris called out once more with the megaphone.

Seath looked over at his team, "Okay, I've seen movies like this before. Guys do some awesome things on their boards then they hit the beach. Two or three of us need to stay behind on the waves to keep Chris impressed while the others go onto the beach and take out Chef. Think we can handle it?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and after a few good moves, where Chris was checking off on a clipboard and Mike and Shawn headed onto the beach while Seath, Duke and Jason stayed out on the waves doing a few more tricks to keep Chris impressed. Chris called them out for "falling off their boards" and the rushed up to Chef just as Sariel had two of the interns in a headlock. She merely shrugged her shoulders at them, as Mike and Shawn join in on the fight.

"Poor Exuberant Wolves," Gemini said, "Two members on the waves. Looks like Flagrant Bears are going to be winning this day. Better be ready to say good bye to someone soon."

At that moment, Wynda had Sariel tackled down telling her to say Uncle, confusing the heck out of Chef which allowed Star Demon to hit him with his surfboard. A large wave soon washed over the beach, knocking almost everyone over; Chris looked at the scene behind him and saw the interns acting like a group of fish flapping around on the dock and he just shook his head in dismay. Looking back at the water, Chris saw that it was now Seath vs Grant out on the waves.

"This might be over sooner than what we believe," Chris said out loud as everyone gathered around him.

"Well Seath, you might as well fall of the board. I have some skills in this, especially with snowboarding," Grant called out to him.

"We'll see about that Grant," Seath told him, "even though these sports both have boards, they are both two different elements! Plus, we're on water and not snow, so you're at a disadvantage for riding the waves for the first time."

Grant grimaced at him, and the two quickly went off to catch the large wave that was forming. Grant held the lead while Seath rode up behind him rather quickly and he pulled a ring from the first part of the challenge from a pocket of his swim trunks. Slowly closing in on Grant, Seath placed the ring around his left wrist and managed to yank Grant off his board in the process, while wiping him out too.

* * *

 **Seath's Confessional Scene:**

Seath – "May have wiped myself out, but I got Grant out first. I'm proud of that, one less loser now."

* * *

"Tonight," Chris called out, "the winning team sends a member of the losing team home. And the loser has been decided upon. But to add drama, I'm going to do the people that are safe first. First round of Mr. Coconut stuff animals goes to Sariel, Tag, Star Demon."

And intern handed the stuff animals to the three, they let out a sigh of relief that they were still in the game. "Next up, this round goes to – Owen, and Gwen."

They were handed their stuff animals and everyone saw that there was two left. "Felix, Mike managed to find out it was you who sabotaged the first part of the challenge. Grant, you and Seath went head to head believing you were better than him, which proved you wrong in the end thus making your team lose. And Gemini, you've had a target on your back since you made fun of Star Demon's name, to which a couple people have joined in."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Grabbing a smoothie, he took a long sip and stared at the three teens. "To Grant, you are safe. Now that leaves two… Felix. You're safe. Gemini, you get to join your twin brother on the next Aftermath."

"Are you kidding me?" Gemini called out, rage quickly filling her voice. Everyone soon heard the cocking sound of the meatball launcher and Gemini bolted out of the way before it could even hit her, instead it collided with Seath. He froze where he was, and everyone could see him shaking a small bit.

Chris merely turned to the camera and gave it a wide smile, "Well that is all for this episode of Total Drama Hollywood! Beach day has come to an end, so what will we be doing for the next episode? That you're going to have to wait and see on Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 **Eliminated for Episode - Gemini**

 **Elimination List** : 26-Miko, 25-Izzy, 24-Ezekiel, 23-Jo, 22-Heather, 21-Rocco, 20-Fritz, 19-Gemini

 **Remaining Team Members:**

Exuberant Wolves: Duke, Jason, Flora, Seath, Wynda, Mike, Samey, Courtney, Diana, Shawn

Flagrant Bears: Star Demon, Owen, Sariel, Grant, Gwen, Tag, Felix

 **Missing** – Duncan of Flagrant Bears

Gemini got eliminated for the episode, so the twins are out. But who is to say that they won't come back? Things are going to get good for the next aftermath... which might be a couple more episode away.

I finally got this chapter to be less than ten pages! Hooray for me!

CandeleMoon, Trustingguide and TempoKeep – thank you for reviewing for me. I very much appreciate it!

Got any questions, ideas, comments or anything else you are welcome to fire away in the comment section! See you all for the next chapter of Total Drama Hollywood!


	15. Ep8: Talent Schmalent

**Total Drama Hollywood: Episode 8 - Talent Schmalent**

 **Author Note – I'm back everyone! Had a bit of writer's block for the story, but now I'm back in action!**

Chris was sitting at a judge table with Blaineley (who was painting her nails) and Chef (reading a random book) sitting next to him. Flicking up his sunshades, he grinned at the camera's.

"Previously on Total Drama Hollywood," he started out, "We had a bit of beach fun… well more fun for me to watch than anything else. The Wolves vs the Bears, with the Bears sending Gemini home in the end. For the Wolves, Seath took charge and led them to victory. But now, it's time for these two teams to show off their talents to us. Right here on. Total. Drama. Hollywood!"

"It wasn't even that good for views, Chris!" Blaineley shouted off screen, making Chris annoyed.

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [Izzy popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped byEzekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention toSeath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

Wynda stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed but her hair still frizzed up. She was grumbling to herself about the humidity while trying to tame it down a small bit. Diana was still crashed out in bed, snoring at full content until Wynda jumped down onto her bed startling her awake.

"What the heck Wynda?" Diana called out to her, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, snoozer." Wynda replied, quickly jabbing Diana on her arm and giving her a big smile. Diana simply rolled her eyes, quickly plucking a quick kiss on Wynda's forehead and went into the bathroom. Since the two girls had become roommates, their friendship had definitely blossomed.

* * *

Flora stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed to see Rocco sitting on a chair with Duke giving him a piercing on his lower lip. Duke had just finished up when the two both took noticed of Flora.

"I thought he got eliminated?" Flora questioned.

"I did." Rocco said, "Doesn't mean I can't visit. Think this piercing is good here?"

"Yeah," Duke said handing him some proper care paper instructions. "Just follow those and you'll be fine."

* * *

Tag woke up to see Shawn writing stuff down in a journal, mumbling stuff about zombies with bags under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Tag asked.

"You won't be able to when zombies are coming after you." Shawn said, not even looking from the journal.

* * *

Contestants were slowly starting to flood the lobby, seeing it transformed from the usually appearance that they've seen for the past few episodes. Instead there was a large stage and a judges table there. Soon enough, they saw Chris, Chef and Blaineley walk in to the room with paparazzi right behind them. "Good morning losers, no time for rehearsals today." Chris stated, "today is a day of competition. Humiliation. And how many points you are going to be scoring!"

"Not another talent show…" Shawn mumbled under his breath, and Chris rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, another talent show, Shawn." Chris said, "Since you won the previous one back on your season, you get to be a judge for today's challenge. So, it gives you immunity."

Sweet." Shawn said, and saw that everyone was staring at him.

* * *

 **Shawn's Confessional Scene:**

Shawn – "Probably going to be eliminated in the next episode."

* * *

"Now then," Chris said, "All of you guys are going to be out-performing each other. To bad that the Flagrant Bears didn't keep Gemini… she's good at pole dancing and ballet. Would have liked to see her perform." He laughed a small bit and the Flagrant Bears looked at each other.

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen – "Now we learn something that we didn't know. Maybe we'll hold a meeting where we can all learn about each other and be prepared for the next episode."

* * *

"Now, this is going to be in a series of rounds. Because the teams are uneven, a different number of people will be going up per each round. There will be a set number of competitors per each round; and each round will be determined by this TV where will it will show how many go up for that round," Chris said, chuckling as a TV appeared on the stage. "Could be one-on-one, two versus three or so forth. Good thing this room is huge and tall enough to do your stunts."

"Why do I have the feeling that there is a twist?" Grant said, raising an eyebrow at Chris.

"Oh, there is." Blaineley stated, "Your performances will have challenges. So, when you're performing make sure you're on the tip of your toes as you may get thrown off the stage but -."

"So, whoever scores the most points in the end wins. Points vary between judges." Chris said interrupting Blaineley.

"Wait, that wouldn't even be fair." Gwen stated. "The Wolves have more players then us."

Flora soon spoke up, "They do have a point on that."

"Which is why I was about to say," Blaineley said, "survive the challenges while you perform and you get a half extra point."

"All the while," Chris said, "You have to impress me, Shawn and Blaineley."

"Where's Chef?" Seath asked, raising an eyebrow delicately.

"Busy." Chris and Blaineley said at the same time. "Now let's get this competition going!"

Round one began, both teams watching the TV to see what numbers would appear. Glancing between team members, the numbers finally stopping on 2 to 2. Two Exuberant Wolves vs three Flagrant Bears. Now, it left seven to five.

Exuberant Wolf member Jason was first up, a cooking station showing up on the stage and wicked grin appearing on his face. Cooking knives ready, he grabbed the ingredients for a Beef Wellington and started creating it. Blaineley and Chris looked at each other, both laughing a small bit as Komodo Dragons were brought out and released onto the stage. Jason could see them drooling and one launched at him; quickly taking him out. But he managed to score 10 points for impressive cooking skills.

* * *

 **Jason's Confessional Scene:**

Jason – "I have medical training, so I can tend to wounds…" He said, he let out a small whimper, "It hurts worse that I didn't finish making that Beef Wellington."

* * *

Felix of the Flagrant Bears was next to step up on the stage, a high wire stunt appearing before him. Grinning wildly, he climbed up to the platform. "Hit me with your best challenge!" He said, adding in a cheer and got on his hands. Chris nodded his head and interns popped up with seagull turrets like the ones from TDA. Firing at him, Felix was quick to avoid a good majority of them until he got hit in the side; but ending up hanging onto the high wire. Scoring 13 points total.

Grant was second up for the Flagrant Bears, grinning as he pulled his dirt bike helmet over his head. "It's surprising that you guys are letting me perform inside."

"Because we aren't risking the paparazzi." Blaineley said as his dirt bike appeared on stage and he got on it, revving it in the process. A couple of the contestants coughed at the fumes as he quickly flipped backwards on his bike, as a burning process filled his face. Managing to perform a few more tricks, he accidently pressed down on the throttle and crashed through the glass door that kept the paparazzi out; but managed to give a thumbs up that he was okay. Score – 22.5 (was 21 points).

Wynda launched herself onto the stage, for the Exuberant Wolves, excitement written all over her face. Popping her knuckles, a couple of wrestling pros came onto the stage and with passion burning she launched herself at them as tiles of the stage disappeared beneath them as they heard the roars of lions.

* * *

 **Wynda's Confessional:**

Wynda – "Wrestling plus a death trap beneath, sweet!"

* * *

Somehow, one of the lions managed to get out and got involved with the fighting; but it all ending up with Wynda on top just casually blowing off her knuckles. Scoring a good 21.5 points (extra half point extra from Shawn since Wynda flipped a wrestler onto Chris and Blaineley at the same time).

Round two started up, the numbers on the TV spinning, and finally ending on 3 to 1. The Flagrant Bears stared at each other, a bit concern. Now leaving, four members left on both sides.

Flagrant Bear Gwen went up onto the stage, taking in a deep breath as canvas and paints came up for her. Grinning, she looked around the room and it soon became a wicked grin as an idea popped into her head. Twirling her paint brush, the image came to life on the canvas as pellets of ice came launching at her. "Ow!" She yelled, "Do you know how much this hurts?"

"Oh, we know." Chris said, "Too bad you couldn't endure the pain, cause now you don't get those extra half points."

"Well, I'm done." Gwen stated, showing a painting of Chris sitting on top of an injured Blaineley like a chair. Blaineley merely groaned out of frustration making a comment about her art as the final tally for Gwen's points came up – 20. Looking at Blaineley, she walked over to her and slammed the tray of paints on Blaineley with a dignified smile on her face.

Samey was shoved out first for the Wolves, red and white pom-poms in her hands as cheer music filled the scene. Doing a school routine to the music, a floor tile launched itself into the air while angry-revenged rabbit came onto the stage.

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:**

Chris – "Chef found a way to re-ignite the abilities of the rare Blue Harvest Moon through hypnotism and we used it one the rabbits." He ended up laughing and wiped away a tear from the laughter, "Don't worry, it can be reversed. So, no harm to their little minds."

* * *

Scoring 19 points, Samey walked off the stage looking pretty much destroyed from the rabbits and trying not to get launched off the stage. For the Wolves, Courtney was next to come up to the stage, violin in hand she moved fluently across the stage as she played the violin until Tag and Sariel were put onto the stage to destroy her performance. The two were quick to tackle her out… but also destroyed the violin in the process. The tally of her points, ending up as 15 (it really didn't impress Shawn and it bored Blaineley in the beginning). Duke soon came onto the stage, a grand piano appearing and he began to play Beethoven's 5th Symphony with skill; slowly interns with eels in their hands came up behind him but he managed to knock out one of the two but got shocked by the other one to a large degree. Totally up 16 points.

Round three began, the TV revealing that it was going to a be a 3 vs 3 now. Marking that the end of the competition will be one-on-one; the score currently being 55.5 for the Bears and 81.5 for the Wolves.

"Well, Bears are losing. So bad." Blaineley said, adding a yawn at the end of her words.

"Oh, I know." Chris said, "Can't wait to boot one of them off."

Tag and Sariel both decided to tag-team as they came onto the stage and met up with an extreme military obstacle course. But right in the middle of it all was Sasquatchanakwa holding Lindsay captive.

* * *

 **Blaineley's Confessional Scene:**

Blaineley – "What? She stole my place on Celebrity Manhunt."

* * *

The two majorly beaten down Sasquatchanakwa and conquered the obstacle course with ease, with Tag holding Lindsay in his arms at the end of the course. Looking down at her, she clapped her hands but then looked up at him with a confused look. "Are you Tyler?" Dropping her, he just walked away from the scene while Sariel shook her head in dismay. Both of them earning a total of 26 points.

"Hold it!" Chris said, standing up. "Both teams are tied now. 81.5 to 81.5… so, I'm doing an instant elimination."

"Can you do that?" Seath questioned, as he looked about at his remaining teammates that have yet to go on.

"Oh, yes I can." Chris stated, "I don't recall saying that I couldn't. So, since teams are tied, let's do the finale. Of my picking."

"Why you're picking?" Blaineley said, complaining. "Why not my choosing?"

"Because I am the main host of this show! You are just a minor host!" Chris stated.

"Oh, you want to bet on that?" Blaineley said getting right in front of Chris's face. Before the two could do anything, Shawn popped up between the two.

"Guest judge popping in! I pick Owen and Flora to go up to end this competition!" He said as the two hosts stared at him in surprise while he took in a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Scooching himself across the stage, Owen of the Bears came out and gave them a small smile. The three judges looked at each other, but only Chris and Blaineley shrugged as Owen gulped down two jugs of mineral water. Letting out a burp, he let out nearly all of the alphabet until a fart came out causing him to stop. Just about everyone covered their mouths, as Owen quickly left the room and earning a total of only ten points.

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen – "I didn't get to do the one burp-alphabet back on Total Drama, so I figured I try it here… But I really messed up for the Bears."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Flora – "I don't have any real good talents like the others. But I am good at strategy, helping, leadership and finding stuff. God… I hope that things go smoothly for me."

* * *

Flora was soon pushed up onto the stage and she took in a deep breath of air. The dinging of a bell filled the silence and Chris waved his hand at Flora. "Only Flora can sing, but make sure to keep up with the rhyming" Chris said.

" _I'm a girl that doesn't have amazing talent. But I do make up with good enough merit."_ She sang, as she happily skipped off the stage. _"So, let this song be a show of a small hint, whether or not it's a big hit."_

She had popped off somewhere for a few seconds remembering conversations when cameras had been off and things missing (even a few things of her own), but had quickly reappeared before anyone could question where she went off too _. "But I'm great when it comes to helping others, always there lending my hands. Trying to keep with Chris's and Blaineley's demands._ _But another catch, is finding the hidden stash."_

Right at Shawn, she threw him a Zombie Apocalypse guide, which he said he'd been looking for about two weeks now. _"You need a book for survival, can't loose knowledge of your zombie trial."_ With Blaineley, she handed her a compact mirror. _"You're a queen who knows her beauty, so get to work on it double duty!"_

"Can you find out who did this?" Blaineley questioned her.

" _I will once I give this to Chris."_ Flora said, handing Chris a bag of his hair gel.

"Now, my hair won't be getting so tough." Chris stated, giving Flora a thumbs up.

" _And I know who's been taking our stuff."_ Flora rhymed her words to Chris's, putting her hands on the sides of her hips. _"It's not hard to figure out. The gum we found gave her out. Bolder than Blaineley's mascara, it's Sierra!"_

Sitting down on the stage, she let out a breath of air as a camera flash went off next to her thus making Flora fall off the stage. Mike and Diana were quick to pull her away, as everyone looked around to see where Sierra had popped in and out of. Looking towards the TV, everyone saw that Flora scored 14 points.

"It's 91.5 to to 95.5, Exuberant Wolves win." Chris said, as the team cheered.

"But a twist!" Blaineley said and everyone stared at her and Chris as they laughed.

"The winning team is sending someone home!" They both said. "Good luck voting."

* * *

 **Jason's Confessional Scene:**

Jason – "Truth, the Exuberant Wolves won. Hollywood reality, the Flagrant Bears did."

* * *

 **Gwen's Confessional Scene:**

Gwen – "We aren't sending anyone home today! Woohoo!"

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

Sariel – "It was a good twist. Now, we're all going to be guessing about the next elimination… And where the heck is Chef? He's usually done whatever Chris needs done before the end of the day."

* * *

 **Grant's Confessional Scene:**

Grant – "Safe for another day."

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen simply doing a dance for a few seconds, until a loud fart interrupts him. Laughing, the camera cuts out on him.

* * *

At the poolside, the Exuberant Wolves were looking at each other as Blaineley came onto the scene. "Chris, isn't hosting this part as he's getting a massage. So, let's get this rolling."

Snapping her fingers, an intern came onto the scene rolling a cart of Mr. Coconut plushies. "As you can see, there are only seven Mr. Coconuts, thus making this a triple elimination now, so we can get to the merge quicker. I'm going more or less off your votes, telling all of you who is safe. When it's down to three, you're getting hit by meatballs."

"Shawn, since you got immunity." Grabbing a Mr. Coconut, she launched it right at Shawn and he instantly caught it. "Flora, because you score higher." Throwing one at her, she caught it with ease. "Samey, you're still in game along with Duke." Throwing them both, one hit Samey in the head while Duke ignored his; Flora was quick enough to hand Samey's hers. "Seath, because you're still pretty enough to stay in the game."

Catching his, he simply threw a wink at her. "Wynda, you're safe… even if I got smashed by a pro wrestler, who is also my fitness coach." Throwing the plush at Wynda, she simply stuck her tongue out at Blaineley. Now there was only one plush left between the four remaining contestants.

"Courtney, you scored 15 points and got taken out by brute force. Jason, you got kicked out by a Komodo Dragon scoring a pathetic 10 points but I might want to hire you as my sous chef… but as an intern to avoid be sued. And here, Mike and Diana didn't get a chance because of Chris." She said, squeezing the plush between her hands.

"And this last plush goes to… Mike." She said, tossing it to him. "Diana, Courtney and Jason, it's off to the Aftermath for you three. Bye bye."

In a completely new room, those that had met before to talk about the villains. Now it was down to Duke, Mike, Samey, Seath, Sariel, Star Demon, Flora and Owen.

"So, think we still have a chance at finding the villains?" Mike questioned rubbing the back of his head.

"Sierra, she's been doing some behind the scenes stuff," Seath said, "So, can we bring her into this alliance? Or keep her out?"

"Well, let's make her promise first. She can only be in this alliance long as she doesn't steal anymore of our stuff." Sariel stated, while Flora and Samey agreed with her.

"So, Sierra's in?" Owen said getting a bit nervous. "She's been getting crazy cause she's not near Cody."

"Don't care," Duke said, "We agreed, now we're stuck with it. She's in."

"This is going to be fun." Star Demon stated, as he left the area.

* * *

 **Eliminated for Episode - Jason, Courtney, Diana**

 **Elimination List** : 26-Miko, 25-Izzy, 24-Ezekiel, 23-Jo, 22-Heather, 21-Rocco, 20-Fritz, 19-Gemini, 18- Jason, 17-Courtney, 16-Diana

 **Remaining Team Members:**

Exuberant Wolves: Duke, Flora, Seath, Wynda, Mike, Samey, Shawn

Flagrant Bears: Star Demon, Owen, Sariel, Grant, Gwen, Tag, Felix

 **Missing** – Duncan of Flagrant Bears

* * *

I'm doing a mention to people who have submitted an O.C to me but got eliminated before merge:

Jason – **Demon420**

Fritz – **Undescovered Potential**

Rocco and Gemini (they're twins and got submitted on the same form) – **ZeroYouth**

Be prepared for the upcoming chapter/episode of Total Drama Hollywood! I will be holding another Aftermath soon, and who knows what might happen!


	16. Ep9: Chef's Impossible

**Total Drama Hollywood: Episode 9 – Chef's Impossible**

"Can't believe they're making me do this one all by myself." Chef grumbled under his breath, as he walked down the hallway where all the contestants were sleeping at, then looked at the camera and spoke with a soft voice. "Come closer camera-man, good. Now, last time we had a triple elimination… so we can reach the merge quicker. Well… merge ain't here yet. But here's good news, Aftermath is just at the the corner so better get your excitement up as to what will happen, then. Okay, camera-man back up to the elevator now."

Running to the elevator, the camera-guy turned the camera to Chef and gave him a thumbs up. Air horn in hand, Chef pressed down on the button for a few good seconds before barking at the contestants. "Listen up contestants! Get your butts out of bed and get dressed! Ain't no time for anymore beauty sleep now! You have five minutes to get down in the lobby starting now!"

Blowing the air horn one more, he stared at the camera-man and yelled at him. "Skip the stupid intro will ya!"

* * *

 **Intro skipped by the command of Chef.**

* * *

Down in the lobby, everyone was there in the lobby grumpy and not looking their best like they always do. Chef was walking back and forth with a riding crop in his hand and he smacked it onto a white board that sat in the center of the room.

"Listen up contestants! I. Am. In charge! Today, both teams will be given different assignments. I don't want to hear about any complaining! Do I make myself clear?" He shouted at all of them.

"Yes, chef!" Just about everyone answered. Flora, Samey, Owen, and Felix didn't answer.

"Excuse me? That answer was incorrect and I didn't hear all your voices! So, I will ask you again. Do I make myself clear?" Chef shouted at all of them.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone answered them.

"Good, now here is your assignments." Chef said as he threw both at both teams two different briefcases with their symbols.

* * *

 **Seath's Confessional Scene:**

Seath – "Well, this literally sucks. Out of everything possible, we get stuck with Chef. Pretty sure if we had Blaineley today, she would have done a beauty challenge." He said, pulling a comb through his hair. The confessional door soon opened up and Chef's head poke through.

"Excuse me?! Did I say you could do a confessional?!" Chef yelled right at him, and Seath shook his head no. "Then get your butt out there and help your team!"

* * *

"Now, each briefcase has different files on an object. Your objective is to reach that object at the given location inside the briefcases, all the while trying to avoid being captured in the process! You captured; you are at higher risk of losing! You will be guided to a room so you can debrief and figure out the papers first!" He shouted at all of them. "And even if there will be time for confessional scenes, they won't be showing cause all of yours will be cut! But I will give each of you a few minutes total to do a confessional scene before the challenge begins!"

Everyone started to leave to do the confessional scene, but Chef blew the air horn at them. "Didn't say you could leave! Now, I am doing a small team switch! Sariel, you are switching to the Wolves! Samey, move yourself and that disgusting cheer outfit of yours to the Bears! You two are staying on those teams until the merge! Now go do your confessionals then get today's events started! Go!"

With that said, everyone dashed off to avoid more yelling from Chef.

* * *

 **Tag's Confessional Scene:**

Tag – "This feels like the military right now, I can live with that. It's how I've been living my entire life."

* * *

 **Samey's Confessional Scene:**

Samey – "Seriously? Team switch already? For once I am saying this, I wish Chris was in charge of this episode."

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

Sariel – "This isn't the worst thing done… but now, I have to get use to a new team. I had a good few friends on the Bears. Tag and Grant, cause of military stuff."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Flora – "Holy moley… this episode is going to be freaky. But, I'm a strategist… maybe I can take charge?"

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

Mike – "Wow, he's going to cut all confessional scenes after this. So, no more talking after this… Zoe, I miss you. If I get hit by a meatball and see you at the aftermath, we are not going to do Italian for a welcome-back date. We can do something else of your pick."

* * *

 **Owen's Confessional Scene:**

Owen – "Do we get breakfast still? When I'm hungry, strange things happen."

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene**

Star Demon – "So… we're going to be getting some action. Hopefully, I will be able to sing some more songs in the future.

* * *

 **Grant's Confessional Scene:**

Grant – "Well… let's get a bit devious on this episode."

* * *

 **Duke's Confessional Scene:**

Duke – "We better have a good plan since his hunting team is involved. I don't want to end up in the same situation as last time."

* * *

 **Gwen's Confessional Scene:**

Gwen – "If I recall exactly, last time Chef was in charge things were tough. This is going to be intense since he has a whole hunting team backing him up."

* * *

 **Shawn's Confessional Scene:**

Shawn – "Avoid being captured is like avoiding zombies. You don't want to get bitten by a zombie, because then you become them or devoured by them!"

* * *

 **Wynda's Confessional Scene:**

Wynda – "I have a good feeling about this episode." She popped her knuckles, giving a wild grin to the camera.

* * *

 **Felix's Confessional Scene:**

Felix – "Briefcases. Get an object. Avoid capture. Talk about going 007. Woohoo! Wait, is there going to be a hot lady?"

* * *

The Bears had been led to a private room where they set the briefcase down on the table; looking at it, they saw that it was a simple lock. "Does anyone know where we can get a key?" Gwen asked, laughing a bit nervously.

"Got one," Felix said and pulled out his dagger. Placing the briefcase on its side, he put the blade at the slit and forced it down to where everyone heard the metal snapping. Blade still intact, he plied open the briefcase as all the papers spilled out.

"That was a good one, Felix." Owen said, laughing a bit.

"Dad taught me that one, case you don't have a key for something like this." He said, putting the dagger up.

Picking up the papers, Samey saw what it truly was. "It's actually a map to the object. Looks like we have to piece it all together first. Does anyone have any tape?"

"I got a pen," Gwen stated holding it out, "We can just mark the papers one through whatever so we know what page comes next."

"Good thinking," Star Demon said as everyone started to piece the papers together. "Once together, who reads it?"

"I'll do it," Grant and Tag said at the same time. The two glanced at each other, now wondering who was really going to do it.

* * *

Over with the Wolves, they were examining their briefcase and saw that it was more like a Chinese puzzle box.

"Do you know how difficult these are?" Mike complained, "We don't even have instruction on how to unlock it."

"Uhh, don't you have you're Manitoba personality?" Wynda asked, "If so, use it."

"Uh, that's more treasure hunting and surviving… even with a high-level intelligence. Plus, he doesn't really exist anymore." Mike answered back, "Along with the rest of my personalities."

"Well," Shawn said grabbing the briefcase, "one other solution."

Raising it above his head, he smashed it down onto the floor; the lid of it popped off, but it hit Shawn right in the face and everyone just stared at him. "I'm good. I've taken worse hits on my zombie survival course."

Picking up the papers, a small stapler fell out of the papers and Flora picked it up. "Well, guess we have to put this puzzle together." She said as she put it on the table.

Both maps put together, both teams headed off down the paths to the locations of their objects. Dread falling over them as they felt like they could run into the chef's hunting team at any given moment. Especially for Owen, who once said before in TDWT that he was a buffet to the sharks.

"Ow, my butt!" Owen yelled out, and his team looked at him. Owen turned around for a second to see what got him, and everyone saw that one of sharks on Chef's hunting team had sink his teeth into Owen's butt.

"So, how bad does it look?" Owen asked.

"Uhh, not too bad Owen." Samey said, looking at her team nervously. "It's removable."

"Okay, I'll just fart it off then." He said as he let out the thunder-cracker, as everyone covered their noses.

* * *

 **Shark's Confessional Scene:**

The shark coughed a couple of times before pulling out and using an oxygen tank. A quick knock on the door, the other Shark popped in and patted its friend on the head with a concern look.

* * *

"From the looks of the map, we need to reach the set where they do all the sound effects for the films to reach our object." Tag said as the Bears continued on; Grant was also reading the map as well. "Just what the heck is the object?" Grant asked a bit confused.

"Won't know till we find it." Star Demon said, glancing around at all the buildings that they were passing by. Looking at his team, he saw that Felix was missing. "Where's Felix?"

"Uh, I thought he was right next to you?" Samey said, as she started to look around the area for Felix. Within a few seconds, everyone saw one of the garage doors to the buildings fall to the floor and Felix walked out. "Nothing there."

"Just what are you doing?" Star Demon questioned, slapping his hand on his face.

"Keeping an eye out and looking around at sets to see if any more of Chef's team is here." Felix said as he rejoined the group. "IF Owen got bitten by one of the two sharks, then who know what else we'll run into here."

"Let's just keep moving." Star Demon said, and the group headed down their path until they came across an action scene set. Staring at it, they heard an explosion down on the other side.

"This wasn't noted on the map." Gwen confirmed to her group. Looking up from the map, they saw that there was an actress in racing gear getting of the car.

"Well, if this set has a work-in-progress, they're probably on break now so let's ask her if we can cut through really quickly." Grant said, heading up towards the actress. The rest of his team followed.

* * *

Back with the Exuberant Wolves, Mike was reading the map and looked around at the hangars. "Okay, we turned right two blocks ago, now in three more blocks we need to turn left, then after we pass two hangars turn right." He said, as the team continued walking.

Once they made the left turn, they saw the whole path was blocked off by a large action scene. The whole scene didn't have a single actor or actress on it, not even a director in sight. Right in front of them, a tumbleweed passed them by.

"This-This doesn't feel right," Mike said as he approached the set; his food accidentally stepped on a trigger plate and he accidentally set off an explosive that launched Flora and Seath into the air. "Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to do that!" Mike called out to them.

" _Muy bien, my friend."_ Alejandro said, as his voice came out of a loud speaker. _"Fascinating that you blew up two of your own teammates. Now then, let's get the rest of this fun started."_

"Seath and Flora are gone… now what?" Shawn said, looking at the rest of his team. Sariel firmly put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes dead set on the obstacle course.

"Shawn, there could potentially be zombies on the other side of this set." She said, "Now, if you don't want them to win then you better them out; if now, well, guess they can have our brains."

Shawn's eyes glanced up at Sariel, and she just shrugged at him while taking a few steps away. Within a few seconds, everyone heard Shawn screaming random things at the top of his lungs and running right through the whole set. Wynda was quick to give Sariel a high five, until they all saw Shawn get launched into the air and land harshly down next to them. Moments after he landed, one of Chef's hunting team sharks landed on its own feet with a chainsaw in its grip. Staring at the Exuberant Wolves, it grinned wickedly and snickered at them.

"Anyone good with sharks?" Mike questioned, as Wynda stepped up.

"Sariel's fast, bet she can also carry someone." Wynda stated, "Sariel, why don't ye throw zombie guy over your shoulders and run. Duke, Mike, you two better start sprinting."

"Got it." Sariel answered, throwing Shawn over her shoulder, she sprinted off at top speed through the set as other explosives went off and a prop-car nearly landed on top of them. Duke and Mike tried their best to stay close to the two of them, but their speed didn't match that of Sariel's.

Sliding across the concrete, Sariel managed to make it through the set until she saw Chef standing right in front of her with a paintball gun in his hands. Laughing, he pointed it right at Sariel and Shawn. Thinking fast, Sariel grinned at him and spoke rather quickly. "Loser say what?"

"What?" Chef answered as Sariel threw Shawn right at his chest, knocking the breath out of him and making Chef fall to the ground. Grabbing his paintball gun, Sariel pointed it at Chef as Duke and Mike made it out of the set.

"Alright Chef, we're going to be grabbing Shawn and heading off now." She said, as Shawn slowly woke up from being out cold. Mike pulled him off of Chef just as everyone heard a loud explosion a few blocks away from them and one very close by where mere moments after Wynda landed right on top of Chef out of breath but looking like she just got off of a roller coaster during a lightning storm.

"Fun, let's do that again!" Wynda said, coughing out some smoke.

"Let's not and keep moving," Duke stated, grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her along as the team walked off. "We need to get our other two members now."

* * *

 **Alejandro's Confessional Scene:**

Alejandro – "I was simply put in charge of the set and the explosions; the sharks will do the rest now. For they are very good at following the scent of blood." He laughed a small bit, rubbing his hands together. "Of course, Izzy is in charge of her area too, but I do not control her."

* * *

Walking up to the actress that was talking with an intern, Grant tapped her on the shoulder. Her hands gripping the sides of the helmet, she turned around just as she pulled it off. "Surprise! BOOM BOOM!"

Explosions went all about them, one blowing the intern up in the air while slamming Grant and Izzy down to the ground. She just laughed hysterically at the sight and got back up on her feet again. All the while, Grant just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Oh man," Izzy said while laughing, "you should really see your face! It's like disbelief, shock, surprise, utter confusion and at the edge of break down here! Oh, hi Flora and Seath!"

"But they aren't even-" Right before he could finish his sentence, Seath made a crater into the ground next to him while Flora landed directly on top of him. Izzy just laughed at the scene as Seath slowly pulled himself out of his crater.

"Chris is… going to get it." Seath said, glaring a small bit.

"Oh please, Seath, Chris didn't think about blowing you up." Izzy said, dismissing his thoughts. "It was all Heather's idea, she's the one who figured out on her own that you were secretly deceitful, manipulative, and you believed yourself to be better than anyone. When Heather knows something, she knows something good. So, this was her way of payback."

"What?" Seath said moments before his head slammed into the ground, falling unconscious.

"Sweet, I get bag someone today!" Izzy said then looked over at Flora, "Aww, she's still awake. Oh well, I got some more BOOM BOOMS to do!" A wave of explosions that looked like lava gushing out of the ground passed by all them, making them all freak out as the explosive wave settled down.

"Guys, I will handle Izzy. Plus I get to fight the hot lady," Felix said pulling out his daggers. Izzy merely laughed at him, and brought out metal fire batons.

"Yay fun! I love playing this game!" She said while laughing; while the rest of the Flagrant Bears gathered Seath and Flora. "Uh no, leave Seath behind, he's captured. You can take Flora since she can still move."

"What is wrong with your head?" Samey questioned her.

"Yeah, I have no idea." She said, "Not even my doctors can solve it. No really, they can't." Launching herself right at Felix, the rest of the team took Flora and made a break for it.

After a while of walking with them, they eventually ran into the Exuberant Wolves. "So… our objects are in the same building?" Grant asked the Wolves.

"I guess." Duke answered, until the sound of Chef's voice filled the air.

" _Attention both teams, you have reached your destinations. Now, here's the hard part."_ They all heard him say. _"There is only one object! There were never two objects, so fight amongst each other, get someone to go through the building and grab it! Because both teams are the enemies now!"_ With that said, both teams stared at each other for a second or two.

"What the heck?" Mike said, just as Grant grabbed a hold of Flora.

"Well, looks like we got a hostage." He said, smirking at the Exuberant Wolves. "I know the sharks followed us, and with the fact that Flora and Shawn has been hurt, including Seath, worst than the rest of us, she's the perfect bribe."

"Whoa, Grant, that's cold and dark." Samey said to him, a bit of fear in her voice.

"Oh, shut it Samey. This is a competition, like Heather said back in Total Drama, we're not here to make friends." He said, glaring at her. "Plus, we all do anything to win. Especially the five million dollars."

"Man, that's darker than Heather." Gwen pointed out. "But then again, it's always about the money that brings the worst out of people."

"Yeah, that's true Gwen." Grant answered, giving her a small smile that was genuine. "It happens to all people."

"Then please let me go?" Flora asked him, "I know we don't know each other well… but you can use someone to really talk too, I can see that honestly. And I'm for it with second chances. So, do we have some peace between us?"

"Yeah…" He said, then glanced over at Tag and Star Demon. "You two, get going already, we got a game to win." With that said, Star Demon and Tag went running in to the studio, Sariel and Mike followed after the both of them without second thoughts.

"So… what do the rest of us do?" Owen asked as he farted once more, making Gwen and Samey cover their mouths.

* * *

Inside the studio, the four of them stared at the complex space before them. Laser fields, moving platforms that either dropped or raised up, and both of the sharks stood in their way to a box. Cocking Chef's paintball gun, Sariel fired it right at Star Demon's leg making him fall to the ground. Using his other leg for support, he jumped right at Sariel and grabbed hold of the paintball gun. "Tag, run for it!"

"Mike, use your skills!" Sariel called out, and the two both saluted to their teammates and headed off through the course. The skills of Svetlana running through his blood, Mike made it through the course with Tag a meager way behind him. Jumping onto a platform, one smacked him down as Tag finally reached him. Laughing, he almost got smacked off by a moving platform but jumped right onto it.

Getting back up again, Mike followed after Tag and it was a race between the two until they both reached the sharks. Grant, grinning at his shark quickly grabbed it and managed to flip it right onto Mike as the other shark launched itself at Mike. Grabbing the box, he cheered at his victory and opened it up to see a small note in it.

Opening up the note, he read the words out loud. "Congratulations, you have completed the challenge and probably did something that's never going to be useful to you again later in life. Sincerely Chef."

"Seriously? That's all?" Mike said as Sariel and Star Demon caught up to them, moments after Tag read the letter.

* * *

"Welcome to the poolside, contestants. Tonight, you're not getting any Mr. Coconut plushies." Chef said as he stared at the two teams before him. "Not tonight, for tonight, you are simply going to be getting a little treat from the first season of Total Drama. EXCEPT FOR THE LOSER!"

Team Exuberant Wolves stared at Chef with wide eyes as an intern came out with a tray of marshmallows. Standing next to Chef, the intern held it out to him and Chef removed on. "Sweet, puffy marshmallows, makes that little sweet tooth of yours grow up… I bet you're all wondering what the loser gets. Ain't no meatball bazooka tonight, that's up in the shop." Whistling, another intern came out with a case that had the toxic symbol on it. "Loser gets a toxic marshmallow from Revenge of the Island."

Chef and the two interns just laughed as the contestants in front of him moved a bit farther away. They've all heard what happened on Revenge of the Island, and no one was willing to touch that marshmallow. Heck, not even Owen would dare. "Now, I wasn't expecting a double elimination, but Seath got pulled out because of medical reasons, so now the teams are truly uneven. First up safe is… Sariel. Followed by Shawn and Mike. Wynda, you held back a shark and managed to get your team to advance, good job."

With that said, that simply left Flora and Duke now. Flora stood up to say something but Chef glared at her to sit down, which she immediately did. "Now, you two fools are close. I can see that." Chef said, adding in a small chuckle; while Flora and Duke looked at each other a bit confused. "But loser tonight, is Flora."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted guess I could have been a bit more of help instead of being blasted off into the air like that, huh?" She said, looking at her team. "Well, good luck guys. See you all at the finale. Oh Chef, no need to bring me that marshmallow."

Chef turned to the camera, and gave it one of his more natural grins. "Well, Flora's gone but now she's going to be on the Aftermath. Who knows what might happen? Oh, they'll be the ones explaining when the merge is going to come. Till then, stay tune for Total Drama Hollywood. Now cut the camera!"

* * *

 **Eliminated for Episode** – Seath (medical), 14-Flora

 **Elimination List:** 26-Miko, 25-Izzy, 24-Ezekiel, 23-Jo, 22-Heather, 21-Rocco, 20-Fritz, 19-Gemini, 18-Jason, 17-Courtney, 16-Diana, 15-Seath, 14-

 **Remaining Team Members:**

Exuberant Wolves: Duke, Wynda, Mike, Sariel, Shawn

Flagrant Bears: Star Demon, Owen, Samey, Grant, Gwen, Tag, Felix

Talk about doing confessional scenes all at once… everyone got Chef's anger in the beginning, thus starting them off horribly.

Make sure to check out the poll on my profile, and vote for who you think is going to win! It will be edited during the process of voting, adding/removing contestants of Total Drama Hollywood.

Well, we got see a bit more of Grant in this episode. Guess Heather didn't know that, yet she knew Seath.

Flora is going to be seen at the Aftermath, but who truly knows what is going to happen now. Well… except for me. If you guys want to make good guesses, readback on the previous Aftermath and comment.

This has been Sephiria Arks, can't wait to see you guys comment and read the next chapter of Total Drama Hollywood!


	17. Ep10: Total Drama Aftermath 2

**Total Drama – Aftermath #2**

"Yo! Yo! My peeps, Geoff and Tyler here!" Geoff said, enthusiasm roaring high in him as he jumped onto the coffee table.

"Hey everyone!" Tyler said, as he lounged on the couch as the words TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH appeared on the TV screen. "Ready for a new Aftermath episode? If so, you are in it now!"

"Dude, chill down and relax." Geoff said as he fell onto the couch. "We got plenty of time for this episode. But, let's do a bit of recap, cause its been what? Four episodes since the last aftermath?"

"Dude, its been that long? Man, doesn't feel like it." Tyler said looking at him with a smile on his face.

"I know, but anyways. Let's go over some stuff, since. We had a court case episode, total 60's beach show, talent episode and then Chef's Impossible episode! A lot of contestants got eliminated, since then and are about to be welcomed onto the stage," Geoff said, "But before I do welcome them, I like to announce that we are getting a special guest judge that is going to be introduced after we are going to play a special tape series and a whole new game!"

The audience before them cheered, and Geoff raised his hands to silence them. "Let's get on with the show! First to welcome out a guy who hates messes and stepmothers, and is a twin please welcome Rocco!"

"Welcome aboard to the Aftermath, dude." Geoff said as Rocco took a seat at the couch, "Voted off before your own twin, but she followed not long after. Like that small break from her?"

"Not really, I'm cool with my sister. Even if she doesn't feel the same to me." Rocco said, "But that's girls. Not much you can do about them. Pretty sure they're always like this."

"Oh, for sure dude! Girls are like a tsunami; a huge flood wave of emotions and you don't know what's going to hit you next." Geoff said, where moments after Tyler made him look at the Peanut gallery. A couple of girls had a sour look on their faces, while Lindsay looked utterly confused at his words.

"Uh, let's move on to another contestant before we all end up dead." Geoff said, looking away from the girls. "Next up, we got a guy whose parties always involve large amounts of fire, give some applause to Fritz!"

Fritz came rolling out from behind the curtain completely on fire, but sprang off the floor with his hands and landed perfectly on his feet. The flames completely extinguished.

"Dude that was so cool!" Geoff called out, as others gave Fritz an applause.

"I can do that too," Tyler said. But before he could say another word, Geoff covered his mouth.

"So Fritz, you got eliminated, so what now?" Geoff asked him quickly before Tyler could speak when his hand fell from Tyler's mouth.

"Behind-the-scenes, Felix and I both agreed to travel down to Hawaii for a bit," he said. "I plan to do some fire dancing and he's thinking about working at his dad's sports bar that starting up down there."

"Dude, that's cool!" Geoff said, "Is it by the water?"

"Definitely, dude!" Fritz said, "Izzy is also going to tag too and do some fire dancing as well."

"Anyways… Right after Fritz got eliminated, Gemini was next to hit the boot." Tyler said, leaning back on the couch a bit more as Fritz sat on the couch with the losers, "So, let's welcome her out."

Gemini stalked out with a cynical look on her face, hands in fists. "My dad will be hearing about this and get me back on that show. Long as I'm happy in the end, he can keep having peace in the house."

"Girl you are harsh." Tyler said, Geoff nodding in agreement.

"So? It's how I always roll." She said, sitting down on the couch, pulling out a nail filer and ignored everyone.

"After Gemini got eliminated, we had a three-way elimination. Before we do welcome them out," Geoff said, "Let's roll some tapes of That's Gonna Leave A Mark with Some Never-Seen-Before-Footage too!" The Peanut Gallery cheered a bit as Tyler pressed play on the remote.

* * *

 **Clip One:**

 **The scene rolls out of Flora and Seath being launched into the air; with Seath crashing through the ground as Flora smashed down on top of Grant.**

* * *

 **Clip Two:**

 **A scene rolled out of Grant revving his motorcycle, until it takes out from under him and smashes through a glass door taking out Owen, Shawn, and Duke; but Sariel and Tag managed to jump out of the way. Quickly, Grant took off running from the scene.**

* * *

 **Clip Three**

 **It shows a behind-the-scene shot of Chef walking around the hotel area, until he is hit by a clown car into a brick wall. Raising his hand, he fell flat to the ground as the camera zoomed over to the car as Sariel and Samey high fived each other, while Sariel held the remote control.**

* * *

Laughing a small bit, Geoff wiped a tear away from his eye. "Man, those are good clips."

"But let's get the triple elimination contestants out here, man." Tyler said, "So please welcome out Jason, C.I.T Courtney, and Diana! Come out you guys." The three of them walked out on the stage, waving or smiling at the crowd as they sat down with Fritz, Rocco, and Gemini.

"Isn't Jason so cute, Sadie?" Katie squealed across the room.

"Like O.M.G, Katie, he is so cute!" Sadie agreed, "Cuter than Justin! Say, where is Justin?"

Everyone looked around to see that Justin was gone, but after a few shrugs and "I don't know" everyone merely dropped the topic. Geoff and Tyler simply rolled their eyes and carried on.

"Jason, tell us. You came pretty far, but where did you get those skills to make a Beef Wellington?" Geoff asked.

"I've got cooking skills, plus with all the attention that I get… I need to have skills because I know appearance or looks can't always carry you far." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head. "No offense to Justin where ever he is."

"Sure, dude, sure he's cool with ya." Geoff stated, "Courtney, are you going to sue anyone this time?"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Courtney said, crossing her arms while having a teasing smile on her face. "Course, it will probably be likely cause Duncan is still on the show."

"Yeah, dude is still running loose on Total Drama Hollywood." Tyler said, "And we've gotten some clips of him but won't be revealed till we introduce the last person eliminated."

"Well, let's keep going on. Diana, anything you want to say to anyone still on the show?" Geoff asked her.

"Wynda, hit that five-million-dollar mark for us!" She said cheerfully.

"That's right," Geoff said, "you two are dating. Which is really cool and sweet at the same time, bro."

"I know, too bad I didn't get to stay on the show any longer. But who knows what might happen here on the Aftermath; Anything can happen now." She said, tucking a lock of her blonde hair back.

"Oh, true that, dude." He said, giving her a thumbs up. "Now moving on to our final person who got eliminated. She's practically a counselor, probably better than Courtney," Geoff said as Courtney made a comment about it, "and is probably having a crush upon the other goth, it's Flora!"

Flora came walking out, waving at the crowd before her as she sat down on the couch with the other eliminated contestants.

"So, Flora, few questions for you to answer. Do you have a crush on Duke?" Tyler asked her.

"Wait, who told you I had a crush?" She said, glancing around for a few seconds.

"Whoa, easy there Tyler, don't want to pressure the girl, dude." Geoff said, as he got up on his feet and walked over to Flora, "Answer this Flora, if you got back on to the show, what would you do?"

"Well… I promised Grant that we talk out his problems, so that would be something that I do on the show." She said, thinking for a second, "And maybe…"

"Does this maybe deal with a boy?" Geoff said, a smirk on his face as she gave him a small nod; the blush slowly rising in her cheeks. "Say no more Flora, we got our answers. Now let's move on to something else!"

"Time for a cool segment that hasn't been played since Total Drama World Tour." Tyler stated, looking up at the TV as the words _Total Drama Fugitive_ appeared. "We had to remove the "s" at the end of fugitive because we're only dealing with one fugitive right now."

"And that fugitive is Duncan." Geoff said, sitting down next to Tyler once more. "Last time that he was seen, dudes and dudettes, he got hurt the episode before the first Aftermath and we then found out he escaped the hospital and hasn't been seen since! But we got some special people to track him down, and got footage! But we aren't for sure that this is, Duncan at all. Roll the clips!"

Picking up the remote, Tyler rolled his eyes and pressed the play button.

* * *

 **T.D.F Clip 1:**

 **The clip shows an intern being tripped from someone in the shadows, then a camera flash going off revealing the shadow of what looks like Duncan.**

* * *

"Man," Geoff said, "thanks to Sierra and her crazy photo-taking of this season, we got that shadow of what looks like Duncan."

"How do you know, that this is Duncan?" Noah said, crossing his arms. "It's not hard to dress up as him and trip a person."

"That is true," Trent stated, and everyone else agreed.

"So, let's mark it down as fraud then," Geoff said, "and move on to the next clip!"

* * *

 **T.D.F Clip 2:**

 **The scene shows a man looking exactly like Duncan smashing down on top of a car, cursing a small bit, then lifting up a sewer lid and disappearing down into it as people start to come around to see what happened.**

* * *

"Now, that has to be Duncan." Tyler stated, with Geoff nodding in agreement.

"We all know Duncan curses like that, everyone! No mistake about it!" Geoff said, laughing a small bit.

"Oh, he definitely does." Cody said, leaning back in his seat only to fall into the crack between the cushions. "Someone help."

"Well, let's move on to a game, shall we?" Geoff said and he looked over at Tyler. "Want to introduce the game, Tyler?"

"Sure dude." Tyler said, giving him a thumbs up. "We decided to come up with a game, call Instant Elimination. Here, merge is about at the corner, aka episode 12. So… we need to eliminate some people, and here the loser category gets to eliminate those who are still in the competition. And those people get pulled off at the end of episode, when the cameras aren't rolling. So, they still get to participate in episode 11, then they're out." High-fiving Geoff, everyone stared at them until Heather stood up.

"Hold on!" Heather shouted, "You said in the last aftermath that there is a special card game, but said it couldn't be done till more people get eliminated from the show!"

Geoff nodded his head at her, "So true, that's our second game here on the show. After we introduce the special guest. So, sit down and chill."

Sitting back down, she was handed a remote by an intern along with everyone else. "The thing about these remotes," Geoff said, "Some of these remotes, when you vote will shock you; thus, disqualifying your vote. Let the game begin."

Watching everyone, the TV pulled up profile pictures of those who were still in the game. Each one had a bar to go with it, showing how fill it was for votes. With each person who voted, there were screams mixed in, while Geoff and Tyler watched them laughing. Once everyone had voted, everyone stared at the TV screen; some looking like burnt barbecue.

"Wow, talk about the votes." Tyler said, as Geoff nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, I agree." Blaineley said as she walked onto the stage. "Plus, you weren't supposed to eliminate anyone during the aftermath… until you convinced the producers to let you do it. Talk about reality TV."

"What are you doing back here?" Geoff questioned, anger flaring up in his eyes. "You're suppose to be hosting the show."

"Oh, I know I am," Blaineley said, "But I watched the last Aftermath episode and to say the least… you guys stink at it. It was far worse than when I hosted it and you sang that stupid song about me, Geoff."

"All because you got rid of Bridgette." He said, getting up in her face; DJ, Tyler and Harold were quick to pull him away from her while Geoff stated he will get his revenge at her.

"Why he's going through anger management, let's look to see who got booted." Blaineley said with an innocent look on her face. "From the votes, it shows that Samey, Tag, Felix, and Wynda have all been kicked out of the game. Wow, you guys, talk about harsh."

"What? Everyone just wants to watch the finale already." Noah commented, "And I'm doing a re-bet here with Lashawna on who's going to win."

"Moving on then, let's introduce our guest star!" She said cheerfully, until a confused face fell upon her. "To which, I have no idea who exactly… but come out anyways!"

Looking towards the curtains, everyone saw Chef walking out with a briefcase in hand.

"You're the guest star?" Blaineley said a bit shocked. "But why?"

"Because I've been busy working on a project." Chef said smacking Blaineley with the briefcase along the side of her head. "Something that Chris kept away from you. So shut your mouth and listen, lady!"

Everyone cheered at Chef for shutting up Blaineley and possibly giving her a concussion as he put the briefcase down. "Now listen up," Chef said, "each of you will be given a folder, in some certain folders there will be golden cards. Stand up once you see it." Chef said as he stared at the peanut gallery that was a mix up of contestants from Total Drama Island up the Ridonculous Race. Throwing a folder to each person, everyone grew excited at each one and smiled.

Chef stared at the gallery as each folder was opened up. Trent, Ezekiel, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Brick, Lightning, Dawn, Sugar, Jasmine, Crimson, Kitty, Junior, Jen, Flora and Jason stood up and stared at Chef. He just applauded them, and everyone stared at him confused.

"Congrats to all of you contestant, you 16 get to be on the next season for Total Drama. Total Drama All Around Again." Chef said, clapping for them, "And no, you cannot opt out or say you're not doing it, you're all in and that's it! And there will be newbies."

With that said, Chef walked off the stage as everyone stared at him. Geoff soon came out to see Chef walk away and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, guest star came out and did what was needed to be done," he said, "let's move on to the last game. All contestants who got eliminated from this season, please come down!"

All eliminated contestants of Hollywood came down, and Geoff handed them all a slingshot and hard, round balls. A wall appeared from the floor with gourds tied onto the wall. "Each of you get two shots, and that's it. There are a certain number of cards hidden inside these gourds. All you have to do, is pop open and gourd to see if you got a card or not. If the ball misses, that also counts as a shot. And these cards can only be used after Episode 11, so starting Episode 12 you can use them." Geoff said, and he pushed Gemini forward, "Now start popping these gourds open!"

Firing, only one of Gemini's shots hit a gourd and the other one missed, hitting Noah in the forehead. Ezekiel stepped up next, missing the gourds entirely and walking away with his head down. Rocco came up next and fired both of his, one breaking open a gourd that was empty and the other one popped open a gourd with a card falling out of it.

"Yes, another chance at the money!" Rocco said, knuckle touching Geoff in the process.

"Next!" Geoff called up, as Fritz fired his shots; both of them popping open empty gourds. Courtney came up after Fritz firing her shot, ending up with nothing in the process.

"Oh, come on!" She said as she walked away and Heather fired her two shots. Grinning, she saw a card fall out and cheered.

"I'm back in the game!" Heather spoke, a smirk upon her face. Firing her two shots, Jo didn't pop anything open and she threw her slingshot in a different direction. Everyone heard someone groaning, until they turned their heads towards Tyler as he collapsed to the ground, hands between his legs. Flora soon stepped up, firing both her shot and saw a card fall out as well.

"Okay, let's speed this up because we are almost out of time." Geoff said, "You two can fire at once now, but not in the same area." Diana and Jason, soon shot theirs, the two firing and both ending up with nothing from their gourds.

"Well everyone, that is it for this Total Drama Aftermath. Flora, Heather and Rocco are back in the game," Geoff stated, "Samey, Tag, Felix and Wynda are out. What will happen on the next episode, we don't know. When these returnees pop back in, who knows? Find out on the upcoming episodes of Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 **Elimination Choice for Episode 10** **– Samey, Tag, Felix, Wynda**

 **Elimination List** : 26-Miko (surf competition with Bridgette… still), 25-Izzy, 24-Ezekiel, 23-Jo, 22-Heather, 21-Rocco, 20-Fritz, 19-Gemini, 18-Jason, 17-Courtney, 16-Diana, 15-Seath (medical reasons), 14-Flora, 13-Samey, 12-Tag, 11-Felix, 10-Wynda

 **Remaining Team Members:**

Exuberant Wolves: Duke, Mike, Sariel, Shawn

Flagrant Bears: Star Demon, Owen, Grant, Gwen,

Still Missing: Duncan

To return: Heather, Flora, Rocco


	18. Ep11: Total Drama Reality Flashback

**Total Drama Hollywood: Episode 11 – Total Drama Reality Flashback**

"Good morning Total Drama Hollywood fans, I'm your host Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" She said, a small applause coming from the interns as she glared at them to do so. "Today on Total Drama Hollywood, we are hosting a reality flashback episode. Here, we're giving the contestants a break from the challenges… something that we are required to do as it's in their contracts or we'll be sued. They'll be talking about their favorite moments on and off the camera! So, without further delay, let's get this episode started!"

* * *

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_** [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 ** _You guys are on my mind_** [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_** [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 ** _And now I think the answer is plain to see_** [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 ** _I wanna be famous_** [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_** [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 ** _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_** [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._** [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_** [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 ** _Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!_** [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 ** _[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo]._**

* * *

"Talk about not having to do anything today at all," Owen stated as he shoved marshmallows into his mouth, "One who episode of total freedom!"

All the remaining contestants were at the lounging area by the pool; just chilling out and enjoying the nice weather for the day. No serious challenge for the day, a break for everyone.

Star Demon raised an eyebrow at Owen as a smile came onto his face. Nodding his head, they all saw Felix's dagger land blade first and he fell over the couch.

"So, what did you do for these past few hours?" Mike asked him, and Felix just laughed a small bit.

"I went on a date with the hot lady from last week's episode." He told them, a grin forming on his face.

"Still can't believe that a bunch of the old contestants got onto the show. Including Jasmine." Shawn said, as he poked Felix's dagger cautiously. "Think this is good enough to remove the head of a zombie?"

"I have no idea… but, who knows on who else might get on the show." Felix said, ripping the dagger out of the coffee table and walking away.

"We could get a bunch of newbies." Star Demon said, yawning and leaving the area. "And there are four spots left apparently."

"I wish I could get on," Owen said, looking said as he shoved marshmallows into his mouth.

"You had to be on the Aftermath to get on that whole new season." Gwen said, with Grant nodding in agreement. "And the merge is just at the corner!"

"Just what the heck are all of you guys doing?" Blaineley said as she marched out to them. "You're all suppose to be having flashbacks of your favorite moments on and off the camera! That's why this episode is called Reality Flashback!"

"Uh, we were Blaineley." Mike said as he dipped his feet into the pool water, "We were talking about the second Aftermath episode."

"Yeah, I still got time to talk about stuff before I get booted," Samey said, popping a grape into her mouth. "Along with Tag, Felix and Wynda."

"So, chill yourself out or I knock ye out." Wynda commented cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, just get talking about your favorite moments already and I will." She said, sitting down on a lounge chair and flicking sunshades over her eyes. All of the contestants stared at Blaineley while giving her an eye roll.

"If your so enthusiastic about this episode Blaineley," Sariel said annoyed, "Why don't you tell us your favorite moment."

"Alright, fine." She said, flicking the sunshades off her face. "I've got two favorite moments. The first one was taking over and running the first episode all on my own. And the second one is in episode 6, How Hard Can It Be?"

* * *

 **Clip Scene of the Episode:**

 _There was a rattle of the doorknob behind them, making Chef and Chris look back behind them. It stopped, and a for a few moments everything was quiet until the door was kicked open and the two flinched backwards. "Finally, I found you!" Blaineley shouted, and the two cringed at the appearance of her – hair wrapped in a towel, with different shades of hair masks in it and pieces of foil; her mud mask with mashed up bananas on it, a floor length robe tied on her and she tapped her foot on the cold metal floor._

 _"You think the two of you can hide in here? Oh, think again." She stated, slowly popping the knuckles on her hands._

* * *

"That was a very fun moment for me," Blaineley said as she let out a content sigh. "And I know we are only eleven episodes in, but it felt like we did it just yesterday. Scaring Chris and Chef like that while wearing all of my beauty products, golden. Okay, one of you guys is next."

"Guess I'll go," Grant spoke up. "My best scene here, probably from the first episode. Got to ride in on a wave of explosions and caused the whole studio to into stand by."

* * *

 **Clip Scene of the Moment from Episode 1:**

 _All around them, small fire crackers exploded and balls of fire went up to the air. Red smoke filled the room as the squealing of tires make everyone cover their ears and they all saw the man land on the stage. Behind him, a blaze of fire shot up from the ground as a platform raised up with a man standing on it and more explosions surrounded him and the man on the motorcycle._

"Fritz and I, we wrecked that studio and damaged Blaineley in the process." Grant said, a smug look on his face as he stared at Blaineley. "I was pleased. Okay, next.""Well, I got a few." Wynda stated, fluffing her red hair a small bit to help the humidity give it a bit more of a wilder look. "Second episode, when Chef and Izzy made that paintball deal. It was hilarious watching those two go at each other."

* * *

 **Clip Scene from Episode 2:**

 _Upon the girl's floor, Wynda was laughing like crazy as Izzy and Chef entered another paintball war, while Flora tried her best to hide behind Izzy from the insanity that was happening._

 _"This is fun, but I have a roommate to protect, so… I'm setting down a bet. If I land a drop on you, we get to pass freely. But if you land a drop on me, you get to splatter all of us top to bottom in the paint. And if a drop hits Flora, we have to restart the game. Deal?"_

 _"Deal!"_

 _Chef let out a loud battle cry that could be heard throughout the hotel, with the sounds of paintball guns going off mixed with the screams of the girls. The girls were used as human shields along with the few paintings that were in the hallway [which management is going to kill them for]. No one could avoid being pulled in the game [course they had to restart about six times], before Chef managed to land a blow of Izzy, thus everyone got slammed with paint._

* * *

"If anything," Sariel started up, "I'm glad those two drama queens are off the show. But knowing that Wynda stabbed the wall with something to make them shut up, ended with them screaming. It's still funny."

"No clip scene?" Felix asked her, sharpening his dagger.

"No, I don't think I really need one for that moment," Sariel answered.

"I can't believe they have this whole place packed with food," Owen confirmed as he swallowed a whole meat platter. "I am loving all of this food. Now, the only thing I don't like here is the fact that the bar serves Mr. Coconut's like the one Blaineley ordered in the episode that introduced the new season."

* * *

 **Scene from the very beginning:**

 _Chris was happily lounging on a pool raft, drinking a face-painted coconut, with his sunshades over his eyes and enjoying the nice breeze that gently swept over him. He let out a happy sigh, while Chef was on a lounge chair drinking his own coconut with a face on it. The sound of heeled shoes filled the area and Blaineley sat at the bar ordering her own face-painted coconut._

* * *

"It still hurts, that he got eliminated on Total Drama Island and then I found out he's been used in other seasons or being drink out of." Owen commented, looking down on the ground. "I miss my round little buddy."

* * *

 _Flash scene montage of Mr. Coconut taking the Dock of Shame from the first season, Total Drama Island._

* * *

"He was the best friend that I could have ever asked for while isolated from everyone." Owen stated, as he looked down at the pool water while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Uhh… okay," Blaineley spoke, before hearing her phone ring and quickly answered it as it was the producers. Everyone saw her walk away, and a devious smile cam across Sariel's face. Quickly, she took Blaineley's sunscreen which has half full and grabbed the cooking oil from the grill area; pouring the oil in the sunscreen, she mixed it up and put it back while earning a high-five from Wynda.

"Think, I just made one of my favorite moment's right here." Sariel spoke, as they all saw Blaineley return still on the phone and now applying the "sunscreen" onto her.

"No! Don is not going to be producing next season!" Blaineley, shouted. "Chris doesn't want him, neither does Chef. I especially don't want to produce with him… I don't care! He's not producing with us!" Snapping her phone shut, she lay down on the lounge chair while adding on more sunscreen. "Have we gone through everyone's moments already?"

"I guess," Samey said as everyone merely shrugged. "Let's talk about the cast, cause we still have time before the episode ends."

"So, what juicy gossip do you guys want to talk about?" Blaineley said.

"Why was everyone told off camera not to adore Jason?" Felix spoke, "I mean the girls were are all eyes on him."

"He grew up with being adore 24/7, so the producers added it in his contract that we weren't allow to adore him or anything for this season, whether he was still playing or not." Blaineley answered, "Course next season, that cause will be removed from his contract. It made us lose ratings."

"No wonder this episode took so long to post." Tag spoke, rolling his eyes. "Ratings suck. Too bad your paycheck got smaller."

"Who told you that?!" Blaineley shouted, and Tag pointed over to Chef and Chris as they walked by. "I will be killing them!"

Everyone stared at Blaineley to see the areas of skin that she applied the sunscreen too was slowly starting to turn red. Sariel just smiled at the scene as Blaineley began to fan herself down.

"Oh, you all may want to prepare for an incoming landing." Blaineley said, as a plane circled above. Duke had finally stepped outside from the hotel, to see what was going on as he had slept in and got landed on by a whole new competitor. "Everyone, meet Therion. And nice hit."

Therion stood up, giving Duke a hand and stared at Blaineley with anger in his eyes. He had a surfer black style hair with his bangs covering his right brown eye, a bit of stubble on his chin, with a black and red hoodie on over a black shirt, black and red flamed designed sweatpants, gaming headphones around his neck, checkered shoes, and black rimmed glasses on. "Worst kick out of a plane ever, I can do better kicks in video-games."

"Well this is reality, not video game life, Therion." Blaineley spoke, "And everyone, he is the new merge arrival. And did the temperature rise or something, because I am getting cooked here."

"Probably because you are," Duke said, pointing at her as the others started to laugh. Looking at her arms, Blaineley could slowly see the sizzling areas of her skin and she quickly ran inside to get it treated. The plane above them still circled about, and they all heard a scream from above them. Looking up, everyone saw Rocco slam into the pool harshly.

"Oh my god!" Samey spoke, covering her hands over her mouth as Tag and Sariel dove into the pool and pulled him out. Rocco gasped for a small bit and glared over at Chef and Chris.

"You two are going to get it!" Rocco shouted.

"Oh, like we are." Chris said, "Well, to let you all know, time to say good bye to Samey, Tag, Felix and Wynda. Your rides have arrived."

"Bye guys," Felix said, "Nice while it lasted."

"Later dudes," Tag spoke, waving them off as he got out of the pool. "At least now, I get to ruin perfectly good leather seats."

"Hey, we did our best right?" Samey spoke.

"Not even the end of the episode." Wynda said out loud.

"I know, but I want to get the next episode theme and some information out to the current cast." Chris said as the four left, before turning towards the current contestants.

"Congrats, made it to the merge." Chris spoke, "Now, let's get this rolling. Duke, Mike Sariel, Shawn, Star Demon, Owen, Grant, Gwen, you guys have yet to face elimination. Therion and Rocco, welcome to Merge. The next episode, we will be doing a rescue operation."

"So, who will we be saving?" Gwen spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"You will be saving, Chris. Chris McClain." Chris spoke, and everyone stared at him.

"But you're right here," Owen stated.

"But that's where you're wrong." Chris stated and pulled off the mask to reveal Topher. "I, TOPHER, took his place on the show and hid the real Chris McClain somewhere on the real set before the start of the season! And Chef's interrogations, he won't be able to do as its in the contract whoever hosts the show can't be interrogated by him or his little hunting party! Long as I'm hosting, I can't be touched. Also, no other cast member will be coming back, so those who got special cards, good luck trying to come back cause you are staying **e-lim-in-ate-ed.** "

Everyone gasped at the sight, as Topher grabbed the camera. "There is a new host running Total Drama, people! And it's Topher! Stay tune for the next episode of Total. Drama. Hollywood!"

* * *

 **After hours of Total Drama Hollywood:**

"Can't believe we managed to sneak off set." Mike spoke, rubbing his arms out of fear. "Think we'll be caught?"

"Doubt it." Star Demon replied.

"Too bad Wynda isn't here, she would have shot him down in a heartbeat." Therion spoke, "I've been watching the episodes since the show began."

The three arrived to a prop storage room where the others were at; Gwen was busy drawing in a corner, Owen snacking on food that he brought, Shawn muttering about zombies, Rocco muttering about the place looking unclean, while Duke's eye was twitching like crazy, Grant was doing some push ups with Sariel. In the middle of the floor, was a sewage grate that was big enough for someone to slip in and out off.

"So, what's the plan?" Mike whispered.

"I don't know." Sariel spoke, "I got a note on my pillow that said to bring everyone here. I have the feeling we fell into a trap."

"It's not a trap," they all heard someone say, "Can you guys pull up the grate?"

Sariel, Grant, Shawn and Star Demon grabbed the sewage grate and pulled it up; popping up his head, they all saw Duncan appear.

"Thank guys, man you have no hard its been keeping tabs on these guys." He spoke, as he got out. Reaching down into the grate, he pulled up Flora. "Managed to sneak Flora into this whole place, couldn't get Heather. But look, you guys need a leader, use Flora. She's good at leading from what her record shows."

"How many more people are down there?" Mike spoke.

"A few more people on Topher's side. You got Scarlett, Justin, Amy, Sugar, Eva and Blaineley are also in with Topher." Duncan spoke, "Whole thing against Chris. Topher said off camera that he will get them back on the show for another shot at the millions. Once you guys are gone, they're on."

"No way," Gwen spoke, "They didn't even get picked. They're the worst of the worsts, and this is low for Justin."

"Guess pretty boy wanted to be back on the camera again." Shawn spoke.

"Jason got his nerves." Duncan said. "Now look, they have no idea that I'm doing this at all, but I talked to Izzy and Chef; they are providing an alibi for Flora that she arrived back before Topher said no one can come back. Flora, I'll be messaging you information, share it with the others are teams are dissolved as of merge. I'll do my best to help the real Chris out of this mess. See you guys later."

* * *

 **Bonus Scene from Aftermath Area:**

Looking around the stage area, Seath saw a return card and held it up. Where he was standing, Heather had been sitting at and a happy smile started to form on his face until it became sinister.

* * *

 **Eliminated from second Aftermath episode – Samey, Tag, Felix, Wynda**

 **No one else got eliminated from this episode.**

 **Elimination List** : 26-Miko (surf competition with Bridgette… still), 25-Izzy, 24-Ezekiel, 23-Jo, 22-Heather, 21-Rocco, 20-Fritz, 19-Gemini, 18-Jason, 17-Courtney, 16-Diana, 15-Seath (medical reasons), 14-Flora, 13-Samey, 12-Tag, 11-Felix, 10-Wynda

 **Remaining Team Members:**

Exuberant Wolves: Duke, Mike **,** Sariel, Shawn

Flagrant Bears: Star Demon, Owen, Grant, Gwen

 **Returned:** Rocco

 **Merge Member:** Therion

 **To return:** Heather, Flora… perhaps not Heather, but Seath. Maybe.

 **To everyone, sorry for the very long awaited update. This year has been crazy so far, with college and what is going on at the moment. But back in the game, I go! Please comment, and if you guys want to ask me questions and stuff, feel free to do so. Thank you are who still read this story, whether or not you comment!**


	19. Ep12: So Much For Finding Chris

_**Hey to all my readers! I am currently in the process of reposting this storing on Ao3, but don't worry I will be updating and keeping the story here on!**_

 _ **So, I am going to be replying to comments!**_

 _ **Candela Monsoon**_ _ **– I had Topher planned out since the beginning, back when I was drafting the first**_

 _ **chapter. But will Seath truly return? What happened to Chris, will probably be explained in this chapter… and maybe the next.**_

 _ **trustingguide**_ _ **\- Yes, the next chapter will definitely be interesting. Just you wait and see.**_

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood: Episode 12 – So Much For Finding Chris.**

The camera's showed a dark alleyway where Chef came out of, wielding his paintball gun. "Previously on Total Drama Hollywood, we were doing a flashback montage to give the competitors a break," a scene ensues of the competitors talking about some their favorite scenes. "Then Chris pulls the rug out from under everyone's feet and reveals himself to be Topher… was wondering why he had the smell of a maggot." A quick scene pops up of Topher taking off his mask off his face. "Now, we're doing Rescue Operation – Chris! Will Chris be rescued or not? What will happen to Topher if we do rescue Chris? Will Topher try to eliminate the competitors in this one episode?"

 _"Oh, that is a great idea, Chef!"_ Topher's voice sound out on a megaphone. _"I was thinking double eliminations in the upcoming episodes if you guys didn't rescue Chris, but that idea is so much better!"_

"Me and my by mouth…" Chef grumbled, "Flora and Rocco are back on the show. How will the contestants handle things? How will the plans change for this season? Find out on Total Drama Hollywood!" Cocking the paintball gun, Chef walked further down the alley with his paintball team right behind him.

* * *

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_** [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 ** _You guys are on my mind_** [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_** [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 ** _And now I think the answer is plain to see_** [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 ** _I wanna be famous_** [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_** [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 ** _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_** [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._** [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_** [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 ** _Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!_** [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 ** _[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo]._**

* * *

The current contestants – Flora, Mike, Sariel, Shawn, Star Demon, Rocco, Duke, Grant, Gwen, Therion, Owen and Shawn were all down at the pool area, the sky above them still dark and crickets still chirping about. Looking to his left, Duke smashed one with his fist and Rocco took a couple of steps away from him muttering that he was not going to clean that up.

"Good morning everyone!" Topher spoke, rising out of the pool on an opening seashell. "How about we start today's challenge?"

"Uhh… are you supposed to be Aphrodite?" Gwen commented, earning a few snickers from the others. "Cause if you are, you're failing."

"Yeah, even I can see you're failing." Owen stated, "You're supposed to be a girl with long blonde hair and naked. And obviously your hair is brown and your wearing clothes still."

Owen and Gwen earned a couple of high fives, as one of Topher's eyes twitched. Letting out a deep sigh, he composed himself and put his game face back on.

"Today's episode theme – Operation Rescue: Chris." Topher announced, the contestants rolling their eyes at him. "Here's the catch. I'm not dissolving the teams. Not just yet."

"What? But it's merge!" Star Demon pointed out.

"No, no I don't have too." Topher said.

"Uh, yes, you do." Gwen spoke. "It's what MERGE is all about."

Topher pulled out a contract and flipped through a few pages of it, "Here we are. In case of merge, the person hosting the show, can, at his own choice, decide whether or not to merge the teams."

Everyone just stared at him, and he broke out laughing like a mad man. "You heard what I read from the contracts," Topher spoke, "I can decide to merge or not. HA!"

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"From what the others say about the previous seasons, the teams always merge at the merge. So, if anything, this episode isn't the merge episode. Chef lied."

* * *

"Anyways," Topher spoke on, "Let me introduce Team Three! Flora, Therion, Rocco, you guys are the Hammering Wasps!"

Chef came out of the hotel and three them a flag that had a wasp on it, at the other teams he threw a similar flag, but they each had a wolf or a bear on it. The teams stared at them, and Topher shrugged his shoulders at them.

"Figured you guys needed little memorabilia for your teams, sorry if it's just one animal on the flag didn't want to blow the budget." Topher said, smirking at them. "Now, let's get this game on the roll! Around the whole set, you will be finding clues to Chris's location. But during that time, you must avoid having your flag captured or taken out by certain people. Sorry, but they signed a contract that can't have their identities revealed."

"Uh, how many of them are there?" Mike questioned (acting like he didn't know anything), only getting a shrug from Topher in a response.

"No, idea really." Topher spoke, "If your flag gets taken, you must drop all clues and retrieve your flag. Then you can return to your clues, that is if your clues are still there. Keep your eyes open at all times! Cause there are surprises that will literally. Take. You. Out. And go!"

Seeing the teams go off, Topher laughed once more and held out his hand to get a high-five from Chef. Chef, he just glared at Topher and shoved him into the pool.

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"I had to come in at the worst time… Who knows what will be happening to us?"

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"I got eliminated at the episode right before the second Aftermath took place, and now I'm back during the "merge" …I think Topher might be having a breakdown or something."

* * *

 **Rocco's Confessional Scene:**

"This literally sucks." Rocco stated, "At least I'm on the same team as Flora again. She's decent enough."

* * *

 **Topher's Confessional Scene:**

"I am going to drive all of these contestants insane!" Topher shouted, while adding in a laugh. "Chris made me leave Total Drama Pahkitew Island confused, so I am going to do worse!"

Pulling out his phone, he started to text message someone.

* * *

 ** _Team Flagrant Bears_**

"Okay, so Topher lied about the whole merge." Gwen spoke, as the Flagrant Bears moved on about; moving into the first set which revealed them to a monster movie plot.

"Hopefully that giant lizard from last time, won't show." Owen stated, "Because I think I've lost some pounds."

"Did Blaineley do your make up again, Owen?" Gwen stated, only to receive a shrug from Owen.

"Guys. Focus." Star Demon hissed, moving cautiously around the set. "We don't know what Topher set up for us."

"Much like Chris." Grant spoke, "Except Chris gives some sort of preview or a really quickly tells us some of the stuff too expect."

"That's true, guess Topher is lagging there." Gwen stated, before the tile underneath her feet sent her flying up in the air; revealing that it was spring-loaded. The three guys heard her screaming and immediately chased after, ignoring the fact that there was a small metal box under that spring-loaded tile. There was a small female cackle, and a hand grabbed the box while disappearing back into the shadows.

* * *

 ** _Team Exuberant Wolves:_**

Mike catapulted himself over a bunch of crates, landing on top of one as the Wolves searched one of the larger storage rooms. Sariel pulled open boxes, as Shawn somehow found himself breaking out of one as Duke stared at him with extreme confusion; the popcorn used for packing flying everywhere.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got in the box either." Shawn spoke, looking about confused. "Weird."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sariel spoke, as she flicked off a piece of packing popcorn off her. "Has anyone checked their phones yet?"

"Uh, no, not really." Mike answered as Duke shrugged, while Shawn burst himself out of another box. Rolling her eyes, the four of them saw Fang pop out of another box, but slowly lowered himself back into it trying to act like it never happened.

"You don't think zombies are doing this, do you?" Shawn asked, pointing at the boxes.

"No," Duke spoke, his feet crunching the popcorn packing. "Something or someone else is."

"What about that weird alien portal that nearly sucked in Heather back on World Tour? Maybe that's the reason behind this." Mike pointed out, earning a nod from Sariel, Shawn and Duke.

"Soo… your old roommate is back," Sariel pointed out to Duke as the two checked out a few more crates.

"I know." Duke stated, barely glancing over at her.

"That's… good then." Sariel said moments before Shawn and Mike popped out of the crate that they were looking in. In Shawn's mouth, there was an old camera film cannister and he spoke something to them; rolling her eyes, Sariel pulled it out of her mouth.

"Good pull, the suction was starting to hurt my tongue." Shawn said. "Hey, there's a McLean symbol on the bottom of it!"

Popping open the lid, an old film reel fell out of it and they all just groaned as Sariel put it back into the cannister. Now, all they needed was old film supplies and a red room.

Behind them, they heard a hissing sound that caused Shawn to freak and disappear inside the crate. Poking his head out, he stared at his teammates. "Well get in! No way whatever Topher has coming at us will find us in all of these boxes. By the time they're done searching, we're out of here!"

Duke just stared at him wide-eyed as Sariel grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him into the box, where the four disappeared into the darkness. The side of the crate somehow nailed itself shut just as the figure came into the area.

"They got away," Scarlett spoke over the walkie-talkie. "Somehow, they're playing Pop Goes the Weasel with the boxes here."

 _"Then make sure they don't get to a red room,"_ Topher spoke back, _"They only got one piece, and so do we. You need all twelve pieces to find Chris. Two down, ten more to find. So, snap to it!"_

Turning off the walkie-talkie, Scarlett let out a growl of anger as her hair flared out. "I hate you."

* * *

 ** _Team Hammering Wasps:_**

The three of them entered a completely black room, where the door behind them closed and green lines graphed out multiple squares around them, from the floor up to the top of the ceiling.

"No way!" Therion spoke, excitement rising in his voice, "A Virtual Reality Room! And you don't need a VR goggles or headphones for this!"

"How does it work?" Flora asked, taken a step forward and a pop-up screen appeared for her to pick a color. "Uhh… green." The other colors disappeared and she saw the tile beneath her feet was now glowing green.

"This is so cool!" Therion said, as Rocco rolled his eyes. In front of Rocco and Therion, the same screen appeared before them.

"Baby blue." Rocco spoke, his tile now glowing baby blue.

"Checkered red and black." Therion spoke, and it approved of his choice as his tile showed a checkered red and black design. "This is awesome! This is a whole step up for virtual reality."

 _"Welcome to Virtual Reality – Reality."_ Topher's voice sounded off. _"Your only option here, survival. Good luck."_

"Well crap, we're dead." Rocco said.

"Yeah, you are." Eva's voice called out. "My anger management teacher told me to find an outlet, so I figured I do something here."

"One, two, three, we're going to kick you to the street." Amy called out, appearing on an orange tile. Next to her, Eva appeared a purple tile.

"Okay, female bully and the Evil Twin." Therion pointed out, "We can definitely out-game them."

"You wanna bet?" Eva called out, generating up a bazooka. Firing it, three of them jumped out of the way as a ball of fire flew past where they had once been standing.

"You know it's illegal to kill, right?" Flora called out, only for Eva to point where the shot went. Staring at the wall, she saw that it looked like a slim substance that soon dissolved. "Okay, fair point," Flora spoke.

Therion summoned up some daggers, wielding them like a pro. Smiling, Amy threw throwing stars at him which he easily deflected. "Why don't you try that again, Samey?"

"I am not SAMEY!" Amy called out, launching herself at Therion.

"I'll sit out until one of you gets eliminated," Rocco said with fear as he leaned up against a wall. Above him, the words "Awaiting Turn" appeared above his head. Flora, looking over at Eva saw a wicked smile growing on Eva's face and she gulped out of fear. Taking the flag, she tied it around her neck like a small scarf.

* * *

Topher was in the viewing room with Blaineley next to him, the two of them laughing as they watched the scenes before them. Wiping a tear from his eye, he took a sip of soda and a bite of ice cream.

"Now, this is fun." Topher spoke, "We get to watch them fall into the pits of pain and agony, while at the same time get to enjoy this free stuff!"

"Amen to that," Blaineley said as she added a layer of red nail polish onto her fingernails. "I have never been so relaxed while torturing contestants."

"Because we're sitting back enjoying the rewards while others do the hard work for us." Topher spoke and took another bite of ice cream.

Behind the two of them, Duncan had disguised himself as a cameraman watching the two of them; Topher, he turned around to face him. "You got this all on film, right?"

Giving him a thumbs up, Topher smiled and turned his attention back to the monitors. With that done, Duncan just left the room, returning the camera to the actual cameraman that was supposed to be recording Blaineley and Topher.

* * *

 ** _Exuberant Wolves:_**

Gasping for air, Duke popped open the trunk of a car and rolled out onto the ground, with Sariel, Shawn and Mike right behind him. Above the four of them, they could see the clear blue sky and a couple of birds yelling at each other.

"Aww, a squirrel." Shawn called out before it shot lasers out of its eyes at him. "Back into the hole!"

Ducking back into the car trunk, the squirrel went in after him; Sariel and Mike just stared at the scene as the car trunk door slammed shut and the two heard them fighting inside.

"The portals must have closed up," Mike spoke, "But we're far enough away from whoever was chasing after us."

"Agreed," Sariel spoke before her eyes looked down at Duke who just gave them a thumbs up.

"You have a really extreme fear of small rooms." Mike spoke, looking at him concern.

"I was five, earthquake hit, stuck in a small space for six hours." Duke spoke. "Don't tell me that doesn't make you afraid."

"Let's pull Shawn out of the trunk and get moving," Mike spoke, "We need to find a red room to look at the film."

Popping open the trunk, the squirrel happily came out as Shawn pulled himself out and passed out. Sariel rolling her eyes, threw him over her shoulders and looked at Mike.

"Help out Duke," she spoke and he quickly pulled him off the ground. Walking away, the window from the car rolled down and none of them caught the faint snicker of someone.

"Time for some evil." He spoke, as the window rolled back up.

* * *

 **Squirrel's Confessional Scene:**

The squirrel was chattering about, until another joined in and the two started to act like Katie and Sadie. Laughing, the both fell out of the view of the camera onto the floor.

* * *

 ** _Team Flagrant Bears:_**

"Ow." Gwen said, as she fell from the ceiling beam. "How far did the floor sending me flying?"

"Pretty far," Owen spoke to her.

"We had to run to the other side of the set just to catch up with you." Grant spoke, pointing in the direction that they ran from.

"I went that far!" Gwen called out.

"Yes." Star Demon said, rolling his eyes. "So, now what?"

"We go back and keep looking," Owen spoke out, and Grant smiled at him.

"Noah was right, you do have a brain in there." Grant said, as he started to walk away from the spot. Getting up from the ground Gwen, Owen and Star Demon followed after him. The four walked in silence for a while till they reached the square that shot Gwen up in the air as it never set back down into the floor.

The four stared at it, and Grant pulled up a McLean sticker that had fallen off of something or _peeled off_ from the looks of it. "So, there was a clue here?" Owen commented.

"Apparently," Grant spoke, crushing the sticker in his hand. "Topher has it now. Still got the flag, right?"

"Yup," Owen spoke, pulling it out from his arm sleeve. Grant, Gwen and Star Demon covered their noses at the smell that came off of it.

"Okay, no way that they'll be wanting to touch that," Gwen spoke.

"Got that right," Star Demon agreed, while Grant nodded.

* * *

 ** _Team Hammering Wasps:_**

Therion was holding his ground pretty well in wicked battle armor against Amy, especially with her using her cheerleading skills from high kicks, rolls, and quick hand springs. For Flora, she was having a harder time trying to avoid all the crazy shots that Eva was throwing at her; to her, it was starting to become more of a death sentence.

"Fire at me coward!" Eva shouted.

"I'm a pacifist!" Flora responded, "I don't like fights! So, can we talk about this instead?"

She saw Eva's eye twitch and gulped out of fear as another cannon fire came at her, but she quickly ducked moments before it could hit her. "You could have said no," Flora spoke out, trying to sound calm. "Uh, Rocco do you want to switch?"

Looking behind her, she saw Rocco was gone. "Pause game!" Flora called out.

Above all their heads the word paused appeared and all their weapons disappeared, but none could move from the tile that they were standing on.

"What gives?" Eva called out, her rage slowly building up.

"Can't handle the fire, Flora?" Amy spoke, laughing a small bit as she was frozen in a hand spring.

"Rocco was in the area waiting for his turn, but now he's gone. Can someone explain that?" Flora questioned.

"Uhh... no." Eva answered.

"I can't either," Therion voiced and Amy just rolled her eyes at Flora.

Over the intercom, they all heard Topher's voice, _"Oh, I can! Like I said before, if your teammate gets kidnap you also need to rescue them as well."_

"You never said that for teammates, just the flags." Therion pointed out.

 _"Oops, guess I forgot,"_ Topher stated, _"Anyways... Game resume!"_ He said, trying to do a French accent.

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"We are all doomed." Therion stated. "Now we have to rescue Rocco while rescuing Chris at the same time! What is wrong with Topher's mind? Maybe I can work my psychology skills on him."

* * *

Chef walked around the set, his paintball gun cocked and his finger ready to pull back the trigger to let the paintballs go soaring. Of course, these paintballs were different this time - they were loaded with a sticky substance that he only gave to the paramedics, firefighters, police officers and some government agencies just in case he needed to pull them out on Izzy or some other insane contestant. And now was the time to use them.

He was grumbling under his breath, as a hand grabbed his ankle and he was yanked into a dark shadow area with a bit of a yell where moments later, he was shoved back out fine but with a piece of folded paper taped to his face. Blinking out of confusion for a second, he pulled it off and saw that it was in Morse Code.

"Great... now I have to pull out my books again." He grumbled, as he got off from the ground. Not even noticing on their backside, there was a faint McLean symbol on the backside of it the heat nearly blended with the paper color.

* * *

"In all honesty," Topher spoke as he talked on the phone while in a limo, "Coming up with songs is a very challenging aspect of the industry. Sometimes, you have to do covers while other times you have to create whole new ones. So, next season, no musical. Unless the cast members want to sing, then that's on them."

He grew quiet for a few minutes as he stared at a muted laptop where it showed Chris hanging upside above the tank still. He grinned for a moment or two, before the smile dropped off his face. "Okay, see you producers next season."

Ending the phone call, he closed the laptop lid to reveal a golden McLean symbol on it and a wicked grin came across his face. "Those fools have no real idea at all."

"No, they don't," Scarlett admitted as she got into the limo while putting her hair back in a bun, "Those fools are going around the set looking for those twelve pieces while you sit here with the single clue that holds everything to getting the real Chris back."

"Oh, I so agreed. They're wasting their time, should have come after me fist. Would have been way easier that way." Topher spoke.

"Still intending to split the money with all of us, right?" Scarlett questioned.

"Of course!" Topher said, "But I will be cutting off some people, though."

"Oh, who?"

"I'm thinking… Blaineley, Justin, Sugar and… crap, I'm forgetting someone else but that person is out of the deal." Topher said, "You, Eva, Amy, and Duncan are safe. There's five of us and FIVE MILLION DOLLARS. Equal split, we each get a million. And I have a fun way of booting them off."

"I can do a lot with one million dollars," Scarlett spoke, taking notice that the limo was moving. "Who's driving the vehicle?"

"Not me, why?"

Opening up the window in the glass divider, the two saw a couple of squirrels at the controls and gasped. In the shotgun seat, another squirrel appeared, hitting all of the lock buttons and disabling the sun roof, while laughing it held up a sign of the earth exploding like it did back from the final episode of Total Drama All Stars.

* * *

 ** _Team Hammering Wasps:_**

Flora and Therion slammed the door shut to the Virtual Room, both of them out of breath and looking at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Okay, even with her therapy lessons, Eva still has the power to go berserk!" Flora said, "I'm surprised she didn't want to talk."

"She's done talking I think." Therion spoke, "I like virtual reality stuff, but Eva took it to an extreme length! I rather be playing an anime taekwondo or a virtual singing competition game rather than face her. She's like a horror game."

Taking in a deep breath, he did his best to calm himself down and walked away from Flora. Staring at him, Flora started to walk away from the room until she heard the sound of something printing out. Looking at the wall, she saw the paper sticking out and took it.

"It's a map, piece!" Flora spoke and flipped it over to see a McLean symbol, "Therion, we got a clue!"

"Cool, so what now?" Therion asked, barely raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's a quarter piece, we need three more." Flora spoke, "But from the looks of it, it's of the whole place, as there are set names listed on certain squares."

"Better keep it safe," Therion spoke, "Who knows who will steal it from us."

Flora nodded her head, and twirled with the end of the flag that was still around her neck, the two walking off in silence. Nearby in the shadow, the shadowy figure of Sugar stared at the four of them with a wooden log in her hands as a smile stretched on her face.

* * *

 **Sugar's Confessional Scene:**

"I'm gonna win me that money! I should have won it when I competed!" Sugar spoke, pulling out a mirror, "I was the best player there, not those other two. They cheated me out! ME! The best of all those losers!"

* * *

From where Chris was "hanging at" Rocco was soon "hanging" next to him, his mouth taped shut. Staring at Chris, he muffled something while Chris rolled his eyes. Between the two of them, a ladder was shoved up and Duncan appeared between the two. Pulling the tape off of them both, they let out a complaint.

"That hurt you know, that?" Rocco shouted.

"Do you have any idea how much damaged you just did to my stubble?" Chris shouted.

"Shut up, both of you," Duncan said, "Look, I have no idea when Topher is going to come back or check in, but we need a plan. If we don't, he's going to boot off all those who signed up, then replace them with those that he wants or end the season early."

"Oh, can't do that." Chris stated, "Page forty-seven of the contract. If all current competitors are booted and replaced, this season and next season are cancelled and the money must be returned. If season is ended early before final winner is announced, next season is canceled and money is reduced down to one hundred thousand dollars."

"That's cold," Rocco stated.

"It's in all of the contracts, producers and corporate executives had them all signed as well." Chris said, "Cold, yes. Hard truth, yes. If Topher does either of those options, well that's his mistake. He didn't read the contract all the way then."

"So, when did Topher replace you?" Duncan questioned.

"I think it was episode before episode one, the preview episode. Beginning the Pain-Game. After it concluded, so off camera." Chris stated, "How he did that, I still don't know. Now tell me, what's in this tank?"

"Yeah… What's in it?" Rocco questioned, his eyes growing wide at it.

"No idea, really." Duncan answered.

"Lovely," Rocco voiced.

"Well," Duncan said as he pulled out a roll of duct tape, "You two think of ideas and I'm going back to snooping. To make sure we don't get caught, the tape has to go back on to your mouths."

Plastering the tape back over their mouths, the two of them complained as Duncan let out a whistle and left with the ladder. Chris tried his best to get Duncan to come back and get them down, as Rocco let a few curse words out at him. The two stared at each other, both doing eye rolls.

* * *

 ** _Team Exuberant Wolves:_**

The Exuberant Wolves walked around the studio set, entering the makeup department. They stared at the scene around them, the wigs and make up all around as some people sat at chairs getting their makeup done.

"So, do we just… how should we do this?" Mike questioned.

"Get looking," Duke stated, heading over to a closet full of costume outfits. Putting Shawn on one of the makeup chairs, Sariel headed off in a different direction as Mike went through another door to the other compartment. A makeup artist walked up to where Shawn was at, shrugged with a gentle smile on her face and started to apply makeup powder onto him.

Popping out of closet, Mike stared up at Duke who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Guess these portals are open again," Mike stated, as Duke nodded his head. Jumping back through the way he came, Mike burst out of another wardrobe three down from Duke.

Sariel checked in on the make up booths, her eyes glazing over the people getting their makeup done so they'd be ready to perform. Passing over one booth, she saw Scarlett getting her hair put back up in bun.

"Hello Sariel," Scarlett said, "A competitor who joined because her brother dared her to do so. I have to agree with you, he's a little punk."

"Only I can call him a punk," Sariel stated, "He's my brother, not yours."

"Well then, aren't we overprotective." Scarlett spoke, "Of course, I wouldn't know as I'm an early child."

She got up from the chair neatly, only to shove it aside a moment later. Her fingers took on a claw like appearance and she grinned at Sariel. Launching herself right at Sariel, Sariel did a quick barrel roll out of the way and Mike slammed one of the wardrobe doors into Scarlett's face.

"Nothing in this wardrobe either," Mike said, "And I hate these portals. They take you everywhere in this place!"

"So, you figured out one of the clues," Scarlett spoke and right before she could say another word, Shawn leaped at her; face covered in makeup and dressed like he was going to be playing a female role in a Rococo themed movie.

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"How in the world did I miss that?"

* * *

Mike and Sariel watched Shawn fight Scarlett without much of a problem from the dress and the wig that he had on; just as Mike started to step out of the wardrobe, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and yank him back into the wardrobe. Sariel, quickly grabbed his wrists with Duke grabbing onto her for assistance only for him to slip from Sariel's grasp just as Shawn knocked out Scarlett and fell through a trapdoor.

"Didn't see that coming." Duke stated.

"No, we didn't." Sariel agreed, "Now what?"

"You still got the flag in your pocket, and we are down two team members." Duke said, "But Scarlett forgot to hide two clues."

He held up a box and an envelope, and Sariel raised an eyebrow at them. "Great, now we just need to solve these two and find a red room."

Duke heard a beep of his phone and pulled it out to see Flora messaged him and everyone else: _Topher left off the fact that we also need to rescue any missing teammates now._

"Perfect," Sariel said, a hand covering her eyes as the annoyance of today started to build up on her. "Text the others to see if they have any clues themselves and to meet up in a red room, we'll go over what we got there."

* * *

Duncan soon returned to Chris and Rocco, seeing Gwen and Mike now with them. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the duct tape off all their mouths, "How much longer is he going to continue on this game?"

"We don't know," Gwen stated, "I think he wants us all gone."

"Yeah, I think he's doing a whole revenge arc, here." Mike said.

"I would have done it differently," Chris said, "If I wanted any of you guys gone, I would have blown you up or got you into some huge incident that made you medically unsuitable to compete. It's in the contract. Obviously, Topher is a horrible reader."

"So, what's the plan out of here?" Gwen asked.

"We bust out," Mike said.

"Not until we know what's in these tanks that we're hanging above!" Rocco voiced, "I am not falling into that stuff without knowing what it is first!"

"Well, I saw Sugar eating this stuff," Duncan said, "She mentioned something about it being honey or some form of gooey candy."

"Gross," Rocco said, "That'll ruin me."

"I agree with Rocco," Chris said, "I am not falling in that stuff."

"Do you want to get rid of Topher and the others or not?" Duncan said, grabbing Chris by the shirt collar.

"Uh, yes I do," Chris said, "First, let go of my shirt. Second, I need a phone. I'm bringing some to the show."

"I thought no one else could join?" Mike said.

"Topher's rule, not mine." Chris said, "Plus, final ten pages of all contracts has the production crew with numbers, I'm calling one of the top ten people."

Pulling out his phone, Chris told him the number and held it upside down against his ear. "Hey its Chris… Yeah, I know. Anyways… we got trouble on the set. No, not Sierra trouble. I'm surprised you even let her stay… this is bigger. Whole show in jeopardy. How soon can you get here?" Chris spoke to the person, "Okay, see you soon. Yeah, we'll continue the episode. Bye."

"So… now what?" Gwen asked Chris.

"We wait." Chris said, as Shawn soon joined them all frilled up; Duncan was quick to pull the duct tape off his mouth.

"So, hoping you guys didn't see me like this," Shawn voiced; with just moments after they all saw Jason hanging upside and Duncan pulled the tape off his mouth.

"Justin kidnapped me from the Aftermath!" Jason spoke.

"Yeah, cause you got on pretty boy's bad side," Duncan called out.

"Good thing there is a clause in my contract that none of you guys can adore me like I usually was before joining this whole show," Jason spoke. "But really? Because I was better looking than him?"

* * *

 **Team Flagrant Bears:**

"We lost Gwen; she was the creative type." Owen voiced as the three remaining members went about the set. Grant and Star Demon stared at each other, while raising and eyebrow.

"I'm going to miss Gwen," Owen stated.

"She's still in the game," Star Demon spoke as Grant stared down at this phone.

"I know, it's just that well… Gwen doesn't seem to be doing much now," Owen stated, "I just have the feeling that she might get voted off."

"You can say the same about Shawn," Grant spoke. "Have we found a red room yet?"

"No," Star Demon answered as he kicked open doors to different room. Kicking open one door, he saw the room filled with raccoons playing poker and they all chittered at him as he closed the door slowly. Opening up another room, it was completely dark until Grant flipped the light switch and the whole room appeared red.

"Red room, nice," Star Demon said entering it as Grant messaged everyone where the red room was at. Now all they had to do was wait for everyone.

"Oh look, a clue!" Owen pointing at the wall where there was a Chris symbol on it. Star Demon tapped the wall to hear that it sounded hollow and a smile stretched on his face as he kicked a whole in the wall right in the center of the Chris symbols face.

"Talk about therapeutic," Grant commented as Star Demon reached inside it and pulled out a map piece. Staring at it, he raised an eyebrow at it.

"How the hell is this supposed to help us?" Star Demon questioned.

"Won't know till the others get here," Grant spoke and three guys sighed.

* * *

Scarlett and Amy stared at the room where the three teams had ended up in and growled at them; pulling out a walkie-talkie Amy spoke to Topher. "What do you want us to do?"

 _"Don't confront them,"_ Topher spoke to them, _"Even with Eva, they still have power. Therion, Sariel, Star Demon and Grant have training in different forms of combat, so don't confront them."_

"Then what should we do?" Scarlett growled at them.

"Wait it out," Topher answered, "Also, I'm sending someone to you guys. Say hi to Duncan for me."

Duncan soon appeared by the two girls, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "So what now?"

"We wait," Scarlett spoke, "I don't mind, but they are down there with clues!"

"How many do they have?" Duncan questioned.

"At least five," Amy answered sitting down on the edge of the building where they were at. Pulling out binoculars, she stared at the door that they all came through.

"Barely half," Duncan said, "They failed in getting the first one, Topher has that one. Right?"

"Yes, I would have gotten away with the second half of the first box if I wasn't confronted by Sariel." Scarlett spoke. "But they actually have six, because I told Sariel and Mike that the portals were a clue."

"Big deal, can't solve half of the equation when you don't have the other half." Duncan spoke. "Basic math."

"Guys," Amy called out, "Chef just went in. No idea why, he just did."

"Just our luck," Scarlett spoke.

"Oh guys, guess what! I'm getting rid of some people." Topher spoke over the walkie talkie. "As Chris once told you Scarlett, have some respect for nature, but we're going to disrespect nature."

Nearby, they saw trees with rockets fly over head with people tied to them. Staring at them through the binoculars, Amy saw Justin and Sugar being sent off somewhere as other trees with random interns followed behind the two.

* * *

Everyone in the red room nearly flipped out at the sound of the rockets overhead unsure of what Topher was planning exactly.

"Okay, who have we lost?" Chef questioned them.

"Mike and Shawn," Sariel answered.

"Rocco," Therion spoke.

"Gwen," Grant spoke, placing a hand over Owen's mouth.

"Six clues, four players missing. Not bad." Chef spoke.

"Six, where does that come from?" Flora questioned Chef.

Reaching into his pocket, Chef pulled out a deciphered Morse Code message that looked like some sort of recipe almost. "Have you figured out the other clues?"

"Not yet," Star Demon spoke. Opening up his letter and noticed that it was just a code. Sariel opened up the other envelope revealing another code while Duke opened up the box and showed a blacklight.

"A blacklight, two codes, two pieces of a map, and a deciphered recipe," Therion voiced.

"If Mike and Shawn were here, then we can figure this stuff out," Owen stated.

"So, you're saying we're not smart?" Grant questioned him.

"No, I'm not saying that, just that if they were here it would be solved in two minutes flat!" Owen stated, a bit of panic in his voice. Sariel just eye rolled at them, her fingers drumming on her crossed arms.

"Oh, Duncan shot me another message," Flora stated and pulled out her phone. "Just quick emoji's, one of a bee and a nose for the first line, then the second line has a question mark and trashcan."

"Bee's use a dance to find places," Owen stated, "They don't have a nose."

"Humans do," Star Demon stated. "And Owen, you're a better sniffer than us."

"So you need me to sniff out the bees?" Owen questioned.

"No, sniff out their honey," Grant answered. "If anything, Duncan's stating that honey is involved in this somehow."

"Which means, he's telling us to ditch the clues and use Owen's nose, to find Chris and our teammates quicker." Sariel voiced, grinning at Owen, "Let's put that nose to work. But keep the clues on us, just in case."

* * *

Scarlett had taken the binoculars from Amy, staring down at the red room while growling stuff to herself. The one thing she was glad about was the fact Topher had yet to call her "sidekick", to which she deeply hates.

The door opened up and she saw them all head out, and pulled out the walkie talkie. "They're on the move."

 _"They solved those clues that quickly?"_ Topher stated, his voice close to yelling.

"I don't know!" Scarlett hissed at Topher. "But from the map you made me design, they're not following it!"

 _"So they won't run into the robo-bear that could potentially kill them?"_ Topher complained.

"Appears to be so," Scarlett answered, "They just couldn't take the bait."

 _"Well, keep eyes on them! We can't let them reach Chris_." Topher spoke, _"In fact… I'll be releasing the robo-bear."_

Scarlett grinned at the fact of them facing off the robo-bear as Topher let out a small laugh. "This will be amusing," Scarlett said out loud.

"What will be?" Amy questioned, not even caring about Duncan walking away from the scene.

"Their elimination." Scarlett answered focusing her sight back on the competitors down below. Amy grabbed the walkie talkie and called for Topher, "Turn the heat on for the tanks."

* * *

Owen sniffed the air in long deep breaths, taking note of the different smells and the foods that they could belong too or laughed a small bit when he got them mixed up.

"Oh! This one has a meaty smell to it!" Owen stated, making a couple of the contestants cover their mouths or caused a gagging motion remembering what Owen did from the I Triple Dog Dare You! episode from the first season.

"Please, just focus on the smell of honey," Grant said as he rubbed his throat. "If Rocco was here, he would be barfing."

"Got that right," Sariel said, "I still remember what Owen did that made him barf last time off camera. Not a pretty sight to see."

They continued to follow Owen using his nose, Chef keeping his paintball gun ready in case any trouble came on by.

"Sariel, you holding up alright?" Flora asked her.

"This whole episode is annoying," she spoke to Flora, "I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Just don't hold it in, it could be bad," Flora commented, and she saw Sariel pressed her fingers onto her nose. 'I'll leave you alone."

"That would be best… thank you." Sariel spoke as Flora walked over to a different member. Everyone stared at Owen as he came to a complete stop in the hotel lobby.

"I smell the honey!" Owen stated.

"Uh, yeah, because the hotel is having a honey jar give away," Duke pointed out as the hotel receptionist was giving people a free jar of honey.

"Ask them where they got it from," Star Demon spoke, nudging Duke forward.

"You suggested it, so you do it." Duke spoke back to him.

"Easy. Pass." Star Demon said, stepping away from the group.

"I'll do it," Sariel spoke, "Then you chickens can finally get quiet."

Walking over the desk Sariel asked her and the receptionist told her that Sugar had brought in a whole bunch before the show started and had them stored in the lower levels by using the service elevator.

"How did we not know the hotel had lower levels?" Sariel spoke, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Cause none of us go down there," Chef answered, "Not even the production crew. Whole thing is like a Chris's cottage., but simpler layout with bigger space."

"Let's move it," Star Demon called out to them all, already in the elevator waiting for them. The other soon joined and Duncan fell from the top of the elevator moments after the door closed.

"You guys need the code?" He questioned them.

"I think we got it right here." Duke said, pointing to Star Demon who pulled out the paper.

"Cool, well, see you guys down there in a bit. Can't let them know I've been helping you," Duncan said, disappearing through the top of the elevator again.

* * *

"We need to stop them," Topher spoke to Blaineley as he grabbed her by the arms, "We can't let them win! If they win, we get no money! No money, no more me being the host!"

"Topher calm down!" Blaineley shouted at him, "We got the tanks on boiling! All we have to do is drop Chris into it and he'll be a goner. Simple as that."

"Not since they already just entered the whole place!" Topher shouted back at her, "Get in there, distract them, and I'll handle Chris! _Permanently_."

* * *

"Keep using that nose Owen," Grant said as the continued following after him, after a few moments everyone started to smell the honey. "How much is down here?"

"The only way you are supposed to smell honey like this," Flora voiced, "Is if, it is a large quantity or they're heating it up."

"You don't think…" Star Demon started up, but decided not to finish his sentence.

"No, no they wouldn't. That's too dark." Flora spoke, fear growing in her voice as her eyes went wide. Duke put his hands on her shoulders and gently nudged her to keep going.

"We'll stop them," Chef spoke. "Before they do anything."

"Thank god, you guys are here," Blaineley spoke approaching them from another hallway, "This place is a huge maze."

"How did you know to come down here, Blaineley?" Sariel pointing out, trying not to give away the fact that the all knew she was siding with Topher.

"I saw Topher on his computer which showed a blueprint of this whole hotel and that the elevator went down into the ground," She stated, running her fingers threw her hair.

"Might as well let her know now," Star Demon spoke.

"Let me know what?" Blaineley asked, still holding her usual behavior.

"You're in on this with Topher," Star Demon answered her.

Blaineley just laughed at Star Demon's words and wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh please Starboy, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. Me? Working with Topher? As if."

Grabbing her by the top of her dress, Star Demon shoved her against a wall and a freaked out look appeared on Blaineley's face. "No one, and I mean no one makes fun of my name." Star Demon spoke.

"Oh please, there's a whole blog of them. Starboy, Starlight Failure, Star-Implosion, Star-tweeb, star-dumb, and much more. Of course, those are the weak ones, some names were used with curse words. Heck someone took the Star part of your name and attached the video of Lindsay cursing to it. I probably should have kept my mouth shut huh?" Blaineley spoke, looking at the others they just nodded their heads.

"You guys go ahead, get Chris. I got Blaineley." Star Demon spoke as everyone headed off.

They all finally reached the area where the tank was at where Chris, Gwen, Rocco, Mike, Shawn and Jason were hanging above at. Walking from behind the tank, they all saw Topher.

"You didn't follow the clues," Topher spoke, "So now, you will have to face the bears."

"There are no bears here," Therion pointed out.

"Not the normal bears," Topher spoke, "But there are robot bears here!"

Pressing a button, panels in the floor lowered down then came back up with robo-bears with glowing red eyes. "Oh, while you guys are handling these bears, Chris and the others will be lowered into the tank of honey, which is boiling hot!"

Laughing, he pressed another button on the remote which activated the bears to move and the ropes holding everyone above the tank started to lower themselves down. "Save them if you can," Topher commented.

"Star Demon, Grant, Therion and Sariel with me," Chef spoke, "rest of you get them down or the remote."

"I am pretty athletic," Flora commented.

"Not athletic enough in my books," Chef spoke, "Now go rescue them or get that remote, maggot!"

Nodding her head, the team divided themselves up and went after the different targets. Owen and Duke going after Topher while Flora went up to the tank, as Chef and the others went into a fight with the bears.

Chef bashed his paintball gun on the robot bear heads as Sariel and Grant teamed up taking out another bear, while Therion demolished a robot bear. After taking out the first three, the remaining four surrounded them. "CHARGE!" Chef shouted.

Duke and Owen chased after Topher who cackled as he ran from them with the remote in his hands. "Duke, you may want to block your nose and hold your mouth. I'm about to let out a big one!"

Duke stopped short and quickly did as instructed, as the hallway became filled with gas. They both could hear Topher gag loudly at the smell and him falling down to the ground. Walking over to him, Owen slammed down on top of him as Duke grabbed the remote.

"I can handle the smell, but you can't. Don't worry, I'll keep him pinned." Owen stated with Duke nodding in agreement, leaving the area.

Over at the tank, Flora had untied Jason and Gwen when Duncan appeared on the other side of the tank and grabbed Shawn. "Thought you could use some help, Topher's down."

"What the heck?" Grant said.

"They got the remote," Sariel said, "Game over."

"Freedom!" Chris shouted as Flora took the tape off his mouth. "Oh man, this has been long waited. This episode, is so going to end badly for Topher and everyone else on his side. Except, maybe Duncan… but we'll see."

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" Blaineley shouted as everyone stared at her in front of the hotel, "I was a victim in this! He forced all of us to join him!"

Security men led her, Scarlett, Justin, Amy, Eva, and Sugar away from the scene. Not long after them, two others were dragging Max while explaining he was behind some of the stuff that happened on the episode. "I'm the one who persuaded the squirrels to do the stuff for me," Max spoke, "Ella may be a "fairy tale princess" with them, but I gave them things they could not deny. Like nuts."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Topher. "You are so eliminated," Chris said, "Just like Scarlett back on Pakhitew Island! You are among their ranks, Topher!"

A security detail had his hands cuffed behind his back, as Topher growled at Chris. "I did a better job than YOU! I drew in views! I got people eliminated, I was a mastermind. I had all of the power!"

"Yeah, but you're forgetting, power needs a few extra factors. You need the excitement, the drama, the action! And me." Chris spoke back to him.

"I had all of that!" Topher shouted at Chris, "I disguised myself as you!"

"Yeah, true," Chris spoke, "But you forgot about the contacts."

Pointing over to an area, a class red 1956 corvette pulled up and they all saw a pale woman step out. She had a teal sleeveless turtleneck tank top, a black skirt with a silver zipper on the left side, black wristbands on both wrists and black platform boots that reached the mid-half of her lower legs. Her dark brown hair with two sidelocks dyed teal grazed her shoulders. Her grey eyes popped off her black eyeshadow and eye liner, as her dark red lips twitched into a frown. Two silver piercings sat above and below her left eyebrow.

"So, this is the former contestant causing the trouble this season," she spoke as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Everyone, meet the person who is the head of this whole season and the next, and sits above the producers," Chris spoke, "The woman who wears platforms just for extra height. This is Sephiria Arks. What took you so long?"

"Producers tried to hold me back, but I shut them up by reminding them that I hold they key to shutting this thing down, and no one wins," Sephiria spoke as a security detail walked by with Duncan handcuffed but she called out to them, "Let him go, he was undercover. Duncan, sorry but you did violate your contract by taking off like that so, you're eliminated from the game."

"Fine by me, no way am I joining next season." Duncan said, "I'd better not be joining."

"You're not trust me, Sephiria spoke, "The cast has already been decided. So Chris, I'll be handling Topher and his friends from here."

"Sure, they're all yours." Chris spoke, waving his hand at Topher as Duncan's security detail let him go. "Anything else to add in?"

"I'll be here on set for the next episode, to keep track of things and no other take over happens." She spoke, crossing her arms. "So, I'll be here throughout the remains of this episode. After I drop him off to prison."

"Ha! Like I'm going to jail!" Topher shouted.

"On contrary, she can," Chris spoke, "It's in the contract."

"Page, fifty-five, the page right before the whole production crew list." Sephiria said, a smirk forming on her face. "Had to put it in because of what Duncan did in All Stars. So, you're going to jail; for holding him," pointing at Chris, "hostage, identity theft, holding contestant's hostage as well, and attempting to break the contracts!"

Topher started to twitch rapidly while trying to speak, and the security detail led him away as Sephiria followed after him, telling Jason she'll give him a ride to the Aftermath. The rest of the Total Drama crew stared at the scene, while Chris and Chef shrugged it off.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel people." Chris spoke, "We got an elimination ceremony tonight!"

All of them groaned, while some did eye rolls as Chris and Chef walked away from the scene.

* * *

At the hotel pool, everyone lounged about trying to wrap their heads around the events that happened today. Today was a pretty crazy day for events, especially with Topher. Chris soon arrived at the scene with Chef pushing a cart full of plush Mr. Coconut's and marshmallow bags, while Sephiria walked right behind them.

"She decided to give you guys a sweet treat tonight, especially for tonight's loser." Chris stated, "So, let's get this on already. Sephiria, do you want to do the honors?"

"You're lucky I reviewed all the footage today," Sephiria spoke to him, shoving her hair back again. "But sure, I'll do it. Shawn, today you got knocked out by a squirrel and kicked Scarlett's butt while in Rococo attire, amusing." Grabbing a plush and marshmallow bag, she threw it at him. "You're not out yet. You might be out in the next episode."

"Flora, you got back into the game, held your ground against Eva and kept your flag safe as a scarf," Flora smiled at Sephiria's words and quickly duck when she threw the items at her, "Sorry, you were out of my range had to throw them. Owen, you shoved your flag up your armpit... No, I don't want it back, so keep it. So, you're safe. Therion, you ruled at the Virtual Reality Room, nicely done at defeating _Amy_ ; so, you are safe as well."

She threw the two their prizes, with Owen popping on the bag of marshmallows quickly. "Next up, Sariel. You ditched Shawn at the chair which ended up with him in costume, stood ground against Scarlett and led the remainder of your team to the red room. Nice work, you're safe for now. Mike, you slammed a door in Scarlett face, performed gymnastics today and experienced a weirdness in the portals. For now, safe."

At the two of them, she threw them their prizes which they caught with ease. "Now, we got Rocco, Duke, Star Demon, Grant, and Gwen left."

"Uh, can you speed this up?" Chris asked.

"Do you want your paycheck cut in half?" Sephiria asked him, "If not, shut your mouth and let me have my screen time."

Chris shut his mouth and Sephiria continued on, "Rocco, you got kidnapped while waiting for a turn. That's sad, also you didn't do much to help. Grant, you pieced together Duncan's clue to use Owen as a sniffer dog after Star Demon pointed out humans have noses while bees don't, but you also kept Owen's head in the game. Star Demon, you bashed down a wall to pull out a clue and also pointed out that it was supposed to be the merge episode after Topher said it wasn't. Gwen, you got shot up into the air and eventually kidnapped by one of Topher's members, to say the least you didn't play much of a part in this episode. But here's who gets the prizes."

Grabbing a set of prizes in both hands, her eyes darted over the four and she grinned at them. "Grant, you get the first save." She threw the prize at him and he let out a sigh of relief, "And Owen gets the second save."

"Rocco and Gwen… the final two, but you both will get a prize while one of you gets sent home. Who will it be?" She teased them, tossing a prize up and down in the air.

...

…

…

…

…

...

"Oh, just tell us already!" Chris shouted at her, only for him to get punched by him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. "I say both. You see, we got merge coming and we need to shorten the cast so we can make it to the finale. Yeah, I know Rocco, you just got back into the show; but hey, I signed you and your sister up for a one-on-one session with a therapist, you both seriously need to talk. Gwen, sorry, but your times up, I'm pretty much out of creative thought with you."

"Did you break the fourth wall?" Gwen pointed out.

"Maybe, but we've seen this coming since last episode or two… maybe." She spoke, tossing the prizes at the both of them.

"Anything else for this elimination ceremony?" Chris stated as he got up onto his feet and smoothed out his hear.

"Yeah, I brought in a guest appearance for the next episode." Sephiria said, smirking at him, "Why don't you introduce her?"

Above them all, they all saw helicopter appear and a woman jumped out of it, landing perfectly landing in a sitting position on the couch. Her long black hair was pull into a mid-ponytail with side bangs just past her ears; her brown eyes shined under black square framed glass as her silver earrings glistened. She had on white bell-sleeve blouse that was French tucked into her blue skinny jeans and had on white high tops. Standing up, she nearly reached the same height as Duke who was was 6ft and 4inches tall, as she popped a neck muscle while mumbling a few curse words of how good it felt.

"Everyone, this is Brea Delamonca," Chris said only for her to approach him.

"It's Candela, asshole," Candela called out to him. "I sent you the fucking information."

"Whoa, that didn't get censored." Owen stated, while the others nodded in agreement.

"She's the host of Total Drama Act I Musical Impact and Act II Musical Power, and is great at what she does."

"Did he just call me "great", Sephiria?" Candela questioned, earning a firm nod from her. "Let me tell you something, Chris, it's part of a rap song by Epic Rap Battles of History. _I'm far more great, Empress to Tsar eight bitch, checkmate_."

She high fived Sephiria and the two stared at Chris. "Well, that was something…" Chris stated, "Well this has been a weird episode of Total Drama Hollywood. Who knows what will happen the next episode, so stay tune for what will happen in the next episode! Who will get booted next? Will we have the merge episode – " Chris was soon interrupted by Candela off camera.

"You better believe asshole!" Candela shouted, "Topher mess this episode up to bloody hell and now caused a fucking production delay!"

"Hey language!" Chris called out, earning a "screw you" back. Sighing, he smiled at the camera. "See you next time on Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 **Eliminated: Duncan, Gwen, Rocco**

 **Remaining Team Members:**

 **Exuberant Wolves: Duke,** **Mike, Sariel, Shawn**

 **Flagrant Bears: Star Demon, Owen, Grant**

 **Hammering Wasps: Flora, Therion**

 **Returned: Flora**

 **To return: Heather… perhaps not Heather, but Seath. Maybe.**

 **Elimination List: 27-Miko, 26-Izzy, 25-Ezekiel, 24-Jo, 23-Heather, eliminated - Rocco, 22-Fritz, 21-Gemini, 20-Jason, 19-Courtney, 18-Diana, 17-Seath (medical reasons), eliminated-Flora, 16-Samey, 15-Tag, 14-Felix, 13-Wynda, 12–Duncan (finally), 11-Gwen, 10-Rocco, 09- ?**

 **Guest Appearances: Sephiria Arks and Candela Monsoon**

 **Note: The description I gave for Sephiria Arks in the story, that is for her in the story; it's not how I actually look like… except that my hair is brown (without the ombre effect) and I do wear platforms. Those are the only similarities. I used The Sims 4 to help me make her. Candela Monsoon sent me the description for her to appear in this episode, thank you Candela! Don't worry, you will be getting a bit more screen time in the next episode!**

 **Holy MOLY! Over 10k in words for this chapter; so whoa. This is a mile stone for me; that's for sure. This beats all other episodes for this story that I stated was long. So, go me! It started on the 26th of April and became finshed May 9th, so about two weeks to do. Don't worry Episode 13 is under the way. I got a few details for it already worked out in my brain.**

 **Please comment as I will be doing responses.**

 **And I am posting Total Drama Hollywood up on Ao3, so if you guys want to comment there; just look up Total Drama Hollywood by Lukara_Spock.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this extremely long chapter! See you all for the next episode of Total Drama Hollywood!**


	20. Ep13: In The Air Waves

**Hey to all readers out there, you are welcome to comment on my story with questions and stuff. A simple review will be nice, thank you! And all comments are welcome, whether or not you have an account here on the site. Now, let's answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 ** _Candela Monsoon – yup, I got the squirrels involved. Don't worry, trustingguide also got a preview too as well. Glad that I made Candela awesome for you and Sephiria too. Yes, final nine at long last. But not for long!_**

 ** _trustingguide – glad that episode 12 gave you a huge impression and that it impressed you as well. Episode 13 might be a bit bigger._**

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood Episode 13 – In the Air Waves**

The camera zoomed in on a "blimp" that had Chris's face on the side of it, and the view changed to the inside of a lounge room where Candela, Chris and Sephiria were sitting at. Chris was content with being back on the show sipping an espresso. Candela yawned a small bit while typing away at a laptop, her eyes glancing up when Chris sipped his espresso. Sephiria was typing away at another computer, her hair streaks no longer teal but now were a molten gold color. Just as Candela closed her laptop, Chris took another sip of his espresso and Candela whacked it out of his hand with her laptop.

"Hey! That was freshly brewed!" Chris complained at Candela.

"I don't fucking care," Candela spoke, "Stop your god damn stupid slurping already."

"Guy's were live," Sephiria pointed out as she took notice to a camera man, which they turned their heads too.

"That was captured live, huh?" Chris spoke, to which the camera man nodded. "Okay then…"

"Previously on Total Drama Hollywood," Candela spoke up, "Topher set up a third team named the Hammering Wasps, and pitted them all to find Chris. Of course, he led them on some weird… game."

"Topher hit the point where he wanted to eliminate Chris by lowering him into a tank of melted honey," Sephiria piped in, "But in the end failed and was arrested with those who were in on it. Gwen and Rocco were eliminated, while Duncan was forced to leave the show due to his contract.

"Now," Chris said, "We have to hold merge a whole episode late, due to Topher." Sephiria gripped the sides of her head looking down, her eye visibly twitching. "And hopefully, she doesn't pop a blood vein. Now we need to pick things up. Who will win? Who will lose? Will the be an award challenge? Who knows what will happen in this episode! Find out on Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_** [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 ** _You guys are on my mind_** [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_** [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 ** _And now I think the answer is plain to see_** [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 ** _I wanna be famous_** [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_** [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 ** _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_** [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._** [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_** [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 ** _Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!_** [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 ** _[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo]._**

* * *

Sephiria and Candela stared the sleeping teens before in the cargo bay of the "blimp", Candela in her normal clothing while Sephiria was in a black one shoulder dress with a slit on the left side and black stiletto platforms on. Smirking, the two nodded heads at each other and Candela pressed a button on a remote that opened up the ramp that led to the cargo bay.

They heard all of the teens screaming as Sephiria walked forward, her dress flowing from the air trying to suck them all out. They're screaming soon stopped when they took notice that they weren't moving a single inch as they were all pinned flat to the floor.

"Heart attack much?" Star Demon yelled at her over the noise.

"That's the point." Sephiria yelled back. "Now, let's get the first thing of the day done and over with. Owen, you will need to pull the red string!"

"Why do I need to do that?" He yelled at Sephiria terrified. Smiling, she approached him and with a good shove with her foot that sent him out of the cargo hold as he screamed. The others around her gasped as she saw the parachute open up for Owen and she gave Candela a thumb's up. Within moments, the cargo bay ramp closed shut.

"First elimination done." She spoke walking away from the teams, "Now, let's get the rest of the day going."

"Was all of that necessary?" Therion questioned her.

"For the most part yes, it was fun to do." Sephiria answered, "Candela, I'm putting you in charge of telling them what's happening as I go get out of this dress."

"Why wear the dress then?" Sariel commented.

"Because I thought if I'm going to kick someone out of the "blimp", I do it in style." She spoke, a smirk forming on her face, "Plus I've been dying to wear this dress for a while. You got this next part, Candela?"

"Got it, they're going to be getting a fun game today." She said, popping her knuckles.

"Thanks," Sephiria spoke as she disappeared down a hallway. All the contestants turned their heads towards Candela as she sat down on a crate.

"Welcome everyone to the Total Drama "blimp". Chris got a new one after Heather crashed the other in Revenge of the Island. Chris got this upgraded to be close to a zeppelin but not close enough to be considered that."

They all stared at her, rather a bit confused out their minds at what was happening exactly.

"Today everyone," Candela spoke, "We are up in the fucking sky. On the way to Tahiti."

"What about Malibu?" Mike spoke up.

"Had to scrap that fucking awesome idea," Candela spoke. "Topher, is the only reason that you need."

"Good enough," Star Demon said. "Now get us off the fucking floor!"

"You see, I can do whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want." Candela said, giving everyone a cheerful face with a playful eye roll, "So… fucking hell no. This is too good at the moment."

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"This fucking sucks." He spoke, pausing for a few seconds. "They stopped censoring?"

* * *

 **Candela's Confessional Scene (in the office that was show in the beginning of the episode):**

"They had to stop censoring for me," she spoke. "I like to curse, big fucking deal. Sephiria worked it out, so long as I'm on this fucking show, there's not more god damn censoring."

* * *

"So, let's get this episode going already." She said, crossing her arms. "We are holding a game show, there may or may not be advantages. Depends on what happens after you give the answer."

"What type of questions?" Duke questioned her.

"How the fuck should I know? Chris didn't tell me that part yet!" Candela spoke, her voice rising a small bit. "Not to mention, where the fucking hell is, he!"

* * *

"You think Candela might be mad that I'm not down in cargo with her and Sephiria?" Chris said as he sat in the cockpit with Chris.

"Girl probably blowing a fuse," Chef answered.

"Yeah, probably is." Chris answered, and the two broke out laughing.

"So, any good surprises for this episode?" Chef asked them.

"Oh, major one; I'll wait until there are four left to set free." Chris answered him.

* * *

"Whatever," Candela spoke, "Let's get this game going. The first question, will release you from the floor. Get it wrong, and you will receive an electrical shock from the shock collars that Chef put on you guys."

"Shock collars? I thought it was handcuffs." Flora pointed out.

"Yeah… I don't care. What shocks you, works for me and ratings." Candela said. "Oh, by the way the teams are now dissolved. So, Wasps, Bears and Wolves, you are all fucking flying solo. Welcome to Merge."

Confetti fell from the ceiling, landing over everyone; Star Demon simply blew the piece off that landed on his nose as he and the others stared up at Candela.

"These questions will be based on all past season of Total Drama. Along with one other season, run by me of course. Total Drama Act I Musical Impact." She spoke, grinning at all of them.

* * *

 **Candela's Confessional Scene:**

"Of course, they probably hadn't watched the episodes for it." Candela spoke, "One isn't over yet, the other has just begun. I've got people to eliminate still."

* * *

"I kind of watched the Act I season," Flora spoke up, "With my sister, Lily. Course, she watched it multiple times."

"At least there is someone here with knowledge," Candela stated, rolling her eyes. "But to make it all fair, since there are eight of you," A TV screen was wheeled up next to her by an intern and the intern quickly turned it on. "There will be six faces appearing on this screen at a time from the season, the faces appearing will coordinate with the question. Each face will appear with a name, so you get bonus help when answering the question; get it wrong and that face disappears. The person who gets it right, is released and the faces will be mixed up again for the next question."

"That doesn't seem to be too hard," Grant spoke out, a smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes, Candela pressed a button on the remote and shock all of them.

"Is it harder now, bastard?" Candela spoke to him, "Cause that's the voltage you'll all get it with every fucking question wrong."

"So, if someone gets it wrong," Mike spoke, "We're all getting shocked?"

"Got that damn straight," She said, smirking at them. "That was Chris's idea. Had to get approval from Sephiria. Got greenlight."

"Fuck," Star Demon said, slamming his head down on the floor.

"Just how are we stuck here?" Sariel questioned her.

Candela stared at them and they all saw her get confused, "I have no fucking idea how Chris or Chef did this to you guys. Not even Sephiria knows."

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"This fucking sucks," He commented.

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"Only chance at freedom is to get the answer right," She spoke, "I need to watch Total Drama Act I Musical Impact now"

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"Thank you, sis, for introducing me to the show!" She spoke, waving happily at the camera.

* * *

 **Shawn's Confessional Scene:**

"I could have been battling zombies instead of this!"

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"Okay, if anyone can figure by the title, it is a musical season," he spoke, "should be easy… that is if no one gets this stuff wrong. Especially with the fact that if we do get it wrong, a face disappears."

* * *

"Also," Candela said, "I will go by episode order for the season. Chris fucking told me too."

Everyone sighed in relief, and she let out a laugh at them. "Of course, he didn't say anything about his season; I don't have to those in any particular order. Also, remember – one answer can be a hint for another."

"You're going to have fun with this are you?" Duke questioned her.

"Wow, you know me so well," Candela spoke to Duke sarcastically. Star Demon rolled his eyes at the comment, and Candela let out a deep sigh as Sephiria came back into the room wearing her normal clothes.

"Covered the what today's episode was about, Candela?" She spoke.

"Yup, we're good to go," Candela spoke, "Musical Impact is only appearing on the TV screen, in case you guys didn't catch that part. Oh, and we're just going to ask the questions, so anyone can answer."

"Let's get this game started." The two hostesses spoke at the same time.

Walking around Sephiria, was staring down at her phone. "Who got eliminated first. Katie or Sadie?"

"Katie or Sadie…" Shawn mumbled, "Aren't those two twins?"

"No," Sariel answered, "They're BFFs. That do the same thing and dress the same."

"Katie," Grant answered, earning him a greenlight that released him from the floor. Jumping up from the floor, he sat down on a crate just to be safe from being stuck on the floor again.

"One down, seven more to go," Sephiria answered, quickly messaging someone on her phone.

"Production crew?" Candela questioned her.

"Husband, next question is yours." Sephiria spoke.

"They'll be getting a lot of shocks then." Clicking the remote, a series of people holding straight faces and names appeared on the screen. Oliver, Gabe, Xavier, Mairead, Arreis and Kimmie appeared. "I'll be starting with episode two, cause episode one was the introduction episode. So, Episode Two of Musical Impact, who convinced Evander into an alliance?"

Everyone's eyes darted over to Flora, and they all could see she was trying to remember who it was exactly that pulled Evander into the alliance. Biting down on her lip, before she could say a word Mike responded with Kimmie earning everyone a painful shock.

"Ow." Mike spoke as smoke drifted off of him.

Kimmie's face disappeared from the TV screen, and Candela just grinned at them. Sephiria just held a sadistic grin at them all, making everyone look at her concern as to what could be going on inside her head now.

"Five more faces to pick from," Sephiria spoke, "Let's see how fried these guys can become."

"Oh, my fucking god, throw them into the fucking sun if you want them fried," Candela spoke, her voice sarcastic.

"Uh… Xavier." Duke answered, earning everyone another shock.

"Can we get another hint?" Shawn asked Candela and Sephiria, the two stared at each other for a second then Candela pressed a button on the remote. They all earned a shock, and after it passed a chicken landed on top of Shawn. A smirk appeared on Candela's face.

"What's with the chicken?" Shawn asked.

"That's Clucky," Sephiria spoke, "You remember her, Shawn. Of course, Clucky remembers you Shawn."

Clucky stared down at Shawn and he let out an uneasy laugh.

"Gabe!" Flora called out, the part of that episode now hitting her in the head. A greenlight went over her, and she quickly got off the floor and sat next to Grant. "Let's go you guys!"

"Candela's villains are out of this question. Who's been the worst villain out of Chris's Total Drama series?" Sephiria questioned, putting her phone up.

Clucky pecked at Shawn's head, everyone repeatedly hearing him saw "ow" or "get this chicken off of me" and the sorts. Mike glanced around ready to call out a name, but quickly shut his mouth. They all knew who was on the list – Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Scarlett, Scott, and Sugar.

"Alejandro. He played Heather." Star Demon called out, but everyone ended up being shocked in the process.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"That's not the fucking answer?"

* * *

"What?" Duke spoke, while Sariel raised an eyebrow at the the two female hosts.

"Who's been the worst villain out of Chris's Total Drama series…" Shawn said as Clucky jumped off of him. "I say Heather. She's a zombified drama queen."

The all got shocked once more and the two girls merely laughed as the all screamed; Candela barely lifting her finger off the button until Sephiria took the remote from her hand. Candela shrugged a small bit, while Sephiria rolled her eyes.

"It's Chris." Therion said. "He's a villain too, with all the things he does to everyone and never once gets e-lim-in-ate-ed."

Candela and Sephiria glanced at each other, Sephiria's finger just hovering over the button as everyone waiting to see if there was going to be a green light or a shock from the remote. Closing his eyes, the other contestants saw a green light appear around Therion and he got off of the ground.

"Who is the upcoming villain for Hollywood?" Candela spoke out.

"But we got rid of the villains," Grant spoke out. Handing the remote back to Candela, she pressed the button and everyone got shocked.

"Don't question the question," she spoke, "bastard."

A green light appeared over everyone and they all heard Chris laughing over the intercom as the "blimp" began an upward ascent into the sky. Candela let out a slew of swear words as the "blimp" started to do loops and everyone began crashing into objects or the objects collided into them, sometimes bumping into a contestant in the process.

* * *

Up in the cockpit, Chris and Chef were laughing their heads off as Chef managed to get the "blimp" to do barrel rolls until he decided to cut the engines. The two of them grabbed parachutes, laughing even more.

"Think Candela and Sephiria have parachutes?" Chef spoke.

"I was supposed to give them parachutes?" Chris said with a voice that sounded like he forgot, "Oops. Oh well, not our problem now."

"Got that right," Chef said, kicking the door open and the two jumped out; their parachutes opening.

* * *

Back in the cargo area of the "blimp" everyone was just about screaming as their bodies more or less were lifted off the floor of them blimp as they grabbed onto things to keep them from hitting the ceiling. By Star Demon, he saw Ezekiel quickly rise up from the floor and harshly hit the ceiling.

"When the fuck did, he get here?" He called out.

"He was a surprise for this episode!" Sephiria shouted, "I was going to let him go feral!"

All heads turned towards her, shock on their eyes at her statement; forgetting at that moment that the blimp was falling.

"What? That's not going to happen now." Sephiria spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Will someone fucking activate the engines to the blimp already?" Candela cried out, "I don't give a fuck who does it, just do it god damn it!"

"You said Chris used a zeppelin for this this aircraft, right?" Therion called out.

"Close enough to be one," Sephiria spoke, "Why?"

"I played a few games where it involves a zeppelin. Hopefully the controls here are similar." He called out, "If not, but he used a planes control board, that I can work with too."

"This is reality, not gaming." Star Demon called out.

"Close enough!" Therion said as he moved to reach the cockpit.

* * *

Down on a beach in Tahiti, Chris and Chef both stared up a the "blimp" through binoculars and Chris pressed a button on a remote; activating about five parachutes that jerked the "blimp" before it could crash land. Grinning, he lowered the binoculars and put on sunshades.

"I am so dead with the producers, but ratings will be up!" Chris said.

"You'll be dead with Sephiria and Candela first. But mainly Sephiria." Chef spoke.

"Eh, she needs me for next season. No way is she going to replace me." Chris spoke. "Who's she going to put in my place? Candela? No way. No one can replace this person, here" He pointed to himself while smiling.

"Good point." Chef said and the two walked away.

* * *

Everyone groaned at what Chris and Chef pulled on them, Candela muttering curses while Sephiria muttered that Chris was causing further production delays. Grant shoved Mike off him as Duke helped Flora off of the ground as Therion rose up to his feet. Shawn was bent awkwardly over a crate as Sariel and Star Demon went over to check on him.

"Crap, he might be medically out." Sariel commented.

"No, I'm good. Been doing a lot of stuff, and I've ended up like this before," Shawn stated. "Got to be prepared in case of a zombie attack."

"Should we continue the game?" Flora questioned, "Or is there something else planned?"

Shawn hopped off the crate, everyone cringing at how his bones were popping back into place, before they all turned their eyes to Sephiria and Candela. Looking between each other, Sephiria nodded her head and Candela pressed a button on the remote. She had re-locked Duke, Mike, Shawn, Sariel and Star Demon back onto the floor.

Behind her, Zeke ran by ready to puke, but she ignored him. "Okay, remember you don't have to wait a turn to answer the questions. If you know the god damn answer, just shout it out. Whoever guesses the most for this question, is released. Who are the hosts for Total Drama Act I Musical Impact?"

"You, you're one of them." Shawn spoke, getting a thumbs up from her. "And Chris! Total Drama isn't Total Drama without him!"

"Nice, job." She spoke, muttering zombie nut under her breath.

"Blaineley?" Mike questioned, only to be buzzed.

"Hosting with that bitch? That's happening in Act II… Don't ask. Just watch the episodes already." Candela spoke, with Mike earning a shock from her.

"I suck at this," Mike commented.

"Then fucking watch my seasons." Candela spoke to him.

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

"Wow, Candela is... I don't even know how to describe her."

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"She's definitely something."

* * *

 **Candela's Confessional Scene:**

"Fucking. Bite. Me." She spoke as a smirk came onto her face with a proud look taking over.

* * *

"Don!" Star Demon shouted out and she nodded her head. He simply let out a deep sigh as a green light flashed over Shawn since he got most of the answer right.

Over the next few questions, everyone kept receiving shocks or green lights. Candela's questions about her seasons weren't the easiest for them, but she appeared to be having fun with all this. By now, Grant, Flora, Therion, Shawn, Sariel, and Star Demon were freed.

Leaving Duke and Mike stuck to the floor still.

"Wow, two left and we're running out to air time," Candela spoke as she stared at her phone. "Well, at least for this segment."

"This better not run into a two-part episode." Sephiria complained as she placed her hands over her eyes. "We've already had four episodes split into different parts, I don't' want another."

"Okay, lightning question." Candela spoke. "Two questions, from the same episode. Get both right, and we can end this little game here. Episode Five of Act One, who suffers from OCD and who chickened out on phase four?"

This time only five faces appeared on the screen. Kimmie, Evander, Faith, Sal and Arreis. Mike and Duke stared at each other, then nodded their heads.

"Faith!" Mike shouted as Duke said Kimmie. The two of them received only one shock, as check mark appeared on Kimmie and both hers and Arreis's faces disappeared from the screen. It now left Evander, Sal and Arreis.

"Arreis," Duke spoke and Mike chose Sal. They received one shock again, as Sal's face showed a check mark. With that done, the two were finally free to move. Interns quickly came into view and wheeled away the TV.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Chris spoke as he came onto the "blimp". "I've been waiting for nearly an hour now on the beach. You guys missed seeing Owen crash land. The parachute that was put on him, gave out. So, who was the first one free?"

Everyone simply pointed over to Grant.

"Cool, he gets an advantage for the next challenge." Chris spoke, "Everyone to the beach! And I hope you guys brought sunblock, because you are going to need it."

He laughed a small bit as the contestants headed off to the beach. Candela, Sephiria and Ezekiel simply stared at him. "What? It's Total Drama. Electrocuting everyone wasn't enough, so I threw in my own twists. Now come on, you two get to sit and watch this challenge."

Once everyone was down at the beach, they all stared at the course before them. It looked like some sort of ninja training course.

"Welcome to my version of a ninja warrior course, which of course, is being streamed live." Chris spoke as he laughed. "There are four parts here. Dynamite platforms is the first one, your goal is to not be blown up."

A platform form before them blew up as an intern jumped onto it, and they all saw him get shot into the ocean water.

"Second part, the raised rope swing." Chris said, "But be careful, some ropes are trickier than others. And avoid falling into the pool of jellyfish. These guys, they're a bit feistier than the ones from the first Total Drama season. Third part, one-on-one combat with Fang in a boxing ring, where the platforms will be moving on you."

The all saw Fang come out of the water wearing boxing gloves and shorts, with a towel over him. He grinned at them all, punching his fists together.

"The final part, is climbing up this single gigantic, sixty nearly seventy-foot-tall walls. Where it has," a flash montage appeared of the stuff Chris listed, "Dynamite, oil slicks, small nail beds for your little hands and feet, and possibility that you will be hit by a five-week-old hard meatball."

"If you fail any part of the course, you have to start all over again." Chris spoke, "But because Grant won the first questionnaire part of this episode, he gets to skip the dynamite platforms. Everyone else, has to start at this, minus Sephiria, Candela and Ezekiel."

Grant was grabbed by Fang who put him on the second course, where Chris pulled out a megaphone. "You won't be able to start until the first person reaches you. Once they do, then you better run!"

Grant gave him a thumbs up and everyone else lined up at the beginning. Sariel had a smile on her face, and everyone looked a bit concern at that.

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"Been training to do something like this for years. Finally, something fun." She spoke as she pulled on gloves that she kept her in pocket.

* * *

"Skip any parts and you also go back to the beginning. And… Go!" Chris shouted and the contestants took off with speed. Flicking on a pair of sunshades, he watched them cross the course. "Feels like I forgot something, oh well." **  
**

Mike had the skills of Svetlana, so he was able to gracefully make it through the course where he landed the same time as Sariel. The others were having trickier moments, stopping short when an explosion happened in front of them.

Flora was the first one to be rocketed into the waters, where she broke the surface by standing up on her feet. Blinking, she looked rather shocked and confused. Shawn soon landed in the water about ten feet behind her.

"Whoa, talk about a rush!" He shouted.

Grant saw Sariel and Mike approach him, and he quickly jumped onto one of the rope swings. Gripping it tightly, he swung with sheer force and it snapped on him where he hit the platform wall and fell into the pool of jellyfish as his hands showed thread splinters. Sariel and Mike avoided that one as they grabbed other ropes and swung across, just as an intern fished Grant out of the jellyfish pool.

Duke made it across the dynamite platforms safely as he took his time, with Star Demon following behind him looking a bit charred and drench. Therion showed impressive moves as he made it across the course. So far, only about five contestants made it through part one. Flora, Shawn and Grant were all at the beginning once again.

Sariel had almost successfully swung across the pool of jellyfish, as she was now gripping the edge and pulling herself up; her rope had broke moments before she could jump off it. Mike had made it across himself, with Duke following him successfully.

"Oh, now I know what I forgot!" Chris spoke to Candela and Sephiria.

"What?" The two said in union.

"The aliens. These guys, they like to make out with your face while giving you electric shock therapy." Chis laughed. This caused Sephiria and Candela to looked at each other a bit concerned.

Reaching combat with Fang, Mike was kicked out of the ring and was actually sent back to the beginning of the course, being knocked into Grant (who just completed the platforms) as well. Thus, Grant had to start all over again.

"That shark is going down," Grant spoke.

Flora continued to push forward, until she stopped at the ropes trying to decide which one would be best to use. One of the aliens flew right past her as she ducked, letting out a small scream. Her small scream had caused Duke to look back at last minute, which was a good enough distraction for Fang to punch him out of the ring.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

Her hands were over her mouth as the alien floated right next to her.

"I hope he doesn't hate me for that." She said, before looking at the alien. "And you, you owe him and me an apology."

* * *

Sariel entered the combat ring, where she smirked at Fang and the two went at each other. Star Demon had managed to reach the ring, where he saw the two in combat still. He banged his head on the railing as he now had to wait.

He felt a harsh zap on him, and turned around to see two aliens floating in front of him. Ducking, the two charged at him, until one managed to plaster itself onto his face. This caused Chris to laugh as Star Demon went running by them.

"Oh, we still got the shock collars on them!" Chris spoke, "Even more fun!" Pressing a button, everyone got zapped and Fang got electrocuted in the process.

Multiple people had to start the course over again, but Sariel remained in the lead of this. Therion had managed to get past parts two and three, before he got blasted off the wall in part four. Flora did her best to fight off Fang in part three, but was sent back to the beginning.

Shawn went ballistic on Fang, thus Robo-Bear had to be put in for the next competitor, and Shawn continued on. Grant managed to regain his ground and pushed on forward, just as Duke and Mike did the same. Duke had waited for Flora at the beginning where she apologized to him about her scream, with him telling her not to worry. They still had chances at winning this challenge.

By the time the sun set, Sariel had reached the top of the wall where Izzy was giving her a high five. Therion was second up, gasping as his shock collar kept zapping him; Chef quickly pulled it off of him. Grant and Mike had finished in third, tying them both. Shawn had been sent back to the beginning when he fell off an oil slick and onto a small bed of nails, but managed to come in fifth behind Flora but in front of Duke who gained sixth place just as Star Demon did.

"Wow, two ties. Third and sixth. Not bad," Chris spoke. "But congrats to Sariel, who won immunity. Any votes against her will be discarded. Onto the voting of tonight, pick whoever you want to go! Oh, Sariel, you can still vote. Now, into the cargo bay of the blimp!"

* * *

Mike – "Okay, Sariel is safe… but who should go?"

Duke – "Grant is slowly building up. I remember how he acted in a previous episode… even if Flora has been helping him. Sorry, but Later."

Flora – "Do I really have too? I like everyone, but I can't self-eliminate. It's in the contract that I can't."

Grant – "I would have picked Sariel, cause she's a strong player. But she got immunity. So, Duke."

Sariel – "Grant. Because as stated in the beginning of the episode, we were asked who's the upcoming villain on Total Drama Hollywood. I say it's him."

Therion – "I've watched the episodes and Sierra's blog… Yes, I checked in now and then, Grant seems to be the on to take out. Plus, we got asked the question, which no one answered."

Star Demon – "I'm placing my cards down on Duke."

Shawn – "I know Therion and Flora just returned. And I like them, so they're good in my books. Along with Duke, Mike, Grant, Sariel and Star Demon. Man, this is going to be hard to choose. But I got to choose!"

* * *

Everyone was up in the "blimp" where it had gone up into the sky now.

"Wow, talk about the votes. But let me tell you all who is safe with a bag of marshmallows. First up, Sariel." Chris threw a bag at her, and she caught it with ease.

"Flora, Therion, and Star Demon, you three are safe as well." He said as they each got a bag of marshmallows. "Duke, Mike, Shawn and Grant, you four are in trouble."

This caused the four of them to stare at each other. "Mike and Shawn, you each only had one vote, thus you are secured."

The two of them grabbed their marshmallows and relief washed over them.

"Duke and Grant, one of you two is going home. To be honest, I was a bit surprised at this. I thought one of you two would have lasted a bit longer." Chris said as he held up a bag of marshmallows. "And the person going home is…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Grant. Sorry, dude but your time on the show is up." Chris said as he threw Duke the bag of marshmallows.

"Damn it. Just when I thought I was going to make it far." Grant spoke.

"Bye Grant," Flora said and he gave her a smile.

"Good luck with almost-goth guy there." He spoke as he left.

"Rest of you, get some sleep." Chris said, "We got more episodes planned. And who knows how long we will be staying here! What will come next? Who will be eliminated? Will someone be eliminated? No idea? What about Candela and Sephiria will they appear again? I have no clue! Find out next time on Total Drama Hollywood!"

Chef appeared next to him, "But we aren't in Hollywood anymore."

"We're close though," Chris said, "I never really went to Tahiti. Saved me some money. We landed near on of the beaches here in California."

"It was a nice vacation though." Chef spoke, "Got to use my old meatballs. My next batch will be ready for the next episode."

"Sweet, can't wait to see someone get blasted!" Chris said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

Sephiria was back in her black dress from when she kicked Owen out of the "blimp"; Candela was in her own style of a black dress, a black turtleneck with three-fourth sleeves with a flowing skirt just above her knees, black wedges and silver earrings with a silver cuff on her right wrist. The two were walking down a hallway to a platform.

"So, what the hell does Chris want us to do?" Candela spoke to Sephiria.

"He wants us to sing a song," Sephiria answered. "Apparently there hasn't been a song on this show since Episode 4 – Surviving with Music. If I'm reviewing things right."

"Holy shit," Candela muttered under her breath. "Talk about not performing even though it's in their contracts."

She noticed that Sephiria had stopped walking and looked behind her; Sephiria had her hands gripped on her face with a look like she was in pain. "I probably should stop mentioning this sort of stuff, look let's just get this fucking song over with already."

At the platform that was large enough to hold at nearly twenty people, the two saw a single note and Sephiria opened it up, a smirk forming on her face. "Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. You game?"

Candela smirked back at Candela and held out a microphone, "Let's blow these bastards off this "blimp"." The platform started to rise and

Sephiria started up the first line, _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance."_

Candela soon followed after her, singing her notes at a different pitch, _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance."_

The two soon sang together, _"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"_

"I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything, long as it's free," Candela sang out, _"I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love. Hey!"_

 _"I want your drummer, the touch of your healing,"_ Sephiria sang, _"I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love-love-love, I want your love."_

 _"You know that I want you, you know that I need you,"_ Candela sang, her voice holding a whispering tone, _"I want it bad, your bad romance."_

The two circled each other, both singing at the same time, _"I want your love and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance. I want your love and all your lovers' revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!"_

 _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance."_ The two continued singing together, _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance."_

Sephiria soon broke off from singing with Candela, " _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"_ She fluffed her dark brown brown hair with free hand while holding a smirk on her face as a cool feeling radiated off her, _"I want your horror, I want your design, cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. I want your love. Love-love-love, I want your love."_

Candela was leaning up against the railing of the platform and shoved herself off it as she sang, _"I want your psycho, your vertigo stick. Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick. I want your love. Love-love-love, I want your love."_

 _"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you,"_ Sephiria sang as Candela overlapped her singing, _"Cause I'm a free bitch, baby!"_

"I want it bad, your bad romance," The two sang together in a low tone."

The two soon picked up singing in synch again while circling once more, " _"I want your love and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance. I want your love and all your lovers' revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance."_

The two broke off with Sephiria singing the next lines, _"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"_

Candela soon picked up, the lights dimming as the ceiling above them opened and held a low tone _, "Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby."_

 _"I want your love and I want your revenge,"_ Sephiria sang as the platform rose through the opening to the top of "blimp", _" I want your love, I don't wanna be friends. Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge. Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I don't wanna be friends!"_

 _Candela soon picked up, singing her part a few seconds after the the second "I don't wanna be friends" started up, "Caught in a bad romance."_

" _I don't wanna be friends! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I don't wanna be friends!",_ Sephiria sang with Candela nearly synching with her at the second "I don't wanna be friends", _"Caught in a bad romance"_

 _"I want your bad romance!"_ Sephiria belted out.

 _"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could right a bad romance!"_ Candela and Sephiria, getting back to back, belting the words out, and Sephiria broke off to do the backing vocals as Candela continued to sing lead.

 _"I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!"_ Candela sang out.

 _"Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"_ Sephiria sang.

 _"Want your bad romance!"_ Candela sang out.

 _"Caught in a bad romance!"_ Sephiria sang.

 _"Want your bad romance!"_ Candela belted out.

 _"Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"_ Sephiria sang once more.

 _"Want your bad romance!"_ Candela sang out.

 _"Caught in a bad romance!"_ Sephiria sang.

 _"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah. Roma, roma-ma, Gaga, ooh la la. Want your bad romance,"_ the two ended the song together, high fiving each other.

"So how do we get down from here?" Sephiria asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Candela spoke as the two looked around, only see the ocean all around them. "God damn it, Chris! You too, Chef!"

Sephiria pulled out her phone from a hidden pocket, and smiled, "Good reception out here."

"Make the fucking call, Sephiria," Candela spoke.

"Got it," Sephiria spoke, "Hi sweetie, we're on the top of the "blimp", think you can swing by with the helicopter and rescue us?... Love you too, bye."

"Your husband has a helicopter?" Candela questioned her.

"Military owned still," Sephiria spoke, "Plus, they're taking it out of service and letting him keep it as a retirement gift. Which, I find very sweet."

"How soon is he going to be here?" Candela said. Sephiria pointed behind her, and she turned around to see the helicopter approaching. "Fucking hell yeah. Why is he retiring?"

"Incident that injured an area of his back," Sephiria spoke, "He's not allowed to fly at the moment till he's done with therapy, but once he's done with therapy he can fly again. But military decided to medically discharge him with honors, and a retirement plan."

"Best of luck to his retirement," Candela spoke. "So, who's flying the helicopter?"

"Two other pilots, he's in the passenger seat running an inspection. They got approval to rescue us," Sephiria answered as the helicopter let out a rope ladder for them and the two climbed up it, entered the helicopter. A military man closed the door behind them, as Sephiria pressed a kiss on the cheek of her husband as she and Candela strapped themselves in.

"Cancel the songs Sephiria," Candela spoke.

"Yeah, Topher pretty much forgot about it for a good majority of the season, might as well discontinue them," Sephiria spoke, agreeing to Candela's words.

"So... next season?" Candela questioned.

"Already in the works. Going to be huge." Sephiria spoke, while smiling. "The season after that, that's in the works as well just need more newbies."

* * *

 **Voted Against Grant: Duke, Sariel, Therion, Shawn (4)**

 **Voted Against Duke: Grant, Star Demon (2)**

 **Voted Against Shawn: Mike (1)**

 **Voted Against Mike: Flora (1, hopefully there are no hard feelings).**

 **Eliminated:** Owen (eliminated by Sephiria), Grant

 **Remaining Contestants:** Duke, Mike, Sariel, Shawn, Star Demon, Flora, Therion

 **To Return:** Heather… perhaps not, maybe Seath. Maybe.

 **Elimination List:** **27-Miko, 26-Izzy, 25-Ezekiel, 24-Jo, 23-Heather, eliminated - Rocco, 22-Fritz, 21-Gemini, 20-Jason, 19-Courtney, 18-Diana, 17-Seath (medical reasons), eliminated-Flora, 16-Samey, 15-Tag, 14-Felix, 13-Wynda, 12–Duncan (finally), 11-Gwen, 10-Rocco, 09- Owen, 08-Grant, 07- ?**

 **To TheAllTimeGreatest, thank you for sending in Grant to me. It was fun to have him on my season of Total Drama Hollywood!**

 **Sephiria is an O.C host for this story as well, she is not based off of me; the only coincidence is my profile name being her name.**

 **To let all of you readers, I have the next season in production. Almost done with the first chapter, and working on the second one. Got some new cast members in it as well, and you guys get to be meeting all of them when the first chapter is posted! The first chapter won't be posted until there are about five to three contestants left in competing in Total Drama Hollywood. And no, it does not give you guys any spoilers as to who wins this season.**

 **I already know who wins in this season. You will just have to wait for the finale… which won't go as planned.**

 **Who do you think will win the season?**

 **Who do you think will be eliminated in the next episode?**

 **Will the next episode be an elimination episode?**

 **And what about Seath?**

 **I want to know everyone's thoughts. Please let me know in your comments.**

 **Please read and comment the Total Drama stories by Candela Monsoon, her best ones that I like are Total Drama Act I and Total Drama Act II. They're awesome. Please, check them out and comment.**

 **Also, I have two previous season finalists left and five o.c contestants remaining.**

 **I am loving what I am writing so far. Can't wait to read your guy's comments, as I will be replying to them in the next chapter!**


	21. Ep14: Exploding Explosive Extreme

**Hey to everyone, sorry if this came out late. The reason for it is at the bottom.** **I have now hit 30 reviews! Yay! Let's start answer the reviews posted from the previous chapter:**

 ** _Candela Monsoon – glad that you loved how I incorporated Act 1 into the Q &A scene of the story. Candela and Sephiria will get bit more screen time later on, but for now are on break. Seph's watching from the sidelines. But both will definitely be seen for the finale!_**

 **But, now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood Episode 14 – Exploding Explosive Extreme**

The camera zoomed in on the Hollywood hotel that everyone was staying at, and interns were dragging the sleeping contestants to the pool area. Chris walked out of the glass doors, flicking on his sunshades as the bright sunlight fell over the place.

"Previously on Total Drama Hollywood," Chris stated as flashback scene started up, "Sephiria kicked Owen out of the plane, reigniting his fear of flying. Teams were dissolved and everyone played a questionnaire game, which got interrupted by me nearly crashing my so called "blimp" with everyone on board but me and Chef. Talk about fun. Then they ran through a ninja course, which had my own implements involved. Sariel won in the end, gaining immunity; while Grant was the one to leave the show."

Sitting down on a lounge chair, Chris held out a blow horn and pressed the button. It woke up all the contestants. "Who will win today's challenge? Will it be a reward or an elimination challenge? How many contestants will be kicked off this time? Find out on this episode of –"

Chris stopped short and looked at his phone and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up at the camera, "And will Sephiria stop bothering me not to delay production? And will we figure out the source of that problem?"

Star Demon had started to wake up when Chris spoke that, and raised an eyebrow at him but Chris didn't see that and continued on the conversation. "Let's find out on Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

"Good morning all of you contestants... or should I say walking stunt devils?" Chris said, laughing a small bit. "Today will be an extreme day. But before I can introduce the challenges for the day, allow me to explain a couple of things."

Everyone stared at him a bit confused. "To inform you competitors, we never went to Tahiti. We just hanged out on a beach in California. I know, I tricked all of you. Secondly, we will no longer be traveling to any other location. Except maybe at the finale. Who knows!"

He laughed a small bit and everyone stared at him a a bit confused. "Oh third, let's introduce a guest for today's episode. He's been setting up the whole set since we went into the blimp on episode 13. And he should be doing a stunt right about now."

Looking up at the sky, everyone could see the "blimp" fly over head and the cargo bay opening up. They say the six-foot tall fiery red hair, with baggy blue jeans, black boots, a ripped red muscle shirt and black leather jacket on. In his hand, he flicked open a lighter and threw it into the blimp before jumping out of it. As he fell, everyone saw the "blimp" go up in flames.

"Eliminated on Episode Six it's Fritz!" Chris called out as Fritz made a large splash into the pool. "I pulled a few strings with his parole officer and got him here. Nice explosion and dive, dude!"

"Thanks Chris!" He said, as he pulled himself out of the pool and shook himself off; splattering water over everyone. "So, what else do you need me for?"

"Need you on explosive control," Chris spoke, "You and I, we get to be detonating the explosives while they do the challenges. But exploding things come in part two."

"So, what's part one?" Star Demon questioned.

"A cooking competition. Simple, classic." Chris said, snickering at the end of his sentence with Chef joining in.

"I sense that there's something else to those words," Flora pointed out.

"Wow, you're catching on fast." Chris spoke, his voice flat. "Yes, there is a catch. Some of the ingredients, are loaded. Which brings in the second guest of the day, Jason Halson!"

Lightly jogging on out, he waved at the seven remaining contestants with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! Ready to start cooking?"

"Jason here, is going to judge the food that you make." Chris said, "So, better be careful with what you cook with. You don't want to explode yourself or explode him."

"Wait? You didn't tell me that the food will be exploding!" Jason spoke, concern flooding his voice.

"Oops, forgot to mention that." Chris said, a smile on his face. "I am so back in this game, baby! Let's get cooking."

Guiding all the contestants, Fritz and Jason inside, there were seven different cooking stations set up along with shelves loaded with food. "Each contestant is required to each make one dish, while trying not to explode in the process. You got three hours to cook. Ready?"

"Uh, no." Jason spoke.

"Is there an alternative?" Mike asked.

"Set." Chris said as he pulled out an air horn.

"Isn't this against cooking guidelines?" Flora pointed out.

"This is just to get us medically eliminated, huh?" Duke spoke.

"Please no," Jason begged.

"Go!" Chris shouted, blowing the air horn and they all rushed to grab different ingredients and a station. Everyone rushed around, some bumping into each other with quick apologies and with no idea which piece of food had an explosive in it or not.

For Chris, this was just plain fun to him.

"Anyone else going to guest star?" Chef asked.

"I asked some Ridonculous members, but only one accepted if she got paid. So, I said sure and sent her a paycheck of ten grand." Chris answered Chef, "She is so going to have an explosive time here."

* * *

 _On the Total Drama Jet:_

Taylor currently sat there, fuming a small bit and tapping her foot. "Can this jet go any faster? Jets are supposed to be fast for a reason! Pilot, pick up the speed! And why am I in economy class?"

In her pocket, she felt her phone ring and pulled it out.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom." Taylor spoke, yawning a small bit. "Yeah, I'm on the jet. It's taking forever to fly. Yes, I'll be doing some shopping. It's Hollywood, who wouldn't? Still mad that I didn't get a chance to be on this season or the next one. Maybe I'll get on the third season. Hopefully it won't be lame."

* * *

Jason watched everyone cook before him, anxiety taking over. How did he accept Chris's offer on guest appearing on the show?

Walking around the stations, everyone was taking extreme caution on cooking the food. All knowing that anything that they used could explode at any time. Chris laughed a small bit, and held up a remote; with a swift movement of his thumb, he pressed a small bit.

Right behind Flora, one of the burners on the stove exploded and she jumped over her station to get out of blast radius. This earned the attention of the other cast members.

"So close," Chris complained as Flora stared at him terrified.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

She was seen taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself before talking, "Okay, new fear – Chris. Forget earthquakes, Chris is way worse."

* * *

Rising back up again, Flora quickly went back to work at her station but was very shaky as she cooked. Letting out a deep sigh, Star Demon approached her.

"Do you want to team up?" He spoked. "Help each other make our dishes. Mine just needs to be stirred up, I can chop up the vegetables for you."

"It would still be making one dish each… yeah, I can do that." Flora spoke, giving him a shaky knuckle touch. Glancing over at Duke, she could see that he watched the two of them and she gave him a smile that told him not to worry. "Just temporary, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "How should they be chopped?"

"Sliced, not too thick though. Thanks." Flora spoke, walking over to Star Demon's station.

"Nothing serious dude, lending a hand." Star Demon spoke to Duke.

Nearby, they all heard another explosion and everyone stared at Shawn. The ingredients in front of him exploded and it appeared as though salsa had been thrown at his face.

Licking a small bit off his face, Shawn made a quick comment. "Needs more cayenne pepper."

* * *

 **Shawn's Confessional Scene:**

"I'm use to food exploding on me. You can never know if a zombie will come at you and you need to get distance."

* * *

Everyone resumed cooking, Flora and Star Demon eventually switched back to their original stations. The clock above them, showed that there was about two hours left for them to complete the dish that they were making.

During the second hour, another explosion went off and they all saw Therion flying by and landing upon a couch. He groaned a small bit but managed to give a thumbs up.

"And Therion got blasted out of the dairy section!" Chris called out. "Awesome wipe out dude!"

Jason gulped a small bit as the clock continued counting down and drawing closer to the final minutes. Each contestant hurried to finish the dish that they choosed to make. Throughout the time, other explosions occurred - one that sent knives flying just about everywhere, another that caused a water pipe at Sariel's station to explode, two the hat sent Duke and Mike slamming into each other.

The final explosion occurred when the buzzer sounded off right behind Star Demon, making him completely jump out of fear. He quickly turned his attention to Chris and popped his knuckles at him.

"Times up! It is time to serve the food to Jason." Chris spoke, "And hopefully your creation wont kill him in the process. Let the tasting begin! We first begin with... Therion's."

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"Just a simple stew recipe from home, watched my mom could it a lot. Nothing too hard or fancy, just takes a while to cook."

* * *

Everyone could see Jason was uneasy about this and they could feel it growing on themselves as well. Out of all things Chris did, this was one of the worst. After a few bites of the stew, Jason gave them all a thumbs up.

"Where's the explosion?" Chris complained. Right behind, the pot that Therion made the stew in exploded, sending the food that he made everywhere. "Okay, up next - Sariel."

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"The hotel is going to be sending a formal complaint letter and a huge cleaning bill."

* * *

Sariel's dish came up to Jason and he grinned at the seared steak that had some sides to it. Above them all, Fritz was up on a beam and grinned at them; no one, but Chris, knew that he was even up there. Pulling out his own remote, he pressed a button and firecrackers fell over everyone. Fritz just laughed to himself at how everyone was freaking out and trying to get away from the firecrackers; only for more to fall on top of them wherever they stepped. After a few more moments, he pressed another button and it all stopped.

"Aww, I didn't even get to taste the steak." Jason complained.

"Too bad," Chris spoke. "Onto the next dish! And let's speed it up too, so… Duke and Shawn present your foods! Serve it up!"

* * *

 **Shawn's Confessional Scene:**

"Hand food is the best, cause then you can walk and eat. And also throw it at the zombie too."

* * *

 **Duke's Confessional Scene:**

This episode has insanity written all over it... And so does this season. I blame Chris."

* * *

The two of them brought up the dish that they made, both glancing at each other; Duke having to look down while Shawn had to look up. Duke's dish was a small lamb roast while Shawn's was a version of street tacos. Jason merely cut of small sections of both dishes to taste test before eating it, just to be safe.

Shawn nudged Duke a small bit with a smile on his face, and Duke just gave him an eyeroll that had some happiness mixed in it.

"Pretty good on both of them," Jason spoke. "I am so glad that these didn't explode on me..."

"You alright, Jason?" Star Demon asked. At that moment, all eyes were on Jason and flames were shot out of his mouth. Chris merely laughed as he ran around screaming that his mouth was on fire, until Flora ran up to him with a jug of milk and poured it over his head; most of the milk going into his mouth.

"Sorry. Milk has that effect on stuff." Flora spoke.

"Oh man, mouth fire!" Chris joked, "Someone used a very spicy ingredient."

"I didn't." Duke stated, "Lamb roast doesn't have something like that."

"I didn't even use peppers." Shawn stated.

The two of them glanced at each then both went to the dish they made and taste tested an area. At that moment, both of their mouths caught fire and Flora handed them both jugs of milk. Someone had tampered with both of their dishes.

* * *

 **Shawn's and Duke's Confessional Scene:**

"How did that even happen?" Duke stated.

"We watched out foods extremely well." Shawn stated.

"The moment with the firecrackers." Duke pointed out, making Shawn go wide-eye.

* * *

 **Chef's Confessional Scene:**

"Spicy." He said, rubbing his hands together. "At least his mouth _exploded_ with fire."

* * *

"Okay, since we lost a few more minutes - Flora, Mike and Star Demon, you're three dishes are going out at the same time." Chris spoke, "So serve them up. Then Jason will give you guys his rating."

Star Demon had whipped out a bowl of creamy mushroom and vegetable soup, while Flora served him a stir fry; both dishes that they helped each out on. Jason merely gave them an uneasy smile and they gave him one in return. He tested out Flora's stir fry first and gave her a thumbs up, then tested Star Demons. His was also given a thumbs up and everyone sighed out of relief.

Just as Mike handed him his dish of a hamburger with fries, it literally exploded right in his face. But there was still enough for Jason to taste test. By now everyone was hoping that the explosions were over. But knowing Chris, they may not be.

"Okay, ratings." Chris stated.

"Ok... I have to say I didn't appreciate my mouth being on fire, so Duke and Shawn are tied, thus they come in sixth. I think." Jason spoke, "Sariel, I'll put you in fifth because it looked sooo good even though I didn't get to taste it."

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"Works for me." She stated. "Whoever blew it up, will pay."

* * *

"Fourth place, Mike, cause your's exploded on me but still enough to taste test. Third place... Star Demon." Jason explained. "Now, second place. That will go to Therion. First place is Flora, because she scored bonus points with saving my mouth by dumping milk on me."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"I honestly wasn't expecting to get anything for doing just that."

* * *

"Thank you Jason, for guest appearing on this episode," Chris spoke. "Now, let us move on to round number two! Everyone outside where we get meet the next guest appearance!"

Everyone said good bye to Jason and headed outside; walking out to an area, they saw a large stage in front of them and looked at Chris confused.

"Where you guys are standing, is the landing zone which also locked you into place." Chris spoke then pulled out a walkie talkie, "Hit the button Fritz."

Right above them, they all heard an explosion go off then a girl screaming. Staring up, they all saw Taylor quickly falling out of the jet looking a bit scorched. Everyone had no idea who she was going to hit, until she crash landed on top of Chris, and everyone heard them both complaining in pain.

Getting up, Taylor and Chris brushed off whatever dirt got on them. "You will so be hearing from my lawyer, McLean." Taylor complained.

"Technically no, all guest appearances can't sue me." He spoke to her, "Same thing for next season. I just love contracts."

Chris looked over at the contestants and smiled at them. "Everyone this is Taylor from the Ridonculous race, guest appearing for the second challenge of this episode. And this will be very simple, so Taylor will be demonstrating."

The scene soon changed to show Taylor on the stage doing a few stretches. "Like Chris said, simple. Even Ezekiel can do it. Catwalk and pose for the cameras. All photos will be used to increase the budget. Originals with Chris's signature will be auction off, copies without signature will be merchandised."

She catwalked down the stage, posing for cameras and giving out her best smile. Nearly halfway's down the stage, she stepped on a tile and it shot her straight up in the air. Everyone heard her screaming and land on a cushion, only for it explode on her. Her landing and exploding on a cushion repeated a few more times till she landed in a bounce house.

"Forgot to tell her, these tiles do explode. And no, not pressure sensitive." Chris spoke, also you may or may not land on a cushion. "If you land in the bounce house, you can try again; if not, then you don't get another chance... Also, this may be a double elimination episode."

Everyone gasped at him and he just laughed, "Hey it helps out Sephiria. She has a huge treat for everyone who competed after the finale. The happier she is, the less stress, the less bothersome text messages and stuff. Now strut your stuff!"

Mike was the first to go on the stage, strutting the best that he could and while using his skills of Vito and Svetlana. He managed to pull through and as he returned back to the others, the that he stepped on (past the main stage) launched him in the hat he wrong direction and he slammed into the wall.

"Ooh, the hidden tile. That had to hurt," Chris spoke, "Next!"

Star Demon headed out onto the stage, trying to not to show off too much. To which it was boring Chris, and he pressed a button on the remote same time as Fritz pressed a button on his. This caused a double explosion that sent him up into the air and he landed on a cushion that caused him to repeatedly land on the next one which exploded on him as well; eventually he landed in the bounce house.

"Safe!" He shouted before he let out a groan and collapsed inside the bounce house.

"You get another chance!" Chris spoke through a megaphone. "Next!"

Sariel just casually walked out on the catwalk, earning a scoff from Taylor who rolled at her eyes at Sariel and made a few remarks at her. Stopping short, Sariel popped her knuckles as the camera took a few photos of it and quickly launched herself at Taylor. Chris just smiled at it and instructed one of the cameramen to quickly take photos of the fight scene that was happening.

"I did not expect this," Chris spoke. "Let's get the next person out here!"

Shawn came out by jumping into the air and doing a barrel roll, doing attack moves like he was taking out zombies. Everyone could hear him say words that went with his moves, until a square fired him off the catwalk and he crashed into the concrete. Everyone could hear Flora gasp as the others cringed at the sight; it even make Sariel and Taylor look up to see what happened.

"Ouch, nasty." Chris spoke out and turned his attention back to the challenge. "Well, let's get the next person out here."

Therion came out, spinning a dagger on his pointer finger while holding a calm face. The sight of this made Chris smirk, knowing that if Therion steps on a plate ready to explode it will cause a lot more pain. That is if he lands on the... dagger. Throwing the dagger, he had a smirk on his face as it went past Chris as camera's snapped quick photos of the scene. Taking a few lunges, he did a high jump into the air while showing off a kick and landed perfectly on the edge of the stage. He did another high kick while spinning and quickly walked back the way that he came onto the stage.

"Okay, so far. Only Mike and Therion had made it out safely off the catwalk. Sariel and Shawn don't get another chance, but Star Demon does. Duke and Flora, you two are the only ones left that still need to go." Chris spoke, "So, get moving."

"Go out at the same time?" Flora asked him, offering her hand to him. Giving her a half smile, he took her hand and the two headed out on the stage. Chris made a mental note that this saved some screen time. Duke pulled a few tango moves on Flora, taking her by surprise and she laughed a small bit. Reaching the end of the stage, the two let out a sigh and Chris pressed a button where just as they stepped off the tile that they were on, it exploded.

"So close," Chris said, snapping his fingers.

Letting out a sigh, Duke picked up speed and Flora quickly stepped up to match his speed where he immediately swung her and she slid across the stage. Safely on the other side, and Duke quickly moved to safely get on the other side; but smashed into the wall just like Mike did.

"Nice one," Chris called out. "Okay, now that makes Duke, Flora, Mike and Therion safe. Shawn got blown off and Sariel self-eliminated to take out Taylor. Star Demon, get your butt onto the stage! You have one more chance, loser."

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"You know what, screw it." Star Demon spoke, the frustration apparent. "I've been wanting to do this since day one."

* * *

Strutting across the stage with a quick pace, Star Demon came to the end of the stage and launched himself at Chris. Everyone could hear Chris crying out in pain, and the other contestants plus Chef, Taylor, Fritz and Jason came over to watch the scene. The others just laughed a bit at the sight as Star Demon continued attacking Chris.

* * *

"Well," Chris spoke as he had an ice pack on his head. "Wasn't this a fun day?"

Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows, shaking their heads in dismay or planting a hand on their face. Chris just laughed at them and let out a sigh before he spoke again. "You all cooked with explosives. Catwalk on an unsafe runway. A very unsafe one at that. But let's get this elimination ceremony on. Everyone will be casting a vote and those who are safe will be receiving the Mr. Coconut plush. Now go vote!"

* * *

 **Voting Confessional Scene:**

 **Flora** \- "It's getting harder, that's for sure. I mean, everyone is so great and it's hard to decide who should go. But I'm sure by the next episode, it will be clearer on who should go next." Looking down at the paper in front of her, she let out a sigh and twirled the pen between two fingers.

 **Duke** \- "Star Demon."

 **Star Demon** \- "I'm stuck between Shawn or Mike." He spoke while spinning the pen on a finger.

 **Mike** \- "Flora did a sweet rescue with Jason, best to keep her on. Who knows what might happen in the next episode. " He spoke, "If anything, I'm going with Therion."

 **Sariel** \- "I'm going with Shawn, no offense he's cool but... he might be getting on the nerves about others."

 **Therion** \- "Shawn and Sariel are strong; but Shawn is getting on my nerves about zombies and other things about them." He cringed at the thought and shook his head as if he wanted to get them out of his head. "He needs to be gone."

 **Shawn** \- "This episode is so cool, got to do some zombie skills while on a runway! I remember one girl told me to shut up and that fashion and zombie training won't ever mix on a runway like that; yeah well, just proved it can!" He threw both of his fists into the air and smiled proudly, "Also, I vote for... Therion."

* * *

"I must say," Chris spoke, "I thought this decision would have happened later. But let's get on with those who are safe."

Holding up a plush, he squished it in his hand and threw it at Flora. "Flora, you are secured. Same goes for Duke and Sariel." He tossed two more and three of them caught their prizes.

"Star Demon, you only had one vote against you." Chris spoke annoyed, "But you are safe. For tonight."

Star Demon caught the plush that Chris threw at him and just rolled his eyes. "The same goes for you Mike." Chris spoke as he threw the plush at Mike, who easily caught it.

"Therion and Mike, it is now just the two of you." Chris spoke and tossed the final Mr. Coconut plush up and down in his hands. "Who is going home today? Who will it be?"

Smiling, he started up a bit of a rhyme. "Eenie meenie miney moe, Shawn has to go."

At that moment, there was the sound of the meatball bazooka being loaded and fired with rapid speed. Shawn managed to jumped out of the way of the meatball along with the rest of the cast. "Darn it, so close Chef! He dodged!" Chris shouted.

"Then let me keep firing until he's hit by my meatball!" Chef called out.

"You only get to fire once at the eliminated contestant, that's in our contracts!" Chris called out, then turned to Shawn annoyed. "Well Shawn, it's time for you to go. Your stay on Hollywood has ended."

"See you later guys," Shawn stated as he got byes from the other contestants. The camera soon turned back to Chris and he smiled at it.

"What will happen in the next episode of Total Drama Hollywood? Who will stay safe? Who will be eliminated? What about it ending up as reward challenge instead and everyone staying safe? That's a possibility. Let's find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Hollywood! Release the explosions Fritz!"

Around them all, a whole array of explosions happened; some in different color, other shooting up in the sky and exploding. The last round of explosions shot up into the sky and formed the words "Total Drama Hollywood."

* * *

 **After Elimination Scene:**

The six remaining contestants were gathered at the pool side, everything quiet at the moment as they all waited to make sure Chris or Chef weren't going to pop up on them anytime soon. Duke and Flora were next to each other, sharing earbuds as they listened to the song "Partners in Crime" by Set It Off. Sariel was lying down on the concrete staring up at the sky trying to find constellations and Mike joined in with her, while Star Demon had a notebook writing down some song lyrics as Therion played a game on his phone.

"We're in the clear," Star Demon pointed out as the time showed nearly nine in the evening.

"Thank god," Sariel spoke. "So, what do we need to discuss?"

"For starters, a lot of the plots didn't happen with this season." Therion pointed out.

"Well, this is the first season. The next season will be better from what Chef and Chris were talking about," Mike spoke up. "Who knows what might happen."

"Especially with the newbies." Star Demon said.

"They might be really cool," Flora pointed out. "I mean, there's going to be a bunch next season with veteran members."

"We won't know. We don't know the final casting yet." Duke spoke up, turning off the music and putting up the earbuds.

"I'm worried about who will be in the finale." Flora spoke up, "I mean, at the Aftermath they can do that whole contest where you get "back into the game" cards. It could make this season longer and possibly mess up the finale too."

"It has to have rules." Star Demon spoke. "Sephiria can't allow production delays. Chris doesn't know why yet. I heard him say that when I woke up and he was doing the intro to the episode."

"Weird." Duke spoke and everyone agreed with him on that. This season had been a rather weird one for them all.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

Sephiria was seen sitting in a jet, production papers everywhere for the current season and two upcoming seasons along with _other_ papers. Her side bangs were white (making her look like Rogue from X-Men) rather than the molten gold nor the teal color from when she first appeared; a headband holding her hair back from getting into her face. The camera man who was in the area leaned over her, and could see the words "second wedding plans" on the paper.

"Hey!" She shouted, glaring at the cameraman. "Can you not lean over me? Do you have any idea how much trouble this production delay for Hollywood has caused me? I've had to push back mine and my husband's second wedding that we've been planning because of what Topher did!"

The cameraman backed away from her and she folded her arms, straightening up her posture. "You will keep your distance from me when I am handling these papers as I don't want the plans or upcoming episodes leaked out. But I will allow this to be a bonus scene for the viewers, but to those competing it won't be announced to them, understood?"

The cameraman nodded his head at her and she relaxed a small bit. The fear that he felt slowly drifted away and he relaxed himself as well. Under her breath, she mentioned something about maybe not having another Aftermath episode.

Looking up at the ceiling, Sephiria whipped out her phone to call Candela.

* * *

 **Eliminated: Shawn**

 **Votes Against Shawn - 3**

 **Votes Against Star Demon - 1**

 **Votes Against Therion - 2**

 **Votes Against Mike - 1**

 **Remaining Contestants:** Duke, Mike, Sariel, Star Demon, Flora, Therion

 **To Return:** Heather… perhaps not, maybe Seath. Maybe.

 **Elimination List:** **27-Miko, 26-Izzy, 25-Ezekiel, 24-Jo, 23-Heather, eliminated - Rocco, 22-Fritz, 21-Gemini, 20-Jason, 19-Courtney, 18-Diana, 17-Seath (medical reasons), eliminated-Flora, 16-Samey, 15-Tag, 14-Felix, 13-Wynda, 12–Duncan, 11-Gwen, 10-Rocco, 09- Owen, 08-Grant, 07- Shawn, 06-?, 05-?**

 **We did a welcome back to Fritz! Awesome to have him here to assist the challenge. And handle the explosive (insert smirking face here).**

 **Jason got to make a comeback as well! Poor guy, he had to eat the food.**

 **Taylor also made a comeback as well; of course guest appearance though.**

 **Well, there's a reason why Sephiria hates production delays. Nearly messed up all of the plans to her "second wedding". Everyone can hate Topher for this.**

 **This chapter took a while, as I was working on my bedroom; and my left hand fingers got smashed by a door while coming in and out of my backyard where some things for my bedroom were being painted. Keynote - it was the sliding glass door. And it hurt so badly. And while making dinner on the same day, I burned my thumb and pointer finger on my right hand. To say the least Saturday was not my day.**

 **And for the next season that I have planned, it might be a while longer before any episodes are posted up. I want to get at least up to episode five done before I start posting it.**


	22. Ep15: Game It Out Of Your System

**I am back to writing people, fingers are doing way better now than they were on the 6th. Also, this is going to come out late as well... been busy playing games, doing stuff around the house (got a bedroom to myself now, trustingguide knows about it cause we're sisters), working on the next season and doing other stories.**

 **So...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Let's answer/respond back to some reviews:**

 _ **trustingguide – thank you for the review; and don't worry the this chapter will be another good one. Plus a small reveal of the next season.**_

 _ **Epifanio Therion – I am glad that you enjoy episode 14 and that you are happy about Fritz being in his natural element. Yup, we are on the final six. I have some major last-minute plans for this season. And no one knows who is going to win exactly yet. Also, you will like this episode. Especially Therion.**_

 _ **Candela Monsoon – Yup, I got you with this random update. You've gotten me before with updates; I thought a while back that you updated Act II when you actually updated Act I. And I have no idea what is going on with your head either. And my fingers are doing much better now; a couple days of rest and they're back to normal. Saturday was a horrible day for me. And I can't wait for the next season, too! Not sure when to post it yet. There is a small reveal of it in this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood – Episode 15 – Game It Out Of Your System**

Chris was leaning back on a lounge chair signing off on some papers that permitted Fritz to be the explosive expert in case he needed anymore explosives. He looked up to see that the camera was filming, "Previously on Total Drama Hollywood. We had a really explosive episode. The explosions happening in random ways."

A flash scene montage soon occurred – the stove behind Flora exploding, Jason's mouth exploding on fire, Therion being launched backwards by an explosion, Sariel launching herself at Taylor, and a firework explosion of the words "Total Drama Hollywood" in the sky.

"That episode was awesome." Chris spoke before he gave a deadpanned look. "Except the part where Star Demon attacked me, that I did not appreciate. Could have booted him off, maybe I will in this episode."

Stretching a small bit, he got off the lounge chair and walked over the doors that led to the pool. "Now, we're on episode fifteen! The contestants will be fighting it out in this episode! What will happen? No idea? Who will get eliminated? When will the next season be available? Stay tune on Total Drama Hollywood!"

Rain started to fall heavily over the entire area, which made Chris frustrated. "Aw, come on!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

Flora sat on the couch, munching down on a blueberry muffin that was bigger than the palm of her hand. Mike had his head slammed down on the table asleep as he and Therion had been playing video games during the night. Sariel had joined in with them, but looked less dead tired than Mike; Therion out of them all, didn't look at all tired. At the moment, Sariel was watching Therion play a different video game on his DS.

Star Demon had his earbuds in, listening to some of his music while lying fully down on another couch; his foot tapping in the air to the beat. Duke was hanging by the doors to the windows, staring out of the rain with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hands.

"So..." Star Demon spoke, pulling out an earbud. "Think Chris will let us have this day off? Cause he lied about exploding things for part two in the last episode."

"No idea," Duke answered.

"Fun." Star Demon said annoyed, then returned back to his music. Behind his couch, Chris rose up from the ground with an air horn in his hand without alerting Star Demon or the other contestants. Smiling, Chris plugged one of his ears and pressed the button.

Star Demon flipped off the couch as Flora nearly choked on her muffin; Mike abruptly woke up from the sound as they all heard something break in the process. Therion moaned a small bit as he messed on the level that he was on. Sariel just slammed a fist on the table and everyone stared over at Chris.

"Welcome to episode fifteen, my six last remaining contestants." Chris spoke, "Today, we were supposed to do something outside but... the weather made us change plans. So, we'll be doing an inside thing today."

Backing away from the couch, Chris passed by every contestants who glared at him and Chris approached the table that Therion and Sariel were sitting at. He took Therion's DS and tossed it up and down on one hand; Therion's eye twitched as he watch Chris toss his DS up and down.

"It's game time people!" Chris spoke. "But it won't be hand held games. Nope. Not one bit. You guys are going to be the players!"

"Aren't we already the players of this competition?" Mike questioned.

"Yes," Chris spoke annoyed, "But, this is different. You will be on squads, three people per squad. And it will be in the Virtual Reality Room. Since Flora and Therion have experience with it already, they will be team captains. And there will be a wider range of options."

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" He shouted excitedly. His fist punched the confessional wall making him grimace out of pain, but the excitement was still running through his veins that he recovered quickly enough and went back to cheering.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"This could be really fun," She spoke and her eyes saw the dent on the wall. "Did Therion dent the wall or has it always been there and we never noticed?"

* * *

"So," Chris spoke up, "Thirty minutes, be ready to play around with some virtual reality."

Everyone stared at him as he left the room; Therion was grinning widely at the fact of what the challenge was. (He's going to be hard to beat).

Mike slammed his head back down on to the table as Duke picked up the pieces to the broken coffee mug.

"If Felix was here, he'd be able to throw these at Chris." Duke spoke.

"Bit lethal?" Sariel questioned him.

"Have you seen what he and Topher did to us?" Duke questioned her back.

"Good point." She spoke, her eyes darting back to Therion who restarted the level that he messed up on.

It wasn't long before they headed off to the Virtual Reality Room so they wouldn't be late and have Chris yell at them. Duke and Flora were sharing an umbrella, while Sariel and Mike had up hoodies, Star Demon had one a hoodie and an umbrella while Therion flicked up the hood of his hoodie jacket that he was wearing.

"Wish Sephiria was here, she's not as horrible as Chris is." Mike spoke up, "That's what I heard when the camera's were off."

"She laughs at others in pain." Flora pointed out, "That's the only sadistic thing about her, course she has her limits, we kind of talked a small bit."

"Think Sephiria will host the next season?" Star Demon questioned.

"No idea," Sariel spoke, "And we don't know the other half of the cast still."

"And no one will," Chris spoke up as they reached the Virtual Reality Room, "Until next season. Veteran cast members have already been revealed. That's all everyone is getting unless you submitted a contestant to her and it was accepted. Until then, nothing else is revealed. Not even the locations."

They all stared at him as he crossed his arms at them. "Let's head inside so we don't get soaking wet."

Inside the room, everyone grew with excitement as to what will be happening. "Alright, this will be fun." Chris spoke, "I was planning to assign teams, two males and one female on each team but... since we're dealing with virtual reality, I decided to do a little game. Paintball anyone?"

Behind them, a simulated paintball range appeared with only two paintball guns; one green and the other red. "The thing is, there are six of you. Since Flora and Therion are captains, that knocks down to you remaining four; so they'll be hitting you guys with paint. Blindfolded."

"What?" Everyone said as Chris simply laughed.

"Fun, right?" He asked with some enthusiasm. "I was originally planning to make them shoot photos, but I decided to go ahead and use the contestants as the objects for them to shoot to determine who's on which team."

Chief ushered Sariel, Duke, Mike and Star Demon to one side of the paintball range; Chris put blindfolds on Therion and Flora and handed them the paintball guns. The two of them were nervous at this, and Flora turned her head in the direction of where Therion would be.

"Isn't this illegal?" Flora questioned.

"It's all simulated. So no pain or anything." Chris spoke before Therion could say a word. "Trust me, I had them tested out."

* * *

 _Flashback scene:_

"Okay, we know Sephiria will sue us if... well, this does anything horrible to them." Chris spoke up as two interns held up simulated paintball guns. "So... test this out."

The two fired at each other, the paint exploding on them but appearing more like slime. Both of them gave a thumbs up to Chris and he messaged Chef that it was safe.

* * *

"It's much like slime actually, but it will dissolve when I end this simulated paintball range." Chris spoke up, "So, no worries."

"I do not like this," Therion voiced.

"Yeah we know, you hate stuff with horror and gore, we know. It's in your application. But this isn't horror and nor will it be gory," Chris spoke. "It's like launching a water balloon at someone. Also, so no one knows who they got, we had to put duct tape over the other contestants mouths and blindfolded them too. So, fire away!"

Flora shook a small bit with her paintball gun in hand and Therion pulled the trigger quickly. Chris held up a remote and smiled, pressing a button that spun the both of them. After a few moments, the spinning stop and the two of them weren't able to hold their balance for very long. Flora soon picked up on firing and the two kept at it until the four other contestants were hit by the paintball stuff.

Chris gave out a small applause as Flora and Therion took off their blindfolds. "Nice job, you each got your members now."

Looking over at the other members, Flora had Sariel and Duke while Therion ended up with Mike and Star Demon. "You four can take off your blindfolds and stuff." Chris called out. "Congrats to Flora for landing Duke and Sariel. And another congrats to Therion who got Mike and Star Demon. Now, move to opposite ends of the room and get ready for the game!"

Everyone moved to either side of the room and everyone stared at Chris.

"This should be rather simple for round one. Sephiria requested it. All you have to do is build a roller coaster. Once the roller coaster is done, someone on the opposing team has to ride it." Chris spoke.

"But, how?" Mike answered.

Chris drew a loop in the air and it was quickly enlarged to where it was wide enough for a golf cart to ride on it. "Virtual reality, but this stuff literally happens. It will be downloaded and made into a real course. This room is large enough to do a seven hundred foot drop and wide enough for the coaster to be nine hundred feet with a length of a thousand. Also, you need to incorporate surprises; that part I requested without telling Sephiria. You got one hour. Have fun building."

* * *

"Okay," Therion spoke up as he, Star Demon and Mike huddled together. "The car needs to have a control panel. A jump button, fire button, and a button to use power ups."

"You're literally incorporating video game stuff," Mike spoke up and Therion nodded.

"You got a gamer on the team, this should be easy. Plus, I've played some cool games and I know this stuff."

"We need it to be exciting," Star Demon spoke up, "So, how does this place work exactly?"

Therion pressed a panel on the wall and a control panel popped up, "After that whole episode of looking for Chris, I've been exploring this place. Chef caught me and locked it up, but since the whole episode takes place here... I know a few of the secrets behind this place."

"Then let's add them in." Mike said, to which Therion smiled at them.

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"This whole thing is a game. I get to design the coaster and we get to choose who rides it! It's going to be epic!" He paused for a moment and the look of fear fell on him. "Hopefully, I don't get picked to ride their coaster."

* * *

Flora, Duke and Sariel were struggling a small bit but were coming up with something for their coaster.

"We should have a part of it that spirals down." Sariel voiced, "But with extreme speed."

"And when you reach the bottom, you are upside down for a long part of the track that meets up with a loop." Duke said, "But you are still upside down."

"Are we trying to make the person's head explode?" Flora questioned them.

"Chris said to add in surprises," Duke stated. The two girls stared at him with wide eyes. "What? Chris likes this stuff, we all know it."

"O-okay." Flora spoke, and the three resumed planning.

Chris watched them build their roller coasters, Flora's team trying to figure things out while Therion's team seem to be working quickly and excitement running through them. He made mental notes about the teams, created a lounge chair and just sat back as the two teams continued to work.

"A bubble ball!" Flora spoke, "It will be difficult to navigate on the course."

"That's a good idea," Sariel said, "A random surprise."

The two high five each other and Duke quickly added that object right before the multiple loops on the course that they picked out.

"The tressels collapse and some catch fire," Star Demon suggested to Mike and Therion.

"That can actually work." Therion said and added it in.

"Yeah dude, that's going to freak them out." Mike spoke.

* * *

Looking down at his watch, Chris noticed that it was ten minutes past the time that they were supposed to stop and he snapped his fingers; all of them froze, their eyes darting over to Chris as he spoke. "Time is up for building. Pick the person that is going to test it out."

"I recommend Flora," Therion voiced. "What about you guys?"

"Sariel's tough," Mike spoke, "She'll beat it. Duke, I don't think he really cares. So yeah, Flora."

"I'm in on Flora." Star Demon said.

"Sweet." Therion said as he glanced over at the other team that huddled together.

* * *

"Who should do ours?" Sariel asked.

"Umm... I think Therion should." Flora recommended.

"I'm in with Flora." Duke said, "This is also an advantage for us."

"How so?" Sariel asked.

"Therion is scared of roller coasters."

Flora's eyes went wide and Sariel grinned. "Vote is final. Therion, no take backs."

"Wait what?" Flora said.

* * *

"People picked out?" Chris asked them.

"Yup," Mike said, "We picked Flora."

"And we picked... Therion." Flora voiced.

* * *

 **Therion's Confessional Scene:**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"Ooh, captain versus captain. Who's going to win?" Chris said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this going. As a saying goes, ladies first!"

Flora gulped a small bit and the course that Therion, Star Demon and Mike created soon appeared before them.

"This is going to be epic." Chris stated as Flora got into the car and buckled in.

"Up arrow to jump, the red button to fire, and the yellow one use power ups." Therion said, "Easy to remember."

Taking in a deep breath, Therion pressed a button on the remote and the cart zipped off at lightning speed. Three different bubbles appeared before her, but she had no idea what was in them exactly. Pressing the up button, she jumped once and got the middle bubble. Looking at the console, she got small rockets for fire power.

"Okay, that can be good."

"She should have jumped twice," Therion said with Mike and Star Demon agreeing with her.

Everyone watched Flora go through the course; using her power ups and destroying the obstacles that were in her way. Chris just grinned at the whole scene, like it was a very proud moment for him to be seeing this happening. Eventually Flora came to the end of the course and carefully got out of the cart.

"Alright Therion, your turn." Chris spoke, grinning at him like he knew what to expect from Therion... Wait Chris does know what to expect, he read Therion's application.

The roller coaster track that Flora, Duke and Sariel created appeared and Therion stepped on it. "Where's the car?" He asked them.

In an instant, a bubble formed around him and they just shrugged at him; Sariel had a smirk on her face, Duke kept a plain face while Flora looked rather uneasy. Staring at the course, Therion started running and soon ran into a speed boost. Everyone could hear him repeatedly say the word "no" with fear in his voice. This only made Chris laugh.

He zipped around the course, the bubble eventually transformed into a normal roller coaster car and they watched him get hung upside down. It all eventually came to an end, and Therion stepped off looking rather sick to his stomach.

"Okay," Chris said, "Since we got the initial energy out of your system, let's hope that you still have some left over. Especially for you two captains."

Flora was still trying to smooth out her hair from the knots that she got, while the sick look on Therion didn't disappear yet. Snapping his fingers, the scene changed before them to a huge obstacle course. "Let's race people. There at the end of the course, are six buzzers, which you have to press. Doesn't matter which one you press, just press one."

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

"Does Chris have a thing for obstacles course? Cause I have the feeling those are coming up a lot."

* * *

Floor tiles lifted up into the sky and some of them had podiums. "At each podium is a question for you to answer," Chris spoke. "Thing is, they only stay in one place for only a couple of minutes, unless you are at it. So, answer as many as possible, but you don't get points. Also, there are obstacles that will try and block you."

Everyone had a look on their faces like this was all crazy.

"Those obstacles are certain tiles, when you step on them, they will form a virtual room around you." Chris spoke, "So you can end up dancing, playing a single shooter game, or something else. Main objective answer at least one podium correctly without receiving a shock and hitting the buzzer in the shortest amount of time. Now race!"

A virtual flare gun was formed in Chris's hand and he fired it, but at the floor. It made everyone take off at high speed to avoid being hit by the flare. "I love it when I scare them," Chris spoke as he watched them run.

Mike was the first one to get trapped in one of the virtual mini-rooms. Looking around him, it put him in the Alps with a dance floor underneath him, dance music started playing and he did his best to keep up with the dance tile that lit up; earning shocks in the process when he slowed down.

A wall appeared before Therion, and he quickly high kicked; breaking the wall in half as the splinters went in the direction of Chris. "Hey! Watch it!" Chris cried out to Therion.

Flora managed to reach one of the questionnaire podiums first and it asked her a very simple question. _What is the answer to life?_

"Oh, that's simple. It's forty-two." She spoke. It gave her a major shock and she stared at it surprised. "Is the answer to life, forty-two?"

It simply gave her another shock.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"But that is the answer!" Flora spoke up, "It in the Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy!"

* * *

Duke jumped over a sinking floor tile, then dove under one as it rose up. Smiling, he slammed into a wall that trapped him in. He could feel his hands shaking as complete darkness surrounded him and he bashed against the walls of the _small_ box; trying to get out.

Mike managed to reach another questionnaire podium and it asked him a question from a previous episode. _"Who is the upcoming villain for Hollywood?"_

"How am I supposed to answer that? No one knows!" Mike spoke, earning a harsh shock from the tile. "Okay, guess I'll be making guesses. Star Demon." He received another shock, but continued guessing.

Star Demon jumped over tiles, landing effectively until he got boxed in and noticed a simple microphone. Grabbing it, a smirk came on his face as a song appeared on the screen before him. Dream On - Areosmith.

"Heck, yeah!" He shouted. "I know this song, my dad taught me how to hit all of the notes. Time to bring the roof down on this place!"

Sariel jumped over tiles and slid over others, realizing which tiles were trap tiles. Smiling to herself, she landed on a square with a questionnaire podium on it. She saw Flora dart past her at full speed, only to see her get smacked into a wall.

"That has got to be painful." She spoke, the tile flashing green under her. "What? I didn't even read the question."

Looking at the question she raised an eyebrow at it. _What is a word that Chris likes to actually use and describe challenges with?_

"Um... okay." She said, then darted off before it could reset on her.

Duke eventually broke out of the box that he was in, looking rather freaked out and Chris just laughed at him. All of a sudden, everyone heard Star Demon hit the high note to the song and everyone stared at the box that he was in; eventually the walls dropped and he had a proud look on his face.

"Should of had a camera inside to record the whole song," Star Demon said, "I rocked it."

Everyone resumed the competition, Mike still stuck at the one podium and everyone heard the first buzzer go off. Looking over at the buzzers, everyone saw that Sariel, Therion and Flora had all pressed the buzzer at the same time.

"It's a two way tie!" Chris called out. "Therion, you're in second place. But you're not safe in that spot. Only because you forgot to do the podium."

"You have to got..." Therion soon took off at high speed to a questionnaire podium, running after one to keep his second position.

"Let's see, will someone steal second place from Therion?" Chris asked as the other contestants quickly went off for the podiums; while Mike was still stuck at the same one. Chris just smiled and held out a remote. Immediately, the last four buzzers were moved about the course, and the other contestants took off after them. Sariel and Flora crossed their arms at Chris and he just shrugged at them.

Therion reached a questionnaire podium and stared down at the question. _What is Star Demon's nickname?_

"When did he ever mentioned his nickname?" Therion asked, earning a shock. "Ow!"

Sliding across a tile, Star Demon jumped up to questionnaire podium but it zipped right out of his reach and he slammed down onto another tile. "Ow!" Star Demon cried out and Chris laughed.

"I'll so be replaying that moment when I'm in my room tonight!" Chris called out, and Star Demon growled at him.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"Can I ambush him?" Star Demon questioned.

* * *

 **Sariel's Confessional Scene:**

"I think Chris is going to get worse. He might hit a breaking point soon." She said looking around at the confessional and decided to ignore the dent on the wall. "Especially after what Topher pulled on him."

* * *

 **Duke's Confessional Scene:**

"Everyone knows Chris is doing all of this on purpose." He rolled his eyes at his own statement, "Does anyone know Sephiria's number so we can get her here and get this fixed already?"

* * *

 **Chef's Confessional Scene:**

"Been a while since I've been on." Chef spoke, "They think they can get Sephiria back here, but I don't think she'll be back for a while. Got too many things going on right now. Next season and a couple more stuff, that I can't say on camera as the remaining contestants will find out."

* * *

 **Sephiria's Confessional Scene:**

"I think Chris and Chef forgot that I've been watching," she spoke with a cool demeanor. "I'll see if I can arrange some time to visit."

* * *

Duke jumped down from a platform and slammed his hand down on a podium and let out a deep sigh, knowing he finally caught up. Somewhat.

Star Demon managed to catch a podium and studied the question, he popped his knuckles and grinned to himself.

Therion was third to finally catch a podium and stared down at the question given to him. He tapped his chin for a second and looked back down at the question.

Over at Mike, he was still going through all of the contestants names that he could remember. "Uhh... Heather?" He asked the podium and he received a shock.

Sariel and Flora had summoned a card game for them to play, as they waited for the boys to finish the challenge.

"What are you girls playing?" Chris asked them.

"Uno." Flora spoke, and Sariel draw another card. Smiling, Flora lay down her last card and she cheered. Chris merely backed away and returned his attention back to the boys.

* * *

Flora's Confessional Scene:

"The answer to my question was "Chris". How is he the answer to life?" She questioned. "Maybe he's supposed to be the answer to keep us away from this life of agony and pain?"

* * *

Answering their questions at the same time, Star Demon and Therion took off running. One of the two boys was going to take second place.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"And Star Demon steals second place from Therion!" Chris called out, as Therion pressed the button for third place. Star Demon just shrugged it off and offered his hand to Therion. Small smile on his face, Therion took the gesture and Star Demon pulled him up.

"All that's left is Duke and Mike," Chris spoke up. "Who's taking fourth and who will take fifth? Which should have been fifth and sixth place if we didn't get a tie!"

Chris looked over where Sariel and Flora were at, the two on lounge chairs with sunshades on their faces. Either raising or lowering their sunshades, they looked over at each other then at Chris, and just shrugged with smiles on their faces.

The screen soon split to reveal Duke and Mike looking down and trying their best to answers their questions; each one getting a shock. Finally, Duke answered his correctly and he took off in a heartbeat for a buzzer. Examining where it would go, he saw the position where one was stopping at and made a break for it. Pressing the button, he heard Mike finally get his question correct.

"And Duke secured fourth place!" Chris called out. "Mike has gained fifth place!"

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

"I didn't expect -" His phone ringed, interrupting his sentence. Looking at it, he didn't recognize the number but decided to answer. "Hello... Oh, hi Sephiria. Yeah, I know who now. Should I warn... So, I can't say? ...Not even gender? What about how the person looks? ...Okay. I won't anyone else know. Not even Chris. Bye."

He hung up his phone and let out a deep sigh, "This might affect me."

* * *

Mike and Duke fell to the ground, both exhausted.

"Wow, everyone, talk about a show. Especially with today." Chris spoke up, creating a virtual Mr. Coconut and began to spin it on a finger. "No way, that the next episodes will be able to beat this. At least for me, but we'll see. So let's get this on. You all know how to vote, so vote."

Everyone left the Virtual Reality Room where it was still raining harshly outside, and they all took off running to get the voting over with so they can stay dry.

* * *

 **Voting Confessional Scene:**

 **Therion:** "Heck yeah! Today's episode was fun! My element. Flora was a good opponent along with her team. But I'm going to tag Mike out of the game."

 **Flora:** "I know Therion was really epic today but... I feel like it should be him going home. Sorry, Therion. At least he got to do a fun episode."

 **Sariel:** I'm going with Mike. I don't feel like he's going to be last long anymore."

 **Mike:** "I'm going to vote for Duke. I felt bad for him in the episode, and Flora let it slip that he's afraid of small rooms. She didn't say why though."

 **Duke:** "I let the thing on Star Demon go... Now time to vote." His hands were still shaking. "You still got this, you can go on."

 **Star Demon:** "Well crap, I don't even know who. Sariel bested Mike. Therion bested Sariel. Flora did okay along with Duke... Maybe I do know."

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:** "So, Duke hit a small breaking point. Not my problem. Therion showed his skills. Which was cool. "Chris did a simple eyeroll. "Star Demon has really good vocals. Hey maybe he can be the new singer for the Drama Brothers, replace Harold. Definitely going to do that... I kind of blanked out on everyone else. Oh well, not my problem now."

* * *

All of them were inside in the lobby of the hotel, blankets around them with cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

"Okay, I'm surprised. No really I am." Chris spoke as he stared at everyone. "Let's call out for those who are safe."

Picking up two of the Mr. Coconuts, he threw them as he called out two names, "Flora and Sariel."

Catching them, the two high five each other and Chris gave the three guys a dead series look.

"Out of you three, only one of you three got a total of three votes. So, I'll be calling out who got those three votes. The person who is now out of the game is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Therion. Sorry dude, but you're going home." Chris spoke as he tossed Duke and Mike the two remaining Mr. Coconuts.

"Okay, I know I got in after merge but... you know what? I did better than I expected," Therion spoke as he rested his chin on his hands. "And got to do a really fun challenge before I got eliminated. So, no big deal."

"Really, thought you would have been upset?"

"Nah, I got to play with actual virtual reality. Twice." Therion spoke, quickly standing up and high kicking the meatball that Chef shot at him. Everyone stare at the meatball as it splatted right into Chris. "Later."

"Well, that's it for today's episode of Total Drama Hollywood! Find in the next episode as to what will happen next!" Chris spoke, removing the meatball stuff off him as the remaining contestants headed up to their rooms. Chef walked over to him a letter in his hand. Handing the letter over to Chris, Chris quickly read it. "Sephiria's doing what? She can't do a revealing, its too soon!"

"Something about staying ahead of production. First episode is already done. Second one is nearing completion. Episode three in the workshop." Chef spoke up.

"Why?" Chris questioned loudly with pain in his voice, and the word echoed around the lot. The contestants that had stepped into the elevator looked towards the lobby, raising eyebrows as to what made Chris like this. Over at the limousine, Therion popped up from the open sunroof with a confused look on his face as it pulled away.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene for Total Drama All Around Again - The Opening Scene for the First Episode:**

Chris was sitting in his plush seated limo, sipping a cool glass of water with a lemon slice in it. His sunglasses were on, but he flicked them off. "Ah, Paris, the city of love. Isn't it romantic? Course, it won't be long for the cast," he spoke, and gave out a small laugh. "Oh no, today will still be about "love", but I'm going to involve _pain_ in it too."

The limo door opened up, and he stepped out while putting his sunglasses back on. He threw the glass at an intern and the intern quickly caught it. "Wow, faster reflexes. Impressive." Holding out a remote, he pressed a button and the intern went flying into the air. Chris merely looked up, and the intern was clinging onto the Eiffel Tower.

"Previously, we stared in Hollywood. A very… unique season. To a degree. There was love. There was hate. A lot of hunting. And danger," (clip scene of the real Chris being hung upside down over a large container was shown), "Hey! Who said that you could show that clip?" Chris shouted and the interns backed away from him. Pinching his nose, he stared at the camera once more, "Anyways, new season. Last year contestants, veterans and newbies involved. Let's see how well they all will do to win a million dollars! On Total. Drama. All. Around. Again!"

* * *

 **Eliminated: Therion**

 **Votes Against Therion: 3**

 **Votes Against Duke: 1**

 **Votes Against Mike: 2**

 **Remaining Contestants:** Duke, Mike, Sariel, Star Demon, Flora

 **To Return:** Heather… perhaps not, maybe Seath. Maybe.

 **Elimination List:** 27th – Miko, 26th – Izzy, 25th – Ezekiel, 24th – Jo, 23rd – Heather, eliminated – Rocco, 22nd – Fritz, 21st – Gemini, 20th – Jason, 19th – Courtney, 18th – Diana, 17th – Seath (medical reasons), eliminated – Flora, 16th – Samey, 15th – Tag, 14th – Felix, 13th – Wynda, 12th – Duncan, 11th – Gwen, 10th – Rocco, 09th – Owen, 08th – Grant, 07 – Shawn, 06th – Therion, 05 – ?, 04 - ?, 03 - ?, 02 - ?, 01 - ?.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Who do you guys think will go next?**

 **Who will make it to the final three?**

 **Who do you bet will be in the finale?**

 **Will Seath return or will it be Heather? Take a vote.**

 **What do you expect to happen in the finale?**

 **How long will Mike be able to keep the secret of the villain?**

 **What about Sephiria's second wedding? What part does it play in this whole series?**

 **And I am letting you guys pick! Will the next episode be a single elimination or a double elimination?**

 **I want to see you guys answer these in your reviews and let's see how close you are on guesses when I comment about them in the next chapter! I am so glad that you all stayed with me throughout this long, Total Drama journey. Don't worry Season 2 is in the workshop! Cast already chosen and in the works!**


	23. Ep16: Reality on Camera

**Episode sixteen people! And we are down to the final five! Yay!** **The teens are getting another break. And we get see how Sephiria and Candela will be handling this episode!**

 **I just started up stuff on the episodes between 16 to the finale, and lost complete track of which one was which for a few minutes. But I got them renumbered and back in order again. So, I am back on track!**

 **I also did a look over of my whole story states, and by number of views chapter one is the most seen (course it is the first chapter everyone views before the others), chapter 19 (episode 12: So Much For Finding Chris) has the most words, the first episode celebrity manhunt part 1 has the most reviews. But this whole story has over 5000 views, 35 reviews, been favorite by 10 people, and is being followed by 12 people - thank you guys so very much for enjoying my story!**

 **Now, on to answering reviews!**

 **TempoKeep – it's alright that you forgot to review the last few chapters; you are welcome to go back and review them as you please. But glad to know Flora did far better than her Submerged run!**

 **Candela Monsoon – There's still a lot of stuff left untold about me, but hey, it's our choice to reveal things about ourselves; no one can force us. When we're ready to say something about ourselves, that will be on our own time. Mike spilling the beans…. Interesting. We'll see. I like how you think Mike is also going next, too. The final three, interesting choice. Really interesting.**

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood – Episode 16 – Reality on Camera**

"Previously on Total Drama Hollywood!" Chris started up as a flashback montage began of different scenes from the episode. "It was pouring rain. I scared Star Demon. The contestants got involved with virtual reality. Therion got really sick on the roller coaster part. Duke got locked in a very small box… wonder if that was pre-planned or not? Star Demon hit some really high notes. Flora and Sariel were the first two to finish the second part of the challenge. Mike came in last and learned the villain. Wonder if he's going to snap? In the end, Therion got sent home."

Looking out the window, Chris saw that is was still raining outside.

"Will the rain ever stop? What will happen in this – " A frying pan soon hit him alongside the head and Candela stepped out with a smile on her face; tossing the frying pan between her hands.

"Will Chris recover from his fucking head concussion? Who cares? Cause I fucking don't." She spoke. "What will happen in this episode? Who will go next? Will Mike tell us who the fucking villain is?! Find out on Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

"So, how different is this episode, Sephiria?" Candela spoke as she sat on the living chair across from Sephiria in the lobby. Past the coffee table between them, Sephiria was sitting on the other living chair with a cup of coffee in her hands; her side-lock bangs were a copper color.

"Well, I figured after what Chris pulled… we decide who to eliminate." She told her.

"How the fuck are we going to eliminate them?" Candela snapped at her as she got immediately up on her feet. "We don't even fucking know the goddamn episode!"

"It's easy, behind the scenes." Sephiria spoke. "We decide who goes home based on what we see."

"So, no challenges at all, we're just reviewing the final five contestants?" Candela said, trying to confirm Sephiria's words.

"Exactly." She said, raising her coffee cup. The two of them heard Chris moaned again and Candela smashed the frying pan against his head again.

"They don't even know, do they?"

"Nope." Sephiria said with a smirk on her face. "That's the fun of this episode. They don't know what they'll be doing on camera. They'll make it worse on their own."

"You are sadistic." Candela smiled at her, "I'm in."

* * *

Flora stepped out of the bathroom, looking around a bit timidly and relaxed. Smiling she stepped out in her sleepwear that consisted of a green t-shirt and white shorts. Her hair was pulled back by a green headband and the lily was still there in her hair. Behind her, the from episode fourteen floated behind her.

" _Do you think the coast is clear? No one to see, no one to hear me sing out my song?"_ She slowly sang out to the alien and it gave her a thumbs up, _"I think we're all alone."_

" _I don't need my name in lights. That's not where I set my sights."_ Walking over the vanity that was there, she pulled her make up bag out from under the counter and set it down as her voice grew stronger. _"No, oh-oh, no, not me. I don't need a stage to sing!"_

Twirling towards the alien, she happily brought it into a hug and it smiled at her. _"I like the quiet, I like the calm. To turn it up, to sing along. I'm not just shy. Look close and you will see, there's so much more to me."_

Letting go of the alien, she turned back to the mirror and pulled a hairbrush out of the bag. _"I'm just fine rehearsing on my own. My hairbrush is my microphone!"_ Pulling her headband out of her hair, she continued the song as she brushed out her hair. _"Look out now, I'm in the zone. Yeah! Can you feel it?"_

She started dancing to her own pace with alien joining her, _"I like the quiet, I like the calm. To turn it up, to sing along. I'm not just shy. Look close and you will see, there's so much more to me."_

The sound of the doorknob interrupted the song and the alien fled into the bathroom; looking at the door she saw Duke come in and she removed the wireless earbud from her ear. "Morning Duke," she said a bit softly as the song continued.

"Morning Flora," He said giving her a grin as he grabbed his umbrella and left the room. Letting out a sigh, she decided not to rewind that small part of the song but decided to continue on singing.

" _I like the quiet, I like the calm. To turn it up, to sing along. I'm not just shy. Look close and you will see, there's so much more to me."_ The alien soon came out of the bathroom and readjusted the lily in her hair as she continued on.

" _I like my friends; I like my pets."_ She pulled the alien down into another hug again. _"I like to rock, do pirouettes. I'm more than shy. I'm more than you can see. There's so much more to me."_

Spinning over to her bed, she fell down on it with a bit of laughter. "How about some room service?"

The alien nodded at her and she picked up the phone.

* * *

"So, Flora's been keeping a fucking alien?" Candela spoke. "How the hell does the military not know about that? How the fuck does that slip past security? I thought all the aliens got returned at the end of the episode fourteen?"

"No idea." Sephiria said. "Plus, who said Chris returned them?"

Candela nodded her head and Sephiria wrote some stuff down on her tablet. "So, Seph, who's next?"

 **Sephiria's Clipboard Notes:**

 ** _Who do I send home? And how many?_**

 ** _Flora has an alien. Should she be allowed to keep it? – possibility._**

Duke stepped out of the elevator to see Candela and Sephiria sitting in the lounge area, sitting there with clipboards and laptops with them. They turned their heads to see that Duke was watching them.

 **Sephiria's Newest Clipboard Note:**

 ** _Don't do work in an open area again… especially when contestants can easily cross paths with you._**

 **Candela's Clipboard Note:**

 ** _Why the fuck did we bring the stuff down to the lobby?_**

"Hi Duke…" Sephiria spoke and he just went off without saying a word; quickly Candela and Sephiria packed up their stuff and left the lobby as the camera's continued to follow Duke.

Walking into the ballroom area, Duke popped his knuckles and approached the grand piano that was there. Sitting down on the bench, he took notice that the camera was too close to him. Grabbing the lens, he made pushed the camera away from him.

The camera man looked at each other as they heard Duke playing a classical song and one of them nodded in approval just as Star Demon came in and put a speaker on the floor. He quickly left the room and Duke stopped playing; his head bashing down on the keys.

"I'm out of here." Duke spoke, quickly leaving the room. One of the cameramen stayed behind to see what would happen next. Soon enough Star Demon came into the room with an electric guitar in his hands.

"Come on! I wanted to play Bohemian Rhapsody!" He spoke then looked at the cameraman. "You know how to play the piano right?"

The cameraman just nodded.

"Sweet, let's rock!"

* * *

 **Duke's Confessional Scene:**

"Today looks like to be a day for us to relax and not deal with Chris's antics... He makes us do weird tasks or small competitions when the camera's aren't turned on." He spoke. "Don't even ask me what he makes us do. Chris might be suffering from challenge anxiety."

* * *

Mike was shown asleep on his bed, snoring a bit loudly before he showed a change with his personality. It lasted for a split second, then disappeared.

Opening up his eyes, he saw the cameraman looking down at him.

"Ahh! When did you get in here?" Mike asked, quickly sitting up in his bed then he faced slapped himself. "Right… we're still doing Total Drama Hollywood… How could I forget?"

He laughed uneasily before falling back onto the bed and pulling a pillow over him. He grumbled to himself about knowing the villain and how not telling anyone was getting harder.

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

"We're closing in on the finale! I need to warn them before anything bad happens!" He said and gripped the sides of his head. "Why did Sephiria put it in our contracts that if we learn the villain, we cannot tell anyone who it is?"

* * *

 **Sephiria's Clipboard Notes:**

 ** _Star Demon?_**

 ** _Mike?_**

 ** _Who do I choose? Possibility Mike might hang out for another episode. I like to call it torture. So, he stays._**

The camera's changed back to Star Demon rocking out on his guitar with Duncan, who came back onto the set. The hotel manager came in to yell at them for creating to much noise, when Star Demon threw his guitar at him. Grinning, Star Demon picked up another guitar and continued rocking out with Duncan.

The scene soon changed to Sariel in the hotel gym, running on a treadmill. Flora soon approached her, "Hey Sariel."

"Hi Flora. Need the treadmill?" She asked her.

"Nope, I'm good." She said, "I get enough movement just by walking. Elevator is out of commission."

"You've got to be kidding me." She spoke, bending her head down.

 **Candela's Clipboard Notes:**

 _ **Wonder who could have done that?**_

"It just means more exercise," Flora answered.

"Who in the world only puts one elevator in a hotel?" Sariel questioned.

"The people who designed this place," Flora answered.

The two saw Chef by the glass doors calling out for Chris in the process. The two of them stared at each other, a bit wide eyed.

"No, not again." Flora said, covering her face with her hands.

Sariel immediately stopped the treadmill and got off of it. "Back away."

Nodding her head at Sariel, the two of them backed away to the doors that led to the pool and took off running. They weren't going to get caught in another episode of finding Chris again.

The scene soon changed back to Mike coming out his room, yawning a small bit. Rubbing his eyes, he slammed into the elevator and saw that it was out of order. He gasped for a second, dark bags forming under his eyes; and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aww, man. You've got to be kidding me." He spoke.

Turning around, he slammed into Duke and he took in a deep breath. "Ow, my head. I need to stop slamming into stuff. Sorry about slamming into you Duke."

"It's cool," Duke said. "What about you? You took in a deep breath."

"That's weird... that hasn't happened in a long time. I destroyed Mal and the rest of my personalities and I became one." Mike said. "Unless this is the rise of another villain."

The two stared at each other as they got up; Mike was the first one to speak. "I'm... uh... just going to take the stairs. Bye."

Duke watched him go off and let out a heavy sigh; and walked down the hallway that was still suffering from paintball stains. Entering his bedroom, Flora was sitting on her bed with the alien, both eating breakfast. The two stopped eating when they saw Duke, swallowing Flora nervously waved at Duke.

"This is Xoni..." She spoke to him.

 **Sephiria's Clipboard Notes:**

 _ **Star Demon is going to be in a lot of trouble with the hotel manager.**_

 _ **Okay, what the heck is going on with Mike now?**_

 _ **And drama between Duke and Flora now.**_

The scene soon switched to Sephiria and Candela in a two-bed room, both sitting on the beds with their laptops ready. Candela yawned a small bit, and looked over at Sephiria who was shifting through emails and going through a planner.

"You're not going to cool it are you?" Candela asked her.

"The next episode will deal with the final three, then after that we have the finale." Sephiria spoke. "Not only that, but we also have a bonus episode, which will give everyone some down time."

"Yeah, they've been needing down time." Candela said as she pushed off her laptop and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Especially you."

Things grew quiet between them for a few minutes, until Candela asked another question. "So... when are you going to actually use the military in an episode?"

This made Sephiria eyes grow wide; soon enough Star Demon's music killed the silence that had been surrounding the hotel, startling them both.

"Jesus fuck!" Candela shouted! "When did he fucking get those amps here?"

* * *

 _"Show me how to lie,"_ Star Demon sang out, _"You're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one, is an that's hard to teach. Another clever word, set's off an unsuspecting herd. And as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet."_

Soon Duncan and Star Demon sang the next verse together, _"Now dance fucker dance! Man he never had a chance! And no one even knew, it was really only you! And now you steal away, take him out today! Nice work you did! You're gonna go far, kid."_

Duncan soon backed off letting Star Demon take over on the vocals. _"With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes! Hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!"_

 _"Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights,"_ Duncan sang as Star Demon backed off. _"So play it out, I'm wide awake."_

 _"It's a scene about me."_ The two sang together.

Duncan soon resumed singing solo, _"There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me."_

Star Demon soon took over, _"Now dance fucker dance! Man, I never had a chance. And no one even knew, it was really only you. And now you'll lead the way, show the light of day. Nice work you did. You're gonna go far, kid!"_

 _"TRUST DECEIVED!"_ Duncan belted out.

 _"With a thousand lies and a good disguise! Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes,"_ Star Demon sang. _"See 'em running for their lives."_

The two went off doing guitar solos against each other.

 _"Now dance fucker dance, he never had a chance,"_ Duncan sang. "And no one even knew, it was really only you."

"So dance, fucker, dance." Star Demon sang, "I never had a chance. It was really only you."

Duncan shredded a few notes on his guitar.

"With a thousand lies and a good disguise," two sang, _"Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say._ _See the lightning in your eyes, s_ _ee 'em running for their lives."_

 _"Clever alibis, Lord of the Flied,"_ Star Demon sang, " _Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes._ _When you walk away, nothing more to say._ _See the lightning in your eyes, s_ _ee 'em running for their lives."_

Duncan bashed his guitar into the ground over and over again, while Star Demon raised an eyebrow at him with a blank face. Sighing, he walked away from Duncan.

Candela and Sephiria were standing at the doors with the other contestants, all watching the scene. Smiling, Sephiria clapped her hands as Star Demon approached them.

"You saw all of that..." Star Demon stated.

"Yup, we fucking did show off." Candela answered and he glared at her.

Before he could say anything, Sephiria covered his mouth with her hand and spoke. "You shared the spotlight perfectly with Duncan and let him do the guitar smash. I for own, would have thrown the guitar. You guys enjoy the rest of the day, Candela and I will be up in our room. Bye."

Pushing Candela away, the two girls disappeared and everyone looked over at Star Demon.

"Can we get a solo?" Flora asked him with pleading eyes.

"Duke, get on the piano. We're doing Bohemian Rhapsody." Star Demon spoke and walked back to the stage. The song started out and everyone was enjoying it; Duke managed to smile a small bit to it. Eventually Star Demon hit the lines of "thunder bolts and lightning, very very frightening" a large clap of thunder shook the whole building as a bolt of lightning lit up the place.

 **Sephiria's Clipboard Notes:**

 ** _Well, the peace and quiet is gone. Who knows how long they'll rock out._**

 ** _Star Demon has good vocals. I might need to get him a singing contract._**

 ** _Hopefully there will be more drama later on today._**

The rest of the day flew by, everyone pretty much growing bored inside as the rain continued to come down.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Flora asked as she sat on a living chair with the Xoni sitting in her lap.

"How long have you had that alien?" Sariel questioned her.

"Since Episode Thirteen - In the Air Waves." Flora answered her. "He wouldn't let go of my leg when the camera's turned off, the crew couldn't ply him off nor the military. So... he's been stuck with me since."

Xoni cooed up at her, giving her a happy smile. "Plus, I don't mind."

"How did you convince the military to let you keep him?" Mike spoke.

* * *

 _Flashback scene:_

"He's still not coming off." One of the military men spoke.

"How can you guys not remove an alien?" Chef questioned them.

"I'm okay with him hugging my leg, long as it's not my face." Flora spoke, and they all stared at her.

She immediately held up her hands, "It's not hurting me."

"So, what should we do now?" Another military man spoke as he walked up. "Colonel at Area 51 is not going to like this."

"Can I keep the alien?" Flora asked and they all stared at her again. "He seems to be really attached to me... And I don't mind taking care of an alien. Plus, he's pretty cute."

One of the military men immediately got on his phone and after a few minutes, he hung and gave Flora a thumbs up. Smiling at the alien, it let go off her leg and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"I named him later on that night... and well, that's pretty much it." She said, as Xoni fell asleep in her lap. "I think he's more like a dog and a cat combined than being an alien."

"That's pretty cool," Star Demon spoke as he sat down on the carpet. "So, who's next to talk?"

"I think I kind of figured out why I've been gasping here and there, like I'm switching personalities." Mike spoke.

"Okay, I'll bite," Sariel spoke. "Why have you been switching."

"I think it's because I know who the villain is." Mike spoke and the others stared at him. "But, maybe its something else. I mean, knowing the villain of this series... that's big. I want to tell you guys who it is, but I can't. It's in our contracts that if someone finds out, we can't tell anyone else anything about the villain which sucks."

"So, you can't even say anything descriptive about the villain?" Star Demon questioned. "Like eye color?"

"Nope, can't tell." Mike answered.

"What about gender?" Star Demon asked.

"Not even that." Mike answered him once more.

"Wow, that really sucks." Star Demon spoke. "If I knew, it would be torture in my head."

"See? Maybe that's why I've been doing weird things since Episode Fifteen!" He said. "It was that one question!"

"A question we've been trying to answer since Episode Thirteen." Duke spoke, "The same episode that Flora got her alien."

"Candela was the one who asked us the question," Sariel spoke. "She's been torturing us since then. What if she's a mastermind behind that villain?"

Everyone stared at Sariel and then they all glanced around at each other. It seemed logical.

* * *

 **Candela's Confessional Scene:**

"What the fuck is with these contestants? I'm a fucking host! Not a villain!" She spoke, the anger rising her in voice. She soon let out a huffy breath. "Go ahead, pin the villain role on me. Wait until the end of this episode, judgment time."

* * *

"What about Sephiria?" Flora asked them. "I mean, she's been teaming up with Candela. A lot... There could be two villain heads."

"And both are in league with Chris." Duke spoke.

"Has anyone seen Chris?" Mike questioned them.

Immediately, Sariel got up from the couch and walked away from the group. At that moment, Duke and Flora both left the area as well; and Mike looked at Star Demon.

"What?" He asked them.

"Dude." He shook his head no at him.

"Isn't anyone else concern with Chris being missing? I mean he is out host? Our contracts depend on him." He said as Star Demon left; thus Mike was left alone in the lobby. "I wish Zoe was here. She would know what to say."

* * *

"So, we're being accused." Sephiria spoke.

"Tell me about it." Candela said, crossing her arms.

"Let them think that," Sephiria spoke. "Yeah, I know who the villain is and so does Mike. But they don't need to know that villain is the head villain."

"I thought Topher was the head villain?" Candela questioned her.

"Please, after he got removed. He said there was someone on the sidelines, and well... Topher was right." Sephiria said, brushing out her hair. "But, they don't need to know that. We can let the viewers know."

Candela smirked at her words, "We are so the villains."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sephiria told her. "Where did you put Chris after you knocked him out?"

Candela thought for a moment and her eyes widened. "Crap."

* * *

Chef was seen walking around the hotel, continuing to call out for Chris in the process. So far, he was having no luck at all. Not even with help from Izzy or the sharks.

* * *

"You lost him?" Sephiria said, shock in her voice.

"Maybe... intentionally." Candela said, earning a loud, happy laugh from Sephiria.

"Oh, wow! Producers are going to kill me for letting you lose the host!" Sephiria spoke and Candela broke out laughing as well.

* * *

Star Demon was back in the room where he and Duncan had been rocking out; strumming on an acoustic guitar. He was singing the song "American Pie" by Don McLean. Standing up, he kicked open the doors to the room and a cool breeze blew over him; his voice carrying out over the area.

Sariel was seen in the kitchen cooking, when Izzy rose up from behind the counter with a smirk on her face before ducking back down. Izzy continued to poke her head up and down from places, until she got hit on the head by a frying pan by Sariel; taking her food, she headed outside where there was an awning, listening to the rain lighten up.

Back in Duke's and Flora's room, Duke was seen piercing Flora's ears; Xoni was hiding under a blanket, to avoid watching the scene. Once it was over, Flora smiled at the lily shape earrings and the walked over to the window, seeing the rain was coming to an end.

Mike had approached the sliding glass doors that let out to the pool and took notice that the weather was clearing up; looking down at his phone he saw a message from Zoe and immediately messaged her back.

Sephiria opened up the window to hear Star Demon's voice clearer and smiled; looking down at her phone she smiled at the picture that her husband sent her. Candela stretched a small bit on the bed, her foot tapping in the air to the tune of the song.

The song coming to an end, Candela and Sephiria both left the room to find Chris before they got into trouble.

* * *

Chris soon woke up to see Candela and Sephiria staring down at him; he gulped at the sight of them and gave them an uneasy smile. "Hi-hi ladies, how are things?"

"The episode is over," Sephiria plainly stated to him.

"What?" Chris said and got up on his feet. "I missed the whole episode?! How -"

His sentence was interrupted by Candela making a "boo-hoo" sound with a smug look on her face before her faced change to looking like she was going to end him right there. She spoke with a voice that sounded like she was going to be sympathetic but went berserk on him, "You missed a whole fucking episode all because you got hit on the head by a frying pan. Well guess what! Shut the fuck up about complaining because I could have hit you on the head again, EXCEPT SEPHIRIA GOD DAMN WON'T FUCKING LET ME AS SHE WANTS YOU TO SEE THE ENDING ASSHOLE!"

Sephiria raised an eyebrow at out of concern for her and Chris backed away from Candela. "I took that a bit too far, did I?" Candela asked.

"A bit," Sephiria spoke. "If you didn't scream that last part, then you would have been fine."

"Meh," Candela spoke and let out a yawn. "So, can we get to the vote already? Who are you kicking off, Sephiria?"

"I'm kicking off two contestants. Of my choice." She spoke and headed towards the pool area. "Also, it's no longer raining so we can have the vote outside again."

* * *

Everyone was back outside, staying out of the pool and off the furniture that had cushions on it. Duke was leaning up against the brick wall with Flora wrapped in his arms and the alien floating near them. Sariel and Mike were at the bar, Sariel running the blender as she made herself a milkshake. Star Demon was propped up on a lounge chair with a guitar in hand, strumming it while humming a small tune.

Sephiria came outside, clipboard in hand with a calming smile on her face. It almost relieved all the tension that everyone was feeling.

"So," She started out and a sadistic look replaced her calm demeanor. "Who's ready to be kicked off?"

"Straight to the point." Mike said, "Thank you!"

"Shut it." She spoke so to Mike and looked at the final five. "Five of you left, but soon that number will be knocked down. Well, things are going to run different in this episode. You're not voting. Candela and I are."

"Hell's at your doorstep," Candela spoke as she came outside. "Suck it bitches."

"So, who do you want staying Candela?" Sephiria asked her.

"Well, we both want Mike to stay." She spoke, "Cause he knows something that the others don't. I want to see him last another day."

Mike gulped a small bit and slumped down on his chair. Sariel raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he knows.

"Alright, your turn." Candela spoke.

"Star Demon." Sephiria said, flicking her hair. "Two done, three to go."

The two high-five each other like it was a good thing.

"Sariel." Sephiria spoke.

"Duke." Candela said, her voice sounding uninterested.

"Flora." The two said in union.

"Who will stay?" Candela spoke again.

"Who will go?" Sephiria commented.

The two looked at each other, and Candela gestured Sephiria to say who will be staying.

"Wait? The next episode will have the final three?" Mike called out.

"Yes, asshole. Now shut your mouth." Candela said and look back at Sephiria. "The floor is yours again."

"Thanks," She spoke.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The person staying is... Flora." Sephiria said, crossing her arms and shifted herself a small bit. "Duke and Sariel, time is up. You two are going home."

"Eh? Whatever, at least I got to do things that I was good in for this season." Sariel spoke, "Plus, I can still other things that I love."

Everyone heard the cock of a meatball launcher and then it fired. Dodging it, Sariel had rolled on the ground and quickly got back onto her feet with a smirk. "That's the best you got, Chef?"

"Game ain't over for you, girl!" Chef called out.

"Moving on, Chef!" Sephiria said. "Duke anything you need to say?"

"I hope you win Flora, good luck." He said, kissing the top of her head. A few of the other contestants awed at that, and Sephiria smiled at it.

"Now I need to call my husband," She muttered under her breath.

"Can you watch over Xoni for me?" Flora asked Duke and he nodded his head yes at her. Chef was about to fire the meatball at Duke until Xoni came into view and Duke gently held him; forcing Chef to stop.

"Later," He said and he walked off with Sariel; Xoni waving goodbye in the process.

"Well, that's it for this episode of Total Drama Hollywood." Sephiria spoke as Chris finally came outside, an icepack on his head. "Who will stay? Who will go next? What will happen with the final three? Will the villain be revealed? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

Eliminated: **Sariel and Duke (plus Flora's alien, Xoni (pronounced Zone-ee)).**

 **Remaining Contestants:** Mike, Star Demon, Flora

 **To Return:** Heather… perhaps not, maybe Seath. Maybe.

 **Elimination List:** 27th – Miko, 26th – Izzy, 25th – Ezekiel, 24th – Jo, 23rd – Heather, eliminated – Rocco, 22nd – Fritz, 21st – Gemini, 20th – Jason, 19th – Courtney, 18th – Diana, 17th – Seath (medical reasons), eliminated – Flora, 16th – Samey, 15th – Tag, 14th – Felix, 13th – Wynda, 12th – Duncan, 11th – Gwen, 10th – Rocco, 09th – Owen, 08th – Grant, 07 – Shawn, 06th – Therion, 05 – Sariel, 04 - Duke, 03 - ?, 02 - ?, 01 - ?.

 **Well, Duke and Sariel are out of the competition and we are now at the final three. Star Demon, Mike and Flora. No, Flora's alien does not get put on the contestant's elimination list; he didn't really perform nor signed up for the competition.**

 **The song Flora sang is called "So Much More To Me" from My Little Pony Equestria Girls done by Fluttershy. Look it up and listen to it, it's really catchy. Along with "Run To Break Free" done by Rainbow Dash.**

 **The song that Star Demon sings is called "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by the Offspring. It's a really good song, you guys should give it a listen.**

 **Okay, next episode - I want you guys to send me in some ideas!**

 **\- What things do you want to see in happen to the final three?**

 **\- Who do you want to guest appear in the episode?**

 **Let me know in your reviews please and thank you!**

 **For the finale, I got a couple things planned out so far (intro, theme song, the winner, a couple scenes) but I'm going to need a bit of help with challenges:**

 **\- What things do you want to see in the finale?**

 **\- Do you want them to have temporary helpers? And who should they pair up with?**

 **\- Any dangers they should face?**

 **\- What about advantages?**

 **Let me know in the reviews, if you have any ideas or that sort. It would be a major help. Cause I can promise you, the finale will be big!**


	24. Ep17: Triple Dog Eating

**Episode 17 folks! Down to the final three (two OC's and one previous season finalist), only two of the three will go on to the finale! Who will it be? Let's find out in this episode after we answer some reviews and I ask you guys some questions:**

 **Answering the Review:**

 _ **Candela Monsoon - go a head and bring out some popcorn for the finale girl; it's going to have you up in twists. Especially with what I have planned out. And a lot of people seem to be rooting for Flora to win.**_

 _ **TempoKeep - Glad to see that you're happy with Flora's placing. Yes, it was nice to write a chapter where the characters were able to be themselves and not deal with Chris's antics. I enjoyed writing Episode 16; some of the parts I was grinning and laughing at myself.**_

 **Questions that I need to ask you - For the finale, I got a couple things planned out so far (intro, theme song, the winner, a couple scenes) but I'm going to need a bit of help with challenges:**

 **\- What things do you want to see in the finale?**

 **\- Do you want them to have temporary helpers?**

 **\- Any dangers they should face?**

 **\- What about advantages?**

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood – Episode 17: Triple Dog Eating**

"Previously on Total Drama!" Chris said as he had an icepack on his head. "Candela knocked me out. She and Sephiria made the whole show into a behind the scene drama reality. I was continuously knocked out. But Sariel and Duke were the ones to say good bye. That hurt Flora." Chris laughed a small bit. "Now we are down to the final three. Who will stay? Who will go? How will the finale be run? Let's find out on Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_ [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_ [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_ [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 _ **And now I think the answer is plain to see**_ [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 _ **I wanna be famous**_ [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_ [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 _ **Go pack your bags, cause I've already won**_ [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_ [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 _ **Cause, I wanna be famous!**_ [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 _ **Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!**_ [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_ [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 _ **[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo].**_

* * *

Flora's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to her side to see that she was all alone in the bedroom; groaning, she pulled the pillow over her face.

Mike was snoring in his room, cringing a small bit as he slept muttering stuff about the villain; he gasped a small bit but nothing seemed to have happened.

Over at Star Demon's room, there were music sheets all around him as he slept; stretching a small bit in his sleep, he rolled off his bed but didn't wake up.

"Shall we wake them up?" Chris spoke to Chef in the hallway with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Yeah, let's do it." Chef spoke, "We need to get this episode rolling."

"Release the air horn." Chris spoke trying to add in a french accent to his words. Chef blew the air horn loudly, and they heard the final three contestants waking up to the sound.

Snickering, Chris pulled out a megaphone. "Good morning final three! Get dress and go down to the lobby in half and hour. Eat breakfast and you'll be told today's challenge!"

They all groaned again as Chris and Chef walked away.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"Final three, man I didn't think that I would go this far." He spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

"Man this is the second time that I'm in the final three," he said. "The first time was back in All Stars. Revenge of the Island I was the sixth one eliminated."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"This is going to be a close call episode. I don't even know if I'm going to stay on or not." She said and let out a heavy sigh. "I can feel that the atmosphere here is tense."

* * *

Everyone was down in the lobby eating breakfast and waiting for Chris to come and tell them about today's challenge. Eventually, Chris came out with a large grin on his face.

"Man, probably should have told you guys that maybe you shouldn't eat breakfast this morning." Chris spoke, "Because the challenge today also deals with eating. Because today's challenge, involves two different challenges from the first season of Total Drama."

The three remaining contestants stared at him like he was insane.

"Triple Dog Dare You and the Brunch of Disgustingness! Combined!" Chris said, excited as the final three groaned at him.

"Now, here is how today's challenge will go." Chris spoke, "You will spin the wheel and it will land on a photo of a previous contestant. There, you can pick either a dare or a food."

"What kind of food?" Flora asked.

"What kind of dare?" Star Demon questioned.

"Good questions," Chris said. "The foods can be something rich and fancy like Swiss chocolate ice cream important from Switzerland or something of Chef's creation; which you only need to take five bites of by the request of Sephiria. For the dares, they can be like the one Cody gave to Gwen when she had to put ice down her skirt or something horrible like licking Owen's armpit."

The three of them gagged at the thought, while Chris laughed and the could hear Chef laughing in the kitchen.

"Also, there are no freebies to save you. But you can pick someone else to do the dare or eat the food that were given to do. But, you can only do it once per each round." Chris said, "There will be multiple rounds, of either eating or doing a dare. If you do the dare or eat the food, you are fine. If you make someone else do your dare, you don't get the point but you're still safe to continue. If you back out of the dare or the food before actually doing it, then you don't get the point and in immediate jeopardy of being eliminated."

"What if you eat but then back out?" Mike asked.

"You're still fine, but you don't get the point." Chris answered.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"Well, that's harsh." He spoke. "I'm impressed."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"This could be bad for me..." She spoke, "If Lindsay is on that list, who knows what she has planned for us!"

* * *

 **Mike's Confessional Scene:**

"Two different ways to make us... Man I don't even want to describe this."

* * *

 **Round One:**

"Let us begin!" Chris spoke as an intern brought in a wheel. "Here we have the wheel, with different contestants. Everyone from different seasons. Including Ridonculous race. By season, we got **Ezekiel** , Izzy, Duncan, Lindsay, Noah, **Eva** , Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, Lightning, Cameron, Scott, Max, Shawn, Sugar, Amy, Ennui, **Josee** , Ellody, Kelly, and Kitty."

" Twenty one people, so seven for each of you." He grinned at all of them with excitement, wondering who will be the first to break. "Let us begin the game! Flora, since you're the only girl you can go first."

She gulped a small bit and spun the wheel, it continued to spin until it landed on Eva. This made her cover her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"Okay, do you want to do her dare or do you dare to eat the food that she had chosen for you?"

"Food, I'll take the food!" Flora said.

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:**

"Well both of Eva's choices are bad, but the food does guarantee her survival... Maybe."

* * *

Chef came out with a cart that had a covered plate on it, pulling off the plate everyone saw that it was a mixture of some sort.

"Ooh, jellyfish and puffer fish combo." Chris said, "No idea if it was properly made, though."

Gulping a small bit, Flora quickly swallowed down the five bites and sat back at the table. She looked rather uneasy and about to puke.

"Fast and quick, nicely done. Point for you." Chris spoke, "Star Demon, you are next."

Getting up from his chair, he walked over to the wheel and gave it a good spin. They all watched it spin and it eventually landed on Josee.

"Do you dare to do the dare or do you eat the foot?" Chris asked him.

"I'll do the dare," Star Demon told Chris.

"You dare is to... lap around on an ice rink three times while competing against Jacques." Chris spoke. "On broken ice."

Over at an ice arena (with the wheel), Jacques and Star Demon were on the ice; both looking a bit scared.

"Going to chicken out?" Chris said making chicken noises.

"No!" Star Demon called out and Chris blew the air horn. The two of them went against each, slamming and trying to knock the other one down. The ice around them, braking and jutting up into the air or trying to make them fall down. On the second lap, Star Demon gained the lead by punching Jacques in the face and he managed to complete his third lap.

"Star Demon and Flora both have two points, Mike your turn!" Chris called out and Mike gave a spin of the wheel. Eventually the wheel landed on Ezekiel.

"Ooh, farmboy." Chris spoke, "Okay do you want to eat or do his dare?"

"I uhh, I'll eat." Mike spoke and Chef brought him a plate of food.

"Ooh, battered cockroaches." Chris spoke and Mike ate one of them. "Oh, forgot to mention, they're still alive."

This made Flora and Star Demon gag, while Mike spat out the one he put into his mouth and backed away.

"Because you didn't finish, you're still in the game but with zero points," Chris said. "Round one is completed, remove the three photos Chef, let's get back to the hotel and onto round two!"

* * *

 **Round Two:**

Flora spun the wheel and watched it spin around in a circle, landing on Scott. She gulped a small bit as Chris grinned at her.

"Dare or eat the food?" He asked her.

"Uhh, the dare." She said and Chris smiled at her.

"Ooh, should have gone with the food." Chris said, "Cause now you're in a cage match with Fang!"

Guiding her over to a cage where Fang was at; Fang sneered at Flora as Chris pushed her in. "If your still standing when you walk out, you get the point; if not, oh well. Okay Star Demon, give the wheel a spin!"

"We're not going to watch?" Mike questioned.

"Nope!" Chris said, "We will know after Star Demon does his pick."

Star Demon gave the wheel a hard spin, and he watched it land on Cameron.

"Dare or eat the food?" Chris questioned him.

"Give me the food." Star Demon said.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"Got to do a food sometime or later, Cameron should be easy."

* * *

Chef wheeled out a cart and pulled the lid off the food, on it was just a can of packed fish.

"What is it?" Star Demon questioned.

"Cameron has dared you to eat surströmming!" Chris spoke as he put on a gas mask as Chef opened it up; within an instant Mike, Flora and Fang, Star Demon were gagging. Looking back at Mike, Star Demon took a deep breath and swallowed three bites before he gagged and gave up; just as Flora came out of the cage.

"Well Star Demon is still safe but didn't gain his point," Chris said. "Flora survived Fang and has a point. Next!"

Mike took in a deep breath and spun the wheel, they wall watched it spin and it landed on Lindsay.

* * *

 **Mike's confessional Scene:**

"Oh man, I am so dead."

* * *

"Do you want to do Lindsay's dare or eat the food she picked?" Chris said to him.

"Give me the food." Mike said, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, man, guess again." Chris spoke, "Eat the most foul food that Chef can create."

Flora and Star Demon's mouth fell open and Mike looked around until his eyes landed on someone. Smiling, he pointed at Chef. "You said we can make someone else eat or do the dare, you didn't say it had to be a contestant. So, I recommend Chef eats his own cooking."

Star Demon had a gleeful smile on his face as Chef was handed his own bowl of foul food, while Flora covered her mouth with her hands. Chef had a freaked out look as he ate the first two bites of his food, before falling over and his face smacking into it.

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:**

"Oh man!" Chris shouted. "That kid had guts to do that! Now we can move onto round three."

* * *

 **Round Three:**

Mike spun the wheel and he landed on the Photo of Max. "Uh, dare." Mike quickly answered.

"Make this hedgehog evil." Chris said and gave Mike a hedgehog. It looked up at him with big round eyes and a small smile on his face; everyone awed at the sight.

"Makes you not want to do it," Chris said. Snapping his fingers, Mike whispered something into its ear and the hedgehog started to snarl before jumping right at Chris.

"JESUS? What did you do?" Chris asked him.

"I just told him that you were the reason his nap was disturbed." Mike spoke as he shrugged.

"Please control him, you get the point." Chris yelled as he ran from the hedgehog, "NEXT!"

Star Demon was laughing as he spun the wheel and it landed on Noah; Chris soon returned to the stage as an intern carried the hedgehog away in a fuzzy towel.

"Okay," he said out of breath. "Dare or eat the food."

"Give me a food, it better be better than the last one." Star Demon spoke as Chef brought out a pizza. "That's it?"

"It's moldy pizza." Chris said. Shrugging, Star Demon took a slice and took five bites out of it.

"And point for you Star Demon." Chris spoke, "Okay Flora, your turn."

Flora soon came up to the wheel and gave it a spun, landing on Ennui. "Dare or eat, Flora?" Chris asked her.

"I'll do the dare." She spoke and Crimson came out onto the stage.

"You're dare is to get a makeover by Crimson and act like a goth." Chris spoke. "Really?"

Crimson blinked at him and Flora mimicked her. "Okay, that's creepy." Chris said, "Can we get the old Flora back now?"

"When you're gone," Flora answered in a monotone voice as Crimson started to do her make up.

"While the makeover is happening, let's go on to round four." Chris spoke, nervously and with fear in his voice.

* * *

 **Round Four:**

Star Demon watched the wheel spin over and over again until it landed on Alejandro's photo. He yawned a small bit and stared at Chris. "Dare." Star Demon answered before Chris could say a word.

"Fight his brother, Jose." Chris spoke and Jose came out. Grinning, Star Demon launched himself at Jose and the two went at each other for a couple minutes, until Star Demon got Jose in the nose. This made Jose run off the stage, covering his nose while yelling in Spanish.

"Come back here and finish the fight!" Star Demon shouted at Jose.

"And Star Demon gets the point!" Chris spoke, "Flora your turn."

Flora gave Chris a blank stare after she spin the wheel. It stopped spinning and landed on Sugar's photo. "Okay, Flora got her point from round three, so she can de-goth herself now." Chris spoke, "Dare or eat the food."

"I'll take the food," Flora said in her usual voice.

Chef handed a bucket with a weird mixture in it. "Remember, five bites." Chris spoke as she scooped up a bite. First bite, she was gagging and put the bucket down backing away.

"Flora couldn't finish, so she does not get the point."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"That was gross. What was in it?" She asked before covering her mouth. "Actually, I don't want to know."

* * *

Mike spun the wheel and it landed on Ellody.

"Dare or eat?" Chris questioned, starting to sound bored.

"I'll do the dare." Mike answered.

"Turn this dying plant into a thriving plant with the stuff that she has provided," Chris said. "Wow, this is pathetic."

Walking over to the plant, Mike saw the science materials around him and mixed a few things together, not sure what they could do. Taking in a deep breath, he poured a small bit of his mixture onto the plant. Everyone waited a few seconds, then it exploded in size; nearly pinning down Mike.

"Mike gains the point." Chris said. "Onto round five! Mike you get to spin again!"

* * *

 **Round Five:**

Mike spin landed on Duncan and he decided to go for the dare.

Spinning the wheel, Star Demon stood back and saw that he landed on Kitty's photo. His shoulders relaxed a small bit. "I'll go for the dare," Star Demon spoke.

"Okay, your dare is to go take a photo of an eel coming right at you under water." Chris spoke. "Good luck.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"What the heck is with these dares?"

* * *

Diving into the water with the camera, Star Demon saw the eels swim by him and he punched one into another one; the two came at him and he quickly got a few good photos of it it and pulled himself out of the water. "Easy," Star Demon spoke, out of breath.

"Star Demon gains the point." Chris said. "Flora, your turn."

Flora spun the wheel and it landed on Amy. Taking in a deep breath, she chose the dare and Amy came out onto the stage with pom-poms in her hands. The two battle out against each other doing cheers, until Flora surpassed Amy.

"Flora has earned the point." Chris said, "Let's tally up! Flora has four points, Mike has three, and Star Demon has four points."

* * *

 **Round Six:**

Star Demon's spin landed on Shawn and he went with the dare. He earned himself the point.

Flora ended up with Izzy and she decided to go for the food. She swallowed five gulps of the drink that Izzy had made. Earning a point.

Mike's spin had him landing on Blaineley where he decided to eat the food. He could feel a crawling feeling go down his spine and he gave up after the fourth bite. Failing to get the point.

"Wow," Chris said as they reached the final round. "So far, things are awesome. No one has puked yet. But final round, round seven, each of you get one last spin at the wheel."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"I am doing this. I'm not going to chicken out." She spoke, trying to give herself confidence. "Though I might need a tetanus shot."

* * *

 **Round Seven (Final Round):**

Approaching the wheel, Flora gave it a good hard spin and watched it go. It eventually landed on Kelly.

"Dare or eat the food?" Chris questioned.

"I dare to do the dare." She said, and Chef walked out with Taylor next to him.

"Survive Taylor's special treatment," Chris spoke. "Which I have no idea what it is."

"Simple," Taylor. "It's a facial treatment, which I just came up with. Course, it's never been used on anyone before."

Clapping her hands together, an intern wheeled up a table with facial stuff made by Taylor and Flora braced herself for it. After a few minutes of applying it and letting it dry, Taylor ripped it off of Flora's face.

"I didn't even feel it get ripped off," Flora stated. "Wow, what did you use?"

"Shaving cream, seaweed, clay, moisturizer, five different kinds of soaps, water, cucumbers, tomatoes, eggplant and a couple other foods." Taylor said. "You don't have food allergies right?"

She shook her head no and Taylor left, and Chris rewarded Flora with the point.

Star Demon came up to the wheel and gave it a rough spin and it landed on Lightning; he gulped at the sight.

"Dare or eat the food, Star Demon?" Chris asked, coming up from behind him.

"Food, I'll take the food." Star Demon spoke.

Chef walked out a glass of water and Star Demon scoffed at it, "That's all? This is going to be easy."

"Ooh, in truth this isn't water." Chris spoke, "This is water that was used for his filthy socks from his whole football team."

Star Demon gagged and spit out his second gulp of the water, before running off to brush his teeth and get a tetanus shot. "Well, Star Demon lucked out on that point. Oh well," Chris said.

"But you know Lightning wrote at the bottom, that it was just plain water," Chef stated.

"I know," Chris said. "But the look on Star Demon's face, classic. Okay Mike, your turn."

Giving the wheel a hard spin, Mike eventually landed on Sierra. "I'll go with the dare." Mike answered.

"Okay, you're dare by Sierra is," Chris said, "To sneak up on a sleeping Sasquatchanakwa and get a photo of him."

Mike gulped at that and they all headed off towards the place where Sasquatchanakwa was at; taking in a deep breath, Chris handed Mike the camera and Mike went in. Carefully getting next to him, Mike put the camera in front him and Sasquatchanakwa and snapped the photo. This woke Sasquatchanaka.

Outside the cave, everyone heard Mike screaming and he was soon thrown out of the cave. Skidding into the ground, Mike held up the camera and Chris looked at the photo of it. "You get the point, Sierra is going to love this for her blog. Now, let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone was sitting on the living chairs or the couches; sore from the challenges or stomachs upset from the food that they had to eat. They had been left alone for a half hour or so, without a single disturbance from Chris. To them, this was bliss at the moment. Behind the couch that Flora and Mike were on, Chris slowly rose up and spoke out of a megaphone. "Final three is no more!"

He laughed at their startled looks and threw the microphone aside. "Congrats on making it through the second to last episode of Total Drama Hollywood. And for Sephiria, this means everything is right on schedule. And one of you is going home!"

Looking at them, he placed his hands on Mike's shoulders. "Four out of seven points, Mike, you take the boot! Goodbye Mike."

"At least I did good this season," Mike stated. "Good luck guys, see you at the finale."

"Later dude," Star Demon spoke.

"Bye Mike," Flora said to him.

"Wait, because I'm no longer competing, can I tell them who the villain is now?" Mike asked Chris.

"Nope," Chris answered then looked in the direction of Chef. "Fire away chef!"

They all heard the blast of Chef's meatball cannon and the meatball impacted Mike, sending him through the hotel's main entrance. Chris laughed at it and pulled Star Demon and Flora against him.

"Now, we have two." Chris spoke, "What will happen in the finale? Who knows? Until then, I'm your host Chris McLean and this has been an epic episode of Total Drama Hollywood!"

* * *

 **Eliminated: Mike**

 **Remaining Contestants:** Star Demon and Flora

 **To Return:** Heather… perhaps not, maybe Seath. Maybe.

 **Elimination List:** 27th – Miko, 26th – Izzy, 25th – Ezekiel, 24th – Jo, 23rd – Heather, eliminated – Rocco, 22nd – Fritz, 21st – Gemini, 20th – Jason, 19th – Courtney, 18th – Diana, 17th – Seath (medical reasons), eliminated – Flora, 16th – Samey, 15th – Tag, 14th – Felix, 13th – Wynda, 12th – Duncan, 11th – Gwen, 10th – Rocco, 09th – Owen, 08th – Grant, 07 – Shawn, 06th – Therion, 05 – Sariel, 04 - Duke, 03 - Mike, 02 - ?, 01 - ?.

 **Well, Mike is gone now. It was good while it lasted with him on the show.**

 **Now, we are at the final two and the finale. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get the five million dollars?**

 **We shall see in the next episode.**

 **And please send me suggestions on what you want to see happen for the finale of Total Drama Hollywood. Thank you!**


	25. Ep18: The Finale

**Time to answer some reviews:**

 _ **TempoKeep - yup, Flora has come a long way. She's a cool character to work with. In the Aftermath 2 she secured a spot in the next season All Around Again. So, you will definitely see her competing again.**_

 _ **Candela Monsoon - Yup, I put two challenges together - it's a smashup. I am excited too that we are at the final two as well. Don't worry, there will be helpers in this episode. I think in All Around Again, I did better with the characters. And thank you for the review of All Around Again.**_

 **To let all of you readers out there know, I have the first chapter to Total Drama All Around Again up! Be sure to check it out, I will also be posting the second chapter up between the 10th and 13th; so keep your eyes out for it. And be sure to comment the first chapter as I will be replying in the second episode.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood – Episode 18 - The Finale**

"Last time on Total Drama Hollywood," Chris spoke up as three panels behind him appeared with the pictures of the final three. "We had Mike, Flora and Star Demon. But in the end of it all, Mike was the one sent home… And we still didn't learn the villain! How cruel is that? Why would someone do that to me?"

Taking in a deep breath, Chris walked over to a couch where Star Demon and Flora were sitting at. "But now, we got the final two right here!"

The two of them looked up at Chris uncomfortably. "Look at how enthusiastic they are! What will happen in this episode? Who knows? Who will win? Bound to be one of these two! Let's find out. Right here. On Total. Drama. Hollywood!"

* * *

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_** [scene opens up with the lame-o-sine pulling up with Lindsay sitting on the sunroof waving and Josh opening up the door and stepping out. It soon zooms to the pool of the hotel where Chris, Blaineley and Chef are lounging with Jason and Star Demon talking nearby].

 ** _You guys are on my mind_** [ **Izzy** popping out from the hotel pool in a spider suit freaking out Jason and jumping onto Star Demon terrified. Star Demon shoves him off embarrassed and runs after a laughing Izzy].

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_** [Duncan was laughing hysterically seeing Izzy easily escaping Star Demon. He soon gets jumped by Ezekiel with Gwen and Courtney laughing at him].

 ** _And now I think the answer is plain to see_** [inside the sunroom Duke is giving Rocco a piercing with Gemini and Wynda watching, till Wynda sees Diana and happily runs over and hugs her, the two soon break out laughing].

 ** _I wanna be famous_** [Duke turns his attention to Seath, shooting him a glare and he backs away].

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_** [Seath is soon grabbed by Heather and pulls him into a room, locking him in and walking away laughing].

 ** _Go pack your bags, cause I've already won_** [outside the studio grounds Grant is riding a motorcycle while avoiding the pyro traps that Fritz set up].

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._** [scene shows someone peeking out of the shadows and takes a photo causing Fritz to get distracted].

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_** [Scene shows Shawn approaching Felix who is sitting on a bunch of crates and is sharpening his dagger. He listens to what Shawn is talking about and lets him hold his dagger].

 ** _Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na!_** [On a talk show set, Miko and Samey are talking to each other with Owen listening and eating a bag of marshmallows].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Tag, Jo, Sariel and Mike are all racing down the row of sets with Sariel finishing before the others. In front of them a bunch of shadow figures appeared, making the four get defensive].

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_** [Duke is lounged out a leather recliner in the main gathering room and sees **Flora** approaching. Getting up, he gives her the recliner and she blushes as she sits down. The other soon gather around them looking at the camera on a tri-pod that Diana had brought and put up].

 ** _[Whistling in tune as Chris, Blaineley and Chef appear behind Flora and Duke. Diana's camera takes the photo]._**

* * *

"Two remaining contestants - Flora and Star Demon." Chris spoke as he sipped a cup of coffee and looked over at Chef. "Wonder how today's challenge will go?"

"I say we add in some medieval stuff." Chef spoke.

"Oh, like jousting?" Chris spoke up, "Cause that stuff can hurt. Literally. Add it in."

"Just got news from Candela, she wants the final two to have assistants in the challenges." Chef spoke up.

"Good, we can have the assistants fight for the honor of the final two." Chris spoke, and the two of them broke out laughing.

"Who should we give to Flora?" Chef asked him.

"I say the fraternal twins, Gemini and Rocco." Chris spoke, "Who should Star Demon have?"

"I'll give him... Izzy and Wynda. Wynda is going to be doing a lot of boasting." Chef told Chris.

"Oh man, that will make Star Demon blow his head off!" Chris spoke and soon took notice that the camera's were rolling. "We've been discussing this on camera."

"Why weren't we told about being recorded?" Chef said, glancing at the camera men and Chris cleared his throat.

"As stated in the intro, we have made it to the finale!" Chris said while smiling and two photos appeared; one having a picture of Flora and the other of Star Demon. "Flora and Star Demon are now going to be competing with a huge reward at stake. The five million dollars! In this episode, there will only be one victim. And only one contestant will be able to save that victim."

"Wait, who's the victim Chris?" Chef questioned him completely confused.

"The five million dollars." Chris spoke, "I got it strung up the other night over this huge course that is still in the process of being built... so, we need a couple of filler challenges so the course can be completed. And those filler challenges will be done by the picked assistants for the final two."

"Man that is evil." Chef spoke, "But also fun."

"I know. Oooh, for the joust, no armor." Chris said laughing, while rubbing his hands together. Chef soon joined in on that and the camera's turned off on them as the continued planning the second event to come.

* * *

Flora yawned a small bit and stretched in her bed, her eyes fluttering open; her blonde hair was a mess but she snuggled up more as she was comfortable.

Over in Star Demon's room, he was still crashed out on his bed and snoring a small bit; music papers were still around him and he rolled over sending some flying.

Candela and Sephiria (with two sidelocks dyed a forest green color) smiled at each other, both standing across each other on opposite sides of the hallway; nodding their heads, they both walked to opposite doors and kicked them open shouting the same words at the same time. "Good morning final two! This is your only wake up call! Let's get moving!"

The two of them groaned and sat up in their beds, Flora waved at Star Demon and said good morning to him; he replied with a morning back but fell back down on his bed. Candela and Sephiria looked at each other and shook their heads; where they heard a blow horn go off, making them both jump and they turned to see Chris down the hallway.

"Hey, it was my job to wake them up!" Chris called out to them.

"We beat you to the punch," Sephiria spoke.

"Well, I need to get back to my competitors," Candela said, "Later Seph."

"Later Candela," Sephiria said and watched her walk away. She then turned to Chris, "The rest of this episode is yours, until the end. Make sure nothing goes wrong. Good luck everyone."

Chris watched them both leave and he rubbed his hands together. "Finale two, final day. Who will win? Who will lose?"

"This isn't an intro," Star Demon spoke as he yawned a small bit.

"I know, but I just like saying this stuff." Chris spoke, "You two nervous? Cause, you're the only two here and you have no idea who is going to win or who will lose and what will happen to you guys today."

Flora and Star Demon looked at each other, both showing little concern towards Chris's words.

"Also, you guys get helpers for the first part of today's episode!" Chris said, "It's going to be so much fun. You both got stuck with people that will literally give you a headache. Star Demon, you got Wynda and Izzy while Flora got Rocco and Gemini."

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"Well... this could be helpful?" He said with a bit of a questioning voice and an uneasy face.

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"Oh no," she said, covering her face. "This is going to go so wrong, so fast."

* * *

"Now," Chris spoke, "Today's episode is split into two parts. Part one consists of a couple of challenges that are to keep your honor intact. And your assistants are the ones that will be "fighting" to defend your honor!"

"And what about the second half?" Star Demon asked.

"And what type of challenges?" Flora asked Chris.

"Good questions, from the both of you." Chris said. "The second part will be explained after the first part is completed; but whoever wins the first part gets and advantage in part two. Part one consists of two challenges, the first challenge is a joust! The second challenge... Hey Chef, did we even think about the second challenge for part one yet?"

Chef soon appeared and shook his head no at Chris.

"Okay, while you guys get dress have breakfast and Chef led you to the location of the first challenge of part one, I will be coming up with challenge number two." Chris said as he walked away. "You got one hour!"

With that said, the two finalist got dress and headed down for breakfast. They hardly spoke a word to each other since they started eating, wondering what was going to happen to them when they go against each other. Once done, Chef approached them and the two followed him to the area where the first challenge was supposed to take place.

 **Part One - Challenge One - The Joust**

"Welcome to the joust!" Chris called out as Chef, Star Demon, and Flora entered a dirt area that was cut in half by a wall. On either sides of the walls were their assistants. "Today is going to be a fun day. Now, each assistant is holding onto a metal glove in other terms a gauntlet... which we got from the one of the prop rooms -"

"These weren't even clean." Gemini said, interrupting Chris. In a quick movement, she threw it down onto the ground.

"And Gemini has initiated round one! She get's to be jousting for Flora!" Chris called out.

"What? No!" Gemini cried out.

"If someone throws down a gauntlet, then you are initiating the challenge." Chris said, "You started it, you have to finish it!"

* * *

 **Gemini's Confessional Scene:**

"Well this (beep) sucks. I am not doing it."

* * *

"Remember, the whole first half of this episode is about honor." Chris said, "Dishonor is the worst thing could befall on someone from ancient times. People look down upon you and your whole family, unless your family disowned you then they are looking down upon your or something. Plus, whoever holds the most honor at the end of these two challenges for part one gets a bonus in part two."

Chef soon came by with two horses and two lances. From the way the sun gleamed off the lances, they could all see that they had just been sharpened.

"Since, I legally can't have you guys dying or I'll be sued and stuff, you also get shields." Chris spoke up, "So, whoever can stab their lances into the other shield gets the first point. Whoever get three points wins challenge one, and we all can advance to challenge two. So, onto your horses!"

Once on their horses (Rocco forcing Gemini on her horse), Gemini saw that it was Wynda on the other horse. "Uh, why do the horse get armor?"

"To protect them. They're more valuable than you'll ever be." Chris told her.

"Excuse me?" Gemini cried out.

"Oh, shut it." Wynda called out to Gemini. "Let's do this."

"My little sis is so dead," Rocco called out and Star Demon nodded his head in agreement.

"Only by one minute are you older than me and when this is over you'll be dead!" Gemini cried out to him and everyone saw Wynda charging right at Gemini while letting out a loud yell.

Screaming at the top of her head, Wynda stabbed her lance through Gemini's shield; making Wynda laugh out loud.

"First point to Star Demon!" Chris called out.

"Get your head in the game, Gemini!" Rocco called out. "Do you want Star Demon to have the advantage?"

"I'd rather be one competing for the million dollars!" Gemini called out.

"Well, technically you are," Flora spoke up. Gemini glanced over at her as Wynda got ready for the next round; being handed another lance by Chef.

"Pretend it's that one summer that we rode horses and you punched me in the shoulder which knocked me off the horse," Rocco called out. "But this time, it's a lot more hurtful."

"Shut up already!" Gemini called out and got her horse moving. Wynda soon took off with speed and the two clanged at each other; Gemini missing while Wynda got the edge of Gemini's shield.

"Another point for Star Demon!"

"Heck yeah!" Izzy called out and high-five Star Demon in the process. "Oh me! I want to go now!"

"Can she?" Star Demon called out to Chris.

"I don't see why she can't, but since she wants too... Time for the riders to switch!"

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:**

"Maybe things will get interesting when they switch or we get on to part two of today's episode. I just know, for me and only me, that the art part will be boring."

* * *

Once Rocco and Izzy were on their horses, Izzy charged at full speed and Rocco came at her. Rocco moved his shield out of the way last minute making Izzy miss, while he scratched the surface of hers.

"Point for Flora!" Chris called out. Flora cheered a small bit, but Star Demon was still ahead of her by one point.

Round three soon started up, and Izzy went right for Rocco's head. He quickly duck, tucking his shield close to his chest and Chris groaned that no one got hurt.

Round four, both Star Demon and Flora were getting a bit nervous. Izzy could easily lay this blow for Star Demon or Rocco could get the point for Flora, tying them and making them do a round five. Or neither of them could score a point for round four.

"Charge!" Izzy cried out, her lance ready for Rocco as her horse galloped at Rocco. His own lance ready, charged right at her and their lances collided with each other; splintering in the process. Izzy and Wynda both let out a cheerful cries while Rocco freaked out and fell off his horse; that made Gemini laugh out loud and Chris laughed a small bit.

"Okay, give them new lances Chef. On to round five!" Chris called out. "And let's see who gets the point!"

Back on his horse and both given a new lance, they charged at each other and Izzy managed to score the final point.

"Star Demon has won this challenge! He now has three points and Flora has one!" Chris said out loud, "Moving on to challenge number two!"

 **Part One - Challenge Two - Art to Please A King**

"Now, another way of to get honor is through art." Chris spoke up as they walked into an art studio room, "You see, if a king did not like the art that you made, oh boy, you are in a world of trouble. You could be dismissed, get your head cut off, or have your art destroyed or put in some corner of the palace forgotten. And you may or may not be able to show your face ever again. The art you make, needs to please the royalty. Now, Flora and Star Demon, you get to dictate how the art goes while your assistants create it."

Chef soon came around and threw artist smocks at everyone as Chris continued to speak, "If the king loves your art, then you are in good graces. Other people will want you to do art for them. Al the stuff I did say was correct, right Chef?"

Chef merely shrugged at him.

"Okay, so," Chris said, "Let's get making some art!"

"Who are we making the art for?" Star Demon asked.

"Me!" Chris spoke up, with a wide grin on his face. "After Duncan destroyed my cottage, I need new art. So, I am challenging you guys to make me art that will please me!"

* * *

 **Gemini's Confessional Scene:**

"How much more gross stuff is he going to make me touch?"

* * *

 **Rocco's Confessional Scene:**

"Well.. this could be a really huge mess." He spoke, rubbing the back of his head. "God, I'm not going to like it... I'm just... going to be everywhere."

* * *

"Remember it has to please me." Chris said, "And the amount of points that you get from this challenge will be based on how well you do your art. Chef and I will now leave, so get busy! Bye."

With that said, the two quickly left leaving the six teens in the fully stocked art studio and Chef locked the door.

"I probably should have told them that some of the stuff may or may not work out, huh?" Chris said.

"Nah, besides Izzy and Wynda will go insane making Star Demon go nuts. Rocco might be cleaning up everything and Gemini might do completely nothing." Chef said.

"Yeah, that's true. Those two will pretty much be on their own now." Chris said and the two broke out laughing.

* * *

"Oh can we do macaroni art? What about finger painting? What kind of paints do you want to use? Do you want us to model for you?" Izzy questioned Star Demon, earning an eye twitch from him as she dragged him around, Wynda following and looking at the stuff around; taking mental notes.

The camera soon panned over to Flora trying to calm down Rocco as he freaked over how the whole room was a complete mess, and Gemini just sat down on the stool pulling out a nail filer. Yawning a small bit, she looked down at her feet and let out a loud scream that made everyone jump.

"What happened?" Flora asked her as her screaming came to a stop.

"There was a rat!" Gemini said, pulling her feet up from the floor.

"Oh, sweet!" Izzy said and quickly went off to find it.

"I'm out," Rocco said.

"One thing we can agree on," Gemini said and followed after him.

Grabbing the knob, Rocco pulled on it and discovered that they had been locked in. "You have got to be kidding me. They locked us in."

Gemini let out a loud groan, before pulling out her phone. "I'm calling daddy. He's going to get us out of here."

Rocco stared at her phone and pointed out something, "No cell service."

* * *

 **Gemini's Confessional Scene:**

"What is wrong with this place?"

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"The second challenge has already begun and Star Demon's team is ahead just by planning out things. I need to get their attention back on the game and not trying to escape."

* * *

Grabbing Gemini's arm, Flora set her down on a chair that was by a table. "Okay, stay on the chair and just don't let your feet touch the ground."

Walking to Rocco, Flora guided him away from the whole mess of the room and to the table that Gemini was at. "Why don't we focus on making sure that we don't get a huge mess on the table or make our art work a huge mess?"

Over at Star Demon's area of the room, he, Izzy and Wynda had already begun on making their artwork.

"It needs to be bigger, Izzy." Star Demon pointed out.

"But you don't like showing off." Wynda spoke, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is for Chris. I'm not the one who's going to be showing it off to everyone." He said, "So, I'm not the one showing off here."

"He has a point." Izzy responded as she worked with a giant chunk of clay, quickly adding on more. "Say, can you hand me that bucket of metallic pearl dust?"

"Uh sure," Star Demon said and quickly handed her the bucket. Taking it from him, she dumped it over the clay mound. "Needs more color. Onto the paints. Wynda, grab the colors!"

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"I literally have no actual idea what Izzy is doing. And Wynda... I don't the she does either, but she seems to be just going along with it. So... I guess I will wing it with them."

* * *

Flora was doing her best to get Gemini to cooperate with her Rocco, but she refused to budge from her chair and assist. Groaning a small bit, she stared at the 3-set paintings that she was doing of Chris in different poses that showed his best side. She could easily score a point or two with these as they were of Chris.

An explosion nearly caused her to mess up the second painting that she was working but Rocco quickly fixed the error and they all stared over at Izzy, Wynda and Star Demon. They had faintly been covered by painting and clay, Izzy and Wynda just laughing their heads off while Star Demon looked at them freaked. Behind them on the wall was a mosaic version of Chris.

"That's going to be tough to beat," Flora spoke to Rocco.

"You said it." He answered. "Gemini, get over here and help us!"

"Make me." Gemini said, folding her arms over her chest.

Flora groaned a small bit as she continued on painting as the camera's panned over to Star Demon, Izzy and Wynda.

"What the heck?" Star Demon spoke up.

"That was Explosivo taking over there, but don't worry. Got something huger in the bag."

"How much bigger?" Wynda asked.

"Lets see... the one we made made an explosive six foot by six foot big mosaic, but if I can make it huger it will probably triple the six of the first." Izzy stated.

"That's huge." Star Demon pointed out.

"We're going to need a lot more paint, pearl glitter, and a few other things." Izzy said, "Let's do it!"

Wynda and Izzy quickly grabbed Star Demon and pull him with them towards the supplies; he shot Flora a pleading look as they disappeared into the supply room.

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"This... This is going to be a major mess."

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

"This can go wrong in so many ways."

* * *

 **Rocco's Confessional Scene:**

"I am not cleaning up the mess."

* * *

 **Izzy's and Wynda's Confessional Scene:**

Izzy - "This is so much fun right now. I wish Diana was here to see it, she would be so excited that we're doing explosive art!"

Wynda - "That paint ain't coming off the wall, lassie. So that Chris painting is staying there."

* * *

Another whole hour passed by and eventually Chris and Chef came back into the room.

"Time is up, time to look at your work!" Chris shouted excitedly and stared at the two groups. All them appeared to be a bit of a mess.

"What did the camera's miss?" Chris asked.

"Izzy and Wynda." Gemini said.

"Why didn't you tell us that some of the stuff would literally explode on contact?" Star Demon shouted at him.

"I'm Chris McLean. Do you think I'm actually going to be telling you this sort of stuff?" Chris told him.

"True, but hey, we need to assemble the work of art that we did... so we can do that in a bigger room?" Star Demon asked him.

"Yeah, I need to evaluate Flora's art. Chef go help them." Chris said and walked over to Flora. "Show me what you got."

The three of them pulled up different paintings. The first one was of Chris admiring himself in camo, the second one of him dressed up as an Egyptian Pharaoh, and the third one of Chris shoving an intern out of the original Total Drama Plane.

"Well, I am painted impress. These will definitely be going up on my new cottage walls. I say three points, one for each painting. So, you now have four and Star Demon has three. Let's see if he can tie with you or get more points than you." Chris said. "So, let's go see what he, Wynda and Izzy made."

Once they located the larger room, they all saw a huger bust of Chris and he grinned at it. "Now that, that is awesome." Chris said.

"Thanks but, there's a surprise. It's explosive." Star Demon said and Chris had a scared look.

"Are you kidding me? It's going to explode!" He said and soon enough, it exploded and the paint splattered about creating a mural of him on the wall. "Okay, that's impressive. Wish the bust could have been saved though. Two points."

"Yeah!" Izzy said, earning a high five from Wynda.

"Thank you "assistants", your part in this episode is over," Chris spoke. "Flora has four points while Star Demon has five. Thus, Star Demon gains the advantage in the second part of this episode!"

Wynda, Izzy, Rocco and Gemini were guided away from the area and Chris grinned at Flora and Star Demon.

"Why is he staring at us like that?" Flora asked Star Demon.

"I have no idea." Star Demon answered and within a few mere moments, sacks were put over their heads and carried off.

* * *

 **Part Two - Cash Course**

"Here we are at part two of today's episode!" Chris called out as Chef took the sacks off their heads. They stood in front of an outdoor obstacle course, that looked like it was a complete with different physical challenges. And quite possibly a lot of mental ones as well. To one side of the course was the peanut gallery watching them as Chef guided them to the starting line.

"This is going to be fun." Chris said, "Fun for me because I'll be watching. Not so fun for you two cause you get to do it personally! So no assistants!"

"What's the advantage?" Star Demon questioned.

"Your advantage Star Demon, is three minute head start." Chris said, "But let me explain first before you go before Flora."

"Alright," Star Demon said as Chris guided him and Flora to the starting line.

"You need to run a quarter of a mile, where you will encounter a two story peg wall; where any of the pegs can fall out at any given time." Chris said, "Then you have to dive into the water, which Chef has set the wave system onto rough, that's a quarter of a mile long like the running. So, you just did a good half mile there of exercise. After swimming, you will be crawling through mud under barbed wire, where I may or may not have set up spots to shock you. Make it through that, you will have to climb up wooden plank walls, without ropes; so up, down, up, down over a good ten oto twenty times each. I have no idea really how many walls there are."

He laughed a small bit then continued on talking, "After the plank walls, you have to make it across a minefield which Chef installed personally himself; so anything can happen there. Survive the mine field, you have to climb up this huge rock wall. Didn't put anything there, when I had the interns install it they didn't follow the directions." He chuckled a small bit, "After the rock wall, you have to jump platform to platform over a pit of boiling... I forgot what we had boiling exactly, but jumping platform to platform over boiling liquid while following the case of money that is on a claw that will release it at any given time. Don't catch it, no one gets the five million and everyone is a loser. Except me and Chef, because we get paid."

Flora and Star Demon gasped at that along with the peanut gallery, while Chris just laughed. "So make sure that you catch the money!"

* * *

 **Star Demon's Confessional Scene:**

"What the heck, Chris?" He said, sounding a bit freaked and running his fingers through his hair. "Is it his intention now to kill us?"

* * *

 **Flora's Confessional Scene:**

She has her hands over her mouth, looking completely freaked out. "I think we're going to be dead before we can grab the money case."

* * *

"Also, you guys need to put on these backpacks that weigh five to eight pounds!" Chris said as Chef threw them each a backpack. "Drop the backpack and you're instantly eliminated."

"What the heck man?" Star Demon said.

"Hey, it will add a bit more tension." Chris spoke as the two put their backpacks on, "Now, let's get this thing started. Star Demon, since you got the advantage you can start running."

"Later," He said and took off running.

Chris had pulled out a countdown clock and it revealed that it was counting down from the three minutes. Looking at the course, Flora took in a deep breath and felt the tension building up on her. Even with Star Demon having a head start, he was strong enough to take this course head on. She watched him run the course with a good pace, quickly reaching the peg wall and climbing up it. That part proved to be hard as the pegs continued to fall out whether he grabbed or step on one.

The clock soon dinged that the three minute head start was up and Flora took off running to catch up with him; by now, Star Demon took a dive into the pool of rough water. The water was proving to be really look and it was appearing to take a lot of energy out of him. He couldn't exactly stop to take in a deep breath of air, so he kept on pushing himself till he got over to the other side where he can get a quick breath.

Flora had started up the peg part of the course, having a rough time as to which ones were loose and which weren't as she climbed up. Whenever she pulled herself up one would fall out, or if her foot rested on a peg it would disappear and she would almost plunge down to the solid ground below.

Reaching the top of the peg wall long last, she could see Star Demon had reached the mud trench with barbed wire. Taking in a deep breath, she dove into the rough pool water.

Star Demon dragged himself up from the pool and to the barbed wire trench and he took in some deep breaths as he rested on his back for a few seconds. Rolling over, he started to move under the barbed wires, the mud caking onto him and becoming heavier as he was still drenched from swimming. His left knee pressed a certain spot on the ground and he felt a huge electric shock ripple through his whole body.

Watching it all happen from binocular's Chris laughed at the sight as the camera quickly back to Star Demon.

Groaning a small bit, Star Demon continued on moving, hitting more electric spots on the way. Looking back, he could see Flora had just finished the water course and was taking in a few deep breaths herself. Facing forward, he continued to push himself through the rest of mud and electric shocks that he was receiving.

Star Demon felt a snag to his bag and he turned slowly to see that barbed wire was sticking to it. Slipping out one arm, he yanked on it and saw the fabric rip a small bit showing the inside filled with rocks but at least he managed to get it free. By now, Flora was slowly catching up to him as he slipped the strap back on and began to crawl once more.

"You doing okay?" Flora called out.

"Yeah, you?" Star Demon asked.

He heard her get shocked and looked back. "I'm good," Flora spoke as she blinked with a bit of shock written on her face.

Nodding his head at her, he continued on. Once out from being under the barbed wire and ran towards the plank walls. Doing a slight jump, his feet helped shove him up the wall and he gripped the top; swinging himself over and landing on the other side, he quickly did it a second time. By this time, Flora had completed the barbed wire trench herself and was working on climbing over the first wall.

"Good luck catching up," Star Demon called out to her as Flora conquered the first wall.

She just smiled and nodded at him as he got over the third and she quickly conquered the second. Landing down on the ground, he heard her climbing over the wall he just finished and he quickly moved over the fourth.

"Thanks for wishing me luck, Star Demon." Flora said as she quickly got beside him.

"You sure do work fast," Star Demon said as they conquered the fourth wall at the same time.

"You do too," Flora said and he gave her a half smile as they continued wall after wall. After completing the thirteenth wall, the two saw an open field before them and Flora stopped Star Demon before he could step out.

"What the heck Flora? We're against each other, not helping." Star Demon pointed out.

"Mine field, remember?" She said. "Plus, Chris never mentioned at all that we couldn't help each other."

Star Demon thought back for a second and realized that she was right. "Okay, how do we play this part out safely?"

"We don't." Flora spoke.

"Then, let's run like a bat outta hell." Star Demon said and he took off running at top speed. Flora, taking in a deep breath she quickly ran too. As they ran, mines went off with either one explosion or doubling in explosions; sometimes, the explosion would make the ground implode on itself and create a crater in the ground. Running next to each other, the two stopped short when they saw an explosive launch an intern into the air.

"When did people becoming flying projectiles?" Star Demon questioned.

* * *

 **Chris's Confessional Scene:**

"I told them anything can happen because Chef created this."

* * *

Flora shrugged and the two took off running once more, Flora pushed herself to run and jumped last second, thus she grasped onto the climbing wall and quickly climbed up just as Star Demon reached it. Beneath them both, it was shaky and it probably couldn't support them both unless they moved quickly.

Washing over them both, they could feel the heat from the final obstacle where the million dollars was waiting for one of them to catch it.

Star Demon place his foot on one ledge and it completely crumbled under him, thus he slid down a couple of feet and earned some scrapes. For Flora, a large chunk of the crumbled above her and she ducked her head as pieces fell on her.

"Ow, Chris wasn't kidding." Flora commented.

"I bet he told them to not follow the directions," Star Demon said as he pulled himself up.

"No doubts there." Flora said.

"I gave them specific directions!" Chris shouted at them.

"No you didn't!" Samey called out, earning agreements from Fritz, Felix, Therion, Grant and Tag.

"Whatever." Chris said and the camera's panned over to Flora and Star Demon reaching the top of the rock wall where they saw the multiple platform at different heights. Above them they heard the sound of a machine jerking and they looked up to see the case of money moving around the ceiling.

Jumping from the platforms, the two went in different directions following the money or trying to figure out where it will exactly be next. Sometimes, the wire holding it gave the false appearance that it was going to drop the million dollars; or it would be right in their reach, but quickly it would be jerked away from them.

Running from one platform and onto another one, the two of them saw the wire holding the money finally snap and they both dove for it; the peanut gallery gasping.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The money case was seen barely touching the liquid that Chris had put in, while being held onto by Flora; where it was shown that Star Demon had her by the ankles.

"Why didn't you grab the money?" Flora asked as she dangled above the liquid.

"You're my friend, plus you're worth more than the money. Money can't buy that." Star Demon said and she smiled at him.

"If the position was reverse, I would be saying the same thing and a few more things." Flora said, "So... should I drop it into the liquid?"

"Heck no, small profit?" Star Demon asked.

"Deal," Flora said and he pulled her up; the two hugging each other just as the geysers of the liquid shot up into the air, freaking them both out.

"Okay, McLean is dead!" Star Demon shouted as he went jumping across the platforms, ditching the backpack in the process, to reach Chris. Flora quickly jumped across the platforms after Star Demon but to also get out of the area before she got burnt. Reaching Chris and Star Demon quickly, it was seen that Chef, Sariel, Tag and Grant were holding him back from attacking Chris; eventually Star Demon gave up and he was let go.

"Well, there you have it folks! The ending of this episode and Total Drama Hollywood!" Chris spoke as he came over to Flora with who was gripping the briefcase tightly. "We have our first-place winner, Flora Saphoreilla!"

"I did it!" Flora said happily. "My family would be so proud!"

Duke, Jason, Samey, Gwen, Therion and Ezekiel had run up to them; congratulating them both until they heard someone cough a bit out loud.

"I wouldn't count on those words for very long," Seath spoke up. Everyone looked at him confused, until he held up a card that allowed him to get back into the game. This made everyone gasp.

"That was my card!" Heather shouted from the peanut gallery. "You little thief!"

"Actually… you dropped it after you got it." Seath spoke, as she quickly came down and grabbed his shirt collar. "It didn't have your name on it and it was abandoned so…"

"Hold on!" Chris called out and everyone looked at him. "Because Seath is casting the "Get Back Into the Game" card, the one that Heather dropped and he is now claiming because the hidden rule was that anyone could use them, we have to hold another finale? Between you and Flora, thus making Star Demon take third place?"

The others all groaned as Seath just grinned at them all. Blinking for a second, Duke quickly caught Flora as Star Demon was caught by Sariel as exhaustion took over the both of them.

Everyone whistled in tune to the end of the theme song, all shocked at this news.

* * *

 **Eliminated: Star Demon**

 **Remaining Contestants:** Flora and Seath

 **The Return of - Seath**

 **Elimination List:** 27th – Miko, 26th – Izzy, 25th – Ezekiel, 24th – Jo, 23rd – Heather, eliminated – Rocco, 22nd – Fritz, 21st – Gemini, 20th – Jason, 19th – Courtney, 18th – Diana, eliminated – Seath (medical reasons), eliminated – Flora, 17th – Samey, 16th – Tag, 15th – Felix, 14th – Wynda, 13th – Duncan, 12th – Gwen, 11th – Rocco, 10th – Owen, 09th – Grant, 08th – Shawn, 07th – Therion, 06th – Sariel, 05th - Duke, 04th - Mike, 03rd – Star Demon?, 02nd - ?, 1st - ?.

Oh man, now we have to hold a second finale. Man, things are going to be crazy. I have it already completed and ready to posted, so you guys will have to wait for it to be posted sometime... next week.

When I typed up the line "run like a bat outta hell" for Star Demon, the first thing that popped into my head was "Bat Outta Hell" by Meat Loaf, so I started playing that song on youtube. I listened to it, three maybe four times, then went onto Bon Jovi and finished this chapter listening to "Bat Outta Hell" and Bon Jovi.

So stay tune folks!

Let me know how you thought about this chapter in the review thank you!


End file.
